Out of the Ashes
by Shaelesand
Summary: A young trader's life takes a horrific turn and a young Companion steps in to call her back from death's hands. Now she must struggle with her blossoming powers, her slowly healing injuries, and talent for magic not going quite right.
1. Chapter 1

D I S C L A I M E R :

I may have created a few characters but I DO NOT own anything in these stories. Valdemar, the Herald, the Companions, and most characters are the intellectual property of Mercedes Lackey. I desire no monetary return on these stories and have written them solely for the enjoyment of myself and others who love Mercedes Lackey's books. If you enjoy these review here and buy her books.

CHAPTER 1

A small brown bird darted about above the rutted, snow-covered road watching the lumbering, gaily painted wagon. It was unlike most wagons that traversed this little used road, most were farmer's wagons piled high with hay on its way to market. This wagon was decorated with various birds in flight with incredible, unlikely feathering, painted ribbons trailed from their painted beaks. Four massive grey horses that trod gamely along pulled the wagon.

On the seat of the covered wagon was a stolid looking man with black hair and eyes with a perpetual smile on his lips as the small boy on the seat next to him chattered happily. The little boy had the same black hair and eyes as his father but was much more animated than the man. Both were dressed in fine, natural coloured wool shirts with dark brown pants. The more colourful clothing they owned was being saved for when they wanted to impress a customer.

A girl, about thirteen years old, guided her spirited bay mare through the ruts of the road more intent on her mount than anything else. She had ebony black hair like her father with grey eyes and pale skin.

"Sweetheart, we should stop for lunch soon." A brown haired woman with silvery grey eyes hung out the small window on the side of the wagon.

The man on the wagon nodded and stopped the wagon. "Elf, ride ahead and find us a good spot."

The girl nodded and grinned widely. "For lunch or for longer?"

"Just lunch."

"I want to go too!" The little boy started to bounce on the seat. "Please Elf? Can I come?"

Elf guided her horse around the wagon and pulled up next to her father. She said nothing, just looked at him pleadingly.

"Calum, I need you here." Their father smiled down and ruffled his hair. "I'm so tired I'm about to fall asleep. You need to stay here and keep me awake."

Calum looked between his elder sister and his father. "I gotta keep papa awake." He informed Elf solemnly.

"Maybe next time." Elf reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately before kicking her horse into a canter.

"Are you still awake?" Calum asked his father.

"Yes."

Echoes of their mother's laughter chased after Elf.

"Go Wind." Elf urged her horse into an eager gallop. An entire day of being kept to a slow walk behind the wagon since dawn had made them both mad with boredom.

It wasn't until she reached a small clearing next to the road that had been used for centuries by travelers did she finally stop.

"What do you think?" Elf asked Wind as she swung easily to the ground and surveyed the clearing. She could hear a stream gurgling past some trees so there would be water for the horses. A deep fire pit was ideal for making their lunch and the old worn logs were arranged perfectly for sitting to eat.

She walked out Wind then left the intelligent mare to roam as she first swept the snow off the logs so they would have a dry place to sit. Then she managed to locate the depleted stack of kindling and wood. Obviously some inconsiderate travelers had not replaced the wood they used.

Elf didn't bother with the kindling as she arranged some small logs in the center of the pit and settled back on her heels. Closing her eyes, she searched within herself for the ball of light her grandmother had taught her to use. She pictured a thread separating from the light and touching the wood. Slowly the smell of smoke filled the air as the logs caught fire.

Wind snorted and danced at the sudden appearance of the flames.

"Relax girl." Elf stood and patted the mare's neck. The incredible horse had been an early birthing day gift from her parents. They had traded some rare dyes for the Shin'a'in bred mare that was obviously not a cull. Wind was a beautiful, spirited blood bay with not a single white hair. She had long agile legs and massive intelligent eyes. She had been trained very well before she had been traded to Elf's family and obeyed many commands in Shin'a'in such as 'come' and 'stand'.

The mare settled under the firm hand and nuzzled the tunic of her rider.

"No treats till later." Elf admonished.

She removed a collapsible leather bucket from the back of her saddle, filled it in the small spring, and hung it on an iron hook near the fire to warm.

"Are you still awake?" Calum's voice reached her through the trees.

"Yes." Her father's deeper answer followed.

"Over here!" Elf stepped out onto the road and waved her arms.

Her father waved back and urged the wagon horses on.

It took the experienced family only minutes to unhitch the horses and to let them drink from the warmed bucket of water. A task Calum carried out with all the solemnity a drenched five year old could muster.

"Calum, you go change into something dry before you catch a cold." Their mother ordered and she brought out the cold meats, bread, and dried fruits that made up their lunch. "Be quick about it."

Elf and her father checked over all five horses for any signs of injury or strain, they could only travel as swiftly as the slowest horse, and examined the harnesses for any weak spots.

"Alright you three, come eat." Their mother set the food out on a log that had been worn completely flat by many travelers.

Calum bound out of the wagon wearing a bright red shirt, a dark green vest, and loose yellow pants.

"My little Shin'a'in today?" Mother laughed.

Elf settled on the log and bit into a piece of bread. Her entire life had been like this. The weather varied, the locations changed, but always with her parents, sometimes her grandparents. Thirteen years of age and she had spent fewer than ten nights behind stone walls. Soon she would have a wagon of her own and would be following these same roads selling her wares.

She had already decided she would follow in her father's footsteps and sell the high quality fabrics very few people could afford to trade in. She had the same contacts as her parents. She could speak and write fluently in more languages than could be counted on both hands. She could barter with the best.

Her mother used to dream that Elf would follow in her footsteps and become a mercenary but by the tender age of six it was obvious that Elf wanted to become a trader like her father.

"Mama? Tell us how you got married again." Calum requested around a mouthful of food.

She laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Again?"

"Please?" Calum begged.

She glanced at her husband. "It started when your father was looking for a guard. It was the height of summer and I had just finished a contract and was at loose ends when this tall, dark handsome stranger asked if I could be hired for a year. He wanted to go into Elestia to barter for their famous silk."

"One bolt could buy a crown." Their father added.

She ignored the interruption and continued the oft-told story. "He heard I was good from his cousin and was willing to split the profits with me when it was over."

Elf smiled as she listened to the familiar words. Calum asked for this story at least once a week.

"I had been paid well by my last job and I figured it was worth the risk. Especially with such a hunk along." She winked at her husband. "It all started out well, we had to travel through some of the thickest woods you have ever seen. It was often months between villages. There wasn't even a country there, just tiny towns eking out an existence in the Pelagirs. We managed to reach the borders of Elestia with only a few confrontations but it was nothing we couldn't handle. Jaden and I spent three months in that fair country buying the fabrics he wanted before we set out again."

"And you traveled through the big forest again didn't you." Calum said knowingly.

"That we did, and when we reached the other side it was rather, um, obvious that we were madly in love."

Jaden laughed. "Much more obvious was that she was pregnant."

"Is that necessary?" She protested as she always did.

Calum watched eagerly, this was all part of the routine of the story.

"Of course, it is part of the tale." He winked at his son. "She was unable to even sit on her horse. When we managed to find a priest willing to over look the fact that she was in labor it was nearly dark. She was also swearing that she would be a widow by dawn."

"She was having Elf wasn't she?" Calum said knowingly.

"Jaden, you shut your mouth. Poor Elf doesn't need to hear this again on her birthday."

"Yes I do." Elf disagreed.

"The poor priest was eighty if he was a day with your dear mother holding a sword on him all the while throwing whatever came to hand at me swearing that 'by all the gods my baby will be legitimate!' He barely managed to say the words before your mother started screaming that it was all my fault and she would be a widow by dawn. The poor priest actually believed her. He told her babies need fathers and she told him she would just find another father for her baby."

Calum ignored his meal in favor of the story. "Then what happened?"

"Then, with your mother distracted, I managed to get her on the bed, get the sword away from her, and remove most potential weapons from her reach. She was still screaming when Elf was born. The poor little dear's greeting from the world was her mother threatening to castrate her new husband."

"That was you." Calum said to his father.

Jaden met his wife's eyes and winked. "Yes."

"What about when I was born?"

"When you were born I had already removed everything that wasn't nailed down." Jaden explained in all seriousness.

Their mother laughed. "Your father is an incredibly brave man; otherwise he would have taken me at my word and run for the hills."

"I promised to stay by your side for eternity, did I not?" Jaden placed a kiss on her temple. "Through thick, thin, and death threats."

"When will we reach Briarbridge?" Elf asked before Calum could ask more questions.

"In about four days if the weather holds." Her father assured her. "How is my birthday girl?"

"Same as yesterday." Elf shrugged.

"So no change being twelve and being thirteen?" Her mother asked.

"When can I be thirteen?" Calum asked.

"In eight years." Their father assured him.

"I feel the same I guess." Elf shrugged.

Her father produced a small tissue wrapped package and handed it to her. "This is from your grandmother and grandfather. They want you to spend this winter and spring with them learning magery."

Elf hesitantly accepted the gift. "I don't want to be a mage, I want to be a trader."

"Who says you can't be both?" Her mother asked shrewdly.

Elf didn't answer, instead she unwrapped the fragile green tissue and a silver chain fell over her hand before she revealed the gift. "A necklace?"

"We don't know, we didn't look." Her mother leaned forward to see what the gift was.

As the last thin piece of tissue fell away a perfectly sculpted rearing horse, every hair on it mane in excruciating detail, forged of gleaming silver with sapphire chips for eyes stared up at her. Stunned she turned it over in her hand, the back was as equally carved as the front. "What is it?"

"Who knows when Taniel is involved?" Her mother shrugged.

"I got a gift for you too." Calum said eagerly and ran towards the wagon.

Elf slipped the chain around her neck and tucked the horse inside her shirt, against her skin, as she waited for her brother to return.

"Here it is!" Calum scrambled onto the log next to her and dumped a book on her lap.

Elf traced her fingers over the leather. "Collected poetry? This is wonderful! Thank you Cal."

Calum gave her a tight hug. "Is it the best gift?"

"Of course."

"Even better than Wind?"

"Of course." Elf ruffled his hair and opened to the first poem. Her family listened as she read several before her father insisted it was time to move on.

"Do you want to drive dear?" Jaden called to his wife.

"No, I am going to lie down again." She called back as she hitched the last horse into place.

Elf swung back into Wind's saddle and took her position in the rear. Her father and Calum sat in their accustomed spots, the late autumn chill not enough to deter the little boy from the adventure of riding next to his father.

As they rode out Elf pulled the silver horse out of her shirt and examined it again. She knew the Shin'a'in gave small black horse figures to children when it was time for them to choose their own horse from the herds, she had even seen several of the little figures, but the meaning behind the little horse eluded her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A bright flash of colour caught Elf's eye and she pulled up. There, on a branch eye level with her, was a scarlet jay. Elf glanced toward the wagon and back at the bird. Her grandmother taught her that birds could carry well wishing to distant friends when she was little. She used to greet every bird she saw, hoping one would reach a friend and actually talk. Not something a thirteen year old would do.

At least not within sight of others.

Elf waited until her family rounded the bend and she turned back to the bird. "Thank you grandmother. It's beautiful."

The bird spread its wings and was gone in a heartbeat. Elf smiled as she turned Wind to follow her family, now vanished around the bend.

A rustle of leaves to her left made her jump and Wind pranced side ways. A fleeting shadow slipped through the trees. She searched the trees for the shadow again and discerned many more dark figures in the trees, some moving, some still.

She pulled Wind back from the tree line.

"Father!"

The shadows moved in unison. The ones closest to her ran straight for her. She heard Calum scream and her father's enraged yell reached her just as the men reached her. Their coarse features pulled into malicious grins. Panic froze her blood as she tried to kick Wind into a gallop towards her family only to be stopped by the men. "Papa! Mama!"

"Grab the girl!" Someone ordered and rough hands grabbed at her limbs. Her struggles were futile. Elf could hear her mother shouting and the clash of metal on metal. Wind, her eyes showing white, pulled herself free of the man who had thought to grab her reins and fled back down the road.

"Let it go." Someone out of her sight said as Wind's hoof beats retreated. "We'll catch it later."

Someone who smelled strongly of sweat and alcohol tossed her over his broad shoulder. The blows that she rained down on his back left him unaffected.

"We got the other one." The man roared as he rounded the bend.

She was tossed unceremoniously onto the partially frozen ground, her head hitting a rock dazing her. Before she had a chance to recover, she was hauled to her feet, her back against a tall man, a strong arm keeping her immobile.

"That is quite enough." A cultured, cold voice said to the milling people. The bandits stepped back, leaving her mother, sword in hand with her back against the side of the wagon. Blood ran down her arms from small wounds the bandits had managed to inflict.

Beyond her mother, on the cold ground her father was sprawled on his back, staring up blankly at the overcast sky. A crimson stain spread across his chest.

Elf felt tears pour down her cheeks and her struggling stilled.

It was few heartbeats before her mother saw the terrified Elf held hostage.

"What do you want?" He called without taking her eyes from her daughter's face.

"Throw down your weapon." The voice ordered again.

"Mama?" Elf barely recognized her own voice.

Her mother hesitated.

A flash of steel caught Elf's attention and a scream caught in her throat. Her captor chuckled as he caressed the blade across her throat before laying it on her cheek. Its cold edge drew a single drop of blood.

"You have two seconds before I destroy your pretty daughter's face."

The dull thump of the blade hitting the ground seemed to echo through the trees.

Elf relaxed slightly as the blade was lifted from her cheek.

"You should have listened." He said, as the cold blade slashed down Elf's cheek, cutting to the bone.

Elf screamed in terror and pain as her own blood flowed down her face and neck.

"No!" The poor woman ran towards them, the men fell upon her like rabid wolves. Her arms were pulled behind her back, leaving her defenceless.

Elf shook off her shock and started to struggle, trying to bite, scratch, kick, and elbow her captor.

"Feisty wench." Someone said slyly.

Her captor, their leader, ignored the comment as he manoeuvred her closer to her mother.

"What do you want?" Her mother demanded.

"I want your money." He said succinctly. "Behave and I will let you and your daughter live."

Elf felt a flare of hope until she met her mother's eyes. Her heart sank as she realised what her mother already knew; he had no intention of letting them live.

"It's in the wagon, under the floor." Her mother said the despair obvious in her eyes.

They had deposited almost all their money in the Trader's Guild bank before leaving Haven. Just enough for the trip north was kept back and was in a locked box in a cabinet.

It took only minutes for the searchers to find the box and bring it out.

"Found it!" A weaselly man grinned as he held the box aloft.

They took the key from the neck of her father's body and gathered around the box.

Elf fell to her knees and looked at the mass of bodies. There must be at least thirty men!

Elf used the distraction to try to find her brother, praying he had made it to the trees before they were attacked. Unfortunately, her search was cut short as the men discovered the small supply of coins.

"Please, let my daughter go." Her mother pleaded desperately as the leader started toying with the knife again. "Please, let her live."

"Where's the rest?" Their leader demanded and backhanded her across the face, his ring leaving a gouge in her cheek.

Elf struggled to help her mother but was weakening as her blood flowed from the cut on her cheek. "Mama…"

Someone landed a blow against her mother's back, sending her to her knees. With a rabid madness they moved closer, their blows landed with the speed and ferocity of a hurricane, after a few minutes her mother didn't even moan.

Ignored for the moment Elf scrambled towards the wagon, desperate to find her brother.

As she rounded the wagon she found him, pinned to the seat by an arrow through the heart.

"Oh gods…" Elf turned back to the mob attacking her mother. She had to help her somehow.

From under the seat she pulled a heavy blade her father had kept there for protection. He had forgotten it in his rage over his son's death.

She didn't even get the point off the ground before one of the men noticed her movements.

"The little missy thinks she can take us." He laughed, drawing more attention to Elf.

She shook like a leaf and struggled to bring the blade up but shock and blood loss kept her from even raising the tip a foot off the ground.

The first blow was to her abdomen. She dropped the sword and fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Her body seemed to be acting on instinct, beyond her control, as she crouched there gasping for breath. They rained down so quickly she lost track of what was hit. Her world grew black as she finally saw her mother, a twitching lump on the ground.

She woke slowly to cold and pain. The mud beneath her face was warmed by her own blood. She tried to move but a wave of pain sent her back to the brink of darkness.

"Milord, the whelp lives." Someone hollered above her.

"Indeed." The coldly cultured voice drawing her back to the pain of reality.

One eye was swollen completely closed and when she tried to call to her mother her jaw ground against itself releasing a wave of agony.

She was hauled upright by the back of her tunic, a muffled scream tore from her throat.

"Oh gods, no." Her mother sobbed, her voice hoarse. "Please, stop."

"Would you believe your mother is inconsiderate enough to refuse to tell us where the money is?" He asked mockingly.

Elf stared at her mother, bound with her hands stretched over her head, her toes barely touching the ground. Her shirt was nothing more than bloody tatters leaving much of her skin exposed.

A man wielding a heavy carter's whip grinned as he brought it down on the tender flesh of her side.

"I assume it's like mother, like daughter."

Elf only managed a moan as he jerked her head back.

His handsome face held a parody of a smile and he dragged her back to the wagon and tossed her inside.

"The woman won't speak if we hurt her." He said as he locked the door behind Elf and she struggled to stay conscious. "But her mother might speak for her daughter's sake."

The smell of acrid smoke and heat pulled her back to reality once more. She struggled to the small window and using her left hand she saw them cut her mother down.

Broken, she stared towards Elf, sobbing.

Elf could see the fire starting to lip at the interior of the wagon.

"Nothing to say?" The leader asked and toyed with his knife again. "You know, I am starting to believe her."

Elf stared in shock as he pulled her mother to her feet, making certain she could still see Elf, and plunged his knife into her mother's back.

For Elf, it seemed that the fire was no longer raging around her but was in her blood. Her pounding heart filled her ears and an unholy rage filled her.

The world blew apart in a shower of flame.

~ * ~

Aleesa was dozing when the mage blast hit, nearly sending her from the saddle. "Blessed gods!" She dropped the leading rein for her stubborn mule and her Companion stretched into a full gallop with out a word.

Even at his ground-devouring pace, it took them a candlemark to reach the sight of the mage blast.

The absolute carnage was enough to send her to the side of the road, gagging. Red snow and churned mud around the broken bodies told a gory tale.

_:Send for others, we need them.:_ She ordered as she took several short, shallow breaths to keep from retching at the scene.

_:I already did.:_ Her Companion answered weakly.

She took several deep breaths and advanced on the scene. Bits of charred wood scattered the ground, most no larger than her forearm. The ones closet to the blast source were obliterated and unrecognizable, missing limbs and bodies crushed like they had been hit with a giant hammer littered the ground. With a handkerchief pressed to her mouth, she grimly studied the bodies.

Part of a wheel and four dead horses made it obvious there was a wagon involved, probably the source of the wood. She found one heartbreakingly small body next to one of the horses, undamaged by the blast, the broken arrow through his heart likely killed him instantly. His dark eyes stared sightlessly at the sky, his mouth half open.

It was becoming obvious that small group, probably a family, of traders of some sort were attacked, most likely by the bandit clan the Heralds had been trying to track with no success. They had attacked several other lone wagons, killing the occupants and stealing the money.

It appeared they'd chosen a wagon with a mage, most likely untrained, this time.

She found the body of the boy's father, a sword wound to the heart the only mark on him. He and the boy were probably the first victims, it fit with what she knew of the bandits, they killed the men and those too young to know where the valuables were first and tortured the women to find out the hiding spots.

The further she got from the wagon the less damage was caused.

_:Worthless scum.:_ She thought, her heart filled with hatred as the number of bandits rose.

The third victim, a badly beaten woman, lay face down.

Aleesa carefully felt for a pulse but found nothing.

Beyond the woman, there were no more bodies, but three sets of bloody prints led into the trees.

_:Some escaped.:_

_:Are they wounded?:_

"I think at least one is judging from how he's dragging that leg. When are the others getting here?" Aleesa asked.

_:Not until after sunset. There are coming as quickly as they can.:_

Aleesa stared at the bloody snow at her feet for a moment. "I better do a thorough search for survivors. Maybe our mage missed a few others."

Walking slowly she circled the scene; her Whites were so stained with blood and mud she looked like the walking dead. Another slight movement caught her eye.

Wonderful, another of these bastards lived and had returned.

A delicate bay mare stepped out of the trees and hesitated.

Aleesa watched as the horse fought the fear that must be filling her at the scent of blood and step closer to what had once had been wagon. The mare lowered her head and nudged what appeared to be a bag.

"Easy beautiful." Aleesa approached slowly. The mare danced in place but did not run. She hoped one of the animal mindspeakers would be able to get some information from the mare about those who had escaped.

She grabbed the dangling reins before the mare could take off and started leading her to the side of the road where she could tie her to a tree.

Her heart nearly failed when the bag moved.

"Oh, great gods." She swore and dropped to the ground next to the twisted form. What she had thought was a bag was a girl huddled in a fetal position except for her right arm and leg that were hidden mostly by mud. What she had thought were scorch marks on fabric were in truth burns where the girl's skin had burned until it was black.

"Call for Healers." Aleesa ordered as she tried to reach for the girl, only to have her try and draw away, her eyes so filled with fear there was no reasoning with her.

The mare stepped closer and examined the girl. Instead of pulling away, the girl tired to reach for her.

"We have to get her out of here; she is going to freeze soon if we don't."

_:How?:_ Her Companion stopped behind her. _:I believe that is our mage. If she doesn't want to be moved she can cause you serious damage.:_

Aleesa remained silent for a moment. "Where's the nearest Healing temple?"

_:The only ones that would have the resources to do anything for her is Haven. I've asked for a burn specialist and a mindhealer. Rolan is going to tell me what they think we should do.:_

"We can't leave her here." Aleesa stood slowly so as not to startle the girl and unlashed her cloak from the back of her saddle. "If we can just get her on the cloak I can pull her to the side of the road. She must be freezing."

_:Don't forget, she is an untrained master or adept, if she could cause this to over thirty men imagine what she could do to you.:_

"She was provoked. As far as I am concerned that makes her a victim." Aleesa knelt next to the girl, ignoring the cold water and mud seeping through the fabric of her Whites and oozing under her hands she crawled towards the girl. "Hey Honey, I just want to get you warm." She said soothingly as possible.

The girl started to shake, her wide, unfocused eyes filled with fear.

"I am a friend." Aleesa persisted. "I don't want to hurt you. I am a Herald, see, there is my Companion."

The girl showed no reaction to her words.

"I don't think she speaks Valdemaran." Aleesa called to her Companion.

_:What about her horse, she seemed to react to it. I think it is Shin'a'in bred so it should be intelligent enough to cooperate. I don't want to try touching her mind, she may see that as an attack.:_

"I agree, don't try it." Aleesa sat back as the girl tried feebly to move away. "Do you think she is blind?"

_:No, she sees you, maybe she is scared because you are covered in blood yourself.:_

Aleesa pulled her tunic over her head and tossed it to the side of the road, it was cold for just her thin shirt but if it made the girl more comfortable, it was worth it.

_:Don't forget the horse.:_

The mare was standing just feet away with her reins on the ground next to Aleesa. Slowly she gathered the reins and drew the horse closer. The girl moved to get closer to the animal.

It was obvious that her right arm and leg were broken, possibly with nerve damage judging by the dead quality about them.

It took half a candlemark of shifting the horse and having the girl follow inch by inch before she got the girl onto the cloak and slowly pulled her to the side of the road.

_:Her best chance of living is Haven.:_

"Maybe, but will she want to live?" Aleesa built a fire to keep them warm. "I think we need a litter and to get her out of here as swiftly as possible.

_:There is plenty of fabric about. I will find two long thick sticks that we can hang between me and the horse, then with you leading the horse we should be able to start back to Haven.:_

_:If I wait until she is relaxed I think I may be able to use that sleeping spell on her. I am only a journeyman so I don't know how effective it will be.:_

_:I will reinforce it as much as I dare.:_

_:You can do that?:_

_:She is incredibly powerful. The last thing we need is a crater where we stand.:_

She wasn't surprised that he did not answer her question. "At least mages don't need their hands and legs. Just their minds."

_:Let's hope she has that.:_

~*~

_:Is she still asleep?:_ Aleesa's Companion asked, making her jump.

"Yes, thank goodness, how long until we meet up with the Healers?"

_:Just a few more minutes, that's why I asked. The Heralds are going to continue on to the scene and finish everything there. They want you to continue on to Haven with her. You are the only mage available.:_

"You have got to be kidding! There is _nothing_ I could do against her if she chooses to flatten us."

_:But you can keep her asleep.:_

"Barely. And the Healers will be better able to do that."

Aleesa looked over her shoulder at the slender figure bound to the make shift stretcher. It had been made from a large piece of fine silk velvet that she had found off to the side, only the corners had been muddy. She had constructed a stretcher with the leather ties off her stallion's saddle and hackamore and had used rope to tie the girl down firmly, immobilizing her completely.

Aleesa's spell was as fragile as a spider's web; if the girl didn't want to sleep it wouldn't hold. If she decided she was being kidnapped they wouldn't stand a chance.

_:Don't worry, she won't wake, sleep is better than reality.:_ Her companion said with sadness and pity.

The chiming sound of Companion hooves were the most welcome sound she'd heard since this nightmare began. The two Companions had barely stopped when the Healers leaped to the ground and hurried to her.

"How sturdy is this thing?" One healer asked, gesturing to the stretcher.

"Very sturdy." She assured him as the Heralds ushered her off to question about the scene.

"What happened?" One asked.

"I was on circuit when I was nearly knocked out of my saddle by the mage blast."

"It was felt in Haven so whoever it was must have taken out half the forest." One of the Heralds commented.

"She was untrained so a lot of power was wasted. I doubt her gift is wholly awake yet." Aleesa explained.

"Yet? They are alive?" One said in horror.

"Barely. That girl is the only survivor and probably a potential adept. I found her mother tortured and then killed by a knife to the back, her father dead of a sword through the heart and her little brother dead with an arrow in his chest. I can only assume that all of that stress and pain built until she exploded. As it was, her blast killed only the bandits and left her family's bodies unharmed."

"All mages have to register at the borders and every master and adept is mentioned to Haven." The older one said thoughtfully. "There was no mention of a girl adept."

"She is most definitely an adept in my opinion, but I doubt she was aware of it. She is one of the trader folk and she is only twelve or thirteen, it would just be waking. I would be surprised if she could do more than light a candle before today. No matter how bad you think it is, she is a victim here, she just lost her family and her gift just blew wide open." She glanced back at the Healers that were efficiently bandaging the girl. "There is at least three survivors that I found sign of. Track them if you can. They are part of that band that was working the Juniper Crossing to Brightdale road."

"How many did she get?"

"About twenty five to thirty."

"Gods. And only three survivors?"

"The blast seemed to stop just shy of her mother's body, I assume she was alive at the time which was why the girl didn't want to hurt her. The survivors would have been standing beyond her or next to her. At least one is injured, he may have been standing closest. You'll see for your self, the blast stops suddenly, like it hit a wall, where her mother is lying, before that it wasn't weakened much by distance."

"And she survived that?"

"She may not." Aleesa rubbed her temples. "Do me a favour and bring back to bodies of her family. I imagine she will want to have a ceremony for them. Hopefully Talia will know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pain and fear consumed Elf as she jolted back into wakefulness. It felt like her eyes were glued shut when she tried to open them. An attempt to scream caused a fresh wave of pain and only a muffled sob escaped. She couldn't even move her arms.

Pinned down in the darkness and silence, her terror grew until her heart was racing and she was struggling mindlessly against the bonds holding her down. Suddenly, the darkness was shattered by a bang and her arms and legs were free. She rolled to her side; a whimpering cry of pain was all that emerged as she felt her bones grind against each other.

Images of what had happened to her family raced through her mind and filled her with panic, the bandits could return any second. She tried to move her right arm but it refused to respond to her commands. Her left shifted slowly and, beyond a few tinges of pain, seemed to be undamaged. Elf took several slow shallow breaths, trying to calm down. Deep breaths just caused more pain.

She levered herself upright with her left arm, light shone through her eyelids, proving she wasn't trapped in total darkness. She also wasn't lying on the cold mud but one something very soft, like a bed.

Someone must have found her…

It took her a few more minutes but finally she struggled one eye open and was greeted by incredible white light that was nearly as frightening as the darkness. Was she dead?

She felt around her with her good hand and found the cold stone floor. _I'm not dead,_ she reassured herself, _the Havens don't have pain and aren't made of stone._

The silence pressed down on her like a heavy weight. She had never experienced such silence. In the wagon she shared with her family there had always been the sound of others breathing. Calum even spoke in his sleep and since his bunk was directly below hers, it often woke her up.

They were all dead. She would never hear the silly tale of how her parents wed again. Calum would never again beg to be taken up behind her on Wind. She didn't even know if Wind survived.

She was completely alone.

Her mother's face, filled with agony, appeared in her mind's eye followed by her father's bleeding form then Calum's, his face frozen in a look of surprise and curiosity.

Sobs wrenched through her, tears poured down her face as she buried it in the soft mattress. She didn't deserve to live, she had failed them.

Footsteps on stone muffled by walls made her bite her lip to stifle her sobs. Valdemar had healing temples; someone must have brought her to one.

She didn't deserve to be saved, not after letting her family die. Reaching out again she pulled herself off the pallet. A cold breeze brushed against her as she pulled herself free of a blanket. Forcing herself to open her eye again, she searched the brightness for door, surely that was the source of the breeze. It smelled of rotting leaves and dormant vegetation. It would snow soon, she could tell by the wind.

Perhaps they would never find her.

~*~

Aleesa downed the strong tea in one gulp and grimaced at the horrible taste. After being awake for more than a day, she needed the strong stimulant to stay awake but if a Healer caught her with it she would never hear the end of it.

She just didn't want to go to sleep and wake to find the girl had died. Aleesa still couldn't shake the feeling she had failed the girl some how. She would have ridden down that road in just a few candlemarks, if she had left earlier she probably would have met up with them, maybe even warned them about the bandits.

So many what ifs…

Why did bad things happen to good people?

She set the mug on a low table and leaned against the white washed wall, Healers ignored her as they hurried about their business. It didn't bother her, the only Healer she was interested in speaking to was Healer Gede. The spare, birdlike man was one of the few Healers that had specialized in extreme burns and severe nerve damage. He hadn't had many patients needing his attention since the end of the war with Ancar. Aleesa had heard of him before, he had treated a friend of hers. He had been optimistic on her friend's case and her friend still couldn't move her left arm more than a few inches. With the girl, he had very little hope.

He had already suggested once they be merciful, and let her go.

Aleesa rubbed her forehead and started to pace. Who were they to decide whether the girl should live or not? She certainly didn't deserve to wake to the incredible pain and loss that was all they could offer her but she didn't deserve to have her choice taken away from her.

And they expected Aleesa to decide as the only one who had any connection to the girl.

"Damn." She stopped and stared down the hall, not seeing the people moving about their lives. A healer glanced at her but didn't slow as she hurried to whatever room contained her patient.

Gede finally appeared, his dark hair tousled and dark bags under his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aleesa asked, filled with both dread and guilty relief, dread that the girl had died and relief that the decision was out of her hands.

"She's gone." Gede answered darkly. "I went to check on her and she was gone."

"Dead?" Aleesa said hollowly.

"No, gone, as in not in her room." Gede clarified.

Aleesa's mind raced, trying to find a possible reason for a girl weighted down with casts on three limbs and unconscious would vanish from a room in the heart of Haven. "Did someone take her?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Gede said as he turned and strode down the hall, leaving her to follow.

Of all the scenarios she had envisioned none matched the sheer destruction in the room. The pallet they had laid her on was covered in a thick grey dust, the lone window in the room had been blown outwards, leaving ragged teeth in the frame. The door had been torn off its hinges and lay outside.

"By the Gods." Aleesa hissed. "Didn't someone hear all this?"

"No." Gede shook his head.

Aleesa knelt, next to the bed there was a streak of blood and a clear path in the grey dust. "What is this stuff?" She picked up a pinch of the stuff for closer examination.

"That is her casts." Gede knelt next to her and pointed out the rabbit skins that had been used to cushion her damaged skin against the casts. They were almost hidden in the dusty bedding. "Who would do this to her?"

"She did this." Aleesa brushed her hands clean. "Fear and magic are a potent mix."

_:No one felt a thing.:_ Her Companion interrupted, worry obvious in his voice.

_:They shielded this room in case she woke and instinctively struck out.:_ Aleesa explained. _:I think this comes under 'thank the Havens for Foresight'.:_

"How could she do this?" Gede gestured to the damaged room.

"My bet is she woke up scared and felt trapped." Aleesa followed the trail of blood to the door. "I think she's outside. Have them search behind bushes and in grottos. She could be trying to hide."

"Herald, if she is awake she is barely able to see." Gede stopped her before she strode out the door. "There is pressure on a nerve in her brain I haven't managed to alleviate yet. If she is as scared as you say she is she may mistake you for a bandit."

"Thanks for the warning." Aleesa strode out into the bright autumn sun. Her weak weather sense told her that the sunlight would not last long.

~*~

Elf trembled with exhaustion, the breeze was quickly becoming a harsh wind, but she welcomed it. She had pulled herself into this garden before she lost all strength. She managed to force one eye open, but it hadn't been worth the effort, everything was a blur. She could see high grey shadows she assumed were walls and brown pillars she took for trees. She couldn't even see her own hand clearly.

_Please, take me,_ she pleaded with the gods.

The sound or dormant foliage being crushed underfoot made her freeze and try and open her eyes again but could only make out a white blur moving towards her.

Elf tried to speak, to tell them to go away, but only managed a moan.

_:Easy love. Don't try to speak. I can hear you.: _Something soft touched her cheek. _:My poor little thing.:_

The pity in the voice made Elf turn her face away as much as her battered body permitted. If it was an angel, it should just take her.

_:Oh, Elf, I'm no angel.:_ Something large lowered itself next to her, the warmth of the large body stole some of the cold from her thin body.

Elf tried to pull away but she was too weak.

_:Love, open your eyes.:_ The soft voice urged. _:Please.:_

Elf couldn't help but obey the soft spoken command and found herself gazing up at an incredibly large, sky blue eye. She felt herself falling away from the pain and despair, and into the unearthly blue.

_:I Choose you, Elflet. No matter what the future holds, I Choose you.: _Elf felt more tears running down her cheeks.

Elf couldn't believe she could love anything so completely with out even knowing their name.

_:My name is Dayna.:_ This voice offered and something velvety brushed against her cheek. _:I can't replace your family, but, please, don't die.: _

Elf could sense under the soft words that if she died the creature would die with her.

Such a beautiful, wonderful, loving being didn't deserve to die because of one girl.

_:Thank you.:_ Dayna said softly.

_~*~_

Aleesa ran a hand through her hair and surveyed the large healing gardens one more time, the first snow flakes were winding their way down from the iron grey sky and soon they would be joined by a torrent of others, covering everything.

_:We found her, she is in a small herb garden, not far from her room.:_ Her Companion said suddenly.

Aleesa didn't wait for further direction, she ran towards the Healers.

_:To your left.:_ Her Companion prompted. She found him and three other Companions gathered around the small gate of the protected herb garden.

They stepped aside as she approached revealing a Companion within, a small form next to her.

"What in the Havens…" Aleesa muttered, pausing for a moment before she hurried forward.

The mare raised her head, her blue eyes wary.

_:She doesn't think her Chosen will live without her. I concur. Dayna is the girl's only link to life.:_ Aleesa's Companion informed her.

The girl stirred and started to struggle to retreat farther into the garden. Aleesa felt the gathering of energies and quickly retreated. "Tell her we are friends. Tell her we just want to take her inside before it snows."

Dayna nuzzled the girl's cheek, careful of the stitches still holding the torn flesh together.

_:She should be barely able to move. Dayna must be feeding her energy.:_ Aleesa's Companion observed.

_:You can do that?:_

_:Does it matter if we can?: _He challenged.

Aleesa watched as the girl grew more frantic. The poor thing.

~*~

Elf knew her flight was futile as the figure stilled and seemed to stare down at her.

_:Relax, she's here to help you.:_ Dayna reassured her.

_:What if you're wrong? What if it's Them?:_

_:Please, trust me.: _Dayna urged, worry obvious in her voice.

"Did you find her?" A green shadow separated from the grey and stopped next to the white one. "Great gods."

The green shadow quickly moved towards her.

Somehow he was even more threatening the white clad figure.

"Gede don't! She's scared to death!" The white figure stopped him. "Go get someone who is good with children. Now."

The green shadow hesitated then vanished back into the grey.

The white shadow crouched down but didn't move closer. "Hey honey, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to take you back inside, where it is nice and warm. We'll keep you safe."

_:She's telling the truth.:_ Dayna confirmed. _:She found you and brought you here.:_

"What's going on?" Another white shadow, this one quite large and male judging by the voice, appeared. "Gede wanted Talia and said it was an emergency."

"Where is she?"

"In a Council meeting, he's bringing her; I just wanted to see if I could help."

"We need to assure her we mean no harm, careful, she is a powerful mage."

"My goodness, what happened to you?" The large white shadow moved closer to her slowly. "I bet you are seeing enemies in shadows right about now."

Something about the large figure reminded her of her father; he had the same comforting presence.

_:Trust us.:_ Dayna urged again.

Elf was suddenly struck with the overwhelming fear they would take her from Dayna now and put her back in that bright room and trap her again.

"Can we take the Companion into the Healers?" The man asked the first white shadow.

"They will have a fit but I see no reason not too, and every reason to keep them together. I'll go see to it."

"There, see? We'll take Dayna in too."

Elf hesitated but the worry from her new friend decided her. She reached blindly towards the white shadow. In moments she was gathered up in a pair of strong arms and carried briskly through the gathering snow, a strange chiming sound followed her.

"Just relax. I'll have you inside in no time at all." He assured her again as a big grey blur grew closer.

_:That is the Healer's. The man carrying you is Dirk. He is a good man and would never do anything to harm you.:_ Dayna explained. _:He's a Herald. Do you know what they are?:_

Elf shook her head but a soft command from her rescuer stilled her.

"Careful, no sense making your injuries worse." Dirk carried her into a shadowed interior. It took her several seconds to discern several green shadows hurrying towards her.

Her frightened movement didn't go unnoticed by Dirk, who ordered them to back off and direct him to her room.

"My lord Herald, surely you don't expect us to keep a Companion in here as well?" One said in disbelief.

"I do." Dirk said firmly and followed someone's directions down a hall that had bright spots every few feet. The chiming sound continued to follow them.

"Here, I've already got a little nest ready for them." The female white shadow beckoned.

"Are you certain about this?" The green shadow from the garden said as he stood to the side and watched. "How will we be able to immobilize her broken arm and legs if we have to keep moving her about to accommodate a Companion?"

_:Silly man, I will make certain you are not jostled.:_ Dayna snorted.

Elflet was still focusing on the fact they were going to trap her arm and legs again. The notion filled her with fear.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Dirk said as he set her down on a thick pallet. Elf moaned as tender skin touched the mattress. "Immobilizing her I mean. Unless I miss my guess, the idea scared her."

"She probably developed some fears about being trapped." The white shadow pointed out, she was nearly invisible against the white walls, except for her face and hands that seemed to move like separate entities.

"Could you use those leather things, like you did on Talia?" Dirk suggested.

The green shadow hesitated. "On her left ankle, yes, but not on her right."

"What about magic?"

"If you can find a mage capable of it, I am willing to give it a try." The green shadow agreed.

"Hydona will probably be willing." The female white shadow suggested. "Gryphons aren't easy to bandage, perhaps they know spell or something. I'll get her. Dirk, are you going to stay here with her?"

"I will."

"I'll be right back." The woman strode briskly out the door.

Dirk settled next to her, careful not to jostle her as Dayna's large form moved between her and the wall before carefully lowering herself.

"Keep her calm." The green shadow ordered. "At least she is looking better than I expected."

"Ahrodie says Dayna is pain-sharing. Why don't you have pain blocks on her?" Dirk carefully stroked her forehead, smoothing away her ebony hair.

"She was unconscious showing no signs of waking. She was comatose when we left her."

"And now?"

"Now we can't get close enough. She destroyed a room already."

"Powerful little thing, aren't you?" Dirk said softly. "I don't blame you for destroying the room. I have wanted to do that every time I am stuck in here."

Elf tried to smile and failed.

"Do you think she would let me close now?"

_:Will you?:_ Dayna asked. _:He will just ease your pain and make it easier for you to sleep.:_

Elf's mind recoiled at the notion of sleeping, where images of her family and their killers would torture her.

_:I will keep the bad dreams away.:_ Dayna assured her. _:It will be easier if you were asleep when they reset your arm and legs.:_

Elf finally gave her consent.

"She won't hurt you." Dirk relayed.

The green shadow moved forward and kneeled next to her. She waited for more pain and was surprised when it suddenly all vanished. Painless for the first time since she woke exhaustion ambushed her, whether the Healer aided it or not she didn't know as she slipped into sleep.

~*~

Aleesa found Talia as she returned with Hydona, the gryphon ambassador from the Kale'a'din.

"What's the emergency?" Talia asked. "They could only tell me there was a problem with a trainee. Was one injured?"

"No, an injured girl was Chosen. Dirk managed to calm her and get her inside but I don't know how much longer I would trust the calm to last."

"You mean the girl who survived the bandits?" Talia asked surprised, she had heard of the girl's extensive injuries.

"That's the one. When I left she was awake and communicating through her Companion, Dayna."

"But she wasn't trying to attack?" Talia asked, still concerned.

"Wwwill thisss girl be awake forrr the magic?" Hydona asked.

Aleesa started to respond but stopped. "She's asleep now. They have extensive pain blocks in place so she won't feel a thing."

"Good. I did not want to do thisss on a consciousss patient."

"I wouldn't want you to." Talia agreed.

The three reached the room just as Gede was about to set her left leg, a broken ankle. Next to him a leather half boot, lined with a rabbit skin was waiting to be applied.

Talia immediately took Dirk's place at the girl's head. "I can feel her pain even now, exactly what happened?"

"Her brother and father were killed then her mother was tortured before she was killed. As far as I can tell all the damage was done prior to her blasting them so they obviously tortured her as well."

"There isn't much I can do for her so long as she is unconscious." Talia warned. "I don't think she is going to be suicidal now but she will have to be told often that what happened wasn't her fault and that her family would want her to live."

"If she lives long enough." Gede said grimly.

Dayna bared her teeth and glared at him, making it perfectly clear what she thought of the Healer's grim prognosis.

"I am stating the truth, milady. She is standing between life and death. If this is an attempt to get another mage you are probably wasting your time and your life."

Dayna lashed out towards him, her ears pinned back, just missing him by inches before she turned back to the girl and nuzzled her uncut cheek with obvious love.

"Just keep your opinions to yourself and get her bandaged up." Dirk advised.

"That ssseemss a wissse notion." Hydona said dryly.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Elf woke slowly, unlike the last time she regained awareness, this time she wasn't flooded by pain and she could actually open both eyes. Not that being able to open her eyes helped much, everything was still a blur.

_:Good afternoon Brightling.:_ Dayna greeted her. _:Don't try to talk. Your jaw is broken. However, I can hear your thoughts.:_

_:Why? Why did you stop me?:_

Dayna sighed and the mattresses shifted. _:What would your father have said if he were here now, if he could say one last thing to you?:_

Elf pictured her father's lifeless body and started to sob.

_:No, don't remember that. Remember the happy times. When was the last time you sat down and just enjoyed each other's company?:_ Dayna urged quickly.

Elf remembered her birthday. How long ago was that? It seemed an eternity. _:Calum gave me a book of poetry. Grandma sent me a necklace with a little silver horse with sapphire chips for eyes on it. Mama and Papa had already given me Wind.:_

_:Tell me about Wind.:_ Dayna urged. _:Wind is here, she came back for you. Aleesa had missed you in her first search and, if not for Wind, would have missed you completely. When you are better, we will bring her by for a visit.:_

_:Where is she now?:_

_:In the palace stables being treated like a princess. All the stable lads are vying to care for her. She misses you though.:_

_:What about my silver horse necklace?:_ Elf asked. If she couldn't have her family at least she could have the last things they gave her.

_:I don't know, it wasn't brought in with you.:_ Dayna said, her voice filled with regret.

_:_They _have it then.:_

_:I will see if Aleesa has it, or maybe the Heralds will find it. They are bringing your family here so you can lay them to rest.:_

"Is our little one awake?" A green shadow interrupted.

_:That is a healer, you can tell by his green uniform. His name is Gede.:_ Dayna explained before Elf could react to the strange voice.

Gede knelt next to her and gently touched her face. "Well, you certainly look better than you did a few days ago. You have very pretty eyes you know. Indeed, you are probably a very pretty girl." He continued to chatter as he poked and prodded her face and moved on to her body. She blushed as he stripped off her nightgown and examined the rest of her. "Thank goodness that spell is working, they are healing properly."

Elf knew she was blushing and kept her eyes closed.

"Don't worry, in just a few days we'll have your vision back to normal. I bet you are tired of seeing only blurs." Gede assured her.

_:Is he ever quiet?:_ Elf grumbled.

_:He is trying to cover his own nervousness. You blew out a window in your last room, not to mention tossing the outer door like it was a twig and you were barely awake!: _

"Well, you are doing better. Just be patient and everything will be fine." Gede patted her uninjured shoulder.

Elf wondered if he was reassuring her or himself.

The Healer changed her gown carefully and repositioned her in a comfortable position. "I'll be right back with something to help you sleep."

The promised potion did indeed send her tumbling into slumber where a silver mare chased off nightmares and she felt safe.

~*~

The next time she woke the world was dark and, for several heartbeats, she panicked.

"Relax." A gruff, voice urged in accented Valdemaran. "Safe you are, it is only night."

Elf reached up for Dayna with her left hand and found her still sleeping. A light flared next to her as her watcher lit a lantern.

"Frightened by the dark, you are?" He asked and set the light between them.

She found the light to be unendingly comforting.

"More potion I have. Care for some now?" Something moved between her and the light as he set something down.

She reached blindly, she didn't want to sleep again, she wanted to hear some voice other than Dayna's talking to her and something other than everyone else talking about her. She was delighted to find the spine of a leather bound book just in her reach. Elf tried to pick it up but only succeeded in moving it a few finger spans.

"In Karsite, it is." He warned.

She nodded carefully. She understood Karsite and spoke it like someone born there.

The man picked up the book and started to read. It was a religious text but not one of the ones that condemned everything not Karsite. She just listened and eventually slipped back into slumber to dream of shepherds and blazing men of light.

Next to her, the man watched as her eyes drifted closed. The light of the lantern was cruel to her features. Her face was swollen and every shade of black and blue, on her left cheek a long gash was held shut by tiny stitches. The nightgown bared her right shoulder and arm for easier tending and he could see where soft rabbit skins protected her burns. Under a light blanket her left foot was encased in leather boot, her right arm and leg were held still by invisible forces that would move with her if she did wake panicked, so as to prevent any more damage.

It was obvious to him that she would probably never have full use of her right arm and leg.

He had volunteered for this watch as he was no longer the main weapons teacher and could afford to lose some sleep. Dirk was to relieve him at midnight. The girl would have constant company during the night.

"Alberich?" The door creaked open, revealing the perennially tousled and mussed Dirk. "My turn. Did she wake?"

"A moment ago, I read to her and she returned to sleep."

"I brought a few books to read. I'll try that if she wakes up again." Dirk examined her peaceful profile.

"She will wake again most probably." Alberich gathered his book but left his lantern and cushion for Dirk. "Don't let her panic."

Dirk settled with his back against the wall and set down his burden. On top of the bundle was a harp, a match for Talia's and a gift from her to him on their wedding day.

"Thinking song will calm her?" Alberich asked.

"I'm hoping it will. I'll see you tomorrow night." Dirk took Alberich's spot and settled a book on his lap.

"She needs a name." Alberich commented suddenly.

Dirks brow creased. "She'll tell us soon enough."

"It is not respectful to call her girl or little one." Alberich pointed out.

"What about Honey, that is what Aleesa calls her?" Dirk suggested.

"Kayvia. It means survivor." Alberich said as he turned away.

Dirk watched him go and turned back to the still form next to him. _:I believe she's touched him.:_

Ahrodie, his Companion, snorted. _:Who wouldn't be touched? Not even Stone Face can be completely immune.: _

Dirk opened his book and started to read. The newly dubbed Kayvia slept on.

~*~

_:You may as well open your eyes, she is not going to go away.:_ Dayna said fondly.

Elf reluctantly opened her eyes to see a floating brownish blur within touching distance.

"Ah, you're awake." The now familiar voice of Aleesa greeted her. "Since you have been stabilized, I have to get back to my circuit."

Elf groped with her good hand, trying to touch her. Aleesa clasped her slender hand in a more muscular, callused one. "I was told not to give this to you but, as usual, I have decided not to listen." Something cold and metallic was pressed into her hand. "Word is you've missed this."

Elf blinked back tears as she realized it was her grandmother's horse pendant.

"I'm afraid your book was destroyed but I found you another copy." A solid thump of the book being set next to her made her start to sob. "I know it isn't the same but it is the best I can do."

Elf placed the horse pendant on her chest and reached for Aleesa. Aleesa gingerly returned the embrace, careful not to dislodge anything.

"I also have to tell you one more thing. Your family is being brought here in the next day or two. Talia knows the rites, or at least knows some one who does, and has arranged a pyre just outside Haven. Dirk has promised he'll take you even if he has to lock up all the Healers to get you out of here."

Elf wished she could express her thanks.

_:She knows.:_ Dayna assured her. _:When you can see, you can write her and tell her again.:_

"Just remember, Kayvia, you're not to blame." Aleesa assured her again. "You were in the wrong place, at the wrong time. You could not have acted earlier; your gift wasn't active enough."

Elf looked away.

"Trust me Honey. Your family would want you to live your life in a way that honors them, not spend it grieving." Aleesa place a kiss on Elf's forehead. "Now sleep and Heal. Leave everything else for later."

Elf was still sobbing silently when her door opened again and Aleesa left. Echoes of people moving about entered her room through the open door.

_:Are you alright?:_

_:I want to be alone for a moment.:_ She said hesitantly, not wanting to offend Dayna.

_:I understand. I will be back when you are ready.:_ Dayna stood and made her way to the door rigged so she could open it and go outside.

Elf flung her left arm over her eyes and tried to take several deep breaths, ignoring the tightness about her chest where they had bound her ribs.

"How's your patient?" A female voice asked not far from her doorway.

"Kayvia? Sleeping, I hope." Gede answered, his voice carrying his exhaustion. "The Heralds are all certain she will survive but the poor little thing could take a turn for the worse at any time. I have such strong painblocks on her you could amputate and she wouldn't feel it, but she _still_ feels pain." Gede sighed. "I can't help but wonder…" He paused for a moment. "If she were to indicate she wanted it to end, I would help her. It is the worst feeling I have ever experienced."

"What would the Heralds say?" The woman asked.

"Who knows? I'm not certain what they are expecting from her, she will never be able to walk, or use her right arm. If they just wanted another mage…"

"Who knows what is going on in a Companion's mind?" The woman grumbled. "They and their Heralds are consumed with their duty and expect others to be the same. They probably expect her to already be that way."

Gede made no answer that Elf could hear.

Elf was shaking as she listened. They thought she was better off dead? He was willing to kill her? She wouldn't let him!

She rolled on to her stomach and wriggled closer to the wall. The whitewashed wall was made of fair sized stones so there were handholds between the rocks for her to pull herself upright. She pulled upward and then braced her right shoulder against the wall and forced her half-healed ankle to take her weight as she forced herself upward.

_:Elf, no!:_ Dayna called from the door, a blast of cold announced her re-entry along with a chiming hoof beat.

Outside her door, she heard running footsteps. She was nearly completely upright when her door banged against the wall and someone burst in.

"Oh, Havens!" Aleesa's voice filled the room but Elf ignored her and tried to haul herself up another inch.

"What's going on?" Gede entered and froze when he saw her.

_:I will not die!: _Elf told Dayna forcefully. Her vague gaze fixed in a glare on the green form of the Healer.

_:I know, just lie back down.: _Dayna urged, she and Aleesa stepped towards her at the same time.

_:I WILL NOT DIE.: _This time she yelled it as best she could.

Aleesa grabbed her head and bent over in pain. Dayna emitted a mental scream of agony. Gede stared at her.

_:I…WILL…NOT…DIE!: _She directed the entire thought at him. He staggered backwards until he hit the wall, holding his head and cursing.

A grey form appeared in the doorway. "What is going on?"

Elf recognized the accented Valdemaran, it was the man who had read to her when she woke that night. _:I won't die, don't let them kill me!:_

"Of course you will not die; we wouldn't allow them to harm you in any way." He reached her and carefully forced her back to the ground. "Now, what caused this? You are giving Heralds all over Haven headaches."

Dayna finally recovered enough to return to her Chosen's side but she was still shaking. She nuzzled Elf like she would a foal, assuring herself Elf was all right.

"I assume someone told her she was going to die." Aleesa knelt next to the mattresses, still gripping her head with one hand. "She's damn powerful, how much got past the shields?"

"Every sensitive in the palace heard her." Alberich informed her.

Gede finally recovered and lowered himself into a chair. "I heard her."

"We noticed." Aleesa growled.

"No, I have _no_ mindspeech and _I_ heard her…" He repeated, staring at her. Slowly understanding spread across his plain features. "Oh, Gods, she must have heard me!"

He found himself the focus of all eyes in the room, an uncomfortable experience. "I was talking to a fellow Healer. The fact is she could still slip from us. As it is she is facing a life time of pain."

Aleesa glared at the healer, anger welling up with in her. "What else did you say?"

"I said if she wanted it to end it, permanently, I would help her." Gede didn't look away from her uncomfortable brown gaze.

Kayvia's vague grey eyes were aimed towards him and he couldn't help but feel they were accusing.

"I have seen Heralds with fewer injuries ask for a lethal dose. I am just saying, if she asked, I would help." Gede struggled to defend himself.

Alberich pulled up her blanket and settled it carefully over her body. "Perhaps you should be more careful where you open your mouth."

Gede nodded. His head was still ringing from the unexpected mental yell. He was going to be careful not to upset her again. Or at the very least not until she could speak vocally again and wouldn't have to resort to those mind screams to be heard.

~*~

Elf was reclining against her pillows staring at the ceiling, bored beyond words. She had her book on her lap and her silver horse was now on a leather thong around her neck where she touched it often.

She still hadn't written her grandmother to tell her what happened. Not that she could with her writing hand unresponsive and her vision the next thing to useless. She was tired of staring up at the white ceiling, in this white room, where most of her visitors wore white.

If she had her way, she'd fill with bright fabrics.

The door creaked open and a tall, nearly invisible figure slipped in. She was getting good at recognizing people by their height and coloring and recognized this visitor as Dirk.

"Are you up to a trip out of Haven?" Dirk asked as he knelt next to her. "They finally brought your family."

Elf nodded carefully and he bundled her up in several blankets then a cloak that covered every inch of her. Dayna preceded them out the door and led them down a path that carried them quickly out of sight of the healers. Ahrodie waited, saddled only with a bareback pad so both riders would be comfortable. She wore none of the rigging most Companions wore even on ordinary days. She knelt as they approached allowing Dirk to position Elf before taking his place behind her.

_:Remember, no sudden movements.:_ Elf heard him tell his Companion. She had a feeling she wasn't supposed to hear it.

_:I'll remember.:_ Ahrodie said with some amusement.

Elf saw only blurs of grey and brown as they rode through the slumbering gardens and eventually out the gates. Dayna kept a position where Elf could see her, a large, almost floating white shape. Elf now knew Dayna resembled a horse but she still couldn't picture her in her mind.

_:You will see me in a few days.:_ Dayna pointed out.

"Comfortable?"

Elf nodded, her legs were sore and her arm was throbbing but she didn't want to give him an excuse to go back.

"Liar, but I bet you are glad to be out of the Healers for a little while though."

Elf looked up at him and tried to smile. Only the right corner of her mouth moved.

The smells of the city wafted to her; fresh baked bread, people, animals, smoke, and more scents she couldn't identify. When she had passed through with her family, they had camped outside the city and she and her father rode in to deposit money into the Trader's Guild bank with her father to act as translator.

She blinked back tears and turned her face into his tunic.

"Is it too bright for you?" Dirk asked.

She nodded and Dirk pulled the blanket up to shield her eyes.

_:We are almost there Elfling.:_ Dayna assured her.

_:Where are we going?:_ Elf asked.

_:There is a field not far from the city that is fallow and the farmer has agreed to let us build a pyre there.:_ Dayna explained.

_:I wish I could see…:_ Elf said mournfully.

_:Oh, Elfling, they have been dead for nearly a week now, they aren't pretty to look at. Just remember them as they were.:_ Dayna advised.

Elf sighed.

"Do you smell that?" Dirk asked.

Elf tested the air and the scent of fresh baked pastries reached her. She nodded.

"On the way back we'll stop and get you some. I bet you are tired of that gruel they're feeding you." Dirk said. "If you are feeling up to it of course. The Purple Cat has the best cooking in Haven and they won't mind that you are in a nightgown. You haven't lived until you tried their cider."

Elf's stomach rumbled.

"Do your people use flowers in their ceremonies?" Dirk asked thoughtfully.

Elf nodded, wondering why he was asking. Anytime flowers were available her people piled them on the pyre. When they weren't, evergreens were used. Mostly it was to cover the smell.

Dirk pulled up and leaned carefully down. "We'll take those ones."

He settled some bright red, fragrant flowers on her chest. "I hope roses are all right, they looked to be in the best shape."

She nodded and used her left hand to bring one flower up to her nose for a smell.

"You're welcome." Dirk guide Ahrodie back into the flow of traffic.

Slowly the traffic thinned as they reached the edge of the city. The smell of the businesses pushed to the edge of the city was almost enough to make her gag. She was grateful for the roses to help ease the stench of the city.

"Almost there." He assured her as they moved off the hard surface of the road to the softer shoulder. Elf saw only a blur of grey, brown, and blue.

A shift in the grey where a lighter spot moved told her where the others were gathered.

Someone took her gently from Dirk and cradled her gently as Dirk dismounted.

"She doesn't look drugged." The person holding her commented.

"She isn't so, be careful." Dirk took her back and carried her towards a mound of brown.

People spoke in hushed whispers but she could hear some of their thoughts.

_:Poor thing, how long can she hold up?:_

_:She is never going to walk, how on earth can she become a Herald?:_

She blinked back tears and buried her face in her flowers.

_:Elfing, ignore them, you will show them when you can out-ride everyone. Just give it time.:_ Dayna said and something inserted itself between her and the thoughts.

_:Thank you.:_ Elf didn't need to look up to know Dayna was right next to her.

Dirk settled her on a mound of blankets and pillows that propped her up. Blankets were tucked around her until she felt like she was wrapped in a cocoon.

Elf was struck by the strangeness of having others do what was her responsibility as their closest relative. She couldn't even see if they were doing it right.

Alberich crouched down next to her and sighed softly. "Well, Kayvia, Are you ready?"

She nodded carefully and tried to hold the roses out to him. He accepted them hesitantly. "For your family?"

She nodded. The small silver horse hidden under the stacks of blankets grew warm against her flesh and she groped for it. The moment she touched it she felt a wave of peace.

The pyre suddenly roared upward, sounding like and enraged beast as it consumed the three frozen bodies. There were several shouts of alarm as people jumped back. In seconds the flames died, the pyre completely consumed.

"What happened?" Someone asked as the handful of white figures examined the scorched ground. "It isn't even hot!"

Elf thought she smelled her grandfather's spicy cologne for a moment.

"Did you do that?" Alberich asked Elf.

She shook her head slightly. _:Was anyone hurt?:_ She asked Dayna.

_:No, we are just shaken.:_ Dayna assured her. _:Do you know what happened?:_

Elf's scarred and battered face grew thoughtful. _:It wasn't me. I only know how to start little fires. Maybe my grandparents…:_

Five figures clad in white or greygathered around her. She recognized Dirk and Alberich only.

"A firestarter?" A man said speculatively.

"Aleesa did say the wood around her was charred." Another male answered.

Elf gripped her pendant tighter as memories of being trapped in the burning wagon reared up.

A smaller form knelt next to her. "Relax. That was the past."

"Why can't she just use mindspeech to talk to us?" Someone asked.

_:They act like I am not even here!:_ Elf complained to Dayna.

"Her mindspeech is still undeveloped. Only powerful Mindhearers and her Companion can hear her unless she is very upset, then anyone can hear her." Dirk explained. "But we still manage, right Kayvia?" Dirk asked.

She nodded her agreement.

"We better go before the Healers track us down. Was there anything else we needed to do?" Dirk asked as he exhumed her from her bundle.

She shook her head. The ceremony was very simple. It was a chance to say farewell to those who died. No songs, no chanting, no begging the gods to accept the souls like in other cultures.

Had the fire come from her grandmother? Did she know of the attack? Elf wouldn't put it past her grandmother to reach over the great span of space between them and light the pyre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elf was greeted by a blast of warmth and a wave of music and scent. She wished desperately that she could see the tavern Dirk was carrying her into. A woman in black and purple greeted him as if he were a regular customer.

"Do you need anything?" The woman asked courteously.

"We could use a pillow and a chair, if that is possible." Dirk requested.

"No problem."

"Geeva is the hostess." Dirk explained. "Are you able to eat solid foods or should I get you some broth? Nod for broth."

She nodded. She resolved as soon as she could eat again she would come here and discover if the food was as good as the smells promised.

"Beef?" Dirk asked.

She nodded again. He settled her carefully on a cushioned chair someone brought and placed the pillow behind her back. "Comfortable?"

Elf wished she could see as she let the bustle of the busy tavern wash over her, carrying away some of the uncertainty that seemed to fill her. She had been in hundreds of taverns like this one so it was like a little piece of her life before That Day.

Dirk pushed her chair onto the end of a long table that was surrounded by many white clad figures. Few seemed to notice her presence and continued talking. She caught bits of conversation and several people greeted Dirk.

"Well, Kayvia, ready for something other than gruel?" Dirk asked lightly as he took the seat next to her.

Elf nodded carefully.

A serving girl appeared and set what Elf assumed were mugs on the table.

Dirk guided her left hand around one of the mugs. "This one is the broth."

Elf lifted it carefully and took a sip of the rich liquid. It warmed a path to her stomach banishing the chill that had seeped into her too thin body. It was flavored with spices she associated with the northern countries. She quickly drank more.

Dirk chuckled and picked up his own mug. "When you are done we should get back to the Healers. I imagine they are not taking your disappearance well."

Elf nodded. She had no doubt they were frantic. For a heartbeat she debated lingering over her broth but decided it was best to head back quickly.

"Take your time." Dirk suggested. "Would you care to try the cider now?"

Elf nodded and replaced the half-drained mug on the table. Dirk guided her hand to the handle of another mug. He chuckled as she took first a sip then quickly a larger gulp. The famous cider had obviously found another fan.

Dirk was glad she could not see the worried and pitying glances aimed at her by their tablemates. She looked so fragile in her cocoon of blankets and the vivid bruising on her face was obvious even in the dim light of the tavern. Rage at the men who did this to her welled up within him again. With each passing day their chance to catch the three bandits who escaped the girl's blast slimmed.

~ * ~

Elf shifted impatiently as the healer prodded her. Gede had promised that today her vision would be restored. They had worked on the damage that had caused pressure to the nerve ever since she was brought in and today was supposed to be the last treatment.

"Please sit still." The healer, not Gede but a specialist in damaged eyes, ordered.

Elf stilled and kept her eyes closed tightly. _:I'll be able to see you soon.:_ She said to the ever present Dayna.

_:I know.:_ Dayna's voice was colored with obvious amusement and excitement. _:You have said that at least fifty times since dawn.:_

_:Do you think they will let me see Wind? She must be so scared.:_ Elf asked as she shifted impatiently again drawing a long suffering sigh from the healer. She could hear several other people in the room but no one else spoke. A sharp stab of pain somewhere deep in her head made her gasp and reach reflexively for her head with her good arm.

The healer quickly grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, it will pass."

"What's wrong?" Dirk demanded.

"Nothing." The healer assured him. "You can open your eyes now."

Elf opened her eyes quickly and for a heartbeat thought they had failed as she saw only the white ceiling. Slowly she realized she could see the slight shadows were the grain of the wood made ridges in the paint. She struggled to sit up so she could see everything.

"I think it worked." Someone commented dryly as she stared at the gather people with wonder. Finally her gaze riveted on the delicate white mare that was standing just off to the side.

_:What do you think Elfing?:_ Dayna asked as she stepped forward.

Elf stroked the velvety soft nose in wonder. _:You're perfect.:_

Dayna's massive blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. _:So are you.:_

She turned back to the gathered people. There were two Healers in the room, one grey clad man she knew was Alberich, he was her only visitor who wore grey. Another was a tall man whose mismatched features bordered on homely but had the most beautiful blue eyes was standing towards the back of the small group.

_:Is that one Dirk?:_ She asked Dayna.

_:Yes.:_ Dayna confirmed and glanced over at the man in question. _:Nice to have a face to go with the name, isn't it.:_

Elf agreed.

A rail thin man dressed all in green with brown hair and eyes knelt next to her, she assumed he was Gede. "Is everything clear?" He asked.

Elf nodded.

"Excellent. We should have you talking soon." The man said with a reassuring smile. "Is there anything we can get you?"

_:Can you tell him I would like some books? It doesn't matter what language.:_ Elf asked Dayna hopefully.

"I believe she would like some books." Dirk said for her. "I bet she has been bored out of her mind these past few days."

"I'll bring you some of your texts later." One Herald promised. By his voice Elf knew he was Teren.

"What language?" Alberich asked. "She is not Valdemaran."

"Well, the sooner she can read Valdemaran the better." She recognized the voice as belonging to Teren again.

"We should let her rest." Gede said firmly.

Elf stroked Dayna's nose and watched as the Heralds filed out reluctantly.

_:So Elfling, are you ready to sleep?:_ Dayna asked as she carefully settled between Elf and the wall.

_:No. I wish they had stayed.:_ Elf sighed and settled against Dayna with her head on the silky, white shoulder. _:Will they come back tonight?:_

Dayna nuzzled her cheek. _:I'll make certain of it.:_

_:Thank you.:_ Elf sighed. She could finally see again and there was nothing to see.

_:What about me?:_ Dayna asked lightly.

_:Except you.:_ Elf amended.

Dayna sighed. _:I know. You're lonely. I wish I could turn back time…:_

_:I wish I could too.:_ Elf blinked back tears. _:Why? Why did happen to us?:_

_:I don't know.:_ Dayna admitted. _:No one knows.:_

"Hey Kayvia." A bright, cheerful voice said as her door opened and Dirk stepped inside with an arm load of books. "I hope you can read Valdemaran, I raided the library for you."

Elf mouthed the words 'thank you' as best she could with her hampered jaw as he set the books next to her. She was delighted to see many were novels.

"I think I have a little bit of everything here." Dirk said as he sat next to her.

Elf picked up the book closest to her, _Sun and Shadow. _

Dirk glanced at the title. "That is one of my favorites. Have you heard the Windrider Trilogy?" Elf shook her head. "It's three songs that date back almost to Founding."

Elf tried to mime the act of playing a harp.

"You want me to play it for you?" Dirk ventured. "I won't be able to talk for a week afterwards." He warned.

Elf tapped her chest.

"Like you?" Dirk chuckled. "I have classes to teach. If I can't talk how would I keep them in line?"

Elf leveled a stern glare at him wagged her finger.

Dirk laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'm afraid I'm not as good at silent scolding as you."

Elf smiled.

"I should have known I couldn't get rid of you." Gede said in exasperation as he entered.

Dirk shrugged. "She asked for books. I just brought a few."

Elf glared at Gede and gripped Dirk's arm. She did not want to be alone right now and if it took 'yelling' at Gede to get her point across she would.

Gede met her silver gaze and sighed in defeat. "Don't tire her."

"I won't." Dirk promised.

Gede glanced at Elf one last time and saw she had relaxed once more and was actually smiling at Dirk. The poor little thing was lonely no doubt. He could kick himself for not realizing it earlier.

Elf tapped one book titled Demonbane and looked at Dirk curiously.

"That one is about Herald Vanyel. The Last Herald Mage." Dirk explained.

They spent most of the next candlemark in that manner, Elf choosing the books and Dirk telling her what they were about.

Dirk glanced out the window. "I have to get going. I have a class in a few minutes."

Elf nodded in understanding but struggled to hide her disappointment.

"Don't worry, we won't forget you out here." Dirk promised as he stood.

Elf watched silently as he left. _:I like him. He reminds me of Papa.:_

_:He's a good man.:_ Dayna agreed. _:He's also the Orientation instructor so you'll be seeing more of him.:_

Elf picked up one of the books and settled it on her lap. She couldn't remember what language she first spoke. With her family traveling so much her father had encouraged her to learn the languages of every country they passed through. By the time she was eight she could speak over a dozen languages and read and write in nearly that many. Not even her grandmother knew as many languages as Elf.

Opening her book to the first page she settled in to read.

_There were no signs that the day would be special. The sky was cloudy, Liaka had awoken with dawn to prepare breakfast as she always did, her brothers grumbled as they gathered around the table, she made the dough for that evening's supper, and she started to clean the house. No sudden ray of light piercing the clouds, no strange music, no cheering crowds, but by noon she was farther from her home than she had ever been before in her life on the back of a Companion…_

~*~

Elf bolted upright, her heart racing, as the nightmare dragged her out of slumber and into consciousness. Pain forced her to lie back down when her every instinct told her to run.

"Easy, Kayvia." A familiar, gravelly voice soothed as a form moved in the darkness and a strong hand touched her shoulder. "It is over."

Elf nodded. Alberich's accented words banishing the last of the fear. She was no longer on the road watching them kill her family, unable to move; she was in the Healer's in the heart of Haven.

Alberich shifted and she heard the scrap of metal upon stone. _:Is he armed?:_

_:He is a weaponsmaster, he always goes armed.:_ Dayna explained.

Elf was oddly reassured._ :Why doesn't he have a lantern?:_

_:I think he was worried it would wake you. Gede warned him earlier that you aren't out of the woods yet and that if you didn't get enough sleep you wouldn't be able to fight infection.:_ Dayna explained.

Elf snorted. _:Has anyone ever told Gede he is an alarmist? I'll be fine, it will just take time.:_

Dayna didn't answer but Elf could still feel her concern.

_:I will be alright, won't I?:_ Elf asked, desperation filling her.

_:In time, and with work you may regain use of your legs.:_ Dayna assured her.

_:What about my arm?:_ Elf almost dreaded the answer.

_:They aren't optimistic.:_

"Kayvia, you should sleep." Alberich ordered softly.

Elf shook her head.

There was an odd scuffling sound in the dark as Alberich lit a lantern and set it between them. "Aren't you comfortable?"

Elf shifted to ease the pain in her burned side. _:Could you tell him I am a little sore but that I don't want any drugs?:_

_:I will relay the message.:_ Dayna promised.

"It is a good thing you can speak with Dayna." Alberich said as he sat back against the wall again.

_:I agree.:_ Elf scratched Dayna's shoulder. _:I would go insane if I had no one to talk to. Why haven't you told them my name?:_

_:I didn't know if you still wanted to use it. I could if you wish.: _Dayna offered.

_:I like Kayvia, maybe I'll keep it.:_ Elf said thoughtfully.

Elf picked up her book and opened it to where she left off.

She sensed Alberich's thoughtful gaze as she read, looking up she met his dark gaze. _:What is he looking at?:_

_:He is Alberich, he is a rule unto himself.:_ Dayna said wryly. _:He could be thinking about anything.:_

_:I believe he is considering what can be done to help her reach fighting form.:_ A strange masculine voice said in her mind making both her and Dayna jump.

Elf's wide eyed gaze met Alberich's vaguely amused ones. _:Was that him?:_

_:Yes. That was me.:_ Alberich leaned forward.

_:You will really help me learn to fight?:_ Elf asked hopefully. _:My mother was a mercenary.:_

_:First we shall get you on your feet.:_ Alberich said calmly. _:But before that you have to heal.:_

Elf made a face. She was not the most patient creature created. _:When will I be able to ride Dayna and Wind?:_

_:I don't know, it depends on how quickly you heal. And for that you should sleep.:_ Alberich said firmly. "Sleep." He ordered again.

Elf forced herself to look down at her mangled body. _:They don't think I will ever walk.:_

_:You will walk, and fight, and ride. If only to prove them wrong.: _Alberich assured her.

Elf set her book to the side. _:Thank you.:_

Alberich didn't put out the lantern even when her breathing evened out.

_:You named her properly. Survivor suits her.:_ His Companion commented.

_:She is a fighter.:_ Alberich agreed.

~*~

Dirk shifted his load so that the invaluable harp did not tumble to the ground. After only three days Kayvia had managed to read every book and was hungry for more. He had chosen all the books he could find on Heralds so she could get a grasp of what she was part of but he still had no idea if she grasped the concept.

At least she could apparently read Valdemaran but he wouldn't know for certain until she could speak.

As usual he found Dayna lying up next to her Chosen, who was wide awake and looked guilty for a second before she realized who her visitor was.

"What did you do?" Dirk asked lightly.

The spare figure revealed the vial of medicine she was supposed to take still full hidden and in her blankets.

"I brought some more books for you. More texts this time. I am not certain how good your grasp of spoken Valdemar is." Dirk set the books within her reach and sat on the pillow her guests used.

_:Actually I speak Valdemaran fluently.:_ The strange young voice made him jump.

"Working at your mindspeech I see." Dirk laughed at her innocent expression. Now that the swelling had decreased and the bruising had been Healed it was easier to see her as she had been; a girl with a lively sense of humor and boundless energy.

_:Dayna says I should practice so it is under control and I don't have to rely on her shields to keep me from disturbing anyone.:_ Elf explained. _:Dayna doesn't want me to ask, but what happened?:_

"You don't know?" Dirk dreaded having to tell her everything.

_:I remember the bandits attacking. I was looking at a bird when they attacked.:_ She said solemnly._ :I remember them dying, I remember the fire. It felt like the fire was _in_ me. The next thing I remember is waking up here.:_

"You used magic to level almost all of them. Herald Aleesa found you and brought you to Haven." Dirk explained.

_:Did I kill anyone?:_ Elf asked.

Dirk hesitated then nodded. "No one blames you though. If you hadn't, they would have gone on to kill others. They had been active in the area for nearly a year."

_:How many others did they kill?:_ Elf asked.

"Too many." Dirk admitted. "It was self defense, we all know that."

Her good hand twisted in the blankets as she remained silent for several long moments. _:Why didn't you stop them?:_

"We were trying. Every time we got close they would just vanish. We believe they either had a mage or a spy that told them what our movements were." Dirk admitted, not even the council was aware of the Heralds' suspicions.

Elf blinked back angry tears. _:And if I hadn't killed them what would you have done?:_

Dirk gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are doing everything in our power. Eventually they wouldn't be able to escape. Until then we were trying to make certain everyone traveled in groups. They were only attacking lone wagons."

_:Loveling, sometimes the only thing that can help is time. We had false wagons going out filled with guards. We weren't just sitting on our hands.: _ Dayna added.

Elf wiped her eyes on her sleeve. _:You could have done more!:_

Dirk couldn't say anything. There probably had been something more they could have done.

_:We never hurt anyone!:_ Elf protested. _:Well, expect Mama, she was a mercenary but she never deserved _that._ It's not fair!:_

"People rarely deserve the bad things that happen. It has nothing to do with being fair and everything to do with life." Dirk reminded her.

Elf met his gaze and immediately felt guilty for the guilt she had caused him. She leaned over and wrapped her good arm around his neck. _:I know you tried everything.:_

Dirk chuckled and returned her hug. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be comforting you."

_:I was being selfish.:_ Elf admitted. _:I was just making you and Dayna feel bad which neither of you deserve. My grandmother says being angry at people for something out of their control is inconsiderate.:_

"I think I'd like your grandmother." Dirk smiled and picked up one of the books. "I brought some more books about Heralds since you devoured those, and some of your texts. No sense falling behind. So where do you want to start?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elf set aside her book and sighed in boredom. She was tired of doing nothing. They wouldn't even let her sit outside while Dayna grazed. She had traveled in much colder weather for most of her life, a little winter chill wouldn't bother her.

Raising her left hand she studied the bruised, too thin flesh, looked like it should belong to someone else. She still couldn't bring herself to look at her other arm. Every night she had nightmares that her arm and legs decayed before her eyes until there was nothing but stark white bone. The idea of dying frightened her. Since she had killed others, would she go to hell? Would she never see her family again, not even to say farewell?

Rubbing her eyes she let the cheerful, brave façade she kept in place for everyone fall. She hadn't even told her grandmother what had happened yet. She could have asked Dirk to have a letter sent to her. She hadn't even told them her name.

And image of Calum perched on Wind's back as she led them in a slow circle laughing and calling for 'Elfie' to go faster rose in her mind.

Biting her lip, she took slow deep breaths as the tears welled up beyond her eyes until they were almost painful. Turning her head to face the wall she took slow deep breaths as she suppressed the tears.

She knew Gede still thought she was going to die, which was why they were allowing Dayna to remain with her. She could hear his thoughts whenever he entered the room, they had a curiously flat and distant quality, unlike Alberich, Dayna, and Dirk's mind voices. Dayna explained it was because he was unGifted.

Sighing she tried to get comfortable, the drag on her limbs by the magical casts hampered her. She tried not to think of how many days she would have to lie here, reading or thinking until her body gave in and let her sleep, only to be woken by horrific nightmares and start reading or thinking again. Would it be days, weeks, months, or the rest of her life?

Had Dayna, the wonderful creature that had quickly become the center of her life, only Chosen her because Valdemar needed mages? The stories of one Herald, named Vanyel, certainly showed how badly Valdemar need mages. In the last book she'd read, he had given his life to save Valdemar and as far she could tell Valdemar had just _expected_ it of him. Is that what they wanted her to become? Some sort of sacrificial goat?

_Damn,_ Elf cursed silently, careful not to broadcast her thoughts as Dayna had shown her, _I have way too much time to think._

Preferring the words of others to her own thoughts, she chose a book at random from her neat little piles and opened to the first page.

Slowly the words of the old chronicle eased her away from the reality of the bare white room and the doubts.

~ * ~

Dayna ignored the chill winter wind as she grazed half-heartedly out in the field. She could hear Elf's thoughts even out here and she wished desperately for the wisdom of what to say. She was only thirteen, she had even less experience than Elf did with this pain. In her former life she had died quick and young; she'd never wondered if she _wanted_ to live to see the morning, she'd never faced life with only one usable limb, and she'd never lost her family.

Her mother wasn't even here for her to turn to for advice, she was off on circuit. Dayna raised her head and stared solemnly at the sprawling, stone building filled with bustling healers in green.

_:Something wrong?:_ A powerful masculine voice made her jump and skitter slightly to the side. Rolan, the Groveborn stallion and the 'king' of Companions, watched her calmly, his wise eyes filled with both understanding a patience.

_:Oh, Papa, she hurts so _bad._ And there is nothing I can do.:_ Dayna said in a mental wail. _:I can't just say 'let the Heralds be your family' or 'you could use magic as another set of hands' because she hasn't asked for any advice. She treats me like I am some sort of angel and not to be burdened with her mere concerns.:_

Rolan nuzzled his daughter's neck affectionately. _:Perhaps if you confide in her she will confide in you. Tell her about the other trainees, she will start to see you more as a dear friend than an angel if she sees you have faults too.:_

Dayna lowered her elegant head in thought for a long moment. _:Are you sure I haven't made a mistake?:_

_:I am positive.:_ Rolan insisted firmly. _:Even if she never rides again, we could have a cart made for her. Or a special saddle that will hold her firmly in place. For now, be patient.:_

Dayna hated the words 'be patient', they invariably followed or preceded advice that sounded good in theory but was painful or boring in reality. She lashed her tail and grumbled mentally. _:And if she dies?:_ Dayna asked. She didn't want to admit that she was as scared of dying as Elf was.

_:Precious, if she dies it is not because of something we did or didn't do. If she lives, it will be because you Chose her and held her here when her hold on life was at its most tenuous.:_ Rolan assured her. _:Now what I really wanted to discus with you was the magic.:_

Dayna froze. She had been so certain she wouldn't be caught.

_:We _only_ do that if the situation is bad enough that only our interference will salvage it.:_ Rolan said firmly. _:Have you considered the ramifications of feeding her Power? What if she were to get scared? She could hurt a lot of people. Or if she comes to rely on it?:_

_:I have considered that.:_ Dayna said quickly. _:Her body needs energy to heal, energy she _can't_ access without my help. Elf doesn't even know I am doing it and she certainly wouldn't notice it gone if I stopped, she would just sleep more and be at the mercy of those nightmares! _You _haven't experienced them, they are torturing her every time she closes her eyes. Images of her family as they were tortured and slaughtered, the faces of those bandits…:_ Dayna shuddered and looked away.

_:Dayna, perhaps it would be better if you let her body heal in its own time.:_ Rolan counseled patiently. Dayna was his favorite daughter, but even when she was spindly-legged filly glued to her mother's side, she was stubborn and independent. It had only grown worse over the years.

_:Father, did you let Talia's body heal in its own time? You definitely broke three quarters of the Rules when you helped Dirk and Elspeth bring her back to Valdemar, and _then_ you fed her energy while she was confronting Lord Orthallen. _Then_ you helped her feed energy to the healers as they healed her. I _know_ you did.:_ Dayna countered, drawing herself up to her full height, which did not come close to matching her father's. _:Perhaps you should practice what you preach before telling someone what can't be done.:_

At that moment Rolan would happily curse his daughter's impeccable memory to the farthest reaches of Valdemar. She was right. He had broken the rules, not merely bent but shattered some of them. _:Do not let her find out what you are doing. You may be my daughter, but there is still consequences for your actions.:_

_:I would gladly take _exile_ to help Elf.:_ Dayna insisted, leaving no doubt Rolan's mind that she was serious.

Dayna stalked away from her father, back towards Elf's room and the bed they shared most of the day.

~ * ~

The image shimmered slightly as a door closed behind the silver haired figure at the ancient wooden desk. She didn't even turn her head to see who was interrupting.

"Love, are you going to stay in here all day?" A familiar and beloved voice said as a hand touched her shoulder.

The woman turned slowly to face her mate of many decades. "She looks so frail." She said softly. "If we could still Gate…"

The man, well past his centennial birthday, stroked her hair. "Shall I arrange a wagon?"

The woman shook her head slowly. "She would not need us by the time we got there. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if we had sent for her sooner."

"Taniel, you are a hundred and twenty now, you know regrets are worthless." He reminded her. The death of Elf's family had wounded them both deeply. They had purchased a sturdy little pony for Calum for his next visit and had prepared a room for Elf over looking the sea. The family was planning on staying here, with Jaden's family, until the baby was born. Knowing Elf's mother, Corili, they would have arrived with her in labor, her husband ducking hurled projectiles, and her children giddy with the thought of another sibling.

All of that was destroyed in less than a candlemark, too far away for even a mage as powerful as Taniel to act.

Taniel's shoulders lurched as a sob escaped. "They're gone and we can't even help Elf."

Her husband said nothing just rubbing her shoulder.

Taniel fought off the depression before it swallowed her and took a deep breath. Her blue eyes met his black ones. "I was going to send a message to those Heralds. Should any further harm come to my granddaughter I will hold them and their country responsible."

"Tani, the last thing Elf needs right now is her teachers working under a threat like that." He pointed out. "Why don't you send her a letter? I am sure she needs to hear that we know and do not blame her in any way."

"Of course we don't." Taniel said, obviously offended.

"I think she needs to hear that." He said as he looked down into the scrying bowl at the too thin figure that barely resembled their beloved granddaughter. "Did you see she found the silver horse you Saw?"

Taniel turned back to the tiny image to see the delicate white mare re-entering the room and settling carefully next to Elf, who greeted her with a smile and set her book aside. She could see the tiny silver horse pendant she had made for Elf after dreaming about Elf mounted on a brilliant white mare for years. Even over the distance, she knew the creature was no horse.

"That is the only thing keeping me from going to her now. I Saw her mounted on that mare, smiling, clad in glowing white." Taniel admitted.

"I know." Her husband stepped back. "Come down to dinner, your favorite soup is cooling."

Taniel rose slowly to her feet. With a thought, she banished the image of Elf and the mare. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But after over eighty years I have learned that you are easier to bear when you are content." He said with a fond smile.

~ * ~

Elf smiled up at Dayna as she re-entered the room and carefully closed the door behind her. _:Did you get enough exercise?:_

_:I can go out again later.:_ Dayna assured her as she folded her legs and sank gracefully down next to Elf, not even disturbing her side of the mattress. _:I met up with Mardren, he is one of the other Companions who Chose recently, he says he hopes to see you out in the field soon.:_ Dayna's eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. _:Don't tell anyone but I think he has the most beautiful rump. All nice and muscled.:_

Elf giggled, a strange stifled, chirping like sound.

_:And his eyes.:_ Dayna tossed her head theatrically. _:They are such a wonderful blue.:_

_:Aren't all Companions' eyes blue?:_ Elf asked.

_:There is blue and there is Blue. Trust me, Mardren's eyes are Blue.:_ Dayna said with authority. _:And those long legs…he is a very fine specimen.:_

Elf giggled again. _:Have you bedded him?:_

_:Havens no.:_ Dayna assured her quickly. _:I would probably just faint away if I tried to suggest it. Besides, I doubt he is interested. Lots of others chase him.:_

Elf tangled her fingers in the silken mane. _:If I could use my hands I would braid your mane and tail with ribbons and bright threads. And I would drape a bright blanket of blues and whites that would flutter and trail about you when you moved. With Elestia silk.:_

Dayna was well aware of the cost of Elestia silk and a delicious shiver ran down her neck at the imagined feel of the fine fabric on her back. _:Ooh, that sounds beautiful.:_

_:It would have to be completely impractical of course.:_ Elf warned. _:With lots of embroidery, maybe short in front and long in back, like a dress. And ribbons wound around your legs. And a decorative bridle.:_ Elf's eyes grew distant as she pictured Dayna.

_:You would need a matching dress.:_ Dayna said, making it a game. _:You would have your hair in those braids the Tayledras are so good at, maybe a few feathers and beads in every shade of silver and blue. As for your gown, it would have to be in Elestia silk as well, white as fresh snow and it would have a train, with silver and blue embroidery of gryphons and firebirds and Companions, of course. You would look like an angel.:_

_:You have any idea how much that would all cost?:_ Elf asked.

_:Enough to feed the entire kingdom.:_ Dayna said cheerfully. _:But that can't stop us from day dreaming, can it?: _

_:No, it can't.:_ Elf agreed. _:But I would like my dress in colors. At the moment, I am sick unto death of white. Except you of course.:_

_:Good.:_ Dayna muzzled her good shoulder. _:Dye just won't take on me. Trust me, Heralds have been trying for centuries.:_

_:I am just so sick of these walls. They are so thick, and solid, and _white_. I see nothing but white all day.:_ Elf complained. _:I can't imagine what it will like being in here for months!.:_

Dayna surveyed the stark room. _:It is rather dreary. What was your wagon like? If you don't want to discus it I understand.:_ Dayna said quickly.

_:Well, it was small, much smaller than this. Inside the walls were all painted with bright colors in big patterns. I had just a little cubby in the bunk above Calum with a little shelf for books and trinkets and a lower shelf for clothes. It had a small window with real glass that was right at my head so I could look out. It was so small I couldn't even sit up but it was all mine. Calum's was a little taller but mama would tell him stories at night and had to sit on the edge of his bed so it had to be taller.:_

Dayna listened silently, trying to make Elf sense her interest, not the pity.

_:Mama and papa had a bunk that was just a little bit wider but they had a curtain for privacy. Not that it was really private. Above their bunk was where we stored some of our fabrics. More was stored under the false floor.:_ Elf wiped away tears that were starting to ooze out the corner of her eyes. _:Maybe if we had more money in the wagon…:_

Dayna snorted, her hot breath blowing Elf's singed hair out of her face. _:They would not have stopped, no matter how much they found they would still believe there was more hidden away. The only thing that could have stopped them was if they had been on another road that day.: _She tried to put as much confidence as she could into her words. Inside she was wondering if she should summon Dirk or Alberich. Elf had practically adopted both of them from the moment she met them.

A sob shook Elf's shoulders as she fought bravely not to cry.

_:Sir, Kantor.:_ Dayna said hesitantly, she was more than a little intimidated by the powerful stallion. _:Is Alberich able to come to the Healers?:_

_:For your Chosen?: _Kantor asked. _:He will make time. Is she alright?:_

_:She's crying, I think she needs someone to hold her…:_ Dayna's voice trailed off. How she wished she could wrap a pair of arms around Elf and hold her as she cried herself out, finally releasing the tears she had been trying to hold back. _:Oh, Elfling.:_ Dayna curled her body around her as best she could as she would a foal, trying to give her some comfort.

Elf fought to stop but the tears and the sobs only grew worse. Her body screamed in pain with every sob. To Dayna it seemed an eternity before Alberich entered, closed the door softly behind him, and knelt next to Elf. He carefully moved her until she was cradled against his chest.

It could have been minutes or candlemarks before the sobs subsided and she fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. Dayna watched her with obvious worry.

_:Is she alright?:_ She demanded, ignoring the rule of speaking only to ones own Chosen. Her father broke it often enough and Sayvil spoke to others constantly and she was never reprimanded.

Alberich started slightly, almost imperceptibly. "She should be fine."

Dayna really didn't like that 'should' in there. Alberich carefully set her back on the mattress and tucked the blankets around her. His dark grey, leather tunic was damp from her tears.

_:You still promise to help her walk again?:_ Dayna asked.

Alberich nodded. _:I will do everything in my power.:_

_:Thank you. She loves you, you know. Like a father or an uncle, not a lover.:_ Dayna quickly qualified. _:That's why I called you.: _

Alberich said nothing, just stroked a stray piece of hair out of the sleeping girl's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elf slowly woke. She blinked slowly as her eyes accustomed to the light and found herself not looking at a large white room but at a large tapestry on the wall opposite her with a rearing winged horse on a blue background. It was the last thing she expected.

Looking around she saw that while she slept someone had hung tapestries and bolts of fabric around the room, hiding most of the white walls. There was even a rug on her floor. It was not in the best of shape but she didn't care. There were other additions to the room, curtains on the windows, a small lap top writing desk, a lounging chair right next to a small bookcase filled with books.

_:Like your surprise?:_ Dayna asked lightly.

_:Yes.:_ Elf said eagerly. _:Who did this?:_

_:Gede and a few of the Heralds. Gede decided you needed some color in here. He was even the one who found that chair for you.:_ Dayna told her. _:Gede made you sleep while all this was done.:_

Elf decided at that moment Gede wasn't such a pest after all. _:Why?:_

_:Because you are going to be in here for a while it should have some personal touches.:_ Dayna explained. _:He asked the Heralds if they had any tapestries they could spare.:_

_:Can you get someone to tell him 'thank you'?: _Elf asked.

_:I make certain someone does.:_ Dayna assured her. _:It's a rather eclectic effect in here.:_

_:I love it.:_ Elf assured her. Most Valdemarans, who had rather subdued taste in fabrics, would find it rather jarring but she loved all the colors. _:The blue in that tapestry is only available from the Ellik plant found in the south. And that red wool looks like it is from Shavan sheep.:_

Dayna eyed the bright red fabric. She didn't understand why the source of the fabric was so important to Elf, it must be something to do with growing up in the business of trading cloth. _:How can you tell?:_

_:Well, the breed of sheep are only found in southern Valdemar, they are owned by the Shava family, but what is more important is the looms they use. They are unique and the family refuses to let anyone see them and they pay top coin to their weavers to keep them from telling. But look at how finely woven it is, you can barely see the individual threads.: _Elf explained. _:In Valdemar it isn't considered remarkable but down south that bolt would be worth a fortune. Especially since it is red, that is a very hard color to achieve.:_

_:That is the cloth used to make the Bardic scarlets. We had to 'borrow' it.: _Dayna said with a mental chuckle. _:The Shavas send it as part of their taxes every year.:_

Elf wished she could touch the fabrics and tapestries. Her father had taught her how to gauge the worth of a piece of fabric by touch.

The door opened and Gede, whose green robes clashed with the room, stepped in. "Good morning Kayvia. Feeling better today?" He asked conversationally as he knelt on the stones next to her.

Elf nodded frantically, grabbed him around the neck with her good arm, and pulled him down for a hug. Gede frantically tried to keep himself from landing on her.

"You are getting stronger, that's good." Gede said as he extricated himself from her hold and took her limp right arm in his hands. Elf winced at its movements but didn't try to pull it away. A deep furrow appeared between Gede's brows as he used his Gift to probe her arm.

_:What's he doing?:_ Elf asked Dayna. Normally he waited until she was asleep before trying to heal her. _:Why didn't he drug me this time?: _

_:He will when it is going to be painful, but they don't want you to become dependant on the drugs.: _Dayna explained.

Elf watched curiously, she had never been witness to a Healing before. To her it looked like all he was doing was staring at her arm. He said nothing as he moved on to her legs and repeated the staring. It wasn't until he started on her left leg that she felt some of what he was doing. The sharp pain drew a stifled yelp and a glare from his patient.

"Sorry." He muttered without looking up. Next, he ordered Dayna out of the way and carefully lifted her to examine her burned side and back. Elf winced as he removed the rabbit skins protecting the exposed flesh. Squeezing her eyes closed against the mental image of those burns she twisted her fingers in the sheets and bit her lip. She felt an almost tearing type pain as she pulled on the raw skin with each little shift in movement.

"Well, good news, your back is healing fine." Gede said as he held her upright and gently as possible stimulated the growth of the new skin. With her back to him she didn't see the pity on his face but she knew it was there, it was in his thoughts.

_At least there is no infection, _Gede tried to reassure himself. The skin was red and puckered and would leave a horrible scar where her clothing had failed to protect her skin. He remembered all to well the charred look it had when he had first started on her, some dirt and fabric had still clung to her. _Gods, I hope I _never_ see that again, _Gede swore.

Elf tried to hold as still as possible. If she could have spoken she'd have a hundred questions she would have asked. One of which would have to be 'when will I be able to talk again?'. Gently he lay her back down and she sighed with relief. He examined where the burn wrapped round to her front and stimulated the healing there as well. He replaced her bandages and tried to arrange her so she was comfortable, making Elf feel like she was some massive doll.

Satisfied she was still healing properly he sat cross-legged at her side. "Kayvia, I want you to know I have the greatest faith that you will survive this." Gede said seriously as he lied. "You are young, strong, and stubborn as any Herald I know. Nevertheless, I need you to understand that it will only get worse after this. Healing is a painful process and I wish to the Gods that I could spare you. There will be times when you will hate us, you will probably be tempted to blast us to the farthest corner of hell, but remember, if we didn't push you, you would be confined to your bed for the rest of your life, dependant upon others for everything, even for help doing the smallest tasks."

Elf recoiled at the notion of being stuck in this bed for years. She loved nothing more than riding, no matter the weather. Since she had started reading about Heralds she had fantasized about being one of the Circuit Heralds; riding between villages, using her Gifts to defend good people, and just being with Dayna.

She silently vowed that no matter what they asked of her, she would do it and more.

~ * ~

Dayna wished she could throw something, anything. Well, she could throw a fit but that wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as throwing some ugly porcelain monstrosities against a solid stonewall.

If they told her 'patience' one more time…

She stomped her silver hoof in annoyance. Her father, the healers, everyone kept saying she had to be patient and she was sick and tired of being patient. She wanted to show Elf the Field, introduce her to Mardren and his charming Chosen, Deven, and to show all the other Companions her Chosen.

She was also sick unto death of the pity she saw in her fellow Companions' eyes. Especially when they were out for a ride with their own Chosen or when they were being groomed. Most of the Heralds and trainees didn't even know Elf was here. The Heralds that did know decided not to tell her year mates simply because they didn't think Elf could handle the company; at least that was what they _said_. Dayna couldn't help but wonder if they were still worried about her slipping away.

_:Dayna?:_ Elf's mindvoice made her jump.

_:Yes Elfing?:_ Dayna asked, careful to keep her anger out of the Sending.

_:I was just wondering if you were out of the cold.:_ Elf asked. Dayna could sense that behind the words that Elf was lonely again.

_:I am just enjoying the weather before it gets colder.:_ Dayna explained.

_:Is it nice out? My window is frosted over so I can't tell.:_ Elf's voice contained a thread of wistful longing.

_:It is rather chilly but there is no wind and I can see every star. A good night to find someone to cuddle up with.:_

_:Like Mardren?:_ Elf teased.

Dayna gave a theatrical sigh she knew Elf could not see but would sense. _:Like Mardren. His Chosen, Deven, is a really nice boy too. He sometimes grooms the unpartnered Companions when he has time.:_

_:Does he groom you?:_ Elf asked curiously. _:I wish I could groom you, I used to enjoy grooming Wind.:_

_:Do you want me to check on Wind tonight? Just to make certain she is being as spoiled as she deserves?: _Dayna offered as she started towards the long palace stables.

_:Could you? She has never been in a stall before and I think she might be scared and lonely.:_ Elf admitted.

Dayna wondered if Elf knew she was projecting her feelings on to her horse. She never came out and said she was lonely or feeling hemmed in by the walls but she often alluded to Wind probably feeling that way.

Inside the stable, several grooms stopped and stared at her as she passed, Companions never came in here. She didn't need to be told which stall belonged to Wind. The beautiful bay mare had her head hung over the half door watching the long alley. Dayna wondered if she was waiting for Elf to come.

The mare whickered and tossed her head as she smiled the familiar scent of her rider.

"Why do you think she's here?" One of the stable boys whispered.

"I think she came to visit that horse." An older stable boy of about eleven said as he picked up a halter and lead rope. Stepping around Dayna he haltered Wind and offered her the rope.

Dayna accepted the rope gratefully and led the mare out of the stall, this would be a great surprise for Elf.

As she started away, she glanced back at the boy who was watching her with naked longing in his eyes and made a mental note to mention him to her father. He seemed to have the makings for a good Herald.

Wind followed eagerly as Dayna led her outside and around the Healers.

_:Now what are you up to?:_ Ahrodie, Dirk's Companion and a friend of Dayna's father said as she trotted into sight.

_:I want to cheer her up.:_ Dayna said defensively. _:She is worried about her horse.:_

_:Dirk is just heading down for the first watch of the night, he will let you in.:_ Ahrodie assured her. _:But remember, she is still vulnerable to infection.:_

_:I remember.:_ Dayna assured her and continued on her path.

Ahrodie watched the eager little mare trot into the night. _:Love, you are about to have a visitor.:_ She warned her Chosen as he emerged from the Heralds' wing.

_:Oh?:_ Dirk strode through the night to Ahrodie's still white form. _:Who?:_

_:Dayna is bringing Wind for a visit and will need your help.:_ Ahrodie explained.

"Good idea, Kayvia will appreciate it." Dirk paused to stroke her neck. "I think they are a good pair, don't you?"

_:Definitely, I think they will be one of the stronger bondings we have seen. You better get going before Dayna kicks the door down in her eagerness.:_ Ahrodie said affectionately. _:She has very little patience.:_

"Luckily for her Kayvia seems to have an endless supply." Dirk said as he crossed the courtyard and entered the Healers.

~ * ~

Elf was waiting for Dayna to talk to her again when the door opened and Dirk stepped in.

"Good evening. Did you read much today?" He asked as he located a cushion and set it next to her bed.

Elf nodded. _:I was reading those history texts you left. Valdemar is really old, isn't it.:_

"Over a thousand years old." Dirk agreed.

_:And there have been Companions that entire time? There must be thousands of them now.:_ Elf commented.

"Actually there is only about two hundred or so. Not everyone is worthy of a Companion and a Herald can solve not every problem. We have as many as we need." Dirk explained. "In times of war there are more Heralds but at the moment we are at peace."

A chiming knock on her outer door warned her of Dayna's return. Dirk got up and opened the door for her.

Instead of the white head of Dayna, Wind's brown one entered. She looked around curiously before spotting Elf.

_:Wind!:_ Elf smiled and her heart leapt.

Dirk carefully picked her up and carried her to the mare that was standing half in the doorway. "Make it quick, we don't want you catching a cold on top of everything else."

Elf rubbed Wind's velvety muzzle and met Wind's brown gaze. _:Who rides her?:_

"At the moment, the stable boys." Dirk told her.

_:She needs more exercise, she's getting fat.:_ Elf observed. _:Do you know anyone who could ride her? I don't just mean for exercise but who could use a horse for a while? But they have to treat her right.:_

"My son." Dirk suggested. "He normally has to borrow a horse when he goes for a ride with Talia and I. I'd suggest Karal, he is the ambassador from Karse but his Firecat would probably scare her witless."

_:Just make sure he never uses a bit on her and only uses the Shin'a'in saddle on her.:_ Elf said firmly. _:That is what she is used to.:_

"I'll make certain of it."

Dayna tugged on the lead rope and Wind reluctantly stepped out of the doorway. _:I will bring her again in a few days. But you need to get back to bed.:_

_:Just a few more minutes.:_ Elf pleaded.

_:No. You are still recovering and we can't risk you catching a cold on top of everything else, like Dirk said.:_ Dayna said firmly. _:Don't try and out stubborn me, you aren't strong enough yet.:_

_:Fine.:_ Elf acquiesced, her mood better than it had been for several days. _:Will you hurry back?:_

_:Of course I will.:_ Dayna assured her as she led the now reluctant mare back to the stable.

Dirk kicked the door closed and laid her on the mattress. "Ready to sleep now?"

_:No. I slept much of the afternoon.:_ Elf admitted. _:Thank you for coming out here every night.:_

"You're most welcome." Dirk assured her as he leaned back against the wall. "What do you think of becoming a Herald?"

_:I want to. They do so much to help people.:_ Elf said hesitantly. _:And they Belong.:_

Dirk was puzzled by the emphasis she had placed on belong until he realised she had no family. She had come from a tiny, very close-knit group where she was need and belonged and she wanted to feel that again.

In some ways, she reminded him of Talia.

_:Do you think I will be riding by summer?:_ Elf asked hopefully. _:And walking? I really want to join the classes and meet the others.:_

"I don't know." Dirk said after a short hesitation, odds were she would never do either of those things. "I am afraid only time will tell."

Elf grimaced.

"Until then, trainee, we have math to study." Dirk warned.

Elf nodded and waited for him to begin.

He was amazed to find that she was good with numbers, not that she liked math, but she had been dealing with numbers from selling fabrics. Finally, Elf succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep in mid question.

Gently he tucked the blankets around her.

~ * ~

Dayna returned Wind to the stable and slowly made her way back to Elf's room. She had Felt Elf's happiness when she saw Wind. Happiness she didn't feel when Dayna appeared. It hurt to be so jealous of a horse.

Stopping, she stared at the Healers. If she returned to Elf like this, Elf would feel her jealousy. Why hadn't she been Called to Choose Elf while she was hale and whole, she probably would have left Wind with her family, Dayna would be with the other Companions sharing how their Chosen were doing in class, Elf would be happily settled in the Collegium, grooming Dayna every day, showing off at the equitation classes, and just being together. There should be no pain!

Perhaps a run in the field would cool her down. Dirk was with Elf now so she wasn't lonely.

Changing direction Dayna cantered through the snow, surprising several brave souls who had challenged the chilly night, until she reached the far side of the Field. There, in a small, half hidden copse, she kicked at the air, screamed her jealousy and anger over the circumstance at the night.

She threw a royal tantrum.

And it felt good.

She reared and bucked until her anger eased and only the sadness was left. Part of her was raging that it was not fair.

_:Life is rarely fair and never fair for a Herald.:_ Ahrodie pointed out, causing Dayna to jump and skitter to the side.

_:It should be! They deserve a good life more than anyone else!:_ Dayna insisted.

Ahrodie paced through the snow and nuzzled her neck affectionately. _:Dayna, bad things happen to good people that is why there is Heralds. How many Heralds, even as they lay dying, regret being Chosen?:_

Dayna's ears were pinned back against her head as she looked away from the older mare. _:Why did it happen to Elf? Why didn't I find her before. I Looked.:_

_:Maybe that was the only way the bandits would ever be stopped.:_ Ahrodie pointed out. _:Don't go trying to find fairness in life. You will never find it.:_

_:She was happier to see Wind than me.:_ Dayna finally blurted out.

_:For now, that is natural.:_ Ahrodie assured her. _:Elf lost her family, Wind is a link to them. Besides, I have no doubt she was happy that you had brought Wind to her. She already told Dirk that Jemmie can use her. Does that sound like someone who loves her horse more than she loves her Companion?:_ Ahrodie said firmly. It was painfully clear that Dayna was having as hard a time as her Chosen, the poor girl was plagued by doubts over this Choosing which was not good for either of them. _:I warrant she is longing for the day she can ride you, not for the day she can ride Wind. Now, go talk to your friends, everyone is dying to know how your Chosen is doing.:_

Dayna's ears perked up. _:She is doing better than anyone thought. I just know she will be one of the best students the Collegium ever has.:_

_:I know, Dirk already told me she is very intelligent, even though she is usually drugged right now. I know Mardren is curious as to how she is doing.:_ Ahrodie said the last bit a little slyly.

Dayna thanked Ahrodie and trotted eagerly towards the stable.

~ * ~

Mardren arched his neck under his Chosen's ministrations. He couldn't speak with his Chosen unless they were very close and Deven could not mind speak in return because his gift was just waking so Mardren looked forward to these moments every evening.

"There is just so much to learn." Deven complained. "School was never like this."

_:I know, but you will get used to the pace soon enough.:_ Mardren assured him.

Deven was the youngest son of a merchant and was accustomed to an easier life than what he led here. He was a little short for his age of fourteen and was more than a little shy. Before Mardren had happily turned his life upside down, he had been studying under one of his father's friends, who had more daughters than he had fingers, to become a spice merchant. To make it worse his parents just did not understand. Unlike the majority of Valdemarans, his family did not appreciate their son being snatched off. They didn't think Companions were anything more than pretty horses and they were constantly pressuring Deven to go back to his apprenticeship. They also thought Mardren should be put to stud.

"Mom tried talking to the teachers again." Deven confessed. "She told them Master Hastrin has precedence over their claim and they don't have the right to steal me from him like that."

_:Are you worried they will take you away?:_ Mardren asked.

"They're my parents, I don't like disappointing them." Deven admitted.

_:Sometimes you can't please them and you have to do what your heart tells you.:_ Mardren advised.

Deven's brow creased. As logical as Mardren's words were, he still didn't like disappointing his parents.

A movement in the doorway caught both of their attention. A small Companion mare, more delicately built than most Companions, paused in the doorway.

_:That's Dayna.:_ Mardren explained.

It took Deven a moment before he placed the name. "The mare you—" He didn't have a chance to finish as Mardren firmly placed his hoof on Deven's foot. "Ouch!" Deven yanked his foot back to safety but remained silent. Mardren had mentioned Dayna just a few days before, he thought she was brave for some unspecified action, Deven had no idea what.

_:She defied her father, Rolan.:_ Mardren explained.

Dayna spotted Mardren and made her way towards them with her head high, her mane a shivering fall of ice white silk. Deven couldn't hear what she said to Mardren but they certainly seemed to be on good terms.

Mardren glanced back at his Chosen. _:Deven, may I introduce Dayna. Dayna, my Chosen, Deven.: _Mardren's pride was obvious.

Dayna dipped her head in greeting.

"Pleased to meet you." Deven said uncertainly.

_:Her Chosen is injured, rather badly actually.:_ Mardren explained. _:Maybe you could…:_

"Uh, would you like me to groom you? I am almost done with Mardren." Deven offered.

The mare dipped her head in acceptance and took a place next to Mardren.

Deven went off to locate Dayna's brushes, leaving the two Companions alone.

_:How's your Chosen?:_ Mardren asked.

If Companions could blush, Dayna would be pink. _:She is recovering, slowly. She is taking it all in stride though.:_

_:I am glad to hear it. From what I have heard, she deserves to live.:_ Mardren said sincerely.

_:Of course she deserves to live. She is wonderful. She is loving, intelligent, strong, brave, and a truly good person.:_ Dayna agreed with him. _:She didn't even blow those bandits to pieces to save herself, she did it to save her mother.:_

_:How is she reacting to losing them?:_ Mardren asked.

_:How do you expect? She misses them all, and she has horrible nightmares. _ _And she feels so _guilty_ when none of it was her fault.: _Dayna sighed. _:Herald Dirk and Herald Alberich have been playing protector, but they can't keep it up much longer.:_

Deven returned with the proper brushes and started brushing Dayna's coat with long, careful strokes.

_:He is doing pretty good for not having even a horse until just a few weeks ago.:_ Mardren commented proudly.

_:I wish Elf could be in the Collegium. My father says they don't plan on putting her into classes until she doesn't have to spend candlemarks a day being Healed. And it can't be speed healed. They don't even know if she will walk again. However, I think she will.:_

_:I am sure she will.:_ Mardren agreed sincerely.

Deven glanced over at his Companion. He had no idea what the pair was saying but Mardren had mentioned Dayna before. Deven was fairly certain Mardren wanted to court Dayna, if Companions courted.

He wondered what had happened to injure Dayna's Herald. He was still a little nervous about being a Herald, he had never known one before being Chosen and had never considered the high mortality rate of Heralds until someone pointed it out to him in his first week here.

Dayna's white coat gleamed in the light of the lanterns under the regular stroking of his brush. "Uh, Dayna, how long will your Herald be in the Healers?" Deven asked as he switched brushes."

_:She says at least a year. She is was severely injured by some bandits.:_ Mardren relayed.

"I would be happy to groom you until she is ready." Deven offered.

Dayna looked at him with what he interpreted as gratitude.

_:She says thank you, she would appreciate it.:_ Mardren relayed again.

Dayna looked back at Mardren. _:He is a really nice boy. I like him.:_

Mardren beamed. _:I do believe we have both Chosen very well.:_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elf stared out at the fat flakes twisting down from the heavens to coat the little garden that she'd yet to enjoy. Her pale, ghostlike reflection in the glass stared back at her. The long, white scar on her cheek caught her eye and she brought her hand up to trace the now healed wound.

Dirk swore it was barely noticeable but he was a sweet man trying to spare her feelings. She was raised to be more realistic. Against the fading tan of her skin it was a glaring white slash. In more ways than one, she was glad for it. It reminded her when all of this became too much that Calum and her parents never had this chance to live again. It reminded her of the sadistic snarl on the bandit leader's too handsome face as he plunged the same knife into her mother's abdomen.

Less than a week ago Gede had released whatever kept her jaw shut and she could finally speak, not that she found much to say.

"Kayvia, are you worried about this evening?" A familiar and welcome voice said behind her. Twisting her head as far as she could she saw Alberich, his scarred face an nearly emotionless mask she was learning to read rather well. He was worried about her.

_:I'm a little worried.:_ Elf admitted, feeling a slight twinge of guilt for not telling him her true name but she didn't want to hear it from anyone but Dayna just yet. _:But I would have to be made of stone not to be worried.:_

Alberich pulled a chair up next to her and sat down. "Still forgetting to speak?" He said in Karsite.

"It just seems easier." Elf said allowed, her voice raspy from disuse. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." He ordered. "You have nothing to be sorry for, it was only an observation."

Elf smiled. The Herald that Dirk had described as 'the most feared Herald in the Circle' had come to see if she was all right. She thought he was very sweet but she would never tell another soul that. "After so long of being unable to speak, it feels odd to actually talk." She admitted.

"Are you ready to face the Council? They will have hard questions for you." Alberich warned.

"I am as ready as I will ever be." Elf swore. "Afterwards, do you think we can go see Wind?"

"Not in this weather." Alberich shook his head. "After the snowing stops perhaps."

"After it stops snowing it will get colder." Elf pointed out logically. "Going while there is snow to steal some of the cold from the air makes more sense."

"You aren't going to give up are you?" Alberich commented dryly.

"You should know me well enough by now to know I am as stubborn as a mule otherwise I would be in the Havens." Elf countered. "It isn't like I am asking to ride her; I just want to see her. I swear I won't break down in tears or do anything stupid."

"We will see what the weather is like when you are done. It may be midnight before you get out of there." Alberich warned.

"It will still be snowing. I can feel it." Elf assured him.

_:You make mules look like angels.:_ Dayna commented from where ever she was outside. She had become a permanent fixture inside Elf's head and while they might not see each other everyday now they spoke almost constantly.

Elf chuckled. "Dayna is complaining I am stubborn."

Alberich chuckled. "She's right. If the weather does not take a turn for the worse, I will take you out to visit Wind."

"Thank you." Elf grinned and gave him a one armed hug.

"You have me wrapped around your finger." Alberich returned her hug.

"Considering the tales Dirk tells of you, that is impossible." Elf teased.

"Shall we get you dressed?" Alberich asked.

"I want to wear Trader clothing." Elf said firmly.

"I would suggest wearing your Greys." Alberich warned.

"I won't wear my uniform until the day I ride Dayna." Elf promised.

Alberich shook his head. He knew that the stubborn trainee would keep her oath. "Very well."

Elf relaxed minutely. Her lopsided smile made her look like the child he sometimes forgot she was. "I already conned Gede into bringing me some. A skirt and blouse so that they are easy to get on. Much easier than a tunic, don't you think?"

"I have already conceded defeat." Alberich pointed out. "I assume you have them hidden away somewhere."

"Gede put them in my dresser." Elf gestured to the small piece of furniture. It held the few garments she had collected, mostly nightgowns since that was what she all she wore.

Alberich pulled out the obviously new garments. He was surprised to find a bright white blouse and dark blue skirt, very bland considering the girl's taste in colors, she adored color as much as a Shin'a'in. Both were embroidered in white, black, red, and blue around the collar and hem. The skirt was obviously much to long for her small frame and would cover all of her legs.

"What do you think? Simple enough?" She asked.

Alberich nodded. Over the past weeks he had helped Kayvia perform even the simplest act, helping her dress had been one of them. The first few times both had blushed crimson but it had to be done. She felt that being manhandled like that by a healer trainee would be worse so he and Dirk had both found themselves turned into lady's maids.

It took a great deal of effort on Elf's part to change. She was sweating with the effort by the time they had removed her long nightgown. She winced at the scars that were uncovered.

"Don't worry about the scars." Alberich ordered.

"They're so ugly." She complained.

"Consider them badges of survival." Alberich suggested.

"That is very poetic." She grinned up at him. The aging warrior shot her a glare that had most trainees quaking in their boots but she only laughed at him.

It was different having a student whose life did not depend on your teachings. Alberich had already had decided that, if she was ever able to learn to fight, he would not teach her. Instead, he would hand her to the other weapons teacher, Herald-Captain Kerowyn. He could show her kindness that he could never show a student.

Once she was clad in her new clothing and her short cropped hair was brushed she no longer looked like an injured orphan. She carefully arranged her skirts to hide her legs completely and her blouse only revealed a few of the mostly healed burns and scars. Only her pale face, stiff movements, and weakness betrayed her.

Alberich draped a thick blanket over her and resumed his seat next to her. "Have you thought about what you are going to say?"

"No. I don't _want_ to think about what I am going to say. If it sounds prepared they may think I have made it up."

"They are not foolish, at least not most of them." Alberich assured her. "They are, in general, good people."

Elf's nervousness was obvious as she fiddled with her skirt. Silence reigned for several long minutes before Elf spoke again. "Why do they need me to tell them what happened?"

Alberich sighed, he was all too aware of why she had to speak to the council. "Because you said the bandit leader was highborn. A small group swears you must be mistaken. And since he lived…"

"They could make him get off if he is caught if they don't believe me." Elf finished for them.

"The fact that you are foreign will not help. Your accent is too strong. They may not even realize they do not trust you because of it." Alberich warned. "They are good people, but still people."

Elf nodded. "How much longer?"

"Less than a candlemark." Alberich assured her.

"Can we go over early?" She asked hopefully.

Alberich fetched the wheeled chair from the Healers and carefully manoeuvred her into its plush seat. It was the finest of all the chairs, which was why Alberich had commandeered it, it was also the largest and dwarfed her form.

With a thick down quilt tucked around her, leaving only her face visible, Alberich wheeled her out into the hall. One of the Healers that knew her stopped and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You tell them when you get tired." She admonished.

"I will." Elf promised in accented Valdemaran.

"I'll see to it there is a treat for you when you come back." She promised as she continued on her way.

Elf's generally sweet temper had won her many friends among the Healers but her stubborn determination had won their respect. Her motley room, still draped in fabrics, also had accumulated a few personal touches, a vase of dried flowers, a watercolor painting of a field, a hounds and hinds set, and a few books that were all her own. All were from Heralds and Healers.

_:Ready to see the courtyard?:_ Dayna asked, distracting Elf from her growing worries.

_:More than ready.:_ Elf promised. _:I want to see the snow too.:_

Elf could sense Dayna's amusement. _:There is plenty of snow.:_ Dayna assured her. _:Big fat flakes. It is going to be a beautiful Midwinter.:_

_:I liked riding in the snow.:_ Elf said wistfully.

Since the House of Healing was not connected to the Palace, Alberich wheeled her outside. The sky was an odd purplish color that only seemed to appear in cities and massive fat flakes drifted slowly to land in the fluffy, soft looking drifts or onto the already cleared courtyard.

Dayna stood at the base of the steps to accompany them the short distance to the palace.

_:You look beautiful.:_ Elf smiled at her.

_:So do you.:_ Dayna assured her.

Thankfully there were only two steps down to the courtyard. Alberich barely jarred her as he lowered her to the cobbled courtyard.

Elf wiggled her good arm free and tried to catch one of the flakes only to have it melt at her touch. "It is good to be outside again." She commented in Valdemaran.

Dayna fell into step beside them, her head held high.

A figure clad in grays emerged from a side door of one of the other buildings. "Uh, Herald Alberich?" A young man, about Elf's age said hesitantly but his eyes were on Elf.

He was a couple inches shorter than Elf, in the half light it was hard to tell the color of his hair or eyes.

"What is it Trainee?" Alberich asked brusquely

"I heard that Dayna's Chosen has to go talk to the council and I've been grooming Dayna, and I, uh, just wanted to wish her luck." He didn't take his eyes from the bundled Elf.

She smiled at him. This was the first Herald trainee she had met. He was thin in the manner of a boy entering puberty and obviously was waiting to hit a growth spurt. He had his hands hidden in his pockets and was shifting uneasily. Elf had a fair notion that the weapons master intimidated him. "Thank you." She said and extended her hand. "I am Kayvia."

He blushed. "I'm Deven." He accepted her hand gingerly. "I hope you get better soon."

Alberich shook his head at the interplay. Deven was notoriously shy around females, according to one of his other teachers it was from his mother trying very hard to marry off his elder brothers by tossing eligible young women at them.

"We better get you inside before you catch a chill." Alberich suggested in Karsite and wheeled his charge towards the Palace doors.

"Thank you for taking care of Dayna." She called back to him.

Deven stared after them for a minute before running back inside to his temporarily abandoned homework.

"That is the first trainee I have met." Elf commented. "He seemed nice. Who told him I was going to talk to the council tonight?"

"Probably his Companion."

Elf giggled. "Would that be Mardren? Dayna thinks he has the cutest rump."

Dayna snorted and glared at her Chosen.

Dayna stayed by the steps, this time there were six to get her up, and watched as Alberich and Elf entered the palace. _:I'll be right here when you get out.:_ She promised.

_:Thank you. Do you think we could convince him to take me to the Companion's stable?:_ Elf asked.

_:No, you can't.:_ Alberich interrupted them, amusing both of them.

Once inside the palace Elf looked about curiously. In her travels with her parents, they had had private audiences with high-ranking nobles and even kings who were interested in their fabrics. In comparison, the Haven palace was rather plain. The ceiling was high, the walls were very thick, and everything felt ancient. They were standing in the foyer whose ceiling stretched up three stories, an open walkway with carved stone railings hung above them. Tapestries hung from the walls, ceiling and even from the walkway. Many glinted in the golden light from the torches where gold or silver were woven through them. On the walls, portraits were hung that were larger than life. Their subjects, Companions, Heralds, lords, ladies, kings, queens, and heroes, stood stiffly staring out at the room. The floor was marble, and from the lack of wear, probably a recent edition. Tall, thin windows stretched almost to the ceiling. Above a delicately wrought chandelier filled with at least a hundred candles cast a warm, golden light. The highly polished metal glinted as it swung slightly in a draft.

"What do you think?" Alberich asked.

"Very nice. Rather homey for a palace."

Alberich laughed. "I was worried you would be intimidated."

"You should see the palaces of the Black Kings. Those are intimidating. And there is almost always a matched pair of gryphons on guard duty. Or the Urdrie manors, one was made completely with glass. They are very warm down there, it never snows, so they built their houses to be as cool as possible." Elf rambled. "Is your picture here?"

"Yes. But not in here." Alberich practically grunted.

"We have time, can I go see it?" She asked hopefully.

"There you are, I was trying to find you." Dirk entered through another door. "What do you think of the palace?"

"She thinks it is 'homey for a palace'." Alberich informed him dryly. "Now she wants me to show her the paintings of Heralds."

"A good way to spend some time." Dirk agreed. "Talia has a painting around here somewhere."

Elf knew they were trying to distract her, to keep her from getting nervous, but it was a pointless endeavour. She was glad the blanket covered her hands, otherwise they would have seen her hands shaking.

She had been before some of the most powerful people alive. She had acted as her father's translator since she was very young. However, this was different. These people didn't want to know the price of fabric or where a bolt came from. They wanted to know how her family died. Worse, they wanted to know how she killed the bandits.

Just the thought of that day made her feel evil and tainted.

Alberich and Dirk steered her down a hall with several smaller portraits. As Dirk told her some bits of history or pointed out the Heralds she had read about she nodded, smiled, and acted like everything was alright.

_:You don't need to act.:_ Dayna assured her.

_:Yes, I do.:_ Elf insisted

All too soon, her little tour of pictures was over and the two men carried her, and the wheeled chair, up the stairs. Alberich carried her to the second floor, letting Dirk manhandle the chair up the stairs.

There they wheeled her down another well-lit hall to a pair of massive oaken doors.

She didn't say a word, instead she handed Dirk the blanket and straightened her clothing. It was not what she was used to but it made her look like what she was, a trader's daughter. Her old clothing had been made from fine fabrics, at least her fancy clothing was, her everyday clothing had consisted of riding leather, sturdy shirts, and riding boots.

"Ready?" Dirk asked as they paused.

"No." Elf admitted. "But it doesn't matter."

Dirk pushed open the door and Alberich wheeled her into the well-lit room. Every eye was upon her but she refused to be intimidated. She met each of their gazes boldly. The white clad Heralds seated around the horseshoe shaped table gave her looks of pity.

Alberich left her in the middle of the half circle created by the table, facing the pair on the ornate chairs. One she knew, vaguely, Herald Talia. The other was a taller, older woman with golden hair, intelligent blue eyes and an aristocratic bearing. Elf was willing to bet she was born noble, probably a member of the royal family.

Elf gripped her hands.

"Kayvia, could you tell us what happened the day your parents and brother died?" The aristocratic woman asked.

Elf nodded. "It was my birthday. We stopped for lunch by the side of the road." Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered that last meal.

"I don't see what your birthday has to do with being attacked by bandits." One of the lords behind her snapped.

"You asked what happened that day." Elf snapped back. "They died! They never stood a chance." Her accent thickened.

"Your majesty." The same lord said condescendingly, "She is obviously too emotional to give us an accurate accounting."

Elf's left hand curled into a fist. She felt her chair tremble beneath her. She willed the chair to turn, and it obeyed her ever so slowly. "My parents died! Of course I am emotional! My brother died with an arrow through his heart where he sat next to my father. My father was _unarmed_ when they slid a sword into his heart as he tried to protect us with his bare hands. He was never a warrior. He was a trader. He sold fine fabrics to lords like you."

The lord was pinned by her enraged eyes. Everyone else was silent.

"My mother was pregnant but they still plunged a hunting knife into her back _after_ they tortured her to find out where our money was." Elf felt the fire burning through her veins as she had when they had trapped her in the wagon. The horrid events of that day melded with the present in her mind. Her heart raced. She heard someone calling her as she grabbed the arm of the chair and heaved herself to her feet.

The pain barely reached her as the damaged limbs battled to bear her weight.

"They died!" She yelled, hot tears coursed down her cheeks. "They died and you did nothing!"

She heard a strange twisting squeal as she staggered another step closer. She could hear their thoughts now. Elf sensed someone moving close to her, she did not think, she only reacted. She tried to raise her hand to push them away, it didn't even twitch but two white figures flew backwards.

People were screaming but she barely saw the colorfully clad lords and ladies as they fled. Only the lord pinned by her gaze sat unmoving.

Something inside her snapped. "You killed them!" She screamed, her voice cracked as she staggered another step closer.

Voices calling for Kayvia scarcely reached her rage and power clouded mind.

_:Elflet!:_ A voice screamed in her mind. _:Stop!:_

Elf ignored the voice, not even remembering her own Companion. She was only a few steps from the table and the shaking lord when someone grabbed her arm. She saw only a brief glimpse of a familiar face before it vanished.

The lord finally bolted to the side, trying to escape her.

As suddenly as everything began, it ended. Elf collapsed in a heap as she used the last of her energy.

The room stilled as she crumpled to the ground, the roiling red and gold energies that had twined about her dispersed in an instant. Three Heralds were injured. Dirk, Alberich, and the Lord Martial's Herald, Griffon, lay in unconscious heaps on the floor. The lord who had been the focus for her rage grabbed his ornamented dagger and rounded the table, fully intending to kill her.

"Try it, and you are a dead man." Talia said coldly, a thin blade in her hand. "I do believe you have just witnessed how a lone girl stopped the bandits."

Everyone stared at the pale, still form.

His anger was obvious even though he sheathed the blade and stalked from the room.

Selenay, already on her feet, hurried to the source of all the excitement and rolled her onto her back. Her face was a white as parchment, even her lips held no color. She looked like a creature made of ebony and alabaster. "Get healers!" She ordered. One of the ladies' secretaries hurried from the room to obey. Some other people slipped from the room.

"Gods, what happened?" A young woman with white streaked brown hair, wearing exotic Whites, burst into the room. She glanced around, taking in the unconscious forms of the other Heralds before running to her mother.

Selenay looked up as Elspeth, her eldest daughter, knelt across from her and clasped the younger mage's icy hands in her own. "She was scared, or angry, I am not sure which."

Elspeth's brow creased. "She is nearly completely drained. I can't Reach her at all."

Dirk was the first to recover; the blast he had received was much weaker than the one that had levelled Alberich and Griffon. Talia, kneeling at his elbow, stopped him from sitting up too quickly, which he was grateful for when pain stabbed through his temples.

"Is she alright?" He asked as he searched for his student. The damage she had wrought was extensive. A tray that had once held pens and ink was twisted into an unrecognizable lump. One leg of the table had twisted upwards. The wheeled chair was beyond repair with all its wheels twisted and the arms bent backwards. There seemed no logic to the pattern of destruction. A crystal jug that had held water was half melted. The chairs that had been situated next to the offending lord were shredded into splinters. Only one of the tapestries hung on the wall was damaged, one that depicted the lord's emblem.

"She's unconscious." Talia kept him from standing. "She collapsed before she reached him."

"Is she awake yet?" Dirk demanded.

Talia hesitated, glanced over at the figure in the queen's arms. "I can't Sense her at all. I Saw everything she did, she pulled me in, but now there is nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elf hummed softly to herself as she placed the bits of kindling on the small fire. Her family would reach her soon and they would appreciate the warmth. Wind grazed on bits of hardy grass that poked through the snow.

"Mind if I join you?" A strangely echoing voice asked making her jump.

A man clad all in white stood at the edge of the clearing. Except for his clothing, he looked perfectly ordinary. "If you wish." Elf invited him with a welcoming grin. "My parents will be here soon. We're celebrating my birthday."

"Congratulations." The man smiled and took a seat on the log next to her. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Elf admitted as she straightened. "Do you travel this road often?"

"Rather regularly, yes." He smiled at her and she felt strangely at ease around him.

"This is our first time on this road but we've traveled through Valdemar twice. Normally we stay down south." Elf set some logs near the fire in hopes of dispelling some of the wetness that clung to them.

"So what do you expect for you birthday?" He asked conversationally.

"I already got it." Elf grinned. "Wind. My parents bought her from the Shin'a'in. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Unmatched." He pulled a candy from his pocket and offered it to her. "Care for a piece?"

Elf accepted it and popped it into her mouth. It was oddly tasteless; she quickly hid it in her hand. "Thank you sir."

"Call me Raiken." He suggested.

There was something about that name she should know. She frowned in concentration as she tried to recall it.

"Is something bothering you?" He queried.

"No. My parents should be here soon." She quickly resumed getting ready for them.

"But they're already gone." Raiken said softly.

"They can't have missed this place. It is right off the road." She turned to gesture to the road and found only more trees. "Odd. I must have traveled farther than I thought."

"Much farther." Raiken agreed. "What else are you expecting for your birthday?"

Elf studied him again. He was tall, easily six feet, with rich, brown, and incredibly blue eyes. "A picture or something from Calum."

Suddenly she had the oddest feeling it would be a book.

"Maybe a book." Elf shrugged.

"What kind of book?" Raiken pressed.

"Poetry." Elf said after a moment. "He got me a poetry book." Her voice was almost a whisper. How had she known?

"Anything else?"

"A horse." She stared at the impenetrable woods blindly. "A silver horse with blue eyes."

Raiken smiled and patted the seat log next to him. "Tell me about the horse?"

Elf shook off the strange half trance. "What happened to the road?"

"There is no road here." Raiken said sadly.

Elf deliberately sat across from him. He was proving to be strange, despite his ordinary appearance. His voice still sounded like it came from a long distance. "What are you?" She demanded and reached for her eating blade, her only weapon.

"I'm only a fellow traveler." He assured her. "Tell me about the horse."

His voice had a hypnotic effect on her. "It's small. And on a silver chain. Grandmother sent her."

"The horse about your neck?" Raiken asked.

Elf pulled the leather thong she'd not noticed from around her neck and stared at the tiny horse. "How can I already have it?"

"Perhaps you've already had your birthday." Raiken suggested.

The figure grew warm in Elf's hands. Elf could see a pair of great blue eyes staring at her with indescribable love.

She suddenly felt very cold, which wasn't very strange since it was winter. She felt trapped and fear chilled her veins even more than the weather. The worst was the guilt. It ate at her soul.

Elf's shoulders shook in silent sobs. She felt a flash of fear and panic before a desperate sense of hope touched her. Suddenly all of those feelings were shattered by the sense of love, welcoming and acceptance. There was more, she saw Paradise.

Tears traced trails down her cheeks.

She Saw her brother, his bright eyes flashing with mischief and curiosity. She saw her father smiling indulgently as Calum asked a hundred questions. She saw her mother laughing as she met her husband's gaze.

As suddenly as they were there, they were gone, leaving Elf alone in the strange grove with only her horse and the stranger.

And knowledge.

"Why?" She demanded as she sank to her knees. This time she noticed she did not feel the ground beneath her.

"Must there be a reason for everything?" Raiken asked.

Elf looked down at her necklace and dropped it quickly. "Yes." She said more out desperation for it to be true then in belief that it was.

Raiken only watched her impassively.

"Why isn't there a reason for everything?" Elf cried.

Suddenly Raiken was beside her but she hadn't seen him move. He gently stroked her hair.

"Because not every action has a reason." He said cryptically.

Elf wiped her face with her sleeve. "What now?"

"That is your choice. Do you wait here until they surrender or do you go back?"

Elf looked down at the silver horse necklace. "Dayna? What will happen to her?"

"She will waste away as your body wastes away." Raiken admitted.

Elf bit her lip and tasted blood. The only thing that seemed real in this strange place. "And if I go back?"

"That is up to you." Raiken insisted.

Elf struggled to her feet, feeling as if she was being pulled into the ground.

"It will be a fight child." Raiken said it not as a warning, but as a statement. "You will have pain and heartache, no matter what path you choose to live."

"Will I see my family again?" Elf asked, her decision already made.

Raiken nodded.

Elf met his strange eyes. "Thank you, sir."

Raiken actually smiled at her. "You are welcome, Elflet Lytharean."

~ * ~

Her mouth tasted like something had died in it as she became aware of her surroundings. She was in her room, the window was uncovered allowing light to pour in. She lay not on her collection of mattresses but on a true bed. Blankets were tucked tightly around her; they were too perfect for her to have moved at all since she was placed here.

In a chair next to her bed, she saw a weary Alberich. Even in sleep he sat at attention, his chin barely drooped against his chest.

"You are going to get a crick in your neck if you sleep like that." Elf said practically.

Alberich started, his eyes snapped open. His stunned expression was priceless. "Kayvia?"

"Actually, my name is Elflet." She confessed. "Elflet Lytharean."

Alberich stared at her stunned. "You are looking much better." He commented banally.

Elf laughed. It was true laugh, full of life. Considering just a candlemark earlier, she looked like a wax doll it was a miracle. "Anything would like better than near death."

Alberich chuckled. "Your Dayna has been worried sick about you."

"How long has it been?" Elf asked worriedly.

"Five days." Alberich reached for a pitcher of water and poured a small bit into a mug. "I bet you are thirsty."

"First, I have to wake up Dayna." Elf grinned impishly. She could sense Dayna sleeping, completely exhausted, in the Companion stables. _:Love, you are going to sleep a beautiful day away.:_

The shock and joy that echoed through their bond made her laugh again.

Out in the barn Dayna knocked aside a Herald as she barrelled out of her stall like a mare possessed, racing for the Healers. She destroyed three slumbering flowerbeds and a hedge in her rush.

Knowledge of her mad flight raced through the Companions and to their concerned Chosen equally as swiftly. Those who knew of Elf's state and her peril raced to the Healers expecting to hear the worst.

Instead, they found her awake, lavishing attention on her Companion, laughing, and looking more alive than any of them had ever seen her.

Gede, alerted by the rush of Heralds, ran into the room, stared at Elf for a long moment, and shook his head. "About time you woke up, you have been driving the Heralds batty."

She laughed. "I am sorry for delaying. I don't really remember what happened."

"You nearly levelled the Council." Alberich informed her. "But you confined yourself to glowing like a lamp and destroying some furniture."

Elf gaped. "I did what?"

"You were scared and angry." Talia explained, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "You got confused and struck out."

Elf groped for the silver horse and found it nestled under her nightgown. Wrapping her fingers around it she willed herself to remember what happened. "Who did I hurt?" She asked after a few heartbeats.

"No one too badly." A strange Herald with bright red hair and an easy smile.

Elf's eyes narrowed. She did not remember much but she remembered white forms trying to touch her. She focused on the memory, much like she focused on words when she was learning a new language. "You were one of them. You and Alberich both tried to reach me. And Dirk, I flung you too. I am so sorry. I never meant to." She insisted, desperately hoping they would believe her.

Dirk laughed. "We faired better than you did. We were up and about almost immediately. You are going to be back in that bed for several more weeks."

Elf made a face, sighed, and looked up at Dirk. "I am going to need more books then."

Dayna snorted. _:And magic lessons as soon as possible.:_

Everyone gifted with mindspeech heard Dayna's comment.

"When she is out of bed you can start _thinking_ about training her." Gede said firmly when some one told him what was said. "She is still drained. She couldn't light a candle without going into a coma right now. And if I find a mage in here trying to teach her…" His threat hung in the air and only drew smiles from the gathered Heralds.

"We aren't complete fools." Griffon assured him.

Gede glanced at his glowing white uniform and quirked an eyebrow. "And how many times have you ended up with you nose buried in the mud after working yourself to exhaustion? She is my patient and I will tell _you_ when she is ready for magic lessons."

"What about theory?" Elf herself challenged. "That at least would give me something to do while I recover. We can just add it to the history, math, law, and other things I have been studying."

"You've corrupted her already!" Gede tossed up his hands in defeat. "She _finally_ wakes up and already wants to get back to work."

Elf shrugged and said something in a strange language.

"Pardon?" One of the Heralds she knew only in passing asked in confusion.

"It was Elician, they have a saying, 'Those who don't learn, die.'" Elf explained. "They are a nation of scholars, a rather brutal society actually. They kill those who are not intelligent, even noble's children, but they are easily the smartest society I have ever encountered."

"They kill _children_?" Talia repeated horrified.

Elf nodded slightly. "The good news is they liked me." She grinned wryly. "But they believed that by killing those who were…simple, or just not that quick they were giving them a chance to return again as a more intelligent person. They actually believed they were a tolerant people."

"How far have you travelled?" Dirk asked.

"Oh, everywhere." She said with a weak gesture. "The Eastern Empire, the Black Empire, the 50 islands, Urdr, Elicia, Karse, Rethwellan, Ceejay, Menmellith, Yacord, Ilidia, Valdemar, of course, White Gryphon…"

"We get the hint." Someone chuckled. "You are well traveled."

"My father had me learn the languages as we traveled." Elf said, for the first time she did not seem on the verge of tears as she mentioned her father. "Actually I am very good at languages."

"That's nice, now everyone out!" Gede ordered, glaring at the Heralds around him. He was no fool, he knew if they chose not to listen, there was no way he could remove them.

"Get some rest." The Herald closest to the door ordered Elf with a smile and slipped out the door. With similar admonitions, the others followed.

Soon it was just Talia, Dirk, Alberich, Dayna, and Gede in her room.

"If you ever want to talk just ask for me." Talia offered. "And try to get some rest; you still look like a strong wind would blow you away."

"I'll stop by later." Dirk bent to ruffle her hair. "Don't give them too much trouble."

"I won't." Elf promised sincerely. She did not intend to give them any trouble at all. She wanted these people to never regret taking her in.

Talia and Dirk slipped out the door.

Gede only had to glance at Alberich to know he wasn't going anywhere and Dayna had already settled her large form next to the bed where Elf's fingers could twine in her mane. "Let her sleep." He ordered before following the white clad pair.

Alberich chuckled. "You have plenty of mother hens." He commented in his native tongue.

"It is nice of them." Elf agreed. "You look tired."

"I look better than you." Alberich pointed out logically. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained." Elf answered promptly. "I had a weird dream. Can I tell you about it?"

Alberich nodded.

"I was in the same little grove that we stopped for lunch, I was tending the fire, waiting for them to catch up." Elf started. "It was weird, I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel the cold, or the warmth of the fire or anything. And there were no birds. Wind was there. I don't know how long I fed the fire when this man emerged from the trees. He was about your height with brown hair and these incredible blue eyes. The same color as Dayna's. He said his name was Raiken. Oh, and he wore Whites."

"It does not seem so odd." Alberich said carefully.

"That's not all. He asked me about my birthday and made me realise that it must have already happened if I knew what the presents were. I was even wearing this necklace from my grandmother. And when I looked at it I Felt how I did when I was Chosen. The fear, the cold, all of it. And then I saw my family. They were happy." She blinked back tears. "I don't remember what else I saw but it was _beautiful._ And then he asked me if I was going to stay there until everyone gave up hope or if I was going to go back."

"I see which you chose." Alberich said lightly.

"It wasn't until I was leaving when I remembered who, or rather what, Raiken was. Have you ever heard of the Geirfen?"

Alberich shook his head.

"They are part of a very small population on one of the fifty islands. That is where my grandfather is from. Their God of death is called Raiken. It means watcher. But he didn't just watch. He made me realise what has happening then sent me back. He wasn't even scary." Elf searched his face to see if he believed her.

Dayna stared at her. _:That is quite the dream.:_

Elf used her left hand to move her right hand and open the fingers, inside was a candy. "He gave me this. It tasted like straw."

Alberich and Dayna both stared at the piece of hardened sugar. It was a milky blue and in some areas seemed almost clear.

"My grandfather used to give me these. They are made only on his island." She offered the candy to Alberich. "Their name translates to 'summer rocks'."

Alberich studied the candy without accepting it. "I believe you. Some things are too strange to not be true."

Elf relaxed. "Why would he come to me?"

"Who knows about gods?" Alberich tried to reassure her but he could see she was still disturbed. He would be in her shoes. Whatever had guided her back here he was grateful to.

Elf tried to stifle a yawn. "I think I am going to sleep now."

_:Just make sure you wakeup.:_ Dayna ordered and rested her head on the edge of the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dirk was unsurprised to find Elf covered in ink with ink-splattered papers scattered around her. There was even a streak of ink on the side of her nose. "How's the writing coming?"

Elf grimaced. "It's not. The ink goes all over the place and the letters look like a baby made them."

Dirk examined one of the sheets covered in precariously tilted letters. It was a big improvement over what they had been when Elf first started trying to write with her right hand again. After several months her writing with her left was neat enough but she was determined to starting using her right again. The little movement she had regained was stiff and awkward so her control of the pen left a great deal to be desired. "If I can drag you away from your work for a moment, I have a gift for you."

Elf, as any thirteen year old would, immediately focused her attention on him. "You don't have to get me gifts." She protested.

Dirk pulled a leather wrapped bundle out from under his arm and offered it to her. Elf hesitated before unrolling it and found the assorted tools of a watchmaker.

"What are these for?" Elf looked up confused.

"For making music boxes. It requires precise movements but I figure between your magic and your hands you'll have it mastered in no time." Dirk explained.

"But I don't have the parts to make music boxes, and I certainly have no idea where to start." Elf protested.

"For the first problem we'll have to go into the City to buy some parts, and for the second problem one of the Heralds is willing to teach you the basics and there is a watchmaker willing to teach you some as well." Dirk explained.

"To the City?" Elf repeated eagerly.

"We'll even stop at the Purple Cat." Dirk promised. "It's nearly summer so you don't have to worry about catching a chill this time."

"Can we go now?" Elf asked setting the tools aside and looked down at the ink stained shirt and skirt she wore. "Well, after I change."

"I'll go get someone to help you change." Dirk promised and strode back out the door. Moments later a young Healer trainee that Elf knew well named Hinna came in.

"What would you like to wear?" Hinna asked cheerfully. The girl was about a year older than Elf with a perpetually cheerful personality. Since she worked on this ward most afternoons, she had often helped Elf change. "What about that pretty blue dress?"

Elf nodded as she started to pull off her ink stained shirt.

By the time Dirk knocked on the door again, all ink had been removed and Elf wore a pale blue dress one of the Healers had given to her a few months ago. It had loose sleeves a tight bodice and a long skirt with embroidered flowers and leaves along the scooped neckline. Hinna had also taken the time to pull Elf's chin length hair back in a half ponytail held by a white ribbon.

"Ready?" Dirk asked before scooping up Elf. She still couldn't walk, her legs couldn't even support her. He carried her outside to where Talia and Jemmie, his son, awaited them. Jemmie was mounted on Wind who neighed and tossed her head when she saw Elf. Behind them Dayna was hitched up to a small gig painted a brilliant blue. It obviously only had room for two people, if they were friendly.

"Oh!" Elf exclaimed when she saw the gig. Dayna tossed her head causing the bells on her hackamore to chime. "She's beautiful! Whose gig is it?"

"Yours." Jemmie said proudly. He was a few years' younger than Elf with hair that hovered between red and brown that was as unruly as his father's and eyes the same brilliant blue as Dirk's. "We commandeered it from the palace stables, painted it and now it's yours."

"It truly is yours." Talia assured her. "Jemmie insisted on helping your Dayna learn to pull it in exchange for the use of Wind."

Dirk placed Elf in the seat and handed her the reins. He didn't offer her any advice on driving it, he had no doubt Elf had been driving since she was a toddler. "Did you want to stop at any of the markets?"

"I'd like to stop at the Trader's Guild actually. I'm going to need money if I am going to buy anything." Elf said as she gathered the reins in her good hand. They were pretty much useless, especially since Elf could simply tell Dayna which way to go.

"It was a little banged up before we got it." Jemmie explained as they started out of the courtyard. "And they had stained the wood this horrible green. But some putty and paint and she looks as good as new. We tried to paint Companions on the side but they ended up looking like sheep."

Elf laughed and ran her hand down one side of the gig. "It's beautiful."

_:I agree. And very light.:_ Dayna concurred, glancing back over her shoulder at Elf. _:They were going to put bells on it but they ran out of time.:_

_:I think the bells would be over doing it. These things jerk about like you won't believe.:_ Elf assured her. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Well, the gig has been ready for over a month but we decided to wait until you had a reason to go out to surprise you." Jemmie explained.

Dirk and Talia trailed after them at enough of a distance that they could talk without being overheard.

"She's looking much better." Talia commented.

"She's doing much better." Dirk agreed. "She is already studying second year topics."

"Already?"

"She'll probably have even fifth year topics covered before she can join the rest." Dirk said with both pride and sorrow.

"Why don't you have her join the classes now?" Talia asked curiously.

"She has several intense healing sessions a day. Afterwards she needs to rest for at least a candlemark. She could maybe manage one class. I know the other students wouldn't taunt her but they would still pity her, and that is the last thing she needs."

"Other than you, who has been teaching her?" Talia asked curiously.

"Alberich mostly. She is fluent in Karsite already and not a bit intimidated. She keeps calling him crodro. I have no idea what it means."

"Old man." Talia said with a grin. "She seems to speak Valdemaran fluently as well which is a blessing."

"And Iftellan, Rethwellan, Shin'a'in, Tayledras, trade tongues and other languages I have never even heard of. I think there is more than twelve that she says she can speak fluently and others that she was learning. I am encouraging her to keep learning them."

Dayna turned down a side road without prompting, the Trader's guild was ensconced in a massive old building that was decorated with statues of Guildmasters of long past in arched nooks along the wall. The building was made of a dull grey stone that may have once been polished to a shine but was now pitted by weather.

"Could you help me?" Elf asked Dirk as Dayna stopped.

Dirk swung to the ground and picked Elf out of the carriage. Talia and Jemmie quickly dismounted and followed.

Inside the Trader's Guild it was plush with exotic novelties displayed on highly polished tables. Many men and women, all ornately dressed, loitered in deep discussion that no doubt concerned trade routes and goods. A bespectacled clerk hurried towards them.

"Heralds, how may I help you? Was there an accident?" He asked worriedly.

"Actually, I am here to make a withdrawal." Elf said with a deliberately snooty accent.

"Uh, of course miss. And your name?" The Clerk glanced at the two Heralds uncertainly then back at Elf.

"Elflet Lytharean. Daughter and heir to Jadin and Corili Lytharean."

The clerk nodded and hurried away.

"I hope he doesn't forget us." Elf sighed as she looked around. "They like to do that to 'mere' travelers."

"They won't, not with a Herald escort." Talia assured her as she surveyed the plush appointments. "This place is…"

"Gaudy?" Elf asked. "My father called it a prime example of rich men who are poor in taste. Often within hearing distance of those same rich men."

Dirk chuckled. He was less interested in the sophisticated vases than in finding a place to put Elf. There was not a single chair in the entire room. "They certainly didn't design with an eye to comfort."

A richly dressed man appeared from the same hall the clerk had vanished into, looked at the four intruders, and then quickly retreated.

Almost immediately, he reappeared, this time wearing a thick velvet robe of an almost black purple that Elf recognized. Her father had sold that fabric on their last visit to Haven. Now it was embroidered with gold threads and silk.

"Miss Lytharean." The man said with an almost humble tone. "We were sorry to hear of that dreadful incident."

Elf smiled wanly. "Master Jedik, It has been a long time."

"Come with me, let me show you to a more comfortable room." His beady eyes darted over the two Heralds, obviously not recognizing Talia, and Jemmie. "Have you continued your father's trade?"

"No, injuries and fate have dictated a different path." Elf said as Dirk followed Jedik down the hall to a sitting room. It was done in scarlet, black, and gold in what was supposed to be a southern style. To Elf's knowledgeable eyes, everything was too heavy for the style they had been aiming for.

_:Are you seeing this love?:_ Elf asked Dayna.

She felt a strange sense of sharing that told her Dayna was using her eyes.

_:Oh my… What's it supposed to be? A brothel?:_ Dayna asked lightly.

Elf grinned. Dirk set her on one of the hard chairs and Jedik quickly took a seat at her right.

"My dear girl. How may I help you today?" Jedik asked ingratingly.

"I would like to withdraw some money." Elf explained. "If you could arrange it…"

"At once." Jedik picked up her right hand and patted it reassuring. "May I suggest a seamstress for you? Mistress Coroni is truly the best, only takes customers on recommendations."

"I remember her. She was always one of our best customers. She once made the most exquisite dress for my mother." Elf smiled innocently. She was used to trader's guilds. There was always a power struggle and she had no desire to be dragged into one here by owing Jedik a favor, even for one as seemingly small as the recommendation of a seamstress.

Jedik's face showed no sign of disappointment. "I will go see about your funds personally my dear. I insist, if there is anything else that you come to me."

Elf smiled and watched as he hurried away. "Pompous prig." She grumbled.

Dirk chuckled. "What did you do to deserve that treatment?"

"She's richer than he is." Talia said with a grin. "And he is _very_ well off."

"We bought fabrics that were considered common in one place and sold them where they were rare. Of course we made a lot of money. Value is often in rarity." Elf explained. "You may as well sit down too. This is going to take a little while."

Jemmie took the seat Jedik had vacated. "What were they thinking when they did this?"

"Probably 'it looks like it cost a fortune!'" Elf joked. "How do you like riding Wind?"

"She's incredible." Jemmie said enthusiastically. "She isn't as fast as Ahrodie or Rolan but she is the fastest horse I have ever ridden. I really appreciate you letting me ride her until you can ride again. I groom her every night and give her apples and carrots."

"Sounds like she is being spoiled." Elf joked.

"Of course, she deserves it." Jemmie grinned. "Is it alright if I give her sugar?"

"So long as her teeth don't fall out." Elf assured him.

The door swung open without a perfunctory knock. This time it was a woman, dressed in heavy velvets that were much too warm for the weather in shades of green and blue. Not even Elf could appreciate the clash of colors of her gown and the room.

She barely glanced at Elf, instead she focused instantly on Talia. "Lady Talia, I thought that was you. What brings you here?"

Talia was obviously less than pleased at being recognized. "I am just stopping by, Councillor."

"They came with me." Elf explained. "I was just getting some money from my account here."

The Councillor turned her attention to Elf who met her searching gaze gamely. "You're the girl who nearly blew up the council."

"There was no nearly my lady. I only intended to hurt that one particular councillor." Elf said seriously and immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut.

The Guildmistress actually laughed. "That blowhard deserved it. I assume Jedik has gone off to get whatever you asked for. Leave it to that brownnoser to try to curry the Queen's Own's favor."

No one corrected her misconception.

"Well, Kayvia, I hope you know that not all of us were such blind idiots. I do believe you when you said the leader was a highborn. A trader would know, would they not?" She gave Elf a conspiratorial smile.

"My name is actually Elflet Lytharean." Elf corrected her.

"Jaden Lytharean's daughter? Then you definitely know what you are talking about. I knew your father, placed many orders with him. A good man, he mentioned you the last time I saw him." The Guildmistress smiled a truly genuine smile. "He thought you would go farther than anyone since your grandmother. I assume she was quite the traveler. It seems odd to think of his as dead, I had no idea it was his family. Well, I best be off. Don't let Jedik be too helpful." She warned, made her farewells to the others and left again.

"It seems you have just made a very powerful friend." Dirk observed.

"Guildmistress Lieta dealt with us on both trips through Valdemar, even though I never met her." Elf shrugged.

Jedik finally reappeared with her money, more than she asked for but she had no doubt that it would all be spent eventually. "Here you go my dear girl. Now you remember, if you need anything just ask."

"I'll remember." Elf promised with a hollow smile. _:I'll remember never to ask you.:_ Elf said dryly for Dirk's and Dayna's benefit.

"We best be going." Dirk said firmly and scooped Elf up again. "We don't want to tire her."

Within moments, they were all outside again. Jemmie immediately snickered.

"Can you believe that room?" He asked.

Elf's nose wrinkled and she laughed as well. "Pity money can not buy taste."

Once back in her little gig Elf gathered her reins in one hand. "I assume you have a shop in mind for the pieces I need." She said to Dirk as he swung easily into his saddle.

"Of course." He and Talia took the lead this time leaving the younger pair to hang back a bit and gawk at the bustle of the city.

~ * ~

It was after dark when the four finally made it to the Purple Cat and it was already filled to capacity. A bard, dressed in scarlets, sat next to the fireplace singing a comic song. The farthest table was filled with people clad in white and green, most chatting amiably. Between the long tables, fresh faced serving girls wearing purple and black dresses served drinks and food with obvious good humor. A small table in the corner seated five children that seemed to be working on their studies. Next to the door, a massive man who probably borrowed his muscles from an ox with a patch over one eye glared at everyone. Elf had no doubt he could quell a fight with a single glare, or a blow in need be. A tall, thin woman with greying blonde hair smiled at their entrance and hurried over. She was clad in purple and black and her hair was confined in a simple knot.

"Geeva, I hope you have room for us." Talia greeted her with a smile.

"Of course Heralds." Geeva smiled. "There is actually a room available if you wish it or there is room at the end of the Herald's table."

"The Herald's table will be wonderful." Dirk assured her and carried Elf to the bare spot on the bench.

"What would you like?" A cheerful serving girl asked as soon as they were seated. "We have meat pies, beef, ham, chicken, stews, and venison. I recommend the rabbit stew tonight. Miss Ana helped make it and it is truly divine."

They all quickly agreed to the rabbit stew and some of the famous cider.

"Satisfied with your shopping?" Talia asked as they waited for their food.

"Very." Elf said firmly. They had even made a quick trip through a produce market so she had bought some special fruits for her friends at the Healers. They even had the plans and a box of parts for Elf to make her first musical box. The old watchmaker had made all the parts before as a training kit for his son, who showed no interest in the family trade. He had promised to have two more ready in a month or so. Elf had also purchased over a dozen books, more than half in languages other than Valdemaran.

A few times during the day, she had seen something she just knew Calum would love or that her mother would laugh at but other than a wistful ache she actually felted comforted by the memories that were replacing the horrific, nightmare that had been their last moments.

One of the Healers at the table waved at her when she noticed Elf's presence but Elf noted the concern in her eyes.

Elf returned the wave with a smile and studied the people around her. Jemmie asked his parents a question about their activities for the upcoming summer break leaving her to her thoughts for the first time since Dirk had shown up that morning.

It was strange how her life was different. She could not say they were bad changes, at least not all. Other than her injuries and her family, the changes were mostly good. She tried to remember the image of her family that she had seen while she was with Raiken but it slipped away again.

_:Something wrong?:_ Dirk asked, disturbing her thoughts.

Elf started slightly. _:No. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that other than my injuries the changes are good.:_

Dirk smiled fondly. _:I am glad to hear it.:_

_:Do you believe in an afterlife?:_ Elf asked suddenly.

_:Yes. Why? Do you doubt there being an afterlife?:_

Elf shook her head. She hadn't told Dirk about seeing her family. After she told Alberich all those months ago, she hadn't spoken about it to anyone but she had thought of that moment regularly. _:No. I know the Havens are real.: _She felt Dirk study her worriedly. _:Thank you for everything. And I don't mean the tools and the gig. I mean everything.: _Elf said sincerely.

_:You aren't considering anything foolish are you?:_ Dirk asked suspiciously.

Elf laughed drawing the eyes of everyone at the table. "No. I am not going to do anything foolish. I am just saying thank you."

Dirk flushed and cleared his throat.

"Should I ask?" Talia glanced between them.

Elf shook her head. At that moment their food arrived, both of the younger people dug into the repast with a single-minded purpose, leaving the conversation to the adults.

~ * ~

"I watched her today." Talia said as she and Dirk settled into bed for the night.

"And?"

"Occasionally she would feel grief but almost immediately she felt peace. I think your concerns about her pining away for her family are groundless." Talia said candidly. "However, I think she is very worried about doing anything to displease you. By the time we got back I know she was sore from being jostled about but she never once complained."

"She's a little fighter." Dirk said with pride.

"Rolan feels the same way about Dayna. You're like a pair of proud, anxious papas." Talia said lightly. "Have you considered inviting her to visit your family with us this summer?"

"I would, but she is still having regular Healing sessions she can't miss. Besides, I think Alberich has plans to keep her occupied. Probably involving disobeying the Healers."

"At least she will have her new cart to get around." Talia tried to stifle a yawn. "Of course Rolan is worried about what that pair will find to occupy themselves."

"Dayna wouldn't let Elf do anything remotely risky." Dirk said confidently.

"Odd, it's Rolan's hope that Elf will keep Dayna from doing something foolish."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elf bit her lip in concentration as she delicately lowered the cog into place. She had lost count of how many times she had attempted to put it into place but she kept reminding herself she came closer each time. She was using her left hand, since her right was not yet capable of the delicate movement needed.

_:I wonder what its song is going to be.:_ Dayna commented suddenly causing Elf to drop the cog.

Elf put down the tool she was using and rested her forehead on her palm.

_:Sorry.:_ Dayna said sheepishly.

"It's not your fault." Elf assured her and turned as best she could to see the Companion standing in the doorway. "I just don't have steady hands."

_:I came to tell you, the Healers are all busy.:_ Dayna explained quickly. _:Are you ready?:_

Elf grinned and pushed her wheelchair back as best as she could. Dayna stepped forward to help her clear of the desk. Elf moved the book she had on her lap and moved her legs so that they were touching the ground. Dayna positioned herself where Elf could use her for support.

Dayna had long ago given up all notions of convincing Elf that it was unwise to try standing so soon. It had been just over seven months since Dayna had Chosen her and Elf refused to listen to anyone telling her not to try anything yet. She couldn't manage to stand on her own yet, but she was getting closer everyday. As Elf often insisted, once she could stand everything else would come.

Elf's left hand was wound tightly in Dayna's mane, it was almost painful for the small mare, but she knew it was worse for Elf. The Healers had done their best to prevent the muscles from atrophying but they still protested the unaccustomed strain. Dayna knew her part and stood stock still, her legs locked, as Elf heaved herself upwards. Her pale face showed her complete focus on standing as her legs first buckled then held as she pulled herself upwards again.

_:You're going to do it!:_ Dayna exclaimed happily and fed Elf a bit of energy so she wouldn't falter.

Elf tried to take normal breaths, even though pain shot up her legs. Her fingers hurt or grew numb where Dayna's mane cut off the circulation. Finally, her legs were straight and she let herself relax a little. She had finally stood!

Dayna quivered with excitement, not daring to tell anyone of Elf's accomplishment. _:You did it! You're standing! I knew you would do it today; I had a good feeling about it.:_

Elf tried to look back for her wheel chair but found it had rolled too far back. _:Ah shoot.:_

Dayna was confused until she saw the distance. _:Um, can you make it back that far?:_

_:No.:_ Elf admitted.

_:Hold tighter to my neck, let's see if I can get you to it without having to call for help.:_

Both were too occupied with trying to maneuver the few feet that they didn't notice the door swinging open.

"Ah, Kayvia, I wondered when I would catch you trying to stand." Alberich teased in Karsite.

"You won't tell, will you?" Elf asked pleadingly.

"No. Let's get you back in your chair though." Alberich pushed her chair into place behind her so she could drop into the padded seat. He could see she was sweating from the effort but obviously well pleased with herself. "I assume today was successful."

"It was." Elf smiled. "I stood."

Alberich did not conceal his pride in her accomplishment. "You will be walking in no time."

"I will." Elf said with grim determination. "We should celebrate."

"After you rest a bit." Alberich said firmly. "Then perhaps we can take ride outside the city."

Elf smiled eagerly. "That would be wonderful. When can we go?"

"This afternoon." Alberich said firmly.

"Can we have a picnic?" Elf asked, undaunted by the delay.

"Very well." Alberich agreed.

"Maybe we can fish?" Elf continued eagerly.

"No." Alberich said firmly. "I do not fish."

Elf eyed him curiously then shrugged. "This is going to be so much fun."

"You must rest first." Alberich insisted. He knew she still needed to nap regularly because of the Healing she was still undergoing. "I will see if I can get a pie for the picnic as well."

"A nut pie?" Elf asked hopefully.

Mero, who had met Elf on a previous occasion, knew Elf loved nut pies so Alberich had no doubt there would be a nut pie or two in whatever was prepared for them. "Whatever Mero has available."

Elf grinned widely as Alberich wheeled her over to her bed. He was hard pressed to say which of the pair was happier at that moment. Dayna was prancing happily in place and Elf would have if she could. "Should I bring books or anything?"

"If you wish, for now you should sleep." Alberich said firmly as he transferred her to her bed.

Dayna nuzzled Elf before she pranced out the door.

Elf didn't protest as she slipped from waking into slumber.

Alberich watched her for a moment.

_:I wonder what those two are going to get into when she can walk.:_ Kantor said dryly.

Alberich hoped they would find out.

~*~

Elf shifted the reins in her good hand as she looked around at the city. People stared at her and Dayna as they passed. She wondered absently what they were thinking but ultimately dismissed it as irrelevant. On the seat next to her she had a large basket filled with food, at least one nut pie, she could smell it.

"Still enjoying the victory?" Alberich asked lightly.

"Of course." Elf grinned up at him. "Next I'll walk, then I will ride and show all those Healers that they were wrong."

"That you will." Alberich agreed.

Elf looked up and found him watching everyone around them like a wolf watching for an intruder. "What's wrong?" She demanded, straining to see what he saw.

Alberich forced himself to relax. "Nothing."

Elf cocked her head to the side and studied him for a second. "You're lying. You were watching for something, you still are."

Alberich knew it was useless to protest. "We are worried that the ones who got away might come after you."

"Oh." Elf's expressive face fell. "I thought that was all over."

"I am sure it is, Kayvia." Alberich assured her.

"Liar." Elf accused lightly. "You should know better than to lie, old man."

Alberich laughed, reached down and ruffled her hair affectionately. No one else would dare call him old man. "Reading my thoughts?"

"No, your body." Elf admitted. "Your shoulders tighten up when you are lying. Do you really think they will come after me?"

"You are a danger to them. You can identify them." Alberich pointed out. 'It only makes sense they will come after you."

"Not with you around, unless they _want_ to die." Elf teased. "You are the most feared Herald alive."

"And who told you that?" Alberich asked.

"Gede. He talks a lot when he gets nervous. And he gets nervous when he causes me any pain. He is worried I might blast him through a wall." Elf explained. "I think you like your reputation. Keeps people from looking too closely."

"But you don't believe it?"

"No, you're a big softy." Elf grinned up at him impishly. "You read to me when I was scared of the dark, you help me braid my hair, and you even sneak me treats that the Healers don't approve of. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Alberich chuckled and resumed his careful watch.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" Elf asked.

"A small stream I know of. It is not far outside of the city but I think Dayna will be able to pick up the speed a little." Alberich told her, he had a feeling she was looking forward to a good run. Once again, the girl had surprised him. He had expected her to deny the possibility of being in danger or to over react. Instead, she just accepted it and let it rest.

Elf looked back up at him. "Why would I worry with a guard like you?"

Alberich started.

"Sorry, I just kind of heard you think it. I wasn't trying to read your mind, really."

"Hopefully we will start your training soon." Alberich grumbled.

"I won't tell a soul what I hear, I swear."

Alberich returned his attention to the crowd around them, people automatically moved out of their way and Elf received several stares but nothing hostile.

He didn't relax until they were out of the city, and even then he did not relax completely.

Outside the city, Elf remained silent and didn't urge Dayna into a faster speed.

"We'll be there soon." Alberich said into the silence.

Elf jolted slightly and looked around. "Sorry, I was thinking. I didn't want to miss a moment of this."

"Not much to miss, just trees and fields." Alberich pointed out.

"Your town bred, aren't you?" Elf guessed, obviously amused. "No stretch of road is ever the same twice. There are different birds in different seasons and the fields are always growing and changing, except in winter. Except for the cold, winter was always my favorite. The snow hangs on the trees like veils and sometimes ice hangs off the branches looking like lace."

Alberich frowned at the wistful note in her voice. "Miss the road?"

"Do you miss Karse?" Elf countered. "It was always my home. I was born in that wagon. I nearly died in that wagon. Of course I miss it. My parents met on the road, father hired mother to protect him while he made a rather dangerous voyage. They were gone for nearly a year. When they got back to the town they where had met she was in labor and they were unwed." Elf chuckled, her eyes distant as she remembered the happy times her parents had told the tale. "They found a priest even though it was the middle of the night. Mother was hurling insults, threats, and everything that wasn't nailed down at father, threatening to castrate him or kill him depending on what body part she reached first. The priest thought she was serious. Especially when she grabbed him by the collar and told him to wed them so she could be a widow by dawn."

"She sounds like a mercenary I know." Alberich said dryly, thinking of Captain Kerowyn.

"It was their anniversary That Day." Elf confessed. She hadn't told anyone much about That Day.

Alberich shifted uneasily. "Our destination is just around the corner."

Elf strained to see their destination and saw only a small, wooden building with no windows and only one door. "That shack?"

"Actually, it is a waystation." Alberich explained.

The waystation was situated on the edge of a clearing. Thick ancient trees formed a rough circle. One edge of the clearing was bordered by a broad, slow moving river.

"Is that the same river that runs through the Palace?" Elf asked as Alberich scooped her up from the wagon and carried her into the shade under a tree.

"No, it feeds into it."

Elf leaned back against the tree Alberich set her under and surveyed her surroundings. A pair of poles hung between a pair of trees caught her attention. They ran parallel to each other and were polished so they were probably not for hitching horses to. Before she could ask what they were for Alberich sat down next to her with the basket of food. The tantalizing scent of fresh nut pies assumed her complete attention.

"How are your studies coming?" Alberich asked as she removed a pair of sandwiches from the rather large basket.

"Good I think." Elf admitted. "Dirk left me lots of books about Gifts and such, he said when classes start up again they will start teaching me. And he left me history and law books. Gede says my book shelf is going to cause the wall to cave in because it's so heavy."

"And you will probably have them all read and have enough questions to keep Dirk busy for a year when he gets back." Alberich teased. "Just don't expect me to answer any."

Elf chuckled. "I won't. You already told me you are all brawn and no brain."

"I did not put it like that." Alberich protested, knowing she was only teasing. "What do you think of your studies?"

"History is interesting, math is basic, I can do much larger figures in my head, geography is very interesting. I didn't know there were so many different cultures in Valdemar. Law is boring." Elf listed off. "The magic books are all interesting but I am not allowed to practice yet. Gede says I need all my energies for healing. When am I going to be done healing? Gede can't tell me. He just pats me on the head and tells me patience. I am so tempted to talk to him again. He told me the truth for a while after I yelled in his head."

Alberich laughed. "It has taken us this long to convince him you weren't going to be able to do that again, if you yelled in his head again he would probably want your gifts blocked."

Elf wrinkled her nose. "I won't then. Maybe if I threaten to... Heralds do threaten, don't they?"

"Rarely and only if they intend to follow through." Alberich warned.

Elf grumbled. "I just _know_ it isn't good otherwise they would tell me."

"What do you think he would say?" Alberich asked curiously. "He has already told you the worst."

"I don't know." Elf turned to him. "They probably told you, what is it?"

"I know nothing more than you, that they think you will never walk and that you will recover only a little more use of your arm."

"I already stood. I will walk." Elf looked determined.

"Glad to hear it." Alberich smiled. "When you are done your sandwich we can get started."

"Started on what?" Elf asked curiously.

Alberich didn't answer so she quickly demolished the last of her sandwich.

"Now, started on what?" Elf pressed again.

Alberich stood and scooped her up. "You are going to stand."

"I already did." Elf pointed out.

"And that is it?" Alberich asked. "Now is not the time to rest on your laurels."

He dropped her feet but held onto her torso when he reached the strange bars. "Hold onto the bar with your good hand."

Elf obeyed quickly. Alberich slowly lowered her so her feet were flat.

"Lean against the bar." He ordered.

Elf's arm, strengthened from the extra use, held her weight. She kept her legs beneath her. "I'm going to take a step."

"No, you're not. Your muscles need to recuperate first." Alberich corrected. "Take it one step at a time."

Elf opened her mouth to protest then quickly snapped it shut. Her arm was starting to shake, as were her legs. Pain shot up her legs.

_:Oh, ask him to put you down!:_ Dayna pleaded. _:You're going to get hurt.:_

Elf was about to answer when her legs gave out completely and Alberich caught her.

"That was longer than before." Elf gasped.

"Wonderful." Alberich congratulated her. "Ready to try again."

"So long as you are ready to catch me." Elf said as she adjusted her grip on the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elf flexed her hand rhythmically as she read the book. The seeming endless babble of legal jargon was enough to make her head hurt but she wanted to finish the last of her textbooks before Dirk returned. It had been just over two months since he rode out with his family. Elf had insisted Jemmie ride out on Wind, the mare needed the exercise and deserved to be useful again.

"I wouldn't recommend that book without a very large glass of water." A familiar voice teased.

Looking up she found Dirk standing in her doorway. "Dirk!"

"Did you keep up your studying?" Dirk asked as he strode into the room and bent down to give her a hug.

"This is the last book." Elf admitted. "I was trying to finish it before you returned but I was a bit busy."

"You're done?" Dirk repeated, his eyebrows rising in shock. "Those were second year text books, they were supposed to last you a year!"

"Oh, I have to show you something." Elf waved him back and pulled out the cane from the far side of her chair.

Dirk stepped back and stared as she took the cane in her left hand and got slowly to her feet without having to shove away from the chair. "You can stand!"

"Just a moment." Elf said as she started walking towards him.

"You can walk! This is wonderful!" He gathered her in a proud hug. "What else have you been up to?"

Elf walked past him with careful steps and closed the door. "Alberich made me a place to practice walking again. We go out almost everyday. And when it's warm I try walking in the river, which actually helped a lot. I also studied, not much else to do here. I do have hundreds of questions for you. I wrote them down."

"You mastered writing?" Dirk grinned proudly.

"It's still pretty messy, but it is getting better. And I made the music box." She opened a drawer in her desk and removed the plain, varnished box. When she opened it, a simple little melody spilled out. "I hope we can get more parts."

"Of course." Dirk promised. "Elf, you are amazing."

Elf beamed under the praise.

"What to you say to going to the Purple Cat for a celebratory supper?" Dirk suggested.

"Just let me change first." Elf said and shooed him out the door. "I'll be about a quarter candlemark."

"I'll go see to the Companions." Dirk informed her as the door closed.

"Herald Dirk, did you see our little Elf's little surprise?" Gede greeted him.

Dirk laughed. "Which one?"

"When she _walked_ into the Healer's after one of her trips with Alberich I nearly fainted." Gede chuckled. "Those two did not even whisper what they were up to. Just what I expect from Alberich, but I was surprised Elf managed to keep it all a secret. Probably knew I would be worried about further damage."

"Most likely. I am taking her out into the city for supper; does she still need anyone to help?"

"With anything tight she does need help but she has collected enough loose clothing she can manage on her own most days." Gede assured him. "Don't let her talk you into letting her ride just yet. She's a persuasive little thing." Gede started to walk past him. "And stubborn." He muttered to himself.

Dirk strode out of the Healer's and ordered the first page he saw to ask for Dayna and Ahrodie to be readied then hurried to the Collegium and Talia. He found his wife still in their rooms unpacking their matching harps.

"How's Elf?" She asked as he entered.

"Walking." Dirk said succinctly. "And writing, and nearly finished second year studies."

"Walking? That's wonderful." Talia exclaimed.

"Apparently she and Alberich went behind the Healers' collective backs to do it. And she finished off all the second year books, and is writing again." Dirk said proudly. "Alberich helped her."

Talia shook her head. "I am not surprised. I can't remember the last time he asked for permission to do something, and she is just as contrary as he is, just sweeter about it."

Dirk chuckled in agreement. "No wonder they adore each other. I am taking Elf into the city; did you wish to join us?"

"No. I have to catch up with Selenay and I would like to visit with Elspeth this evening." Talia declined. "I am sure she would prefer if it were just you."

"Very well, I will see you tonight then." Dirk said as he hurried to meet up with Elf.

He found her standing beside her bright blue gig. She leaned heavily on her cane but looked excited.

"Ready?" Dirk asked as he approached.

"I need your help up but otherwise I am ready to go." Elf smiled in greeting. "I am working on getting up there under my own power but I can't do it."

Dirk obliged her by hoisting her up into the seat. "I can't help but wonder what other surprises you have for me."

Elf smiled mysteriously.

"Are the Healers going to be annoyed with you?"

"Probably." Elf admitted and urged Dayna into a trot.

Dirk laughed and swung into Ahrodie's saddle. _:Do you have any idea what that pair have been up to?:_ He queried his Companion.

_:Actually Rolan just finished interrogating her. He still has no idea.:_ Ahrodie informed him with a chuckle. _:She has been very secretive, the only one she has confessed to is Mardren and we can't get anything out of him either.:_

_:Of course you can't.:_ Elf's cheerful mindvoice interrupted them.

_:When will the Healer's allow her to be trained?:_ Ahrodie asked, somewhat amused.

Elf and Dayna slowed until Dirk was alongside them as they rode under the palace gate and out into the city. "Did Alberich tell you he thinks the men who escaped might come after me?" She asked.

"What?" Dirk nearly shouted.

"He admitted it just after you left. He made me promise not to leave the Healers without someone to protect me." Elf explained. "Will that mean I can't cross the courtyard for classes without an escort?"

Dirk stared down at her. "We'll have to see." He deflected. "Since one is highborn he could have free rein in the Palace grounds. You might not even be safe at the Healers."

Elf rolled her eyes. "Don't get paranoid on me now. I have been in worse situations. I can attend classes, right?" Her eyes narrowed shrewdly.

"Well, how often are you seeing the Healers?" Dirk asked thoughtfully.

"Five times a day. They are trying to undo the damage in my arm and in my leg before I do anything Heraldic, like jump in front of an arrow." Elf admitted. "It was just once a day before they discovered what Alberich and I were up to."

"We were counting on your sessions being down to once or twice a day before you entered classes." Dirk confessed. "Would it bother you if we delayed it a while longer? I think your Healing is more important than your classes at this point."

Elf shrugged but he could tell she was disappointed, with a flash of insight he realized she must be lonely.

"Perhaps one class." Dirk suggested.

"I think I'll wait until I can enter full time." Elf said after a moment. "When I move across the courtyard to the Collegium I can move into the classes as well."

Dirk could tell she had made up her mind.

_:Fragile in body, iron in mind.:_ Ahrodie commented. _:A strong will is good in a mage.:_

_:What was that Skif said? Tthe strength of a Herald is will?:_ Dirk asked.

_:And a Herald's law is love.:_ Ahrodie confirmed. _:Rather poetic for a street brat.:_ She commented with affection.

Elf remained silent until they reached the tavern and Dirk lifted her to the ground. "I hope they have more of their pies today." She said eagerly as she steadied herself on her feet. "Alberich wouldn't bring me here. I think he thought it was too vulnerable." Elf commented.

"If Alberich doesn't think it's safe we are not staying. He started to lift her back into the seat of her cart when he suddenly found himself frozen.

"Elf, what did you do?" He asked thru clenched teeth.

"Just a moment." She closed her eyes and muttered something in a foreign language. Dirk nearly dropped her when whatever held him released him.

"That was magic." He accused.

"Yes, it was." Elf agreed. "It was a little spell my grandmother taught me, it never worked before That Day but it does now. I can freeze Dayna for nearly a candlemark. I'm not completely defenseless."

_:I think I am going to be ill.:_ Ahrodie said weakly. _:That is what they have been up to, practicing magic!:_

"Elf, do you know how dangerous it is to practice magic without being properly taught?" Dirk said seriously.

"Yes. And that is why we are not practicing anything that could actually harm." Elf explained.

"Does Alberich know about this?" Dirk demanded.

"No." Elf admitted. "He doesn't like magic much I think."

"Elf, you are powerful, what if the spell had gone wrong? You could have hurt yourself or Dayna." Dirk nearly shouted.

Elf stepped back from him and staggered, she quickly regained her footing. "So I am just supposed to wait until they get around to teaching a nothing little foreigner like me? In my experience city dwellers do not like or trust foreigners." Her accent got stronger with each word. "The only ones we can truly count on are ourselves."

"We were waiting until you were up to the training." Dirk explained rather loudly.

"_Shivati!_" Elf shouted at him. He had the distinct feeling it was not a polite word. Even Dayna was glaring at him. "People are the same everywhere. Foreigners must prove themselves before they are valued."

"What gave you the idea you aren't valued?" Dirk asked in confusion.

Elf bit her lower lip and looked away. "It doesn't matter, let's just go back." Dayna backed up awkwardly to nuzzle her Chosen.

_:That explains a few things. She is trying to prove she can belong.:_ Dirk said in revelation in a carefully shielded sending to Ahrodie.

"So you were studying like mad, learning to walk, and trying to learn magic to prove to us that you deserved to be accepted." Dirk said softly.

"_Alik ha viga irf tage._" Elf said and shrugged.

"What on earth does that mean?" Dirk asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Proof of kinship lies in acceptance." Elf translated.

"Don't you dare start quote proverbs at me, girl." Dirk said lightly, trying to ease her mood. It was easy to forget she was a thirteen-year-old girl in a strange place with a completely alien upbringing. "And if it lies in acceptance that doesn't mean that you must prove yourself to be accepted. Now, why don't we go inside and you can tell me what other little surprises I have in store."

Elf hesitated then led the way into the tavern. Dirk requested the private room that was available to the Heralds and they were immediately shown to the empty room. Elf sank into a seat on the far side of the table.

"Cider?" He asked before the serving girl left.

Elf nodded. Dirk ordered two mugs and requested they be left alone for a while.

"Are you mad at me?" Elf asked as soon as the door closed.

Dirk studied her face. "No. Promise me you won't practice magic until we start teaching you."

"What if I'm attacked?" Elf protested.

"You can't control it enough yet to keep from hitting both friend and foe." Dirk pointed out.

"Yes I can. Look at what I did to the bandits, I squashed them like bugs but I didn't touch my family." Elf countered.

"And can you guarantee that you can repeat the feat?" Dirk asked.

Elf started to say yes but stopped and shook her head. "Maybe not if I am very, very scared." She said finally.

Dirk shook his head, he didn't want to see if she could do it in nice, safe circumstances, let alone when she was frightened.

"I heard that." Elf warned him.

Dirk rubbed his forehead. He wondered if the other Heralds would agree to blocking her gifts for a time.

"No." Elf said firmly. "I will not let you block them. I will be useless without my magic."

"Elf, reading people's thoughts is unethical." Dirk pointed out. "For that alone we would be within our rights to block them."

"I am not trying to read your mind. I just haven't figured out how to block people's thoughts. It's like they just burst out peoples ears into the open where I can hear them when they are agitated." Elf tried to explain.

"Out people's ears?" Dirk repeated.

"Well they certainly aren't coming out people's mouths." Elf grumbled.

"How long have you been hearing people's thoughts like this?"

"Ever since Dayna Chose me." Elf admitted. "But it isn't her fault. My grandmother said I would be able to hear thoughts someday."

"Actually, getting Chosen often triggers Gifts but yours were probably triggered earlier by the bandits." Dirk was almost tempted to use his hands to cover his ears but knew it would be futile. They had assumed that one incident where she had mentally yelled Gede had been because her Gifts were fed with panic, but if that was her normal strength, and she had remained silent all this time about what she heard she may be one of the stronger Mindspeakers among the Heralds.

The serving girl returned with their cider and left quickly.

Dirk toyed with his mug, his shielding as strong as he could make it. He couldn't even hear Ahrodie it was so strong but he did not want her to hear his thoughts.

He didn't think they could accommodate the Healers any longer. The Healers had insisted that Elf needed all the energy she had to heal, but obviously she plenty left over to practice magic. They had to find her a teacher, preferably a foreigner as well. And since the majority of their magic teachers were foreign that wouldn't be too hard.

Dirk wracked his brain trying to think who would be the best teacher.

Elf sipped her cider, growing more anxious by the second as he remained silent. Silently she berated herself for letting her magic practice being discovered but she had actually thought he would be pleased she had shown initiative. She studied his closed face trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking and failed miserably.

Doubts assaulted her. Perhaps it was not just the magic that had him upset with her. These people were sometimes very hard for her to understand. Maybe even her reading all the books he meant to last a year annoyed him. Now he probably felt obliged to find even more work for her to do. Of course he wouldn't appreciate her ruining his plans by walking.

"I am very sorry." Elf said suddenly earning a confused look from Dirk. "I didn't mean to make you more work by finishing ahead of schedule. I can find my own books to study if you wish and I can stop walking, then I can just enter the classes and you won't have to make new plans." The words practically tripped over each other. "And I promise that I won't do magic. I'll even let you block it. And I won't complain. Not about anything. I won't even bother you with my questions. I'll just reread the books until I figure out what I am missing."

Dirk nearly laughed until he saw how sincere she was. Her bottom lip quivered with unshed tears. "I don't mind the extra work, and there is certainly no need to give up walking." He assured her. "I was just thinking that you need some other teachers."

_:But I like him as a teacher, did I become to troublesome?:_ Elf's thought had obviously not meant to be heard.

Dirk wondered how many of the other Heralds in the Tavern heard her thoughts since they entered. "Now I can hear you." He informed her. "I think training your gifts is going to be our top priority. And don't worry about the extra work for us, we are going to reap most of the benefits in the long run anyway."

Later he would come to wonder if those words drove her on even harder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elf shifted uneasily on the hard bench. Her hip hurt from sitting on the stone seat for over a candlemark. She had been so eager to meet her new magic teacher she had arrived more than a candlemark early.

Why she was meeting her teacher out here was a mystery. Her grandmother often worked magic outside, but it was always away from people.

"I sssee you arrrre early." A hissing voice commented. Elf twisted to see the beautiful golden gryphon stepping through the gap in the hedge.

"Are you my teacher?" Elf asked eagerly.

"Yessss, that I am." The gryphon dipped its head in acknowledgement.

Elf couldn't believe her luck, she actually had a gryphon for a teacher! "Are you from White Gryphon? You don't look like an Iftellan Gryphon. They all look alike."

She could tell she surprised the gryphon with her question. "I am frrrom White Gryphon."

Elf immediately switched to Kaledin. "That is a beautiful city. Both defensible and elegant."

The Gryphon stared at her for a long moment. "You have been there?"

"We used to sell fabric to the Black Kings so we always slipped down there to pick up some fabrics to sell up north." Elf explained. "And my grandparents retired not far from there. If you can call it retired. The Mages Taniel and Faolan."

"I met your grandmother once. It truly issss a ssssmall worrrld." Hydona revealed. "Shall we get ssstarted on your sshielding?"

Elf nodded and tried to make herself more comfortable. Hydona lowered herself until she was lounging comfortably on the ground.

"Now, forrrr yourrr first lesssson." Hydona informed her.

After two candlemarks of Elf struggling with the concept of shielding Hydona told her to stop.

"You are trying too hard." Hydona explained.

"Don't you mean I am not trying hard enough?" Elf asked confusedly.

"No, it is like holding a bar of soap. The hard you hold, the more likely it is to slip out of your hands." Hydona explained.

Elf laughed at the analogy as she tried to picture a gryphon holding a bar of soap in her large talons.

"Don't force it to your will, guide it." Hydona tried to explain.

Elf frowned thoughtfully. "Like using reins." She said thoughtfully. "A good rider does not need to yank the horse's head about to change its direction, they only need to guide its direction."

"Exactly. Now, try again. Ground and center." Hydona ordered.

Elf closed her eyes. This time she tried to guide the power inside her in to the shield. Instead of pulling or pushing the Power she guided it with gentle hands.

She was sweating when she was done.

"Beautifully done." Hydona praised.

Elf beamed under the praise.

"Now take it down." Hydona ordered. She gave Elf step-by-step instructions to lower the shield and again pronounced herself pleased when Elf did exactly as she ordered.

"Make the shield again." Hydona ordered.

Elf completed her shield in a little less time than the first successful shield. They repeated the exercise four more times before Hydona declared an end to the lesson.

"You arrrre doing verrrry well." Hydona said as she pulled herself to her feet and stretched her wings. "That is enough for today." She informed her.

"Can I practice?" Elf asked.

"Of course, but nothing other than shielding." Hydona said firmly.

Elf agreed. By the time she had located her cane and got to her feet, Hydona had left. She hobbled back to her room and her even larger pile of books. It had been just four days since Dirk returned and already her small bookcase had been replaced with a much larger one, stacked full of various books in various languages. Only some assigned to the other Heraldic Trainees, Dirk instead brought her everything from books full of songs to animal training. There were plenty of romantic novels and such as well.

This, added to her own small collection of a dozen books, gave her plenty to read.

Choosing one of the books she had bought before Dirk left, she opened to the last chapter she was reading, very glad she never told him what it was about. Not even the man she bought them from knew what the contents were. Not surprising considering the book was far from the land it was written in, a land that did not even share letters with Valdemar but used glyphs.

She doubted Dirk would approve her reading up on foreign magics even if she didn't practice them.

This one had instructions on how to create charms. Where she could use a charm to keep milk from souring she didn't know, or one that kept people from listening to her but most where ones she actually wanted to try.

Eventually.

"How was your lesson?" Gede asked as he opened the door.

Elf stifled a flash of annoyance. Gede never knocked before entering. "Good."

"You should have a nap after your lessons." Gede suggested.

"I will in a bit, I want to think about the lesson first." Elf said obediently.

Gede smiled and left.

Elf returned to her book. This chapter was about weather charms. Ones for clear weather and rain were quite simple. There were others to prevent flooding or excessive heat, those actually required placing the charm-spell on four large stones on the edge of the property and doing a funny little dance.

Elf wondered if the dance was actually part of the spell or if it was a tradition.

Turning back to the page with rain, she reread the spell. It sounded like a nursery rhyme.

"_Eliv shavat loo shel sida_." Elf slowly read. "_Les vasen corshu_."

She read it twice more until she was certain she memorized it then moved onto the next page and repeated the process until she had memorized the entire chapter.

A massive clap of thunder made her jump. What had been a beautiful summer day was now filled with heavy black clouds.

"Oh no." Elf leaned out the window and stared up in disbelief a fat raindrop hit her between the eyes. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." She repeated and drew her head back in. She never _meant _to do magic! She didn't even do the rest of the spell, the part where she infused it into an object.

Grabbing the book, she hobbled over to her shelf and put it away just before her door opened again and a Healer entered to close her shutters for her.

"I believe this one even snuck up on the Mages." The Healer commented as she secured the shutters. "Ones with this much bluster often blow out quickly."

Elf nodded dumbly and carefully chose a book of laws. How much trouble could she make reading about the obscure laws these city dwellers had to abide by?

~*~

Dayna jumped at the sound of thunder that preceded the downpour by mere seconds. She raced to the Stables with the other Companions but did not evade the soaking.

_:Are you inside?:_ Elf asked fretfully.

_:Barely. I was having a nice dream too.:_ Dayna sighed. _:Where on earth did this storm come from?:_

_:Me…:_ Elf said hesitantly. _:I finished all the location charms, and the protection charms so I started on the weather ones after my lesson and… I really didn't mean to do magic!:_

Dayna looked out the flashes of lightening that roiled about in the dome of clouds trapped by the Palace's shields. _:Well, I won't tell if you won't tell.: _She could feel Elf's relief resonating through their bond.

_:At least I know they work…:_ Elf said hesitantly.

_:Which spell did this?:_ Dayna asked.

_:All of them. There was a sun spell, a rain spell, a heat spell, a cold spell, and even a flooding spell.:_ Elf listed off. _:This is not good, is it?:_

_:I am sure the mages will banish it before the floods come.:_ Dayna assured her. Absently she wondered what her father would say if he knew.

_:I should tell them I did it.:_ Elf said guiltily.

_:That would just get you into more trouble. The other mages may not understand it was just an accident, they aren't all Heralds you understand. How about if someone else is blamed you come forward?:_ Dayna suggested.

_:That sounds like a good idea.:_ Elf agreed. _:Maybe I should try getting rid of it.:_

_:No, this is one of those things that require training to fix.:_ Dayna assured her. _:Get some rest and don't read anymore spells.:_

Elf's guilty submission made her feel sorry for her Chosen. Once she was certain Elf was out of her mind she snorted her amusement. Lightening flashed overhead in a spectacular display, even through the rain. Dayna arched her neck and pranced back to her stall. Her Chosen was even better at this magic than anyone even suspected.

_:What has you so happy?:_ Marden asked as she passed his stall. _:You are completely soaked.:_

_:I noticed.:_ Dayna said cheerfully. _:Have you seen the storm yet? It is incredible.:_

_:I didn't know they expected a storm today.:_ Medren stepped out to where he could see out the doors at the far end of the Stable.

_:Promise you won't tell a soul?:_ Dayna shifted closer, as if to whisper her secret to him.

_:I promise.:_ Marden said, eager to hear the secret.

_:Elf did it. It was a big accident but she did it while reading some magic spells.:_ Dayna explained. _:She is a natural at magic.:_

_:Did she tell the Heralds?:_ Marden asked.

_:I told her not to. She already feels horrible and she is already scared that they will not want her.:_ Dayna explained. _:She couldn't have known what would happen.:_

_:So you are encouraging her to lie to the Heralds?:_ Marden asked dubiously.

_:If Deven was going to get into trouble for an honest accident, maybe have his powers blocked would you encourage him to step forward?:_ Dayna asked. _:The mages aren't certain what to make of her as it is. They are worried because they think an untrained mage could not have done what she did. I am not going to encourage her to earn another black mark in their eyes.:_

Marden stepped back from the small mare. _:I agree with you, no sense giving the mages another thing to hold against her. But it isn't going to keep happening is it?:_

_:Elf is a smart girl, she won't make the same mistake twice.:_ Dayna said confidently.

_:Deven is coming down. Should I ask him to groom you as well?:_ Marden asked.

Dayna shook her wet forelock out of her eyes. _:I would like that very much.:_ She said sincerely.

~*~

Elf opened her door careful and stared down at the bloody mess in her little garden. Bodies of dead frogs lay scattered over the earth. Her first thought was she must have misread one of the spells. Her second thought was much less serious.

It was actually raining frogs!

She closed her door just as another frog hit the wall just outside. Going to her shelf, she found the book of charms and opened it to the last chapter. There was a simple spell to remove a charm. She hobbled across the floor to lock the doors then sat at her desk with the book.

Taking a deep breath she read the instructions through carefully.

She didn't have the item she enchanted, since she had none to begin with so she wasn't certain what to do.

There had to be something for the spell to have settled in.

She flipped to the front of the book that gave advice on finding charmed items. To mages they sometimes glowed to mage sight, she wasn't certain what mage-sight was, they often tingled to the touch, but were often hard to detect if you weren't consciously looking for it.

"So, what is glowing?" Elf studied her room carefully. Nothing appeared to glow, regrettably.

That left seeing if it tingled. She was very glad she had locked the doors when she finally found the culprit.

Her chair.

"Of all the rotten luck." She grumbled as she cradled the book in her left arm. "I have got the only chair that summons frogs from the sky."

She hoped she hadn't managed to enchant herself into the bargain as she began the spell.

It would have to be repeated three times for each charm, and if it had received all the charms she had read this was going to take a while.

~*~

As suddenly as the strange storm started it stopped. In moments it went from a nearly pitch black sky to sunshine revealing the bloody mess of all the dead frogs.

Elf collapsed onto her bed after what seemed forever. At least she had fixed the weather.

What if they found out it was her that had caused the frog-storm? She closed her eyes tight against the golden, late day sun shining through her window. They would be spending days cleaning up the carcasses, and Elf was unable to help. She couldn't bend over to pick up a frog, or carry them. What if someone else was blamed for her mistake?

She pulled her blanket over her head as she battled with her conscience.

A knock on her door heralded Alberich's arrival.

"Have you seen the weather?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Yes." Elf said from under her blankets. She wished it were anyone but him coming to disturb her. He seemed to be able to know when she was hiding something. He actually had questioned her about what she was hiding when her only secret from him was her magic practice.

"I thought Karse had odd weather but this was certainly the oddest I have seen in many a year." She could hear him taking a seat in the now unenchanted chair. "I suppose we can expect fish from the sky tomorrow."

Elf shook her head vigorously.

"Kayvia?" She felt Alberich touch her shoulder. "Are you alright, were you scared?"

"I did it." Elf said into her pillow.

"You did what?" Alberich asked, he was starting to worry. He could see her slippered feet poking out from under the edge of her blanket and the back of her skirt.

"I made it rain frogs." Elf confessed.

Alberich was silent for a minute then started to laugh.

Elf poked her head out from under the blanket and her tear-streaked face was enough to sober him.

"Kayvia, we are accustomed to the odd and the strange here." He assured her.

"I wasn't trying to do magic." Elf rushed to assured him. "But I accidentally charmed my chair and then the weather went nuts and Dirk said they could block my Gifts but I just started magic lessons and I don't want to lose my magic and I promised not to use my magic."

Alberich laughed at her explanation. "No one will be upset with you, except the gardeners."

"But what if they _don't_ understand. I was only trying to study." Elf pleaded.

"Trust me, I won't let you get into trouble for what is obviously a small honest mistake." Alberich assured her sincerely.

Elf looked almost pathetically grateful. "But it wasn't a small mistake."

"It is." Alberich assured her. "Stranger things have happened with this many young mages learning their craft. This is already being attributed to the Mage students and being blamed on no one. They believe it was a culmination of several improperly cast spells. For all you know it had nothing to do with you."

"I magicked my chair." Elf started to explain. "And it went away when I used the spell to remove charms."

Alberich looked down at the chair. "You fixed it yourself?" He said doubtfully.

"It was simple, just a matter of following instructions. Dirk gave me a bunch of books to read about magic so I understood what it was trying to do, ground the magic." Elf didn't meet his gaze. "Maybe I should have found a Mage to fix it."

"Don't worry about it." Alberich practically ordered.

Elf smiled weakly. "It is a little hard to command emotions for us mere mortals, old man."

Alberich laughed. "Very well, worry if you must, little girl."

On impulse, Elf gave him a hug. He was startled at first but returned it.

"You will be more careful in the future, won't you?"

Elf nodded her head against his shoulder. "I will be very careful. I swear it."

"Then all we have to worry about is having to wait until the frogs are cleared off the courtyard before we go to the waystation so you can practice swimming a bit more." Alberich said confidently. He was actually proud that she had found a way to solve the problem on her own.

"Tomorrow?" Elf asked eagerly.

"Yes, in the afternoon." Alberich assured her. "So long as the roads are safe for your little cart."

Elf nodded her agreement. She knew Alberich would not lie to her, so if he thought it was small accident that was attributed to some junior mages, which she was one of, and that no one was interested in finding the culprit she was content.

She yawned unexpectedly and instantly resented her frail body. It always tired so quickly.

"Get some rest, perhaps we will go out early tomorrow." Alberich suggested. "Whether you realize it or not, you have been practicing a fair bit of magic today."

Elf yawned again and stood. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Alberich nodded and left her alone to remove her slippers before crawling back under the covers. Less than a quarter candlemark later, when Dirk stopped to see how she enjoyed her magic lessons he found her stretched out on her bed fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elf set the last screw into place on her third music box and gently spun it into place. She felt the glow of victory that had accompanied the completions of the previous two boxes, which were now displayed on her bookshelf.

Twisting the small brass key she let it play. Music spilled out of the small plain box that was very similar to the previous two, a simple dancing tune.

Elf was grateful for the little music boxes because they were something she could focus her entire attention on when her own thoughts became too much to bear, such as now. If her family was still alive, they would be in White Gryphon. Her new sibling would have been born. Calum would be six.

This year…

Elf closed the lid on the small box, set it aside, and put her tools away. She felt like she was at loose ends. Her day always the same; sit still for the healers, nap, study, sit still for the healers, nap, and try to find some way to occupy herself. She couldn't even leave the Healers to sit in the garden without an escort.

To make matters worse, for her at least, classes had resumed a month ago and Dirk and Alberich were so busy with the new students that they had been unable to visit for more than a week. This left her with dozens of questions about her studies that were unanswered. Especially history and law, those were easily her toughest subjects. She had never studied any history before, except the bits that actually affected them as they traveled, such as the proper attitude in the Black Kingdoms of a Trader and his family.

Elf used her left hand to stretch her right arm as far as it would comfortably allow. It always ached, as did her leg, but it was no longer the numbness that had plagued the first months.

Looking around her tiny room she tried to think of what else she could do to keep her hands busy. She couldn't sew. She couldn't go out for a walk- even the halls were busy with Healer Trainees who would report her. She couldn't enjoy the garden outside her room because Alberich declared it unsafe, and she didn't feel like reading, she wanted to do _something._

Getting up she paced her room slowly, the hitch in her gait was still very pronounced but she was getting by without her cane in her room, but for more than a few steps it was still a necessity.

_:Dayna, what are you doing?:_ Elf asked, hoping to at least talk to her Companion.

_:I am on foal watch since everyone else is busy now.:_ Dayna explained. _:But Father has requested I be taught just as if you were in the Collegium so I have to go to the obstacle course soon.:_

_:Lucky you. I am going nuts in here. I can't even turn around, I want to be out there.: _Elf flopped onto her bed and winced at the twinge of pain in her arm. _:Don't mind me, I just want to enjoy the last days of summer not trapped inside. Delayed spring fever perhaps.:_

Dayna sent her a wave of sympathy. _:Just a moment.:_

Elf could feel that Dayna was distracted now so she dropped the connection between them and pounded her fist on the bed. She didn't understand why Alberich was so determined to keep her locked up. It was the palace grounds! What could happen to her here? Nothing had happened in the months she had been here.

Sitting up she glared at her locked, outer door. She was starting to feel more and more like a prisoner.

Collecting the latest law book, she limped to her door and peered out into the hall. Perhaps a change of scenery would ease the restlessness. She struggled to keep her grip on her book with her right hand as she used her cane. Trainees in pale green hurried past her, Healers in grass green bustled about with a sense of purpose. Elf did her best to stay out of their way and inconspicuous as she followed the hall. As she moved, she noticed fewer and fewer trainees and more and more Healers moving with brisk urgency. She heard a low moan off to her left, down a hall, and realized this was the area for the seriously injured.

She was surprised she hadn't been chased off until she realized her loose, pale green dress was very similar to the student's robes.

"Physically, he is improving; it's his mind I am worried about." A voice she recognized as Gede's reached her from one of the rooms. "You know how Heralds are, he seems to think he is useless because he will never be able to return to Circuit and he can't teach. Honestly, that is what is keeping him from walking again. I am going to request that Herald Talia talk with him when she has a moment."

She saw someone dressed in green step out of the room. If it was Gede he would recognize her in an instant. She ducked down the hall she had heard the moaning emanating from.

She hurried to the end of the hall to the only open door and peered inside. A man in his twenties sat in a chair staring out the window. She looked back down the hall and saw someone turning down this hall.

"Don't mind me." She said as she hid behind the door.

The man was obviously confused. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding." Elf answered softly. "I am getting restless and they won't let me out of here."

The footsteps stopped just outside the open door.

"Herald Avien, how are you feeling today?" Gede's voice greeted the patient as he stepped into the room.

Elf cursed silently and slowly pulled the door back to block her from view. Her right arm was starting to hurt from the weight of the book but she didn't dare move.

"Same as before." Herald Avien responded.

Elf tried to even breathe quietly as Gede went through the routine of tending his patient.

Finally, after what seemed forever. Gede left and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry." Elf smiled as she apologized. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Go right ahead. What are you doing down here?" He asked.

Elf sat on a stool, stretched out her legs, and put her book on the floor next to her. "Escaping. I am not allowed to go anywhere without a guard. It has been over a week since I have been outside so I am trying to find a new place to study. What are you doing here?"

"I fell." He said succinctly.

Elf rubbed her right thigh through her dress, trying to ease the ache in the muscle. "Must have been a nasty fall to have ended up here. Did you fall off your Companion? Is your Companion alright?"

"He's fine, I slipped trying to get to a stranded man in a river. Fell in myself and was swept away." Avien explained.

"Was the man alright?" Elf asked.

"No, they found his body the next day." Avien looked away.

Elf recognized guilt when she saw it, she still felt guilty about the loss of her family. "I know how you feel."

"How can you know?" Avien demanded harshly.

"Because I feel guilty too. I was injured but my family was killed." Elf admitted. "What counts is that you tried to save him, you put your life on the line to rescue him when no one else did."

"And now I am stuck in a chair for the rest of my life, I think that means I failed rather spectacularly." Avien snapped.

Elf stood and limped to his side then whacked him across the back of his head. "I was told I would never walk again and never be able to use my right arm. For a month I couldn't even speak! If I am not allowed to feel sorry for myself then you sure as _Rithaka _can't."

"I broke my back when I hit a damned tree." Avien explained rather loudly.

"So what if you can't walk? I am sure there are plenty of tasks for an able pair of hands." Elf pointed out. "Like you could help me study. I am having a devil of a time with law and history."

"You aren't Valdemaran, why are you studying history?" Avien asked.

"Simple, I was Chosen." Elf explained. "For now I am studying on my own but I hope to enter the Collegium in a few months." She picked up her book and set it on his lap. He could see dozens of pieces of paper sticking out between the pages. "If you don't mind, I have a hundred questions and no one else has time to answer them for me."

It was after dinner before someone realized Elf was missing from her room, Alberich was stopping in to wish her good night and found her room empty and the outer door still locked. When asked, none of the Healers knew where she was.

_:Dayna says she is off studying and in no danger,_ _but she won't say where. I believe she thinks Elf will be in trouble when she is found.:_ Kantor, his Companion, informed him.

_:Is she outside? I warned her to stay inside unless she was with Dirk or myself.:_ Alberich demanded.

Kantor was silent for a moment. _:Dayna won't say. Once again, I think she is trying to protect Elf.:_

_:Like when she neglected to mention to everyone that Kayvia was playing with magic? Or when she kept Kayvia's attempts to stand a secret? I can't imagine what that pair would get into if Kayvia was hale and whole.:_ Alberich sighed.

He searched every public seating area for Elf and found no sign of her. Finally, he searched the wing that was occupied solely by Heralds. Most rooms contained silent, mangled bodies, testaments to the dangers of being a Herald, but the last room on the left on the hall contained the runaway Trainee. He found her squished onto a chair next to Herald Avien with a law book open between them. They were so immersed in their discussion that they didn't notice him standing in the doorway.

"Do you understand now?" Avien asked.

Elf nodded. "Now the next one." She pulled out a slim piece of paper. "Why are large wagons only allowed to travel on side streets at night? I bet they are a noisy nuisance in the middle of the night."

"They are, but there is less danger of hitting someone on the empty streets of night. You have seen the main road through Haven, right? It is quite wide, there is designated areas for people to walk that are out of danger."

Elf nodded.

"Now, most side streets do not have the designated walk ways and are narrow, right?"

"Never noticed." Elf admitted.

"Take my word for it, when two wagons pass it can get to be a rather tight place." Avien assured her. "The first reason is it is nearly impossible to pass one of those large wagons, especially when it stops to unload, which can take several candlemarks or if they stop regularly. The second reason is how unwieldy those great wagons are, they often have many mules or horses pulling it. If a child was to dash out of their house and onto the street the carter may not see them, or may not be able to stop in time to avoid an accident, especially when their wagons are full, the heavier they are the harder they are to stop."

"Studying hard?" Alberich asked, making Elf jump and Avien look distinctly nervous.

"Alberich, I wasn't expecting you today." Elf greeted him in Karsite.

"Herald Alberich." Avien greeted nervously.

"Stop looking intimidating." Elf scolded. "You are making him nervous."

Alberich chuckled, which confused Avien even more. "Would you like some help back to your room?"

"You can carry my book." Elf agreed as she carefully got to her feet and located her cane. "Thank you for your help Avien."

"Feel free to visit again." He invited.

"I will." Elf promised. Alberich collected her book and let her precede him down the hall.

"You should have told someone where you were going." Alberich scolded.

"I didn't leave the Healers." Elf pointed out. "I am just going stir crazy sitting in my room for days on end, I finished my last music box, I am stuck in three subjects because I need some questions answered and you forbid me from even going outside."

"It is for your own safety." Alberich informed her.

Elf grumbled under her breath.

When they reached her room, Elf sat on her bed and crossed her arms. "Why is it unsafe?"

"You know. So stop questioning it every time you miss out of the good weather" Alberich ordered.

"Why should I obey what may only be paranoid delusions? If you want me to listen to you I need some concrete reasons." Elf said in exasperation.

"Paranoid delusions?" Alberich repeated.

"What else would you call it? You just say 'Kayvia, stay inside, it is for your own safety' and expect me to obey. Fear with no reason is paranoia." Elf said stubbornly.

"Very well, there was a wagon family attacked, not far from the capital. There were no survivors. We think it orchestrated by the same men that attacked your family. And if they are that close to Haven the lord you mentioned may be staying right here at the palace." Alberich explained.

Elf looked horrified. "I thought they stopped after I…"

"Flattened them?" Alberich suggested after a few seconds silence.

"Yes." Elf sighed. "I thought I at least stopped them from harming anyone else."

"That is why we didn't wish to tell you. We did not wish you to feel guilty." Alberich explained.

"I am not a child! I don't like being treated like some child who is too sensitive to hear the truth. The wagonfolk are my _people_ and if they are being attacked I have a right to know!" Elf stood and paced. "Are you warning all the families?"

"All the ones we can find, yes." Alberich assured her. The last time he saw her this angry she had nearly destroyed the Council room and knocked him unconscious. There were wisps of a bright white light fluttering about her clenched hands and her eyes. If the three escaped bandits were before her right now, she would probably finish the job of flattening them.

"And what is the council doing? Dismissing the bandits because the victims are just wagon families?" She demanded.

Alberich noted that as she paced she was barely limping. He smiled slightly but did not point it out to her. She was also waving both arms with her right having almost half the range of her left. Considering what the Healers had said this was a miracle, or at least very odd.

Elf slipped into some language he didn't understand but was still quite obviously ranting.

Alberich paid little attention to what she was saying. Instead, he tried to understand the reason behind this seemingly miraculous cure.

Last winter she had stood and walked, which was an impossibility, while she was angry and using magic. Now she stood, and walked while, again, using magic. Was there something about her magic use that allowed her to surpass her body's limits? Perhaps she had used a spell.

"You aren't even listening to me!" Elf accused.

"I can't understand a word you are saying." He pointed out.

Elf flopped into her chair.

"Now you understand why we want you to stay safe? You are our only witness and we need to protect you."

"Then why not send me to someplace safe and tell no one where I went?" Elf asked.

Alberich considered her suggestion. "Perhaps we will."

Elf looked amazed at his words.

"But first I must talk to the others." Alberich turned and left.

~ * ~

Elspeth was certainly not expecting the aging weaponmaster when she opened her door.

"I wish to speak to you of magic." Alberich said bluntly.

"Come in." Elspeth stepped aside and allowed him to enter her rooms. "What kind of magic?"

"Healing magic. Can a mage heal herself when she performs magic?" He asked.

"A Healing Adept may be able to." Elspeth said carefully. "I know there are healing spells."

"I don't think she is doing it deliberately." Alberich said uncertainly.

"Is this about the trainee over in the Healers?" Elf asked.

"Yes." Alberich said uncertainly.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Elspeth requested.

"Last winter the Healers said her nerves on her right side were too damaged for her to ever regain control of those limbs, but before the council she actually stood and walked. A few months later Gede told me it was a miracle, but the nerves had started to regenerate. Then this summer she actually walking and using her arm again. Her limbs are just barely functional but it is more than the healers ever predicted possible. I just came from her and she was leaking so much magic I could see it and she was walking with only a trace of a limp." Alberich explained. "It seems the more magic she uses, the more she heals. However, it always regresses afterwards, just not as bad as before."

Elspeth sat down. "Unless she is a Healing Adept I don't think that is possible. Perhaps she is just responding to the Healers better than they expected."

"No, they are baffled. They haven't told her, but it is truly a miracle that she can even shift her right side a hand span. The damage was to her brain." Alberich explained.

"I honestly don't see how her using magic can heal brain damage." Elspeth rubbed her forehead in deep thought. "I thought that was irreparable."

"She has been practicing little magics behind everyone's back for several months and during that time she has recovered faster than humanly possible. When I left her, she was actually glowing and I think it was only her lessons with Hydona that kept her from destroying her room and she made a great leap from limping and needing a cane to walking with ease." Alberich explained.

"I think I need to talk to her. If Firesong were here I would say he should talk to her." Elspeth said after a moment's thought.

"Thank you." Alberich turned and left as briskly as he came.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elf was still fuming when Elspeth knocked on her open door. Elf sat crosswise on her bed with her back against the wall and her hands fisted at her sides. She was no longer glowing to plain sight but to magesight her energies were still roiling about her.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I have a few questions I need to ask." Elspeth said as she took a seat in the large comfortable chair.

"Questions? Why?" Elf asked in confusion.

"Have you cast any healing spells on yourself?" Elspeth asked.

"No. I couldn't find any." Elf said bluntly. "And I wouldn't be allowed to cast it, even if I did find one."

Elspeth studied her with magesight. The girl's energy was a pulsing about her but at her core was what Elspeth could only describe as a green knot of energy. It Felt out of place. And it certainly wasn't accidental. She studied it, ignoring Elf's confusion. It siphoned off a bit of Elf's power, the more she used, the more it would siphon off, and then it fed into a net that permeated all of the girl's body but was at it's strongest about the girl's mind. This was a delicately wrought spell; Elspeth knew she was nowhere near the level where she could attempt the like never mind the girl. It was also stable, and obviously meant to last for years, not just months.

"Where did it come from?" Elspeth asked aloud.

"Where did what come from?" Elf asked and looked down at her chest where Elspeth was staring.

Elspeth didn't answer. What ever it was, it permeated Elf's entire body. There were dozens of mages on the palace grounds at the moment and she could think of none, except perhaps Firesong, who could create such a web. It was truly a work of art.

"Excuse me?" Elf interrupted her thoughts. "But what are you staring at?"

"I was just studying your power." Elspeth said uncertainly. She wasn't certain if she should tell Elf about the spell. "Quite impressive."

Elf looked doubtful. "Then why did you ask where it came from?"

"I have to go." Elspeth stood. She had heard Elf was strong enough to pick up even shielded thoughts and she wanted to talk to the other mages before she talked to Elf about the spell.

Elf watched her leave and shook her head. That was one odd Herald. Elf studied the spot where Elspeth had been staring but could see nothing. Under her clothing that the area was actually unscarred. It had been protected from the fire and many the brutal blows. Mostly her back, side, and legs carried the scars.

_:Elfling?:_ Dayna called to her. _:Are you still studying?:_

_:No.: _Elf dismissed the strange episode and slid off her bed. She was surprised to find her limbs did not ache as nearly as bad as they had that morning. _:Did you have fun on the obstacle course?:_

_:Fun? Well, I did get to go behind Marden…:_ Dayna giggled.

Elf grinned widely. _:Oh? Do tell.:_

_:Well, his Chosen, Deven, is the smallest in the class so he tends to go last. And since I am riderless I go after him, and boy, I like the view!:_

Elf giggled. _:Aren't you a little young to fall in love?:_

_:Who said anything about love?:_ Dayna challenged.

_:You did, you love his rump, his tail, his perfect little ears, his stamina--:_

_:I said nothing about his stamina!:_ Dayna protested.

_:--his legs, his neck, his mane, his chest,--:_

_:Enough! Alright, I think he is gorgeous, and he is really sweet too. He always asks how you are doing. And I think his Chosen is just perfect for you, if a little short.:_ Dayna informed her. _:But his brothers are all tall apparently, so he should grow soon.:_

Elf grinned. _:Are you playing matchmaker?:_

_:Who? Me? Just because I think my Chosen is the most beautiful of the Trainees and deserves a good looking beau…:_ Dayna said coyly.

Elf shook her head but was smiling.

A Healer trainee appeared in her doorway with a tray laden with healthy foods. He silently left it on her desk and barely smiled at her as he left.

Elf got to her feet and eyed her meal. At least it wasn't invalid fare. _:Time to eat. Have fun with Marden.:_

_:Oh, I wish.:_ Dayna said as she ended the sending.

Elf opened up a history book to read as she was eating, and started reading about the era of Herald Vanyel, the last Herald Mage as written by his lover, Bard Stefen.

~ * ~

Taniel turned away from her silver scrying bowl to her husband. "You see, love, they have not meddled with it yet."

"I still can't believe you booby trapped it." He shook his head.

"Well, I don't want anyone to get the bright idea to remove it; that would not be in the best interests of my granddaughter, now would it?" Taniel informed him. "I am very pleased with how it's working. It also keeps her Powers under control until she is up to more training. Perhaps we should ask for her to come here to be trained. Who better than I to train her?"

He chuckled, his wife was nothing if not determined. "Did you understand her conversation with that Alberich fellow?"

"Of course, I still know Karsite. I can say 'I am not a heretic' quite believably you know. Thankfully that is no longer a problem, Karsites stopped roasting mages under this new Son of the Sun. Alberich said the bandits that attacked her family are active again and that is why they have confined her to that building." Taniel stretched her cramped shoulders. "She suggested they send her someplace safe and then tell no one where she went. An excellent idea if I may say so. I was thinking here would be perfect."

"Tani, you have been watching them for months, you said yourself that you thought Elf had managed to find her true place. Taking her away from that would be a disservice. If anyone gets close to her I am sure you can send lightening to smite them." He brushed a strand of long white hair out of her face. It had been white since before they met when she had been forty and he only thirty. "Haven't you met the gryphon, Hydona? I thought you said you were glad she was Elf's first teacher because she was both a good mage and a patient teacher."

"I haven't seen her since she and her mate flew north to see what they could find. I really never should have told them the Tayledras and the Shin'a'in have thrived through the centuries just as the Kaled'a'in have. Now half the town is packing to move so they can see these great Vales and the Plains of Urtho." Taniel grumbled.

"They were waiting for an excuse to travel, and you know it. White Gryphon is crowded and they need room to stretch their wings. And look at how much good has come from the moving." He pointed out to her.

"For such a young man you are too sober." She complained.

"Someone needs to balance you." He teased. "I was not the one dancing wearing little more than a veil when we met. I was just stopping for the night when you fell into my lap."

"And knocked your book to the floor, I know." She stood and waved away the image of her granddaughter. "That was more than eighty years ago."

"And who was it that decided a great way to celebrate her hundredth birthday by buying that stallion." He asked, the wild horse was still unrideable by anyone except her, even thought he was twenty-four, ancient for a horse.

"You have to admit he has produced some beautiful foals. He was a good investment." She patted his arm. "Now stop being so stodgy or I won't let you join me for a picnic."

Eighty years together and she was still the most wonderful woman he had ever met. As he followed her out of the room he wondered whom his beloved Granddaughter would find to keep her company in her old age.

~ * ~

Dayna pranced out of the Stable feeling very pleased with herself. Her Chosen was doing better everyday and they were now best friends as well as Bonded. She was doing well in all the lessons newly bonded Companions undertook.

_:Dayna, may I speak with you?:_ Her father asked, just the tone of his voice was enough to shatter her joy in the day.

_:And if I say no?:_ Dayna asked.

_:Now is not the time to be flippant.: _Rolan said firmly.

_:Whatever it is, unless you have hard proof I am not admitting to anything.:_ Dayna said stubbornly.

Rolan glared at her. She glared right back. He might be twice her weight but she was not intimidated. Rolan was proud that she was intelligent and independent but he really wished she were still his little girl who thought every word from him was as good as gold. When had she grown up?

_:If that is everything, I want to go for a run before visiting Elf.:_ She trotted off her tail high without waiting for an answer.

"Is she giving you more back talk?" Talia asked as she approached.

He sighed, an almost human sound.

"I know." She said with the air of someone who had seen children through the teen years. "But at least you know she is not going to get into trouble."

Rolan snorted.

"I thought Elf was calming her down some. Elf is such a serious girl." Talia commented.

Rolan snorted again, if anything his daughter listened to him even less than before.

"Dirk tells me Dayna is thought to take after her father." Talia said with a small smile. "You know, willing to break the rules for her Chosen and the like."

At that moment Rolan really wished he could talk to her and set her straight, Dayna was nothing like him.

Talia had been there when Dayna was born. On both sides of the family she was descended from Groveborn Stallions; directly through her father and the previous stallion, Taver, was her grandfather. Right from the first few months, it was obvious to those who were familiar with the Companions that she was going to be a handful for her parents. She had been saved from at least a dozen disasters before she reached her full growth, including one incident where she decided to run away because her father had lectured her on another escapade. Her plan had been to find her Chosen and to explore the world together. Every Herald had heard her story through their Companions as soon as she had been dragged back, literally kicking up a storm.

"Don't worry." Talia advised. "She won't do anything any other Companion wouldn't do."

Rolan sincerely hoped so. If she was responsible for the healing spell on Elf she would be guilty of violating every rule the Companions lived by.

~*~

Before dawn, Elf made her way to the wounded Heralds wing with another book. She hoped someone else was awake who could help her, or perhaps just someone she could visit with. She had barely slept all night because of the ache in her limbs was much worse than normal. When a heavy downpour disturbed the early hours of the day she knew why she had ached.

"Valdemar's most reliable weather witch." Elf grumbled. "If she aches, stay inside, if she walks be about your business."

There were no Healers about; one of the reasons Elf was going now. Shortly after breakfast she always had a session with a Healer that usually resulted in her taking a candlemark long nap. When she awoke, she normally studied until the next session with Gede just before lunch, then another before supper, and a fourth in early evening and the last just before bed. According to what she understood some sessions were to try to reverse some of the serious scarring on her back from the fire, which itched almost constantly, and more to strengthen her muscles in the atrophied limbs.

The hall housing the Heralds was as quiet as the day before. Avien's door was closed so he was probably still sleeping.

Elf sighed and was about to turn back towards her room when she heard a soft shuddering cry.

It took her a moment to locate which door the sound came from. She knocked quietly and she heard something move inside.

"Who's there?" A tremulous voice called out.

Elf opened the door and poked her head around. A woman only a few years older than her stood by the window. Wet trails on her cheeks revealed she had been the source of the tears. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She shrugged.

Elf stepped in and closed the door. "Nonsense. Why don't you sit down?" Elf invited as she limped into the room.

"Who are you?" She asked warily.

"I am Elflet Lytharean. Actually, Trainee Elflet. You don't look injured." Elf observed.

"I'm not." The woman admitted.

Elf sank into on to the edge of the bed with a grateful sigh. "I ached all night. I swear, my grandmother is never this stiff, I will have to ask her what the secret is." Elf studied the young woman carefully. She was pasty white and much too thin. "You're sick." Elf commented.

She shrugged.

"Well, you know my name, why don't you share yours?" Elf asked.

"Asha." She said finally.

"So, why are you crying?" Elf pressed. "I cried enough to fill a river when I came here. My family died right in front of me but I was crying more for myself. Then felt horribly guilty because that was selfish and I had learned quickly that Heralds should never be selfish." She turned guileless eyes up to the Herald. She knew she was acting like a blathering idiot but she didn't want Asha to see her as someone to impress, only as a fellow casualty.

"I just can't take it. I am tired of being weak." Asha admitted. "I thought it was just the flu but it wasn't, I can't even pronounce it, and now I am stuck here for the gods know how long."

"I know the feeling." Elf confessed. "Are you contagious?"

"No. The disease is gone, now I have to recover." Asha assured her.

"So why don't you, Herald Avien, and I get together and play cards? It's not like we have anything better to do." Elf suggested. "And then I will have two Heralds to ask for help studying."

Asha shook her head.

"I'll smuggle in sweets." Elf tempted her. "I know how the Healers are about sweets but if you ask me a nut pie is a hell of a lot better than their toxins."

Asha chuckled. "Very well, if you promise a nut pie."

"I have ways of getting pies." Elf said dramatically. "Mero thinks I need to fatten up. I'll just have Dayna tell Ahrodie to tell Dirk to have some pies sent over."

"A roundabout but effective way." Asha agreed and finally took a seat next to her. "Now I feel guilty. Look at you, you can barely walk and I am complaining about being unable to ride circuit."

"You should have seen me six months ago. They were saying that I was going to be chair bound for life. Now they say I am a walking miracle—so don't feel sorry for me." Elf informed her. "You don't have any books here, I have lots, would you like to bring you some?"

"I would appreciate it." Asha said as she wiped her cheeks.

"But while, I'm here…" Elf grinned mischievously and opened her history text. "Can you help me?"

By the end of the week, Elf had met all the occupants of the ward, four in all, and had managed to arrange for the three conscious ones to meet in Avien's room almost everyday. She badgered all of them relentlessly to help her with her studies. When Dirk discovered her daily activities, he was not surprised to find she had made another leap forward in her studies. At this rate, she would have no classes left when she entered the Collegium except the active ones.

Since Avien's room had a large window there was often at least one Companion peering in at the group.

The healers had first been annoyed with Elf but then, after seeing the improved moods of their patients, decided to let her be.

It was at one of these gatherings, this one was just cards, when Alberich sought her out again.

"Kayvia, may I speak with you?" He asked from the doorway.

Elf collected her cane and limped out into the hall.

"What is it?"

"Let's go to your room." He suggested and started walking down the hall.

_:Are you mad at me?:_ Elf asked but didn't follow him. _:Are you mad that I left my room? I thought I was at least safe in the Healers.:_

Alberich turned back to her. _:We will talk in your room.:_

Elf trailed after him at quite a distance, agonizing each step of the way. In her room, she sat on her bed and waited nervously.

"Did you cast the Healing spell on yourself." Alberich demanded. As the one most likely to get the truth out of her he had been nominated to ask but he detested it.

"What healing spell? I can't even make the sun shine on my command, do you really think I am going to try something big?" Elf asked in disbelief.

"You don't know about the spell?" Alberich demanded more than asked.

"I just said what spell? I don't know anything about any Healing spell." Elf got to her feet and glared up at him. "Have you asked the Healers about it? Maybe one of them did it."

"No one else knows anything about it." Alberich's face didn't soften.

"You think I did it. Don't you?" Elf asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "I promised I wouldn't!" Her voice cracked. "I have done everything you asked since the moment I woke up. I have studied every book given to me, I stopped practicing magic on my own, I have not left the Healers in nearly a month now, I have done _everything you asked_ and now you don't trust me to keep my word? Have you ever trusted me?" Tears were pouring down her face. "You are just like the rest. Go away!" Elf turned her back on him, her narrow shoulders shook. "I said go away!" She yelled.

Alberich had never felt more awkward in his life as he left her room and closed the door behind him. He hadn't even had a chance to tell her they had found a safe place for her to live until she could defend herself.

The Shin'a'in offered to shelter her for however long it took with one of their clans, it was a long way to travel but she would be safe there. And the Tayledras had offered a teacher for her.

In truth, the only reason they could consider sending her away was because of that spell. The thing had performed miracles where Healers had failed. When told about it, Gede confessed he was relieved there was an explanation for her miraculous healing. The recent sessions with the Healers had been more to examine the spell than to Heal Elf. From what they could discern it even rerouted their powers to heal her in areas they hadn't intended, fighting off infections and repairing damaged parts of her very brain.

Alberich nearly went back a dozen times before he got outside. He had no idea if she needed to cool off before she would listen to him again or if he should return immediately. His job was to intimidate and teach, not comfort and he still found his new role uncomfortable.

Finally, he opted to let her calm down for a day or two before he returned to tell her about traveling to the Shin'a'in.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elf was in her room when Asha came searching for her.

"Are you coming back?" Asha asked as she opened the door.

Elf sniffed and shook her head.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Asha sat next to her and draped one too thin arm around Elf's shoulders.

"They think I broke a promise." Elf sobbed. "I never, ever, meant to break any promise, and now Alberich doesn't trust me any more. I wouldn't be surprised if they send me away."

"Oh, sweetling." Asha rested her head on Elf's head. "I doubt he stopped trusting you. And I know they won't send you away."

Elf started sobbing brokenly. "But what if they do? Where am I going to go?"

Asha stroked Elf's hair. Elf was a sweet, bright girl and certainly never deserved Alberich's interrogation. Asha had only an older brother as a sibling and they were never close but Elf had quickly become what Asha could only call a little sister to her.

Asha waited until she was certain Elf was asleep before she returned to Avien's room.

"Elf busy?" Avien asked as she entered. The fourth member of their little group, Garet, had succumbed to the Healer's drugs and was snoring softly.

"No, she was crying. Apparently Alberich thought she was casting a spell when she promised not to. Now she thinks he doesn't trust her anymore and is scared she is going to be sent away." Asha explained. "What were they thinking? Elf is a darling girl and would do _anything_ to please any Herald. She would never break a promise. She bent over backwards for him and this is how he returns the favor?"

"She was actually crying?" Avien asked. "I had the impression she wasn't scared of him one whit."

"I don't think she was scared. I think she feels betrayed by him. And rather scared for her future." Asha fiddled with one of the cards.

"Considering she spends most of her time that is not taken up by her magic lessons and the healers here with us she doesn't have time to cast spells." Avien pointed out.

"Tell that to whoever had Alberich question her." Asha said dryly. "I can't help but wonder if it is an unconscious prejudice because she is from the wagon folk."

"Look how many thefts the wagon folk have been found guilty of." Avien pointed out. "It is a prejudice based in fact."

"And how do you know that the majority of those crimes weren't just blamed on the wagon folk because they were handy scapegoats? How many Heralds have found one of the wagon families guilty?" Asha asked. "The majority of the time they are cleared."

Garet jerked slightly and came awake. "Still no Elf?"

"Welcome to the conversation." Avien said dryly. "Someone thinks Elf broke a promise and set Alberich to question her. Now we are trying to figure out if it is because of unconscious prejudice against her as a member of the wagon families or if they have strong grounds to suspect her of breaking a promise."

"Sending in Granite Face shows they are pretty serious." Garet pointed out with a yawn.

"When would she have time to cast a spell?" Asha reiterated. "She is with somebody practically every waking minute."

"At night?" Garet suggested.

"I doubt it, you have seen how tired she is by the end of the day." Asha defended Elf. "I think they are just over reacting because she isn't some little farm girl and it really sickens me to admitted Heralds can be guilty of that kind of judgment."

"But don't they tend to steal their way through a country?" The still drowsy Garet asked, oblivious to Avien gestures to be quiet.

"I like you better when you're asleep." Asha said as she stood and left the room.

"What'd I say?" Garet turned to Avien for an explanation.

"She already pointed out that they're usually scapegoats and you just proved Heralds have the same prejudices as everyone else." Avien explained.

"Damn." Garet rubbed his forehead. "Do you think the Healers would notice if I stopped taking this damn drug? It seems everyday I stick my foot in my mouth around her."

"I hate to tell you, Garet, but that is not because of the drug." Avien said dryly.

Garet glared at him. "Shuffle. This time I am definitely going to win."

~*~

Elf spent the next day sequestered in her room, not even going to her magic lesson with Hydona. For once, the Healers weren't even pestering her.

She buried her face in her pillow.

_:Elfling?:_ Dayna probed.

_:What?:_ Elf asked sulkily.

_:Are you crying?:_ Dayna asked worriedly.

_:Yes.:_ Elf admitted, unable to lie using mindspeech. _:I guess everyone is mad at me now. The Healers haven't come today. And Hydona sent word that she had to cancel our lesson. And Alberich doesn't trust me so the others probably don't either.:_

Dayna ached for her Chosen. _:I'm not mad at you. The only thing you could do to make me mad is shave my mane and tail off. And if you did that I would find some way to return the favor.:_

_:I would never do that.:_ Elf promised.

_:I know you wouldn't.:_ Dayna assured her. _:I love you.:_

_:I love you, too.:_ Elf said sincerely. _:Are they going to send me away?: _ Elf asked in a small, scared voice.

Dayna, stationed outside Elf's window, could see Elf had tensed up at the notion. _:I overheard my father talking to Kantor. I don't think they realized I could hear them. They have arranged for you to go to the Shin'a'in. I don't understand though, you're a trainee, your place is here.:_

_:It's because they think I cast a spell.: _Elf said as she turned her head and saw the worried Companion outside the window. _:I'm sure they'll let you stay.:_

_:Like I would want to if they banished my Chosen. And they shouldn't going to banish you for just playing with magic, just give you a long lecture.:_ Dayna assured her.

_:What about the frogs?:_ Elf asked worriedly.

_:Well, maybe the gardeners would banish us then, but not the Heralds, they didn't have to clean it up.:_ Dayna tried to say lightly. _:Just think, you get to go back on the road for at least a couple months. And do you know how many Trainees would love a chance to go study with the Shin'a'in? I know Deven would, but that is more to escape his mother who thinks he should go back home and become a trader like his father.:_

Elf opened her window and leaned on the sill. Dayna moved closer and Elf rested her cheek against Dayna's. Elf's soft black hair tickled her nose but she didn't say anything.

_:Do you feel better now?:_ Dayna asked.

Elf nodded. "Much."

Dayna relaxed. She was certain that they would never consider banishing Elf, she was everything a Herald should be. Dayna stepped back tossed her head in high spirits. _:And when we come back we will show them all how great you will be. Until then we get an adventure unlike anyone else!:_

Elf laughed. "Imagine the tales we can tell when we return."

_:Imagine the colors you get to wear!:_ Dayna teased. _:You'll look like a brilliant rainbow!:_

"I'll make certain you get a saddle to match me." Elf said, her fears dispatched by the one creature she trusted completely. If Dayna swore that they were not banishing her she would believe her until she was proven otherwise.

~ * ~

Dirk buried his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. He had hoped that the bandits would move farther from Haven now that efforts to catch them were redoubled. Instead, they managed to elude every trap. They had struck again the day before and the bodies were not found until today. A pair of young men trading trinkets and ribbons had been robbed and left on the roadside where they were discovered by a farmer and his son traveling back from the beast market. They had both been savagely tormented and then left in their wagon, still alive, as it was fired.

A horrific echo of what had happened to Elf.

"Dirk?" Talia touched his shoulder.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" He said more than asked.

"I wish we could wait until she was in better shape for the journey but she is our only witness, if they manage to kill her we will have perilously little evidence to hold them on." Talia said mournfully. "Not even your family is far enough away to protect her now. Not after that note."

Dirk winced at the memory of the note found pinned to the body of a horse at this latest atrocity. It had read simply that no one would live to witness against them. It had not mentioned Elf directly but it was assumed that they simply didn't know her name.

"And if they discover we are moving her?" Dirk asked.

"You think we aren't going to send her with a large escort?" Talia asked. "Kerowyn already had two-dozen Skybolts chosen for escorting her. But instead of having another four or five months to prepare they have a week."

"What about sending a Herald with her?" Dirk suggested.

"Kerowyn decided against it." Talia explained. "Anything requiring a Herald to accompany it would be remarked on by the Council and we are certain there is a leak. No one will remark on a group of Skybolts ferrying a shipment of goods to Kero's Shin'a'in cousins. Only half of the escort will leave the Palace with her and the rest will join them outside the city. When the Bandits are less of a threat we will summon her home. The Tayledras have even offered her an Adept teacher to take over where Hydona will leave off."

"I hope they can keep up with Elf, Hydona says she has a boundless thirst for knowledge. The music box maker says the same, he tried to convince me to apprentice her to him." Dirk was silent for a long moment. Talia was well aware of how attached he was to Elf, he took pride in all her accomplishments. "Do you think she will be happy there?"

"I have no doubt she now considers Haven her home but I doubt that means she's going to be miserable there." Talia assured him. "You should go tell her. She'll need time to get ready and say farewell."

"I hope she understands." Dirk said as he took a deep breath and stood.

~ * ~

Elf wasn't surprised to open her door to find Dirk waiting for her to answer. "Dirk! Come in." She stepped aside and waved him in. "Is it true you are sending me to the Shin'a'in?"

"You know?" Dirk said in disbelief.

"Dayna told me." Elf explained.

"You must understand, we are doing this for your safety." Dirk explained. He watched her carefully for her reaction to the news.

"That's what Dayna said." Elf explained. "Have the bandits attacked again?"

"Yes, I am afraid so, just yesterday actually."

"When do I go?"

"One week from today. Can you be ready?" Dirk relaxed as he realized that Elf understood their reasons for sending her to the Shin'a'in.

"Of course." Elf gave him a hug. "Just catch those _evici_."

"And what does that mean?"

"Men whose souls are as rotted as a three month corpse." Elf translated.

"Accurate… gruesome, but accurate." Dirk shuddered at the visual. "We are going to spread word we are sending you to Karse to see a special healer then spread the word that you were simply too frail for the trip and died inside the Karsite borders. It should make them focus their attention away from the Shin'a'in."

"The gentle art of distraction." Elf grinned. "It sounds like a brilliant plan."

"Glad you approve Elfling. And while you are traveling, do me a favor, if anyone attacks, flatten them before they get to you." Dirk requested.

"I will, I promise." Elf swore. "You do know that whatever spell Alberich was talking about I didn't do? Right?"

"I believe you." Dirk assured her.

Elf relaxed. "Dayna told me you weren't sending me away because you thought I broke a promise. She said you would give a long lecture if I was guilty, but I'm not."

"Definitely a long lecture, if you were guilty, but that isn't something you have to worry about." Dirk agreed.

"Do I get to ride?" Elf asked.

"No, the healers would have our hides if we even suggested it." Dirk explained. "It's a cargo wagon but they swear it is going to be as comfortable as they can make it. Basically a bed on wheels."

Elf looked dubious and at Dirk's questioning look, explained. "If you have ever traveled in a wagon you'd know that it is not going to be 'a bed on wheels'. They rock back and forth, and they hit holes and rocks, knocking you about like a rock in a shaking box. That's why we must tie cargo down."

"Damn." Dirk said succinctly. "I have to go talk to Kero."

Elf shook her head at the idea of riding inside a cargo wagon. Even in a house-wagon it was better to walk than ride, unless, like her mother had to that day, one needed to lie down.

Dirk strode from her room in search of the Herald Captain leaving Elf to look about her room. The bright cloth hanging on her walls, the handful of tapestries, the three plain music boxes, the books, the desk, everything she had accumulated. She would bring the books, at least the ones she owned, and she would try to buy more on her way down. But she didn't need the rest of it. The cloth on the walls was solely to make her more comfortable in the stone walled room. The music boxes she would leave, but she would take her tools, perhaps she would have a chance to continue experimenting. The tapestries could be returned to the Heralds and Healers that had put them there.

Elf was practically quivering with excitement now that Dayna's words had been confirmed. She was traveling again!

"Yes!" Elf shouted and did a wiggling little dance that ended as her right leg protested then gave out on her, pitching her to the floor and bruised her elbow in the process. Even that wasn't enough to dim her excitement for the future.

~ * ~

Alberich rested his hand on Kantor's withers as they wandered slowly to the far reaches of the field. Alberich was still buried deep in his thoughts of Kayvia's impending departure. He heard she was actually delighted to be going.

_:I think she is just longing for what she knows.:_ Kantor commented. _:Eternal change.:_

Alberich's fingers scratched him reflexively. _:But is she just putting on a brave face because she doesn't want to displease us further?:_

_:Or does she want to leave because of you? I don't know.:_ Kantor admitted. _:But I see a Companion who does know.:_

Alberich looked up and found the delicate Dayna ripping up mouthfuls of late summer flowers. She looked like a miniature of her father, Rolan, completely with his almost pearly coat and sense of presence. Kantor actually found her amusing and likable, and once he called her an unlikely little warrior. _:Could you ask her?:_

Dayna's head raised and she surveyed the horizon before settling her gaze on him. She dipped her head in acknowledgement and seemed to listen to Kantor for a moment.

_:She is not mad at you.:_ Dayna informed him without bothering to relay through Kantor. _:She is scared that you don't trust her anymore because you acted like an inquisitor, not the man she considers a beloved uncle. Quite frankly it was foolish of you go in and act angry.:_

_:That is my Chosen that you are speaking to in that insolent manner.:_ Kantor leapt to his defense.

_:And she is my Chosen.: _Dayna countered and stalked up to him. He was easily twice her weight and nearly two hands taller than her but she was clearly un-intimidated. _:If he doesn't want my opinion he shouldn't have had you ask for it.: _

_:You should show more respect for a Herald.:_ Kantor countered as he drew himself up.

_:I do respect him. He is a good man, but he should have considered how she would feel. He is not her weaponsmaster, she loves him like a father and any perceived criticism draws blood.:_ Dayna countered. _:And if he doesn't like being the only one she views as family, well other than me, that is not a reason to act cold. Whose idea was it to confront her anyway. To be perfectly logical, it is impossible for someone with her lack of experience to weave such a delicate spell and it is obviously old, nearly as old as she is to be so pervasive. If I had to guess I would say her grandmother cast a permanent Healing spell on her when she was a child.:_

"Certain we must be." Alberich defended, uncertain why he was defending himself to a diminutive Companion-child.

_:And certain I am. I bet you it's Elspeth who asked you to do this. I ought to kick her into next week! Is she still suspicious from that little incident with the Council? She should have known from a glance that it was simply too complicated for a girl whose greatest magical achievement to date is making it rain frogs!: _Dayna tossed her head in annoyance. _:I would never presume to tell granite face himself what to do, but perhaps you should go assure Elf that you never doubted her. I know she would love to see you.:_

With that Dayna trotted off, her soft mane and tail waving in the wind she created with her passing like a banner of victory.

_:Hmmm, aren't you glad she is Rolan's daughter and not your own?:_ Alberich asked, shaking his head.

_:You have no idea.:_ Kantor chuckled.

~ * ~

Elf placed yet another book she had purchased with her own funds on the growing pile she would pack and bring along.

"Busy?"

Elf shot to her feet and tumbled backwards when her leg refused to cooperate. Alberich caught her before she fell too far.

"You must work on that." He reminded her.

"I am. I'm just so excited." Elf explained. "I am going to the Shin'a'in until they think it's safe. I have always wondered what it's like to live with them. Dirk was going to send me in a wagon, can you believe it? I pointed out there is a reason cargo is tied down and now he is trying to find some other way to bundle me down there that would still look like I am cargo."

Alberich helped her to her feet. "I never doubted you." He said bluntly.

Elf's face lit up like a thousand torches and she gave him an enthusiastic hug.

"You should not let others hurt you so deeply." Alberich felt compelled to warn. "It is something your enemies can use against you."

"But you will never be my enemy." Elf countered with simple logic. "I am used to being called a thief, a beggar, even a whore in more languages that you can shake a sword at, but they never mattered because they were not important to me. Do you mind helping me choose my books? I know I can't take too many since the Shin'a'in move around a great deal.

"Actually, the clan you are going to have a stationary settlement at the heart of the plans where they are studying the remains of the tower. You can take all your books."

"What tower?" Elf asked in confusion.

"The remains of the Great Mage Urtho's Tower, it dates back to the mage wars. They are trying to translate some of what remains. There are no magic weapons, blessedly, but some Shamans and Sworn have created a permanent camp to allow others in the alliance to come study there."

"Translating? Perhaps I can be helpful." Elf said eagerly.

"You are probably going to be very helpful." Alberich agreed. "There are not many outlanders there at the moment, but the Tayledras are going to send a teacher for you."

"Can you come?" Elf asked hopefully.

Alberich truly wished she hadn't asked. "No, I must stay."

Elf looked disappointed. "I can write you, right? That wouldn't be too dangerous?"

"You can write me." Alberich promised. "As Herald Kay Viana. As far as the world knows, trainee Elflet Lytharean is going to Karse because there is a specialist who can help her there."

"Wonderful." Elf picked up the next book on her shelf. "_Ic Liric Fantos._" She read.

"What does that mean?" Alberich asked. Elf had a tendency to swear in her many languages.

"Basically, The art of illusions." Elf held up the book. "It has tips on how to make illusions more realistic. I haven't started it yet." She placed it on the pile of books that were definitely going.

"Exactly how many magic books have you managed to collect?" Alberich asked warily.

"Well, every book that 'tingles' when I touch it I buy but I haven't gotten out to the city to shop very often. Oh, speaking of shopping, can you accompany me to the Trader's Guild? I would like to withdraw some money for the trip." Elf asked. "I am going to need more than loose gowns if I am going to live on the plains for a while. And a good guest never arrives empty handed."

"What do you plan on bringing them?" Alberich asked warily.

"What they would appreciate the most, of course, dye of every color of the rainbow." Elf said grandly. "They love color, have you seen their ceremonial garments? Exquisite!"

Alberich looked around the brightly decorated room and shuddered.

Elf was going to fit right in.

Elf picked up her latest music box. "This one is for you." She said simply.

Alberich accepted the small wooden box and opened it. A dance tune chimed in the air. "Thank you."

Elf gave him another hug. "Don't let anyone see it or they may think you have a soft side and that just won't do."

"Be careful. And if anyone attacks, blast them. Just don't hit the Skybolts." Alberich ordered.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Elf said sincerely. "Now, if the clan is stationary, does that mean I really get to take _all _my books? Even the one that made it rain frogs?"

~ * ~

Elf stood next to Dayna and stared up at they new proposed method of moving her.

_:Do you think it would float if we put it in water?:_ Dayna asked.

"Actually, they are designed to float in water as well as air, that is why they are called floating barges." Elf explained. "My grandmother has one she uses when she leaves her tower in winter but it's much smaller. I have never seen such a big one up close."

_:I think it is the only one they have here.:_ Dayna studied the boat like object critically. _:I am very glad that is you who will be riding on it and not I.:_

Elf grinned and patted Dayna's neck. All of Elf's belongings had been packed in chest and placed within. There was a bed, a lantern, and almost everything else a wagonchild required, except windows. Regrettably she wouldn't be able to move around much while they were moving because she might unbalance it but the barge had been equipped with legs so it could be lowered at night. They'd even taught her how to cast the spell to make it float in case something happened. It was the most advanced magic she knew.

Half the barge was filled with various items that were being sent to the Clan who was sheltering her, including a few diplomatic messages. Everything was strapped into place and balanced. Not even a storm would shake those loose.

_:Just think they can raise the barge above the trees!:_ Dayna commented. _:With you in it!:_

"Actually, I am looking forward to that." Elf admitted. "Ever wonder what we look like to birds?"

_:Like big fat targets!:_ Dayna teased. _:Ready, aim, release!:_

Elf laughed. "They said when we are out of Valdemar I can ride up on the seat. Just think, I get to sit on it while it floats higher than the treetops!"

Dayna would have paled, if she could. _:You are _not_ sitting on top while it is way, way up in the air. I forbid it!:_

Elf looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

_:Let's get you back inside before someone catches us.:_ Dayna suggested.

Elf looked around the night-shrouded courtyard. _:Who is going to see? And if they do see they are only going to assume I am a Trainee marveling at the barge.:_

_:I thought Asha, Garet, and Avien were waiting for you.:_

_:They are, but we agreed to meet late tonight so we can feast undiscovered.:_ Elf explained.

Dayna sighed in resignation.

"Excuse me?" A young male voice haled her from the Collegium side of the Courtyard.

Turning Elf smiled a greeting at the young man standing hesitantly just outside the door.

"Mardren told me Dayna is traveling to Karse, I just wanted to say farewell." He explained.

"You're the trainee I met last midwinter." Elf said in recognition. "Deven, right?"

"Right." He said shyly.

Elf liked him on sight. "I am Elflet Lytharean." She introduced. "Have you ever seen a floating barge before?"

Deven took it as an invitation and moved to stand next to her. "I have never seen anything like them before. I mean, they have no wheels or anything."

"I know." Elf noted he had added a few inches in height and was now a little taller than she was. "I just wanted to see it before it headed out to the Shin'a'in."

"Are you excited about seeing Karse? I've never even left Haven." He admitted.

"Definitely." Elf nodded.

They stood in silence for several long minutes. Elf kept sneaking glances over at him.

She couldn't see much in the dark but she remembered him last winter, she thought he was very handsome then as well. She sidled a little bit closer to him. "Are you allowed to be out this late?"

"Not exactly, are you?" He asked.

"No. They've had me confined to the Healers for months." Elf explained. "I have been going nuts in there."

"I don't blame you." Deven chuckled. "I don't recognize your accent, where are you from?"

"Everywhere, I grew up in a wagon." Elf said lightly. "My family and I traveled everywhere together."

"I envy you. I wish I could see more of Valdemar at least." Deven said thoughtfully. "But I would leave my brothers behind."

"Are they older or younger than you?" Elf asked with genuine interest.

"Older, both of them." Deven sounded less than enthused about his siblings. "I'm the runt of the litter. The Collegium is infinitely better than home when they are there."

Elf frowned. "I don't understand. Don't you miss them?"

"Not really." Deven shrugged. "Here I don't have to listen to my mother go on about how I should become an apprentice, or how my brother Iric disappointed her by joining the guard, I don't have to fight with my brothers over chores or take the blame for eating the dessert."

Elf giggled. "I was blamed for all of Calum's antics as well. And he was five! So I guess brothers are alike the world over."

"I guess."

"I am meeting some friends for a couple games of cards and a small feast, would you like to join us?" Elf asked impulsively.

"If I'm not intruding." Deven said uncertainly.

"Not at all." Elf assured him. "See you tomorrow Dayna."

_:See you in the morning. Remember, we have to be up before dawn.:_ Dayna reminded her as she trotted out into the darkness.

Elf led Deven inside and down the hall to the injured Herald wing.

Avien and Asha looked up as they entered, Garet had fallen asleep again, this time with his head tilted back over the back of the chair and his mouth wide open. He had been asleep for long enough that a trail of drool was making its way down his chin. Avien and Asha had been interrupted in making bets to when it would drip from his chin.

"I brought a guest." Elf said as she took her seat.

Deven picked up a stool that was set in the corner and took a seat next to Elf as she made quick introductions.

Asha smiled and dealt the cards out. "Do you have Foresight?"

"No." Deven shook his head. "But I haven't been tested yet."

"Avien does, just as a warning." Asha winked at him.

Garet jolted awake when Avien elbowed him. "Damn drugs." He muttered as he wiped his chin and picked up his cards. "Whose your gentleman, Elf?"

"This is Deven." Elf said and snuck a glance over at him. In the light of the lanterns she got her first clear look. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes fringed by long dark lashes, and at the moment was blushing.

She felt her cheeks grow hot and quickly studied her cards.

Asha barely glanced at her cards as she watched the little byplay between the trainees. She suppressed a smile and pretended to study her cards. When it was Elf's turn, she nearly forgot to play. Avien glanced at the pair then at Asha.

_:Am I missing something?:_ He asked as Elf, who was a keen card player, made a foolish move.

_:Puppy love.:_ Asha explained. _:Rather adorable.:_

_:Elf, in love?:_

_:Puppy love, infatuation, first love, whatever you want to call it.:_ Asha again bit back her smile. _:Pity Elf is leaving. I think they're cute together.:_

_:Don't play matchmaker.:_ Avien warned.

_:I don't need to.: _Asha countered.

By the time the game was called to an end, Elf and Deven had managed to win no hands. Which was very odd considering Elf normally won at least a third of the hands on a normal evening. She had barely touched any of the accumulated snacks, including the nut pie she had been looking forward to.

Elf stood carefully, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "I have to turn in."

Asha stood and gave her a hug. "Have fun in Karse."

"I will." Elf promised.

Garet was next. "Come back soon." He ordered.

Avien glared at his legs as Elf awkwardly bent over to give him a hug.

"I expect you to be walking when I get back." Elf whispered in his ear. "And I bet Asha wouldn't mind seeing you up and about."

Avien looked over at Asha, who was still pale and drawn from her illness but attractive.

Elf stood and collected her cane.

"I'll walk you back to you room if you like." Deven offered.

Elf nodded mutely and accepted his arm.

"That was fun." Deven said as they made their way through the empty corridors. Elf leaned heavily on his arm for support as she carried her cane in her right hand.

"It was. I am going to miss them." Elf admitted. She knew in a couple of weeks they would be told Elf had died, very few knew where she was actually going. She wondered how they react when they heard she was dead.

"This is my door." She said finally and released his arm. "I am glad we met."

"I'm glad too." He said and clasped his hands behind his back as if he didn't know what to do with them and rocked back and forth on his feet. He glanced at her face then quickly away.

Elf gathered up her courage, hesitated a moment then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling back, she blushed so fiercely she was surprised she didn't glow.

Surprised, he stepped back one step then hesitated and stepped forward again. Elf was stunned when he returned her kiss.

"I hope you enjoy Karse." He said after he broke the kiss.

"I will." Elf said, somewhat stunned. "I hope you enjoy your classes."

"Uh, I better go, I have classes in the morning." Deven said reluctantly.

Elf opened her door. "I'll see you when I get back, I promise."

Deven nodded and started down the hall.

Elf watched until she couldn't hear him and closed the door. Leaning against the wall, she sighed.

_:My first kiss.:_ She informed Dayna.

_:Oh? How was it?:_ Dayna asked curiously. _:_Who_ was it?:_

_:Deven. And it was nice.:_

_:Nice?: _Dayna repeated.

_:Very nice.:_ Elf qualified. _:Very nice indeed.:_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elf lay on her bed in the dark hull of the floating barge listening to the horse hooves on the other side of the wooden walls. It rocked gently with each step the pair of horses pulling it took and it was almost as if she was at sea.

A year had passed and it was her birthday again. A year since her entire life had been altered irrevocably. None of the toughened warriors she traveled with now knew it was her birthday. They wouldn't be stopping for lunch where she would be surprised with small gifts. She felt her bottom lip quiver and caught it between her teeth to stop it.

Fishing under her shirt she pulled out the horse pendant. It seemed to throb with comforting warmth. Her fingers traced the ridges of the tail and mane before clasping it tight. Would she have had a baby sister or a baby brother by now?

Rolling on her side, she tucked her hand under her head and tried to beat off the loneliness.

_:Elfling?:_ Dayna interrupted her thoughts. _:Are you alright? Should we stop for a while? Why are you so sad?:_

_:I'm fourteen today.:_ Elf responded.

_:Oh, Elf, I'm so sorry. It is That Day's anniversary too, isn't it.:_ Dayna said, her mental voice filled with condolences and pity.

Elf didn't respond.

_:You aren't alone. You have me.:_ Dayna pointed out.

_:I know.:_ Elf said but didn't sound any happier.

_:But you don't have any humans with you. I understand.: _Outside the barge Dayna moved over until she was close to the Elf as she could manage. Up ahead she could see the small core of Kata'shin'a'in where they would be stopping.

It did not look nearly as impressive as she expected but perhaps they had a bookstore or something where she could get a gift for Elf.

That was, of course, if the shopkeepers there would allow what looked like a horse in to peruse their goods.

The men and women that comprised Elf's guard had shown a more than professional interest in their charge. They had taught Elf how to play dice and to curse like a merc. Elf had taught them a few new curses in return, and they had told her risqué stories that left Elf blushing so red she resembled an apple. They had even welcomed her at their campfire, but they always insisted she sleep within the barge for her own safety.

"Something wrong?" A Merc woman pulled her horse up next to Dayna. "Is Elf alright?"

Dayna shook her head then tried to look as mournful as possible.

"She's depressed? Whatever for?" She asked.

Dayna stomped her foot in frustration then cantered ahead of the group and on the muddy road dragged her foot to make a letter 'B'. Everyone watched as Dayna carefully spelled out B-I-R-T-H before she ran out of road.

"It's her birthday?" Someone guessed.

Dayna bobbed her head up and down then backed up so she had more road and started dragging her foot again, this time to form an 'F' followed by A-M-I-L-Y.

This earned only confused stares. Backing up farther she wrote D-I-E-D.

"Oh! Poor thing!" One of the female mercs said with a pitying glance towards the barge.

"They were killed on her birthday?" Their commander shook his head.

The Companion nodded again. They were finally getting the hang of understanding her!

"So should we celebrate or ignore it." She was asked. This time she stomped once.

"Celebrate it is."

Dayna pranced in place, rather pleased with herself.

Now Elf would not feel so lonely.

~ * ~

Elf was surprised to find herself looking out a familiar window out at the ocean. She had not been in her grandmother's Magic Room in ages but she recognized it immediately.

"Elf, my how you've grown." A familiar voice interrupted her.

Turning Elf found her grandmother studying her with open approval. "How did I get here?"

"Simple, you are Dreaming, and I stole you for a while. No harm done of course." She gave Elf a warm hug. "My baby girl, all grown up."

Elf returned the hug. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Am I here forever?"

"Blessed lady, no! You have your own destiny now. Your silver horse." Taniel said as she perched on the windowsill.

"Dayna?" Elf asked in confusion.

"Yes. I used to dream of you on a beautiful white mare fulfilling your great potential. My foresight has never been very clear I am afraid, I thought the mare was a symbol. Which is why I gave you that pendant." Taniel stroked a lock of hair out of Elf's eyes. "I would have done this sooner but you were simply too far away for me to reach you. I'm so glad you survived."

"I should have—" Elf started to protest.

"You did what you could. I _never, ever _blamed you for what happened and I never would. When your Gift finally reached the breaking point and flared you did try to save them and nearly killed yourself in the process by pulling the blow." Taniel pointed out. "No matter how it happened, you have found your path in life and that is no mean feat for someone so young. Look at me! I still don't know what I am meant to be when I grow up."

Elf laughed.

Taniel's still young eyes glinted with amusement. "Now then, there is a reason I brought you here today. A birthday present."

Elf looked confused until her grandmother continued.

"Teaching. I will teach you, now that you are within my range." Taniel explained. "Every trick I have learned in my long years will be yours. Most of which I have never given another soul."

Elf's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes, really. We won't start today." Taniel assured her.

"What school did you train with? I was reading about the various mage schools and their ideologies."

"I picked most of it up as I traveled." Taniel's face became wistful. "I miss the road, you know. The changing scenery. The various people. The adventures. However, your Grandfather insists that at least this decade we spend in one place. Good thing I love him to distraction."

Elf laughed. Her grandmother had steadfastly refused to acknowledge her advancing years, and she didn't need to. As a powerful adept the very powers she wielded with the precision of a healer with his blade had preserved her body from many ravages of age. "Did you really pretend to be a dancer when you met Grandfather?

"I didn't pretend. I was a dancer. It was rather fun too." She smiled wickedly. "It shocked your poor grandfather to find out I was an Adept. Apparently, he thought I should wear heavy robes and silly hats like all the other Adepts, not a few strategically placed veils. But when you are forty and look half your age you should revel in it." Taniel laughed. "Now, I had your aunt deliver leave some books for you at the normal inn. They were meant for you last year as you made your way to me but they should still be there, the innkeeper wouldn't dare cross a Lytharean. You read those and I will teach you in your sleep as often as I can. Time for you to wake _shaydra._" She placed a kiss on Elf's forehead and suddenly Elf was back in the barge and feeling slightly seasick.

_:How close are we to Kata'shin'a'in are we?:_ Elf asked as she stretched.

_:Wonderful, you're awake. We are entering the city now.:_ Dayna informed her. _:What there is of a city, it is the size of a very tiny town.:_

_:Can they stop? I want to decide which inn.:_ Elf said as she got out of bed. The barge rocked under her movements, nearly pitching her back down. Locating her cane, she waited as the barge eventually rocked to a stop and the door opened.

"Glad to see you're awake." The female mercenary said as she opened the door.

Elf hobbled to the door and peered up at the first few buildings that marked the edge of the trade city. "When we came through here my family always went to the Crosswinds. Is it possible for us to stop there?"

"Certainly. If you know where it is." The woman shrugged. One of the other Mercs picked her up around her waist and set her on the ground.

"We are on the main road still, right? We normally crossed through here in summertime." She shielded her eyes against the gentle misting that was all that remained of the downpour that had drenched everyone. "Can you help me up top? Then I can direct you better."

She was obliged and was soon sitting next to the barge's taciturn driver. He shifted over silently and made room for her. Elf recognized the ancient building across from them as one of the few stores that had been here as far back as the founding of Kata'shin'a'in. "Straight ahead three blocks, left two, right one." Elf ordered.

The driver nodded and clucked the two horses pulling the barge into action.

Elf shifted restlessly as she watched all around her at the familiar surroundings.

_:What are you all excited about?:_ Dayna asked.

_:You'll see.:_ Elf assured her.

Following Elf's directions, the company halted before a massive inn whose wooden walls bore no markings.

"Are you certain this is the place?" One of the mercenaries asked doubtfully.

"This is it." Elf assured and started to scramble down, only to be scooped up again by another merc and set on her feet. She was starting to suspect the men were making a game of who could lift her higher since she seemed to be spending more time airborne than necessary.

"Will they have room for us?" The man in charge asked.

"They should." Elf limped to the door and pushed it open. Inside it was much plusher than the outside would suggest. The floor was clear and smelled of wax, the tables were sturdy and flanked by benches. Unlit lanterns with scented oil hung on hooks from the ceiling. Along the ceiling and around the doors were carved moldings of vines and flowers painted in vibrant colors. "Sir?" She called. "I seek shelter for my compatriots and I." She called in standard trade tongue.

There was a shuffling sound before a stooped old man limped in. He stopped and glared at them all as if they were intruders rather than costumers. "And who are ye to ask it?" He challenged.

"Elflet Lytharean, daughter of Jaden and Corili." She answered.

"Good enough then. Come in." He waved the entire group inside with more interest than he'd shown before. "Ye're letting in the weather. Standard fair, each." He said as he hobbled. "Where's yer parents girl?"

"Dead." Elf said bluntly.

"Pity." He said with a sigh, as if he had heard those words too often in the past. "Suppose theirs is yers now."

Elf looked confused.

"The others have left letters and such for them." He explained. "Choose what rooms you wish. I'll fetch the cook and have your horses seen to."

Elf noticed everyone else shifting uncomfortably. "My family has used his inn for years. My grandmother originally."

"Aye, the Lady Taniel. She and her clan are always welcome." The innkeeper said gruffly. "And if ye ain't one of theirs ye ain't coming in."

"Grandfather?" A young woman's voice echoed out of the back. "Don't be rude!"

"When I shove off then this is yer inn and not before and then ye can give orders." He shouted back.

Elf hid a smile. "He declared a few years ago that he didn't like riffraff in here so he only allows in Bards and us."

"Just so." He nodded. "No more riffraff. The Lythareans are a good clan. Never cheat ye and always have good gossip, ye ken. Veki, get out here and tend the customers."

"Customers? You are actually letting someone in?" The voice said in disbelief. A young woman in her twenties with ebony black hair and startling resemblance to Elf emerged from the back. "Elf! Blessed Lady!" She hurried forward and gave Elf a hug.

"Kin?" The merc in charged asked.

"Cousins." Elf explained. "One of his sons married one of my aunts. The other reason we are tolerated, but not the main reason. Wait till he tells you about the day Lady Taniel fell in love."

"Aye, that was a good day. She was here, ye ken, dancing and looking like an angel for all the world when this oaf of a scholar came in and bumped her table. And ye can't tell me it weren't an accident. No red blooded man would walk about with his nose in a book with the Lady Taniel dancing in only a couple of veils. But she falls on him and boom, just like that, they have been inseparable ever since." The Innkeeper said with a huff. "I was only eleven at the time but I remember clear as the day how it happened."

Elf grinned and let Veki guide her off to the side. "What happened?" Veki demanded. "If they live I swear I will paint the ground with their blood."

"You sound like Aunt Estana." Elf teased.

"I should, she is my mother, is she not? Now, what happened?" Veki repeated.

"Bandits attacked us a year ago. They killed everyone else before I, uh, figured out how to blow them up." Elf said uncertainly.

"Blow them up? You mean you are a mage? That's wonderful. Are they taking you to grandmother? Does she know you are a mage?" Veki asked. "Oh gods, you said everyones was killed. Uncle Jaden, Aunt Corili… they killed them? Gods. And Calum too?"

Elf nodded.

"Does grandmother know what happened?" Veki asked.

"Yes grandmother knows, and no I am not going to her. I am going to the Shin'a'in. The people who saved me thought it was the safest place because I missed three of them and they are active near the capital, where I was staying." Elf explained.

"To the Shin'a'in? A bit extreme, why don't you stay here with us and we can send word to grandmother. It is better to be with family and strangers." Veki pointed out.

"If not for Dayna I would say yes in a heart beat. But…" Elf shrugged, unable to explained Dayna.

"Dayna? Are you _shay'a'chern_?" Veki asked without condemnation.

"No, I'll introduce you to her later. I love her, but as a sister or a very dear friend or not as a lover." Elf explained. "How is your grandfather doing?"

Veki glanced over at the crotchety old man. "He is so sore in the morning I sometimes have to send for a Healer but he is determined to live long enough to see Taniel again. He is still in love with her."

"Are you going to take over the inn when he dies?" Elf asked.

Veki shook her head. "I want to get out of here. I guess I am like the rest of the clan like that. I am going to see if any of the cousins want to settle down for a while and take over. Maybe Father will come take over. For now I better see to your rooms. Would you like one on the ground floor?"

"Yes please." Elf agreed.

"I'll talk to you later." Veki promised.

When she put her mind to it, Veki was as good as any general, which was not surprising considering her mother, Estana, was a mercenary captain. To the far south, her husband, not a warrior himself but great at logistics, accompanied her. In a matter of minutes she had everyone settled, discovered their food preferences, booted the stable boys into action, and located enough tubs, buckets and towels for everyone to have a bath and clean off the mud of the road.

Elf grinned. Her family was filled with two types of people, mercenaries, who sold their swords, and traders, who sold their goods. Either way, they were good at what they did.

Her room was on the ground floor as promised. The others had to double up and were in the upper two stories but she knew their rooms were probably larger that hers. The inn showed signs of being left empty too often. The hearth was completely clean and the small window had dust wedged in the crack. The Skybolts brought in her chest of clothing and set it at the foot of her bed then left her to bathe and change.

When the smell of fresh food summoned out of her room she found the mercenaries had already come back down and had were nursing either cider or ale as they chatted.

Elf took the only chair open, which had been left for her and was immediately given a mug of juice.

"So, you have kin here after all." The woman on her left, Iria, commented.

"I didn't know Veki was here. I thought she was still down south training with her mother's company."

"Company?" Someone echoed.

"Estana's Fireblades." Elf clarified.

One of the men who joined the Skybolts only a few years earlier, leaned back so he could see the woman in question giving orders to the cook and her helper. "Wonder if she is looking for company."

The woman next to him whacked his chest.

"_A_ company." He said quickly. "I meant if she already has training perhaps we should invite her up to give a try at being a Skybolt."

Elf laughed. Those two had been sharing bedrolls on the trip.

"Nice try." His lady said darkly.

Everyone laughed drawing a curious look from Veki.

"So, Elf, how does it feel to be fourteen?" Iria asked.

Elf remembered her father asking her the same question a year ago about being thirteen. Just a few candlemarks latter everything had changed. "The same so far." Elf said and took a sip of her juice. "How did you know?"

"Dayna spelled it out for us in the mud. Well, she spelled birth and we figured it out from that. Not bad for a bunch of dumb mercs." Iria laughed. "Let's get you some wine instead of that juice." She waved over Veki. "How about some wine for the birthday girl?"

Veki glanced at Elf. "Do you want some?"

Elf nodded.

"Careful or you will have a splitting head in the morning." Veki whispered. "I am not watering it down for you."

Elf gaped. She had never been allowed to try real wine. She had been allowed cider occasionally, and other intoxicating beverages when the water was unfit for drinking. But wine was something only adults were permitted. And now she was having it undiluted.

She missed the knowing smiles on the faces of the mercenaries. As a glass filled with dark liquid was placed before her she looked around then took a sip.

And nearly choked.

The Skybolts roared as she spluttered on the wine.

Veki grinned widely. "It is our finest." She placed the rest of the bottle before Elf who couldn't disguise her less than enthused reaction to _more_ of it.

"Anyone else care for some?" Elf asked hopefully.

Iria took pity on her and claimed the bottle.

Veki sauntered off to the back and resumed giving orders to the small staff.

Elf continued to sip the liquid and the taste did not improve any but the others seemed to enjoy the wine.

"Did I ever tell you how we became landed gentry?" Iria asked.

Elf shook her head and pushed the wine aside and sipped her juice.

"Well, we were hired by Rethwellan and Valdemar jointly to help keep King Ancar from running over Valdemar." Iria started. "At first everything _seemed_ to go according to plan, except for our mages hightailing it back over the border, swearing someone was always watching them. But the really problems started when we engaged the enemy. We created a swamp as a welcoming gift and lured them into a charge straight into it as we faked a retreat. We would stand and retreat as we lured them into fights of our choosing."

"Until we realized that _we_ were the ones being herded." Someone else added.

"And the bastard had mage control troops."

"And the captain scared off the Herald assigned to us."

"Am I telling this story or you?" Iria demanded of the room at large.

"Well get to the good parts." Called a heckler.

"We suffered huge losses, to the point where the Captain asked us to vote to stay or high tail it out, leaving all wounded behind. Now you have to understand, we chose the Captain as our captain. The Captain before her nearly slaughtered us. Captain Kerowyn rebuilt us from the ground up. She even used her ransom money for saving a Herald to help get us back up and going. So we figured if she got us out of that rough spot she would get us out of this one. The vote was unanimous to stick it out." Iria continued.

"You should have seen her face."

"What we didn't know was Prince Daren had pulled a freaking miracle and was riding his army _through_ Hardorn. They killed one of Ancar's mages and freed a bunch of suicidal farmers. Nothing is worse than a suicidal farmer, trust me. They rode in from Hardorn, Ancar's army thought it was their other half. We flattened the bastards! And the Captain managed to get Chosen on the battlefield. As did prince Daren, and he managed to get lifebonded to the Queen as well! Well, the long and short of it is they didn't want to lose their new Herald and they could use some skirmishers so they gave us a border town. Of course we accepted it, she took us from beggars to landed gentry and we certainly weren't putting her out to pasture yet." Iria finished.

Shouting on the street interrupted anymore stories. Veki hurried to the door, followed by half the Skybolts.

"Some how, I am not surprised." One drawled.

Elf collected her cane and limped to the door. Everyone moved of her way and she got a glimpse of what was sure to become a favored tale with the Skybolts.

All that was visible was Dayna's backend sticking out of the bookstore across the way.

"Dayna!" Elf yelled and hurried across the street as best she could. The storeowner was trying futilely to push Dayna out of his store.

Dayna had small purse in her mouth and was ignoring the attempts to remove her.

"You bloody horse!" The owners face was a glowing red that was probably bad for his health.

Dayna ignored him and pushed her way farther into the store and placed the purse on the counter then studied the bookbindings.

Elf stopped in the door and was tempted to run when the storekeeper turned on her.

"A horse in my store! I won't stand for it!" He shouted at Elf.

"The horse is a paying customer." Elf pointed to the purse on the counter. She recognized it as one of the bag of coins she had in her chest of books.

He spun and gaped at the small bag and spluttered. "A horse? Shopping?"

"She is my familiar." Elf explained.

"You're a mage?" He stared down at her.

"Yes." Elf said succinctly.

"And that is your familiar?" He asked.

"Yes. She is as intelligent as you or I. And just a stubborn." Elf explained calmly. "I fear she wanted some reading material."

He nodded vaguely and stared at Dayna who turned her head and winked at him then went back to her searching. Finally, she chose a thick volume and neighed for the storekeeper to fetch it down for her.

Gingerly, keeping an eye on both of them, he pulled down the volume and set it on the counter. Using her nose Dayna flipped it open and studied the pages before nodding.

He stuttered out a price, which Elf removed from the small purse.

"Could you wrap it for us?" Elf asked.

"I will carry it for you." A heavily accented voice informed her. Turning she found a dark clad Shin'a'in striding into the store.

"Thank you." Elf said politely.

_:Wait till you see what I chose!:_ Dayna said eagerly.

Elf patted her neck. "I am more interested in seeing how you are going to get out of here."

_:Hmmm, you have a point.:_ Dayna looked back at the door and started backing up carefully.

Elf eyed the mud tracked all over the floor and gave the owner a few more coins to cover the damage. "Peace and profit." Elf said reflexively in the ancient greeting traders used when finished with business.

The Shin'a'in collected her book and followed them out. "You must be the Herald."

"Actually, it is Herald-Trainee." Elf corrected. "Are you our guide?"

"That I am. My name is Sa'vin." He introduced.

"Please to meet you." Elf extended her hand but withdrew it when she noticed both of his hands were full with the massive book. "Sorry about that. I am not certain why Dayna wanted it."

_:As a birthday gift of course.:_ Dayna informed them both as she finally placed all four hooves outside.

Sa'vin nearly dropped the book. "Did I just hear her?"

"Probably." Elf smiled. "Her hero is the most contrary Companion in the Field."

_:Sayvil. She Chose Kerowyn.:_

"We have rooms across the street if you need lodgings. I am sure Veki can convince her grandfather to accept one more." Elf offered.

"That is an inn?" He asked dubiously taking in the crowd peering out the doorway.

Elf waved to them as she followed Dayna to the stable. "The owner only welcomes bards and a few select traders. He calls pretty much everyone else riffraff."

"How does he stay open?" Sa'vin asked, perplexed.

"He used to be very popular and saved every penny of profit that didn't go into upkeep. Now he lives off the savings and by offering food and board to his employees in lieu of pay." Elf explained.

Dayna led the way to her assigned stall, past the collected Shin'a'in bred horses. She had obviously flipped the catch on her gate to make her little shopping trip.

Elf rested her cane against the wall and struggled to pry the pins out of the hinges.

Sa'vin set aside the book and made short work of removing the door. Elf studied him curiously. He was young and seemed asexual at some level. He was in his twenties with the long black hair, golden skin of his people but with startling green eyes.

"Do you mind that I am going to live on the plains?" Elf asked suddenly.

"No." He assured her bluntly. "I would like to set out tomorrow, can you be saddled and ready to go at dawn?"

Elf shook her head. "I can't ride."

"But…" He gestured to Dayna then his eyes were caught by her hands fiddling with her cane.

"I have a floating barge out back and a pair of horses to pull it." Elf assured him. "It won't make tracks and can go quite fast. I can even make it go as high as a tree top but Dayna would prefer if I didn't."

"Just be ready at dawn, alright?" Sa'vin requested.

"Did you wish me to send the Skybolts back?" Elf asked. "Alberich said that was my call when we got here."

"It would be better if you did." Sa'vin said as he picked up the door. "You will be safe on the plains."

"You are sword sworn, correct?" Elf ventured. "Then I should be very safe. My grandfather thinks the Shin'a'in swordsworn are some of the best fighters he has encountered."

Sa'vin's brow furrowed slightly.

"Ah, you are having a hard time understanding!" Elf said in Shin'a'in. "Sorry, I am very excited so I am babbling. I will see you at dawn out front." Elf took the book from him and using her chin and her right arm managed to hold onto it as she went inside.

Inside Veki took the book from her and set it on the table. "Who was that?"

"Sa'vin, my guard for travelling on the plains." Elf explained and sank into her chair.

"What was Dayna doing?" Iria asked.

"She was shopping." Elf said as she opened the book and found a beautifully illuminated page staring up at her. "No wonder it cost so much!" She said in awe and caressed the thin page.

_:I have no idea what it is about, but it seemed right and the art was gorgeous.:_ Dayna explained.

It took Elf a few minutes to puzzle out which language she was looking at then read the title. "Veki!"

"What?" Veki leaned forward and studied the title page. "Well, I be."

"What is it?" Everyone leaned forward.

_:Yes, what did I find?:_ Dayna demanded.

_:The best present ever.:_ Elf assured her and closed the book.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alone in her room Elf opened up the book again and studied the first page again.

"Do you think Grandmother had a hand in it?" Veki asked as she opened the door.

"Probably." Elf chuckled and moved over to make room.

"I told grandfather I am coming with you tomorrow. Whether this Sa'vin knows it or not, he's going to need an extra pair of hands and I am a fighter. And we Lytharean's always stick together." Veki informed her. "I can see myself out of the plains afterwards."

"I'd like that." Elf said sincerely. "He seems a little untalkative."

Veki flipped the page in the book. "Too bad. At least we have a lot to catch up on. Did you leave any beaus behind?"

Elf blushed scarlet. "No, no beaus. But I was kissed."

"Oh?" Veki leaned forward to hear the details.

"I kissed him first then he kissed me." Elf felt her face growing hotter. "And he is _so_ handsome."

"And how old is he?" Veki asked warily.

"Fourteen I think, maybe fifteen." Elf assured her.

"Love at first sight?" Veki teased.

"I never said I love him." Elf protested. "I only met him twice. Once last Midwinter for a few minutes and once the night before I left. By now he thinks I am dead."

"Dead?"

"It was necessary, I think the remaining bandits made some attempt at me or threatened me. Alberich arranged for me to live with the Shin'a'in until the bandits are caught or until I can protect my self." Elf explained. "But they told everyone I was going to Karse and then they were going to say I grew ill and died on route."

"And your poor suitor will think he lost you." Veki said softly.

~ * ~

Deven glanced around to make certain no one was watching before he laid the single flower he bought from a green house on the snow-covered stone of the memorial to Heralds that had laid down their lives to Valdemar.

There was one name that he thought was conspicuously missing but he did not dare carve it in the stone himself. He settled for writing it in the snow.

_:Deven?:_ Marden probed softly.

_:What?:_ Deven snapped.

_:You only met her twice.:_ Marden pointed out.

Deven sighed. _:I still think we were friends, or at least starting to be friends. And now she's dead. It just feels so wrong.:_

"So you're the one leaving the flowers." A female voice said behind him.

Turning he was surprised to see the female Herald he had played cards with the night Elf left. "I just thought, since no one else was going to, at least not for her, I mean…"

"Relax, I understand." Asha assured him. "Was it your first experience with death?"

Deven nodded.

"The first time is always hard, not the hardest, that comes when it is someone you are close to. But it is part of our life." Asha draped an arm around his shoulders.

"It doesn't feel right. Her being dead I mean. It just feels very wrong." Deven struggled to explain.

"It is never right." Asha said softly. "She was like a sister to me."

"I liked her." Deven admitted. "I wish I had known her longer."

"Go inside, you are going to catch a cold and end up at the Healers if you keep this up." Asha ordered.

Deven obeyed.

Waiting until he was out of sight she turned back to the flower, and the name written in the snow beside it. How many people actually knew who Elf was?

Asha wrapped her cloak tighter about herself against the late fall wind. The Healers had finally cleared her to return to her circuit and she had already been given an assignment and would be leaving in less than two weeks, barely enough time to get herself ready, let alone her intern.

She started back to her room in the Herald's Wing but paused, and then headed to the Healers, where Avien was still chair bound despite the Healers assuring him he could walk.

She let herself in a side door and easily located the wing she had spent months in. The Healers had refused to release her until they were certain she wasn't going to suffer a relapse.

Avien was sitting in a chair reading when she opened his door and stepped inside.

"Asha, I heard you have a new trainee to squire about." He said in greeting.

"Yes, I am going to busy for the next few weeks so I am going to say this now. You are a coward for hiding in here." Asha declared with her hands braced on her hips.

"What?"

"You heard me. You are a coward. You sit there and make excuses instead of doing everything in your power to walk. Even Elf was more of a Herald than you have been since that accident. By just sitting here you betray your Companion, your uniform, and even yourself. Now stop being such a baby and prove you are at least as much a Herald as Elf was." Asha challenged. _There Elf, I hope that was a fitting tribute._

~ * ~

Elf was perched atop the barge, next to Veki, when Sa'vin appeared. Veki's horse, a Shin'a'in bred gelding was tethered behind the barge.

"This is my cousin." Elf explained. "She volunteered to come with me and drive the barge."

Sa'vin nodded but did not look pleased.

Veki eyed his dark brown clothing. "Not that we doubt your ability to protect our Elfling. It's just I want to make certain she gets there safe."

"Very well." He guided his warmare around the barge and led the way out of town leaving Elf and Veki to continue chatting about the changes in their past.

"Mother has 'encouraged' me to find a company if I don't keep the inn. But I want to travel more than a Company would allow. The family curse."

Elf grinned. "It seems you and I have a full dose of the Lytharean wanderlust, does it not? To bad none of us are bards."

"Tell me about it. Uncle Izacil is doing very well with his map-making, have you heard? He now has a boat."

"Really? A boat? I wondered when the land would get too small for us." Elf laughed.

"He is charting islands at the moment and the last letter I had from him included him raving about some device he found for charting a course by the stars called a sextant or something. Speaking of letters, did you pick up yours before we left?"

"Most were to my parents." Elf nodded. "I don't feel right opening letters to my parents."

"Are they all from family?" Veki asked.

"Who else knows to leave a letter there?"

"Then they are meant for you as well as your parents." Veki said logically.

As they left the city behind them, Dayna cantered ahead.

"Strange horse." Veki commented.

"She is not a horse, even if she does look like one. Dayna is as intelligent as you or I. Have you heard of the Valdemaran Heralds?" Elf asked.

"They wear white and act as lawmen." Veki said, confused by the change in topic. "Why?"

"They are much more than that, but I am going to be one!" Elf said eagerly. "Dayna is what they call a Companion. The Companions find the type of people who make good Heralds and Choose them. Dayna, can you talk to Veki as well?"

_:I don't see why not. I am going to go out of my mind if I only have you to talk to. Not that your boring.:_ Dayna trotted back to them. _:I am sorry Veki but you look like someone just hit you in the back of the head with a long board.:_

Veki stared at the 'horse' with stunned astonishment.

"Is she really the one talking?" Veki whispered.

"Yes." Elf giggled.

Sa'vin turned back to study them and shook his head.

Dayna fell into step next to the wagon. _:I am so glad I am not strong enough to relay messages to my father. He would be having kittens knowing I was breaking more rules. But why should I only talk to Elf?:_

"Dayna is something of a thorn in her father's side." Elf explained.

_:He thinks I break too many rules.:_ Dayna explained. _:That I take too many short cuts, but if it's in my Chosen's best interests try and stop me!:_

Both girls laughed.

"Welcome to the family." Veki said formally.

_:Really? I get to be part of your family?:_ Dayna said eagerly.

"Everyone gets absorbed into the family." Veki explained.

_:Dayna Lytharean, I like it! Actually I love it! It sounds so exotic and mysterious. I bet Marden is going to be impressed when we go back.:_ Dayna tossed her head and neighed.

Sa'vin turned back to watch the pair. If not for her pale skin he would think Veki was Shin'a'in. He hadn't missed the well-used sword strapped to her back, the bow and quiver close at hand next to her or the well used leather arm guard. Her air of protection over the younger girl was unmistakable. He had also been listening to them reminisce about other members of their family, which seemed to be a very large, loose clan.

He was surprised with Valdemar's young mage. He had little experience with outlanders and mages in particular but she seemed too young to be fully taught. Hopefully his brother, a Shaman that had chosen to stay at the small camp around the ruined base of the tower and study what was inside with the foreign mages, would know more about her purpose. His initial impression was positive. She had handled the bookseller well, and paid for the damages the Spirit Horse had caused. He had spoken to a few of the Skybolts and they all had praise for her, how she never complained, and tried to help even though she was obviously handicapped.

He didn't understand why she wasn't seeking vengeance for her family though. Perhaps her clan had the same rules of revenge his own did. He resolved to ask her. The more he knew about the foreign mages the better he could gauge the situation.

If they viewed the remains of the tower as a great prize and attacked he wanted to be ready.

Elf noticed his staring and waved to him then turned back to Veki and said something in some language he had never heard.

Veki laughed and patted her shoulder and responded in the same tongue.

He turned his mare back to the barge.

"Did you bring food for lunch?" He asked as he neared.

"Yes. We brought enough to feed us for at least a week, longer if we can supplement it by hunting." Elf assured him. "And by us I include you."

"We will stop to eat before descending. I am not certain how you will get the barge down." He eyed the hovering vehicle.

"I can float it down." Elf assured him. "They taught me how."

"Excellent."

"Can we hunt on your plains?" Veki asked, patting her bow.

"Certainly." He said as he resumed the lead.

"I wonder if he knows how obvious he is being." Elf commented in the language of their grandfather.

"No. The Shin'a'in are a straight forward people." Veki clucked the geldings into action. "Are you certain you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go. Are you saying that you are playing babysitter just because you feel bound to and not because you really want to see a Shin'a'in clan?"

"You know I am curious." Veki shrugged. "I am more interested in getting to know our Sworn friend here. I want to see if he has any fighting techniques I haven't encountered."

"What are you going to do? Challenge him?" Elf asked.

"I am going to ask if he wants to spar. Simple, effective, and I don't have to sneak around to discover anything." Veki explained. "I am not certain how much I will show him."

Elf leaned back against the seat. "I think you shouldn't hide anything so he doesn't think he was deceived. Besides, I am hoping you'll be coming out to visit me. Personally, I am making no bones about what I can do. However, I am not looking forward to explaining myself if I make it rain frogs again. All I was doing was reading a few weather charms and enchanted my chair."

Veki laughed at the expression of consternation on Elf's face. "You have the ability to flatten their entire clan with a thought and you think they are going to be worried about a few frogs falling from the sky?"

"It wasn't a few frogs! It was thousands of frogs. There were frog guts all over everything!" Elf protested. "It was gross!"

Veki laughed all the harder. "Frog guts?"

"It was a flood of frogs, if I hadn't uncharmed the chair I probably would have filled the Palace walls with them. What is so funny? I was scared they would banish me for that." Elf glared at her. Even Dayna snickered.

"What else have you done?" Veki asked.

"Nothing too bad. I learned my lesson and I'm very careful about charming anything." Elf assured her.

"I am sure you are." Veki wiped the tears of laughter from her face.

~ * ~

Elf's first glimpse of her new home was through snow. It had snowed for most of the week as they travelled and the snow had drifted to waist deep. Dayna trailed behind the barge, using the trail forged by the larger geldings. Elf insisted, over Veki's protests, on riding up above rather than inside the barge, which was not that warm in this weather. Elf had conceded to being bundled up like an invalid in exchange for being outside.

Sa'vin was now considerably warmer to the pair. Elf was certain he decided Elf wasn't a threat, especially after she overheard Veki telling him about the frog incident and Elf convinced Dayna not to talk to him. He found it disconcerting to have her pop into his head.

"Not much to look at now, is it." He commented.

Elf studied the domed tents huddles together against the snow. Many glowed from lanterns within. "I think it looks magical actually."

"Perhaps now you will have time to spar with me." Veki commented.

"I hope so." Sa'vin said as he greeted a guard and urged his mare to trot. "But first, let's find some warmth and thaw our bones."

Elf wiggled so more than her nose was exposed. "I'm warm. Perhaps I could lend you a few of these blankets."

"Nice try Elfling. We don't want you catch pneumonia." Veki declined.

"I look like an invalid." Elf complained.

"Which you have mentioned many times. But that doesn't change the fact that you need to stay warm." Sa'vin informed her.

"I am not sick! Trust me. I have a hard time walking and using my arm but that is it! I am not an invalid." Elf would have stomped her foot if it hadn't been so hampered by the blankets. She cursed under her breath. Veki nearly choked.

"Who taught you those words?" Veki demanded.

"I picked them up on my own." Elf responded haughtily.

"What did she say?" Sa'vin asked curiously.

"Nothing that is physically possible except for an extremely talented acrobat." Veki informed him dryly. Sa'vin blushed, the goddess may have taken his desires away, but not his understanding.

"Sa'vin, about time you got here." A man a few years Sa'vin's senior but with the air of someone much older strode through the snow as they approached.

"My brother, Ryn'shya." Sa'vin explained and swung out of the saddle. "I brought the Valdemaran mage safe and sound."

Elf poked her fingers out of her blankets and waved.

"Is she ill?" He asked in a whisper.

"No." Elf said clearly. "I just have a pair of mother hens."

He glanced at Sa'vin.

"She is younger than you expected." Sa'vin informed him.

Veki hopped down. "You better get her down before she wiggles herself off the bench." She said as she strode forward. "I'm her cousin, Veki Lytharean." She extended her hand in greeting.

"Pleased to meet you." Ryn'shya greeted her.

Sa'vin scooped up Elf and set her on the ground and started to pass her the cane when he realized her arms were still completely bound.

One of Elf's dark eyebrows quirked upward. Until he just scooped her up around her waist and deposited her directly in front of his brother.

"Why does everyone do that to me?" Elf grumbled and wriggled until her left hand was loose. "I'm sorry. I am Elf Lytharean."

"The endangered Herald Mage." Ryn'shya clasped her hand.

"Trainee, but yes, that's me. Thank you for your welcome." Elf liked the shaman on sight. "I promise I won't be a burden. At least I won't be as soon as I get unbundled."

Ryn'shya smiled. "Let's get you inside." He offered.

Sa'vin, well aware it would annoy Elf, scooped her again and carried her inside one of the tents.

Once on her feet in the warmth, Elf struggled free of the blankets.

Ryn'shya glanced at his brother then at his guest. When Valdemar had sent word they had a Herald that had witnessed a horrific crime and had been wounded so severely they could not defend themselves he had never expected such a young Herald.

Veki removed her heavy winter cloak and took the blankets from Elf before she either dropped them or fell herself.

"Thank you for taking in my cousin." Veki said as she set aside the blankets.

Elf straightened her clothing and looked about the brightly decorated tent. She loved it already. "You have a beautiful home, sir."

"Just Ryn'shya." The shaman assured her. "Have a seat."

Elf eyed the pillow and bit her bottom lip. Hobbling over she more fell than sat down. Ryn'shya noted her difficulty bending her right leg and how she was careful not to land on her right arm.

Tired of being treated like a horse Dayna pushed her way in and sank down behind Elf.

Ryn'shya sat back and wondered what he had gotten himself into. For starters, he had a feeling that the word, Trainee, after Herald had been important after all.

"She has her barge, and it is equipped with all the comforts of home so you don't need to worry." Sa'vin assured him. "And she was raised on the road so she is not going to start whining about not having all the amenities."

Elf laughed. "You sound like you are trying to sell a horse to a reluctant buyer, Sa'vin. If I am inconvenient I will go back with Veki. I will be safe in Kata'shin'a'in."

Ryn'shya studied her for a few seconds trying to decide whether she was sincere. "You are unexpected. The message was rather short and in Valdemaran. They said a Herald had been badly injured and needed sanctuary until the men were found."

"That much is true." Elf assured him. "Only I am a trainee. The problem is I am the only living witness against three men that are slaughtering wagon folk on Valdemar's roads. I don't know all the details but they had me confined to the Healers, unable to go outside before I left, because I simply can't protect myself. I have magic but at the moment I don't have enough control."

"So you are one of the wagon folk?" He asked as he offered her some tea.

"Yes. My father and brother were killed outright, then they beat my mother and I to discover the location of our money." Elf absently touched the long scar on her cheek. "I managed to use magic to flatten the majority of the bandits. But the three leaders escaped and my family was already dead."

"You are lucky to have survived." Ryn'shya observed. He was surprised to see Veki watching him intently, as if gauging his reaction to her cousin's story.

"I would be dead now if Dayna hadn't Chosen me." Elf said honestly as she leaned over to place a kiss on Dayna's broad forehead.

"My biggest concern is because you are untaught this is not the best place for you." Ryn'shya started to explain.

"Sir, I know over a dozen languages well enough to read, write and speak them. That includes all the languages in the alliance. I can be useful, truly." Elf said sincerely.

"She also can't travel with a moving clan." Veki pointed out. "And they are sending a teacher. Elf will not be a burden."

Sa'vin leaned closer to his brother. "Let her stay. I think she will be both useful and welcome."

Ryn'shya sighed. "I am not going to send her away. I am just worried that if any weapons do remain below the tower that an untutored mage will trigger one."

"I won't touch anything that feels charmed." Elf assured him sincerely.

"Very well." Ryn'shya threw up his hands in defeat.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Elf shifted from foot to foot impatiently as the small colorful figure came closer. Above she could see a large bird sailing on the wind.

_:So, finally he arrives.:_ Dayna said in exasperation. Elf had been here a week and her teacher was supposed to have arrived before she did. The group of Shin'a'in and the four other outlanders here had forbid Elf from entering the tower until her teacher accompanied her.

That left Elf the only one above ground some days.

Dayna thought they were over cautious and rather cruel considering how much the bone deep cold up here bothered Elf's arm and leg, making them ache. _:Why don't you go inside until he arrives?:_

_:I want to make a good impression.:_ Elf explained.

When he finally rode into the camp on the back of a dyheli, Elf was shivering. He looked down at her in silence for a few seconds before he swung to the ground.

"Are you my student?" He said in stilted Shin'a'in as he studied her coolly. His tone held a hint of condescension.

Elf detested him on sight. "Yes sir." She responded in Shin'a'in.

He removed the saddlebags from the back of his dyheli and dropped them on her right shoulder. "Take these to my tent."

Elf flailed as the unexpected weight shifted her precarious balance and sent her tumbling into the snow.

He looked down his nose at her. "I should hope you are not always so clumsy."

Elf brushed her hair out of her eyes and started to respond and found he wasn't even looking at her. Elf left his bags in the snow and used Dayna to haul herself to her feet. Dayna located her cane for her then picked up the bags in her teeth.

"Hey, your horse is going to damage it!" He shouted when he notice Dayna carrying his bags.

Elf clenched her teeth. Normally she got along with most people, but she _hated_ him already. "I'm sorry, _caish tovil._" She said and took the bag from Dayna and set it over her right shoulder.

He looked uncertain at her words, which sound appropriately apologetic but had no clue what their meanings were.

_:Calling him a worm's ass is a little, um, petty.:_ Dayna commented.

Elf limped towards one of the empty tents set up for visitors. Not the one she had originally intended to offer him, that one had been close to her barge, this one was on the edge of the camp and as far from her as she could manage. _:I could say a lot more about him.:_

_:He is your teacher.:_ Dayna pointed out.

Elf snorted.

When she reached the tent, which was the largest of the empty ones she noticed he was trailing after her. Opening the door, she stepped into its frigid interior. She lit the little brazier with a lick of magic and set his belongings aside. When he finally reached the tent it was just starting to warm up inside.

"Didn't you prepare for me?" He demanded.

"I would have, if I had known when you were going to be here." Elf said innocently. "I have to go."

_:Worthless outlander.:_ Elf nearly jumped at the strange voice and realized she had forgotten to strengthen her shields. _:Don't know why I let them talk me into taking her on. She doesn't even speak Tayledras and she is obviously clumsy. Hopefully she is not stupid as well or there is now hope for her.:_

Elf smiled stiffly.

"Bring me a hot meal. It has been a long ride." He ordered.

Elf ground her teeth and stepped out of the tent. Dayna was waiting for her.

_:I hate him.:_ Elf said bluntly. _:He thinks I am worthless because I am an outlander and that I am clumsy.:_

_:I should go in there and set him to rights.:_ Dayna seethed.

_:I have seen his type before. He will just get offended and make our lives miserable. Besides, he is not my only teacher.:_ Elf smiled slightly. _:I wonder what grandmother will make of this.:_

~ * ~

"That bloody narrow minded idiot! How dare he think _my_ granddaughter worthless!" Taniel ranted.

Elf sat on the window seat watching her grandmother storm about.

"If I were there I would shove his prejudice's right down his throat. It is people like him with their closed minds and illusions of superiority that I left." Taniel stormed.

"Left what?" Elf asked.

"k'Vala." Taniel explained.

"You are Tayledras?" Elf said in disbelief.

"Yes. But it has been a century since I was there." Taniel sat on a stool. "Never regretted leaving except I lost touch with my brothers. I had three of them. And I managed to outlive them all I imagine. Where do you think I learned Tayledras?"

"I thought you must have encountered them at some point in your travels." Elf said uncertainly.

"No, avoided them like the plague after I left. I am a Healing Adept, a very rare type of mage. My brother was one as well so I didn't see any harm in me traveling for a couple years to get that wanderlust out of my system. The Clan had a fit, demanded I stay put. I told them to take a hike and left in the middle of the night and never went back." Taniel sighed.

"Why don't you go back to visit now that the clans are more open to outsiders?" Elf asked.

"Everyone I knew is dead probably." Taniel pointed out. "And they certainly wouldn't approve of my use of magic. I used my magic to Heal lands that had been at war for centuries not just those that had been warped by magic. And my little healing spells would probably get me even more trouble."

"If you are a healing adept why would they be upset with you healing yourself." Elf asked.

"Well, first I never created it to heal myself, I designed it to reverse the changes on an adept change child I encountered. He looked nearly human after fifteen years because it reverses the damage done at the most basic level by making the tissues what they were. That's what it is doing to you. So long as it is powered it will reverse changes to your body, healing wounds, reversing aging, and that aging part is what would get me into trouble." Taniel explained. "I am a hundred and twenty years old but I look less than half my age. Not even magic preserves a body this well." Taniel explained. "Blood mages often use Power to reverse aging to stay eternally young, sometimes even child looking, so there is a very negative stigma to altering one's appearance for vanity."

"But is it even for vanity?" Elf asked.

"No. If I were a wrinkled little old lady I would not have been able to maintain the spells that were slowly cleansing the land; until the Magestorms blew my spells to pieces." Taniel grumbled. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to create one let alone the twelve I had going? And to accomplish it with no heartstone? Most would consider one a life's work!"

"Can you teach me?" Elf asked.

"I will, eventually." Taniel promised. "But first we must cover the basics."

Elf nodded obediently.

"Shield girl, we have work to do." Taniel ordered.

~ * ~

Elf woke to the sound of pounding on her door and stuck her nose out of her warm cocoon of blankets. She put the brazier out at night to prevent any fires so her breath formed a silvery cloud. Groaning, she lit the brazier with a thought and pulled her head back under the blankets.

_:Lazy and clumsy. I don't see how I can teach her a thing.:_ The male voice complained. Elf slammed her shields up into place.

"Bigot." Elf grumbled. Her lesson with her grandmother had left her exhausted and it had been followed by a nightmare of fire. It had plagued her since she had set out from Valdemar.

"Elflet, get out of bed. I wish to start today." Her new teacher demanded.

"You must be her teacher, Darkice, correct?" Sa'vin's voice reached her.

"Yes, I would be her teacher if she bothered to wake." He said in a harsh tone.

Elf's muttered response would probably have earned her an enemy for life if he had heard it.

"I'll check on her." Sa'vin offered and opened the door. "You awake?"

"Close the door, I just lit the brazier." Elf ordered.

Sa'vin closed the door obediently. "There, you see, she is awake. Just give her time."

"I don't have time." Darkice snapped.

Elf reached out of her blankets and pulled the clothing she had set on the chest next to her bed the night before, underneath the covers.

She heard her door start to open then it slammed shut again.

"Have you heard how her powers woke yet?" Sa'vin asked with a distinct edge to his voice. "Her family was attacked and killed, in return she killed the bandits. Left more than thirty dead. Now, since you have no idea how much she has been taught do you want to risk her blasting you and perhaps this camp by disturbing her?"

"If she is so dangerous—" Darkice started to protest.

Elf finally pushed off her blankets, now dressed and struggled into her warm winter gear.

"She requires training that's all, which I assume you are here to provide." Sa'vin obviously didn't like the arrogant mage either.

Elf grinned, she was glad to have one ally since Veki had already returned to her grandfather.

Finally dressed, Elf opened her door. "Sorry I kept you waiting," she said brightly and picked up her cane.

"About time." Darkice grumbled.

"I have to tend Dayna." Elf said as her Companion appeared around the edge of the barge.

Dayna glared at the mage then dipped her head in greeting to Sa'vin.

"Good morning." Sa'vin greeted her. "Ryn'shya is curious if you are joining us for breakfast."

"I don't know." Elf looked at her new teacher. "Are we?"

"You should not impose on them." He said stiffly.

_:Should I talk to him? I could really make his ears ring!:_ Dayna asked with an almost malicious glee.

_:Don't even consider it. We will make the best of this situation.:_ Elf said calmly.

"Odd horse." Darkice commented. "It follows her like a dog."

"It's amazing what the Valdemarans have achieved." Sa'vin said dryly.

Elf was thorough in her tending of Dayna, she always was. She checked her hooves, her ears, everything for any sign she was suffering and groomed her until she shone like a newly polished pearl. Darkice's dyheli friend hung back until Elf beckoned him over and proceeded to tend him as well.

_:Thank you.:_ The stag said as she examined a hoof.

_:You are most welcome.:_ Elf assured him.

"Are you about done?" Darkice demanded.

_:Impatient little bugger.:_ Dayna commented.

"Nearly." Elf called. "I also tend Sa'vin's warmare in exchange for breakfast."

"So you are just begging off them?" Darkice said scornfully.

Elf straightened and nearly had to bite her lip to keep from telling him off. "No, it is simple bartering, work in exchange for food. I am not a beggar."

_:Stick in the mud.:_ Dayna complained. _:I can hear him thinking too. He doesn't like outsiders having access to the tower and basically sees you as a chance to prove himself right.:_

_:Is that ethical?:_ Elf asked.

_:I am not actively trying to read his mind, I am just listening to the thoughts coming out of his ears.:_ Dayna informed her primly. _:Ah, here comes the third.:_

Elf was confused until the warmare trotted into view. She liked Elf. Not enough to let Elf even consider riding her, but enough to let Elf tend her without losing body parts.

Darkice was obviously impatient to start his day as Elf started the routine for the third time, starting at her feet and working her way up to the blocky head.

"You are looking quite fine today." Elf informed her as the mare leaned into the brush.

"You are wasting time." Darkice complained.

"I am doing a thorough job." Elf corrected. "Have you ever owned a horse?" She asked.

"What does it matter?"

"Here the horses are considered younger siblings and as such are treated as a valued members of the clan. And for very good reason. Their prosperity relies on these horses." Elf explained, trying not to sound like she was giving a lecture. "If one becomes sick it could spread to the others and decimate the herd leaving the clan vulnerable to attack from outsiders because they can't ride to meet the threats. It would also make hunting much harder."

Darkice was obviously not pleased. Elf wasn't certain why. It was just common sense that one did not either deliberately or accidentally bring harm to another person's livelihood.

"There you go, gorgeous." Elf patted her neck and used the pet name the mare had acquired. "Time for breakfast." She said brightly.

Darkice preceded her to the Shaman's tent.

Both Sa'vin and Ryn'shya occupied the tent and both were bachelors, obviously in the case of Sa'vin since the swordsworn lacked sexual urges, but the food was always good, and there was always lots of it.

"Are you going below today?" Ryn'shya asked Darkice as he handed him a bowl of the porridge like breakfast they had everyday. Elf had already sprinkled hers with dried berries from a bowl provided.

"It is my plan." He accepted the food but Elf noted he looked less than pleased with the offerings.

"Gorgeous actually came to me today." Elf told Sa'vin, who was sitting next to her.

"If you keep calling her that she is going to start expecting ribbons and lace." Sa'vin teased.

"And she deserves it." Elf grinned.

"If he wishes you to stop calling his horse gorgeous you will cease." Darkice informed her.

Elf clenched her teeth and reminded herself that he was her teacher, he had knowledge she wanted, and he was out of his element here. But as Dayna pointed out, it would be so much fun to fill his tent with a shower of frogs. "Very well." She said obediently. She knew twenty other words for gorgeous anyways.

_:I seriously hope I am not related to this little grub.: _Elf commented to Dayna

Dayna snickered. _:At least he is getting us down below.:_

Sa'vin watched Elf's face and from the slight play of emotions across her face, she was talking to Dayna. He had noticed Elf had not corrected Darkice's perception that Dayna was a horse nor had she explained to him that calling his horse Gorgeous was actually a joke between them and the mare answered to it where she had ignored her previous name of Burn.

Was it because she disliked her teacher or because she sensed that being him proven wrong would not help her?

Most likely both.

"Are you going hunting today?" Elf asked.

"No. Ryn'shya's apprentice is arriving today from his visit to his parents. Which means I have to relocate." Sa'vin explained.

"There is an empty tent near me if you wish it." Elf offered.

Sa'vin noticed Darkice took a sharp glance at her. Obviously, he understood the insult of being set so far from her.

"Sounds good." Sa'vin agreed. "You'll have a new neighbor by tonight."

"Wonderful." Elf said in genuine excitement.

Her bowl practically polished clean she set it aside and struggled to her feet. Before Darkice could ask she hurried outside.

"Now where is she going?" He complained.

"To fetch some snow to melt for cleaning up the dishes. She insists that it helps strengthen her arms." Ryn'shya explained. "You are lucky to have such an eager student. She is both bright and eager to learn."

Sa'vin looked down to hide his smile. So he wasn't the only one who had noticed Darkice's attitude towards his student.

~ * ~

"It would be best if you stayed up here." Darkice said as he prepared to go down the tunnel to the remains of Urtho's tower.

"And how am I supposed to learn if I do that?" Elf asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Darkice asked.

"That is why you are here, isn't it? Or has my teacher yet to arrive?" Elf asked guilelessly.

"I am also here to study the tower." He pointed out.

"So am I." Elf countered. This was the third day he had gone below without her. She was learning infinitely more from her grandmother than her teacher and it had gone on long enough. "I was sent by the Valdemaran Queen to be taught and carry that information back to the Heralds. I was also sent to learn as much as possible about the tower and any knowledge that is contained there because the fully trained mages are busy setting up the Mage's Collegium which is a joint venture with your own people, is it not?"

He looked like he had just sucked a lemon.

She was tired of fetching his meals, feeding his bird, cleaning his tent and being treated like a servant. Elf had been told if her teacher was unable to teach her she was to send word to Valdemar and they would try to find a Herald mage to send down to teach her but they were all badly needed where they were.

"Very well, you may come down, but stay out of the way." He ordered.

Elf left his tent and returned to her barge to fetch her bag of writing supplies, a small lantern, and one of several empty books she was to fill with her observations.

"Elfl'et!" An eager voice haled her as she left the barge. Ryn'shya's apprentice, E'draen, a young man of sixteen, waved to her and ran to meet her. "Are you going down to the tower today?"

"Yes. Darkice has finally agreed to take me down. Are you coming?" Elf asked, hoping he was. He was the only one close to her age in the camp.

"I am, which is why I was hoping you were." He explained.

_:I'm joining you as well.:_ Dayna added.

"Wonderful." E'draen said enthusiastically. "Let's go before they change their minds." He took Elf's burden and slung it over his own shoulders. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stuck near you. I only understand Shin'a'in and trade tongue so I am going to be at a loss."

"No problem." Elf assured him.

Elf preceded E'draen and Dayna with the lantern. Twice she stumbled and E'draen caught her arm before she hit the ground. Dayna stayed close, most of the descent she had her nose buried in Elf's back.

_:You know, I have never been underground.:_ Dayna commented after about ten minutes of darkness.

_:Neither have I.:_ Elf admitted. _:It is safe, we know it's safe. People have been coming down here for a couple years now. Even a Companion from what I hear.:_

Dayna nodded, nearly sending Elf flying.

_:Do you have your eyes open?:_ Elf asked suspiciously.

_:No.: _Dayna said firmly. _:Just keep walking and we'll all be fine.:_

"Is she alright?" E'draen asked worriedly.

_:_She_ doesn't like small, dark tunnels.:_ Dayna answered.

"Right, sorry." E'draen said awkwardly.

_:No problem. Now keep walking!:_ Dayna ordered.

Eventually the trio emerged into the brightly lit main chamber.

"You can open your eyes." Elf assured Dayna.

_:Oh my, look at this place.:_ Dayna said in awe.

Elf patted her neck.

"There is a small work room down below." E'draen explained, gesturing to a whole in the floor with stairs leading down. "They are storing all the parchments and paper they find down there for the time being."

"There you are." Darkice stepped out of a doorway leading to what looked to be an even larger room. "You may as well take notes."

"But would you be able to read what I wrote?" Elf asked. She was not going to get suckered in to being a secretary as well.

He muttered to himself in Tayledras, obviously he still believed Elf was ignorant of his language since he referred to her as an uneducated brat.

When he turned back into the larger room, Elf followed. Ryn'shya, one imperial mage, one Karsite priest, and two Rethwellan mages stood at the far end of the room and, from the babble of languages, were having a hard time communicating.

Elf made a beeline to the group and spied the plaque they were arguing over.

"Elf, care to tell us what you think it means?" Ryn'shya asked.

Elf was suddenly the center of all the eyes. Stepping forward she studied the plaque, all that was on it was one single glyph. If it were more angular she would have pegged it as Elvint, the language itself was dead but it was used in Awsul as short hand. Elf actually used it on several occasions. Assuming it was Elvint the gylph stood for north.

"I think it means north." Elf said finally in trade tongue. "It strongly resembles the Elvint language. The spoken form is dead but the written form is still in use in a few areas. It has become more angular but that glyph means north. See this part here, it vaguely resembles a bear with this being the head, that means north, cold, bear, or winter, but with this arrow it means it is a direction."

The Rethwellan mages started chattering about the purpose of have a direction marker down here, the Imperial mage was obviously confused, and the Karsite mage was just nodding thoughtfully.

Elf quickly repeated what she said to the Imperial mage in his own tongue and earned a grateful smile.

"You speak imperial?" Darkice demanded.

"Yes." Elf said simply. "I speak many languages. I was hoping I would be able to help translate the books and papers we find."

"Why would he have a direction marker down here?" E'draen finally asked.

"In lower magicks direction often plays a role." The Karsite explained.

Elf translated for E'draen.

"I had wondered why Valdemar had sent such a young mage." The Imperial Mage commented. "What languages do you speak, child?"

Elf hated being called child but she made no mention of it. "I can speak all the languages in the Alliance and many beyond." She answered honestly. "I have even stood before the Iron throne."

"Truly? And how did you manage such a feat?" The Mage asked with obvious surprise and no little doubt.

"Simple, the Emperor desired to peruse our fabrics. My family used to sell the finest fabrics and I have been to more castles and palaces that I can count." Elf explained without a trace of bragging.

"And what did you think of the Emperor?" He asked carefully.

"I thought he was a powerful old man." Elf explained. "What else was I to think? I actually feasted in the Glass Palace down south, after that the Crag just wasn't that impressive."

"The Glass Palace?" Ryn'shya repeated in disbelief.

"It is called that because it is designed with lots of windows and tall ceilings." Her eyes grew distant at the memory. "It was not designed to intimidate like the Crag, it was designed to awe."

"There is a difference?" The Imperial mage asked dubiously.

"Oh, definitely. It was not meant to cause fear. Rather it was designed to make the people who entered it feel as if a great honor had bestowed upon them." Elf shook her head. "The entrance hall is an arched hall with stained glass panels studded with real gems, under the floor, which is a very thick glass, there is a pond of bright fish that flit about. At sunset it is like you are caught in a prism of color." Her voice trailed off. "And then there is the aviary, birds of every type imaginable living under a great dome of glass."

"It sounds like a truly magnificent sight." The shorter of the two Rethwellan Mages commented.

"Sounds like a foolish waste of resources." Ryn'shya commented.

"But it isn't. Their main export is glass wares they make from the sand and having visitors tell all they meet about the Glass Palace is a great way to spread word of their goods." Elf explained. "It works as well, surely you have heard of Urdrie Glass."

Ryn'shya nodded. "They make flawless glass for compasses and spy glasses."

"And vases, and jewelry, and windows…anything that is glass, they make." Elf explained eagerly. "I would like to go back someday."

_:I would love to see it.:_ Dayna agreed. _:We'll go together.:_

Elf spent the rest of the day translating for the mages who had a hard time translating their concepts into the native tongues of the others. If she had her way, these four mages would have been her teachers, not the stuck up Darkice.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elf was perched on a table watching as her grandmother used ribbons to demonstrate what nodes were. That was the advantage of these dream-lessons; whatever they wanted they were able to be conjured at a thought.

Taniel tied the last knot and stepped back. "So, you see, there can be clusters of nodes, if they ever come back, in one area but in another there may be none within reach, like over there. No matter where you are always, keep track of the nodes and leylines within your reach. You will never know when you may need to use magic to shore up a mudslide or to protect yourself."

Elf nodded obediently.

"Now, until I tell you to try it, _never tap into a node._" Taniel stressed. "Or a leyline for that matter. Unless you want to become a human torch."

Elf shuddered at the memories of fire. "I won't."

"Good." Taniel surveyed her ribbon network. "Rather pretty, isn't it? I am very glad this is not made from real ribbons though."

Elf laughed as with a wave of her hand Taniel banished the ribbon network.

Taniel summoned two chairs and gestured for Elf to take a seat across from her. Elf knew this meant she was either going to test her or give her something other than theory.

"Time for a spell." Taniel said as she stretched her legs out in front of her. "Well, not so much a spell as a task…we'll just call it a spell. Calling."

"Calling what?" Elf asked.

"It can be used to summon any living creature and it may or may not answer, and it may or may not be friendly so don't practice this alone until I say you can." Taniel ordered. "I have used it to find people lost in blizzards and at sea. Works wonderfully. But if done carelessly you can call a demon or a monster from the Pelagirs."

"If it is so dangerous, why are you teaching me it?" Elf asked.

"Because I want you to be able to summon allies if you are attacked and you can only do that if you know how to Call properly. If you are calling a certain person picture them in your mind, think of everything you know about them, the sound of their voice, the color of their hair, make the image in you mind real." Taniel instructed. "This way it is less likely to call the wrong person, or whatever."

Elf nodded and committed her words to memory.

"If you are calling an unknown person, say someone who is lost, picture _where_ they are, what you know they will be wearing, the fear or the numbing cold they feel and their desperation to be found but always be careful. You may find something else, like a blood mage who has been bound in a prison-circle. Oh, if you find someone in a prison circle, _never_ release them unless you can prove beyond a doubt that they were wrongfully imprisoned." Taniel watched Elf for any signs of confusion.

Elf nodded slowly.

Taniel carefully explained the rest of the spell, or the steps she would have to follow for it to work properly.

Finally, she allowed Elf to practice by calling Dayna.

Taniel expected the Companion to go to Elf's body but instead a blinking, confused Dayna appeared in the Dream with them.

_:What happened? Elf, where are we?:_ Dayna asked as she looked around.

"Uh, grandmother, was that supposed to happen?" Elf asked, staring at Dayna.

Taniel stared at the mare for a few seconds. "Right, you have a soulbond, I should have known that would happen."

_:Grandmother?:_ Dayna repeated. _:You can't be Elf's grandmother.:_

Taniel laughed. "Actually, I am her great grandmother."

_:But you're young!:_ Dayna protested.

Elf grinned.

Taniel laughed. "Thank you."

_:Elf, it has to be a joke!:_ Dayna was gaping at the ancient mage.

"You are great for my ego." Taniel stood and stroked the mare's neck. "I was just teaching Elf how to do a Calling, I hope you don't mind that I disturbed your sleep."

_:Oh, I don't mind at all. This is where you are teaching Elf? I wasn't certain what she meant by you would teach her in dreams. How can you reach this far?:_ Dayna asked eagerly.

"Elf's pendant." Taniel gestured to silver horse Elf always wore. "I made it for her when she was a little girl. It is rather basic actually, a blood to blood spell."

_:So, it would only work for her? That is a wonderful idea! How did you do it?:_ Dayna asked eagerly and moved to stand next to Elf.

Taniel resumed her seat. This was an unexpected development, but she had a feeling that it was for the good. They would be working as a pair, so being taught as a pair was naturally the best course.

"I used blood." Taniel explained. "It works as a link so I can reach across even greater distances."

"Oh, I wanted to ask, did you make the pyre flare?" Elf asked.

"What pyre?" Taniel asked.

Elf looked confused. "The one they made for mama, papa, and Calum."

"I watched, but I thought you did it." Taniel confessed.

_:No, she didn't use any magic that day.:_ Dayna assured her.

Taniel's brow furrowed for a few seconds then cleared. "I will speak to your grandfather, perhaps he will know."

_:Is he a mage too?:_ Dayna asked.

"Yes, well, of sorts." Taniel said slowly. "He is more of priest. He doesn't use magic like I do."

_:A priest?:_ Dayna looked down at Elf. _:Of that Raiken fellow?:_

Taniel, who heard it all, waited impatiently to be enlightened.

"I dreamed that a Herald, who said his name was Raiken, stopped to talk to me in the woods as I prepared for my family." Elf explained. "It was right after I nearly blew up the council. He gave me a piece of summer rock candy, which I still had when I woke up. I have it in my barge still."

"That is more your grandfather's realm of expertise than mine." Taniel said after Elf finished. "I will discus it with him but I don't know how much information he will give me. Now, it is getting late, you two need some true sleep before facing Darkice again. You would think that after a month he would at least_ ask _if you could shield, the fool." Taniel grumbled.

Dayna snorted. _:It was lovely to meet you, Taniel.:_

"Trust me; you will be seeing more of me." Taniel smiled and dismissed them both.

Opening her eyes, she was unsurprised to see her husband sitting next to her.

"Ashke, just the man I wanted to see." She greeted him.

"Should I ask?" He asked as he offered her a hand to help her up.

Taniel moved over so there was room for him on the bed and patted the blankets next to her. He was suspicious but accepted her offer.

Taniel rested her cheek on his chest and stroked his cheek. "Tell me why your god, Raiken, would appear in Elf's dream."

Faolan, her husband, chuckled. "I have no idea."

"Love, it is not polite to keep things from your _spouse_." She poked him in the side. "And did you have anything to do with the pyre flaring up?"

"Careful, I am and old man, remember." He teased her.

"And you look as young as I do." Taniel pointed out. "Stop stalling."

"Tani, you know I am not going to answer." He reminded her.

"Well, I don't like hearing Gods have taken an interest in my family. It is a bad omen for my peace of mind." Tani propped herself up on her elbows. "Especially a god of _death_."

"He is not a god of death." Faolan protested. "It least not just death."

"Right, he is also the god of warriors! Still not reassuring! Elf is not a warrior." Taniel protested.

"I doubt it means anything ill." Faolan tried to calm her.

"Does it mean she is going to be in more danger?" Tani practically pleaded with him. "You were a priest, you should know what this means!"

"I honestly don't know." Faolan repeated. "I wish I did."

"That settles it." She got out of the bed.

"Settles what?" He asked warily.

"Well, I am not staying here while my granddaughter faces danger again!" Taniel informed him.

Faolan groaned softly. When was she going to retire? "It is going to take _at least _a year, likely more than two, to get to her. It has been more than a decade since we travelled and I refuse to attempt the pace we used to set."

"So be it. I am going and there is nothing you can say to dissuade me." Taniel threw open her wardrobe and shoved aside the bright clothing for the collection of road clothes she kept there. "Are you coming?"

"Of course. I am not turning you loose on an unsuspecting world." Faolan got up from the bed and embraced her.

"You knew when I fell onto your lap that I was not one for settling down." Taniel rested her cheek on his chest and returned his hug.

"I know, it's too much to ask you to act your age." He mock sighed.

Taniel tilted her head back and glared at him. "You weren't complaining last night."

"What would you do if you _were_ an old woman?" He laughed as she returned to packing. He had no doubt she would be ready to go by dawn.

"Not a clue." Taniel answered. "What would _you_ do if I were an old woman?"

The glint in her eyes made him very glad their bodies did not reflect their true ages.

~ * ~

Elf stretched slowly as she woke. A muffled growl as well as her blankets moved of their own accord drove her out of bed long before the air had warmed.

Grabbing her cane, she flung back the covers on her bed and uncovered a ball of fur. The hide seemed golden in the light of the brazier with small black spots and a single stripe along its back.

Poking it with her cane a head popped up. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. It had massive gold eyes lined with black, an _almost_ feline face, it was wider than any cat's face she had seen before and its pointed ears were set more off to the side with a black nose and long black whiskers. It yawned slowly revealing a full set of sharp teeth. Elf watched in fascination as it uncoiled.

Whatever it was, it was no cat.

It had a long body with a tail that was half again its body length and was tipped in black. A stripe started at its shoulders and traveled the length of the body and tail. Its forelegs were black to the elbow with large, long toed paws. Its back legs were heavily muscled and even though its back was parallel to the bed the knee formed a right angle. On the floor, she would guess that it was a bit over knee height.

It eyed her silently, then tipped its head to one side then made a weird squeaking sound.

Gingerly Elf reached one hand out towards it.

It took it as an invitation and rubbed its head against her hand.

She was delighted to find its fur was as soft as down. "Sa'vin!" She called, knowing he would be up and hoped he would hear her.

Before she called again, her door swung open and early morning, winter light poured in revealing its fur not to be gold, but silver. It blinked at the intruder and twitched its tail in a rather cat like manner.

"Stay very still." Sa'vin said softly as he reached for his sword.

"I think it's friendly." Elf explained quickly. "It was sleeping under my covers."

He looked doubtfully at the fair sized predator. "How did it get in?"

"I have no idea." Elf confessed.

The creature hopped off the bed and padded to the door. Sa'vin backed away to allow it room to leave only to have it close the door in his face. It returned to the bed and with one of its odd paws grasping the edge of her quilt, pulled the blanket over top itself.

"Sa'vin, I think it's cold." Elf called through the door.

Sa'vin opened the door again.

"And it has hands." Elf explained delightedly. "Do you think I can keep him?"

Sa'vin shook his head. "You don't even know what it is and you want it as a pet?"

Elf pulled her clothing on over top her sleepwear and sat on the edge of her bed. "But it's so cute."

"It may be diseased." Sa'vin protested.

Dayna waded through the snow to the doorway and gave Sa'vin an arch look then a significant glare at the door, then back at him.

"She wants you to close the door before I freeze to death." Elf relayed.

"We'll talk at breakfast." He said and closed the door.

Elf lifted the blanket and peered in at her guest. It peered right back at her and pulled the blanket back down.

Elf took the hint and left it alone as she lit her lantern and dressed properly. Opening a small chest that contained the few treasures she brought with her, she took out a bright green ribbon and tied her hair back.

Almost immediately, it was yanked out of her hair. Spinning about she found her guest had the ribbon.

"I need that." Elf protested and tried to take it back.

It scurried under her bed with the treasure. Lying on her belly, she tried to see where the little thief went when it pounced on her back and made a squeaking sound.

Elf struggled to dislodge it and finally sat up with her back against the side of her bed.

It sat between her legs and placed its paws on her chest.

Carefully Elf mind touched it, it did not have thoughts like Dayna but what was obvious was it had come for _her_. It had been lost and she had Called it.

It was also a he.

She scratch behind one ear and was rewarded by a half-lidded expression of pleasure.

"I have to be more careful when I practice with grandmother." She commented and struggled to her feet. He leaped to her shoulder, nearly knocking her down, and draped himself around her neck with his tail dangling well past her waist.

She scratched his chin laughed when he closed his eyes and leaned into her fingers.

At least she knew that the calling spell worked well. Opening her door, she found Sa'vin and Dayna waiting.

_:Oh, he's _adorable_.:_ Dayna gushed and hurried forward to examine it. It stared at her nervously and dragged Elf's hair in front of his face for protection.

Sa'vin shook his head. Obvious Elf had decided to adopt the whatever-it-was and it looked quite content to be adopted. "Do you even know what it is yet?"

"It is a he and he was lost and cold." Elf answered. "And he opened my door with these little hands. He is also very young and just lost his mother."

A baby, he should have guessed, anything that was described as both baby and cute was guaranteed to garner female attention. "Gorgeous and the dyheli are waiting for you." He reminded her.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Elf said as she made her way around the barge to where she stored the brushes. She always left Gorgeous for last since the mare would often charge at Dayna or the dyheli to keep them from having their turns if she went first.

When she was done her morning chores, she hurried to Ryn'shya's tent and breakfast. Darkice had ceased joining them for breakfast after the first week, when Ryn'shya asked which he preferred, washing or drying the dishes. Now he ate with the other mages or in his tent. Elf wished she could join them but preferred to avoid her 'teacher'.

"How are your lessons coming?" Ryn'shya asked as she took her seat. He was pleased to note she was limping less and was not nearly as stiff in the morning as he expected her to be.

Elf ignored the question.

Ryn'shya did not press her. He had spoken to Darkice once already on her behalf trying to find out why Elf's training had not started. He suspected Elf would soon start experimenting on her own, especially now that she had access to the scrolls from the tower. She was the only one who had luck translating many of them so far and the temptation to test her translations may prove too much. Clearly, Darkice had dismissed the discussion.

For the security of the plains, each country was permitted to send two mages, the Tayledras were included in that limit for the time being . While the Tayledras hadn't sent mages yet, Darkice was not sent to study here and if he wouldn't teach he would find himself sent back to his Clan.

Ryn'shya was studying Elf covertly when her new fur collar moved and a pair of large gold eyes opened.

"What is that?" He asked as the strange creature lifted its head and surveyed the tent.

"I don't know what he is." Elf admitted.

"I wondered when you would notice her pet." Sa'vin commented. "She woke up with it in her bed this morning."

The creature slipped from Elf's shoulder and sat next to her. He had a green ribbon, wound about its hand-like paws, that was irreparably tangled. He offered it to Elf with almost solemn dignity.

E'draen scurried through the tent's door and plopped down next to Elf. He'd had horse watch from midnight until dawn and was bundled so tightly against the cold it was nearly impossible to identify the occupant of the clothes.

He mumbled something and Elf reached over to untie his scarf.

"'Fanks." He managed to mumble as he struggled to remove the rest of his snow gear.

Elf settled down to eat her porridge and dried berries. Her pet curled up next to her and started dozing again.

Finally, E'draen got his head free and he took a deep breath of the warm air. "I swear, it gets colder every night."

"You should move around more." Elf suggested, familiar with traveling in winter she was aware that just sitting still let the cold steal into your bones faster.

"I'll try that tonight." E'draen smiled down at her.

Ryn'shya rolled his eyes. When he had suggested it, E'draen forgot it by his next watch. However, a pretty, young girl suggests something and he would remember it. Not that E'draen was a disappointment as a student, far from it. He was easy going, nonjudgmental, and personable; excellent qualities in a shaman. He could remember every story Ryn'shya every told him, word for word, but he forgot little things; like he forgot that Ryn'shya had suggested for the past three days running to try moving around on watch to stay warm.

"New pet?" E'draen asked as he helped himself to the porridge.

Elf stroked the soft fur and he lifted his head to peer up at her. "He was in my bed this morning."

"What is he?" E'draen extended his fingers to be sniffed and was eyed ambivalently. "He acts like a cat."

"I have no idea what he is." Elf admitted with a shrug. "He was lost and cold until he managed to get into my barge; that is all I managed to understand from his mind. And he is friendly so I doubt there is any reason to worry."

"And has nice long teeth and have you seen its back feet yet?" Sa'vin asked.

Elf shrugged. "Maybe he's a changebeast."

Ryn'shya reached over and picked up the beast. He hissed in protest and bared his teeth as he wriggled free only to hop over and take shelter on Elf's lap. He watched the shaman warily.

"Did he scratch you?" Elf asked worriedly.

"No." Ryn'shya assured her. "But I still don't know what he is."

Elf scooped up the creature and met his golden, slit eye gaze. It cocked its head to one side as if confused but didn't protest. "His mother was like him." Elf said as she touched its mind again. "And he like to eat birds but his mother could hunt something bigger, a deer I think."

"And how do you know this?" Sa'vin asked.

"I touched his mind." Elf explained as she set the creature back on her lap. "So he is not a threat and he is not a change beast. I won't allow him to spook the horses."

Satisfied she was not harboring a vicious beast, Ryn'shya accepted her assurances.

E'draen offered a bit of porridge to Elf's new pet, which was refused. "What are you going to call it?"

"Not a clue." Elf shrugged as she tried to untangle her ribbon. The beast didn't help any by trying to grab it from her. "Hey, stop that!" Elf protested.

He blinked up at her then snatched the ribbon and scurried off with it in his teeth.

Elf sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Now I am never going to get it untangled."

"That would be a good name for him, Tangle." E'draen suggested.

"It would certainly be appropriate." Sa'vin agreed.

"What about Kekacuna?" Elf suggested eagerly. "It means tangled and chaos."

"Kekacuna." E'draen said slowly as if tasting it. "I like it."

"Chaos?" Ryn'shya chuckled. "I hope he doesn't live up to his name."

The newly named Kekacuna looked up, his large golden eyes glanced at the four people watching him then returned to the bright green ribbon in his hands, which he was happily retangling.

"It'll be amusing if he does." Elf smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Look at him, Elf. If he challenged you what kind of threat would he be?" Taniel demanded from behind her granddaughter.

Elf studied the illusion quickly. It was a fat man dressed in rich fabrics with rings glittering on each finger. "I don't know."

"Elf, I know you can do this." Taniel pressed.

"Honestly, I don't know. He's fat, he may be slow." Elf shrugged.

Taniel sighed and tried a different approach. "Fine, if you were going to sell him fabric what would you think of him?"

Elf bit her lip and studied the illusion closer. "The fabric is very fine with no stains. His shoulders are very broad." She started to pace around the illusion, taking her time studying him. "His hands are scarred though. He probably has worked for his wealth. Won't take kindly to being ripped off or the perception of being ripped off. He obviously wants to display his wealth so I would direct him to the high end, recognizable fabrics, something he can wear and be commented upon."

"Alright, build on that. What else can you tell about him?" Taniel prodded. "Look for the less obvious. He is wealthy and he wasn't when he was young, that much is obvious. What else?"

"Those are knife fighting scars, and they either several decades old or treated by a healer. If a healer did them though he shouldn't have any scars." Elf persisted. "His hands no longer have calluses, except a writing callus on the left hand. He has gone completely to fat, and that isn't just a few years worth of food on him. He would have stretched skin on those jowls if it were sudden. Once he got off the streets, he probably started indulging in 'life's pleasures'. I would say he is thirty five to forty." She paused. "If he was knife fighting and suddenly became very well to do it probably wasn't legal. Therefore, he is probably ruthless. Is he a mage?"

"Why do you ask?" Taniel countered.

"His hair is all one uniform brown, no variation. I would say he has used a hair dye. I thought, maybe if he was an adept he was trying to hide it. Also, if he were a street brat he wouldn't be literate in the majority of countries, so he was most likely taught as an adult." Elf explained.

"You're right. He was a mage, and he was ruthless, and he was trained as an adult to read and write." Taniel nodded.

"If he was rich, why doesn't he just pay for someone else to write for him? Why would he write so often he would develop a callus?" Elf asked. "Was he into something he did not want any others to know about?"

Taniel gestured for her to continue hypothesizing.

Elf sighed and continued circling until she was facing him again. A red scar on the inside of his wrist caught her eye. "A fresh scar. Another thing he is trying to hide perhaps? Otherwise he would have a healer tend it. He doesn't strike me as a suicidal type. Is he a blood mage?"

Taniel beamed. "I didn't think you would get that. Most of my students don't. He was a blood mage. Now tell me exactly why you think so."

Elf took a seat next to her grandmother. "We have established he is ruthless, an adept mage, and he is hiding something. If it were just communication, he could easily use magic to hide his doings. He wouldn't have accidentally sliced open his arm if he were a former knife fighter. All those things don't make him a blood mage but the rune necklace does."

"What?" Taniel got to her feet and crossed her illusion. "Well, I should have noticed that the first time I saw him."

Elf grinned. The runes were only used far to the east and read 'with blood comes power'.

"Then again I couldn't read Hiki script back then. Good eye." Taniel said proudly. "Now what do you think I am teaching you tonight?"

Elf shrugged.

"Come on, don't give up without a try." Taniel urged. "I know you're tired but it isn't like I am asking you to move a mountain."

"Are you trying to teach me how to identify Blood mages?" Elf guessed.

"That is part of it. I am trying to get you to look past the broad classifications you use to make a first impression and to judge everyone around you as how much a threat they pose." Taniel explained. "You have the beginnings. I know your father taught you how to read a customer. We are just taking it a few steps further."

Elf looked back to the illusion of what she first thought to be a merchant. "Why?"

"Because you are a powerful mage and at the moment you are untaught. That makes you very vulnerable." Taniel explained. "Show me one of your Heralds."

Elf's brow creased as she pictured Dirk. Since this was not reality, it was not a true illusion she cast, only a mental projection so even qualities she forgot consciously were included.

"Let me show you." Taniel circled Dirk slowly. "He is a strong man, doesn't care much for his appearance, probably not much self esteem. If I had to use one word for him, it would be capable. He is as capable of cradling a child as stabbing someone in the back. He is most definitely stubborn; his shirt looks like it's so worn it's now his most comfortable and has gotten past the point it should be thrown out, but it has been carefully repaired by his wife. I would say he refuses to surrender it and she has given up arguing and just tries to keep it from falling apart. How am I doing?"

Elf grinned. "So far so good."

"He's a farm boy, isn't he?" Taniel asked but did not wait for a response. "Look at the dirt under the finger nails; he is definitely not preoccupied with appearances. Lots of laugh lines around his mouth. He also has some creases here by his eyes I would have to say are from being outside. Quite beautiful eyes, aren't they? Now, I can see by this faint stain here he has acted as a shoulder to cry upon recently, by a home sick child perhaps. And the hem of his pants has been rather thoroughly chewed by what was probably a small animal or child, a puppy perhaps. Enough damage has been done that I would say he is very patient, he was probably more amused that anything by whatever it was. So he is kind, patient, and very capable. How am I doing?"

"Bang on." Elf grinned.

"No wonder you like him." Taniel said as she took her seat again. "What was your first impression of him?"

"That he was a big white shadow and that I shouldn't let him touch me. That was the day Dayna Chose me." Elf's voice trailed off as she remembered that day. "That was over a year ago now."

Taniel hesitated. "I know the memories still hurt, Elfling." She said softly.

"I missed." Elf said almost inaudibly.

"Missed what?" Taniel pressed.

Elf's eyes suddenly seemed hard, like steal. "The three worst. I had to leave Valdemar because I could not protect myself against them and they were killing again."

"Oh." Taniel said and looked away.

"If I had just managed to get them all those people would be alive now." Elf's voice hitched slightly and a tear trailed out of one eye. "I missed the leader and his two cronies and now others are paying the price."

"I don't need to ask how you feel about that." Taniel observed. "What do you intend to do?"

"I don't know." Elf admitted.

Taniel patted her hand. "I have a feeling you are not through with them yet. And by the time you ride back into your beloved Valdemar I promise you will be capable of taking them on and finishing the job. But we are not going to let it become your life's work. You are too good to be wasted on those lowlifes. I know it. I knew it when you were barely talking. You are destined to do great good."

Elf smiled and wiped away the tear. "When I could barely talk?"

"Yes." Taniel said confidently. "Now, shall we take a turn at your so called teacher?"

"Darkice? Why?" Elf asked as she obediently conjured up an image of him.

"Because whether he realizes it or not, he's setting himself as your enemy and if you learn nothing else from me learn that you must always know your enemy. Know his likes, his dislikes, how he gets his power, how strong he is, and most definitely his weaknesses." Taniel lectured firmly. "If he continues to ignore your talents and you we are going to have to do something."

"But I have you teaching me." Elf protested.

"You need to practice when you are awake and I don't want you practicing without a teacher present. Your friends among the other mages don't count; they aren't your teachers and may not be alert to mistakes you might make." Taniel explained. "So, let's take a look at your bigot, see if we can discover anything else."

"Let me see; arrogant, bigoted, and ignorant." Elf said, glaring at the image of her teacher.

Taniel chuckled. "That's obvious. But those are blind spots are they not? Weaknesses that can be used against him?"

"He's my teacher, should I really consider him an enemy?" Elf asked guiltily.

"He has broken his oath to teach you." Taniel pointed out. "That certainly does not make him an ally."

Elf nodded slowly. "So what do you suggest?"

Taniel's smile was rather predatory. "Don't get caught."

Elf laughed. "Good plan."

~ * ~

Elf woke and opened her eyes to find a pair of golden eyes staring back. "Keka, get down." She grumbled.

Keka chirped and hopped off her chest and sat next to her shoulder.

Elf rolled over, she could hear the snow swirling about the barge and the ache in her arm told her it was not going to be a good day. With a lick of magic, she lit her little brazier and pulled the blanket up about her chin.

Keka made a strange almost purring sound as he stroked her temple.

"Go to sleep." She grumbled.

Kekacuna chirped and tugged her hair.

Rolling over she glared at him. He had two handfuls of her hair and she had no doubt he intended to tangle them. "No tangling that." She scolded and removed her hair from his paws.

Keka stubbornly grabbed another handful.

Elf growled as she sat up and tucked her hair under the collar of her nightgown. "Do you need to go outside?"

Keka obviously didn't understand a word she said but when she slipped from the bed he hopped to the doorway. She had taken to locking it since Keka had managed to get on Darkice's bad side upon meeting. He had tangled himself in Darkice's unused hairpieces and barely managed to escape, he still had three strands of crystals and feathers hidden somewhere in the barge.

Opening the door Keka bound out into the swirling snowy darkness.

"It's not even dawn!" She called after her pet and closed the door quickly to keep in what little warmth she had and hobbled back to her bed and the cocoon of blankets.

_:How's your grandmother?:_ Dayna asked as Elf pulled her blankets up around her chin.

_:Good. She recommends I get rid of Darkice and I don't think she meant by asking him to leave.:_ Elf said.

_:I agree. Just asking him to leave might be construed as an insult to the Tayledras.:_ Dayna said seriously. _:What's the plan?:_

_:Don't get caught.: _Elf said with a mischievous grin.

~ * ~

Elf dug her ribbons out from under her bed where Kekacuna stored them after they were hopelessly tangled, and put them back in her small chest. Without a lock, the chest was no deterrent to her pet and his clever little hands.

He had a genius for tangling and twisting everything possible; just that morning he had managed to tangle her sheets, with him wrapped in the center. And just a few days before he had tied the support ropes for Sa'vin's tent together, thankfully he had been interrupted before the damage was too bad.

A silver blur flew through the door, closed it and leaped to her shoulder nearly knocking her flat.

"There you are." Elf laughed and scratched his ear. "Are you ready to go below?"

He made one of his chirping sounds and hopped off her shoulder to land next to her bag of writing supplies. He was learning fast. Below meant writing supplies and bad meant hide.

Elf shouldered the bag and opened the door. Darkice was pushing his way through the snow towards her barge. As always, he did not look pleased.

"What did you do?" Elf hissed.

Kekacuna looked up at her with innocence written on his features.

"Nice try." Elf said sarcastically. "If you have been bad you better hide before he feeds you to his hawk."

She didn't know if it was her words or the appearance of the hawk that sent Kekacuna scrambling under her bed.

"Good morning Darkice." She said dully.

"Where is that creature of yours?" He demanded without preamble.

"Kekacuna? I imagine he is about somewhere. What did he do?" Elf asked, looking as innocent as Kekacuna had moments before.

"I know it's in there. Give it to me, it's a danger to everyone and it should be destroyed." He started to push Elf out of the way when Elf pushed the end of her cane against his chest to hold him off.

"You are not welcome in here." Elf said coldly.

"I am your teacher!" He spluttered.

"Hardly." Elf drawled. "It has been over a month and you have yet to even ask me 'What do you know?'. Now, what did Keka do?"

"He tried to kill my bondbird." Darkice spat as he backed up a few reluctant steps.

"Well, he is a bird hunter." Elf pointed out. "If your bird is caught it deserves to be eaten."

Darkice's skin had taken on a rather unbecoming shade of red. "Either you kill it or I will." He ordered.

Elf's eyes narrowed. She hated being threatened and rather than be frightened she was angry enough to spit nails. "Touch him and _I_ will kill your bondbird. Fair's fair you know."

"You wouldn't dare." Darkice protested.

"Of course I would." Elf assured him darkly. "If you were actually my teacher you would know that."

_:Elf? I don't think you should challenge him like this or he will never teach you.:_ Dayna said hesitantly.

_:He is never going to teach me anyway.:_ Elf pointed out. _:Do you remember that little sensory illusion spell grandmother taught me the other night?:_

_:The one that disguises the taste of horrible medicines?:_ Dayna asked.

_:I can make everything he eats taste horrid.:_ Elf battled to keep the grin from her face. _:Everything will be sour or salty! Or worse! That would be even better.:_

_:I know I should say we shouldn't but he deserves it for how he has been treating you.:_ Dayna agreed mischievously.

Elf turned and closed her door in his face without another word.

Keka slipped out of the shadows under the bed and hopped up onto the soft mattress. In his hands was a single tail feather, which he held out to her.

"I should have called you thief." Elf teased as she accepted the gift and picked him up.

Keka scrambled to her shoulders, licked her ear with his rough tongue, and sighed contentedly.

It was awkward with Keka sprawled on her shoulders but she pulled out the book Dayna had purchased for her in Kaled'a'in. Over three quarters of the book's pages were blank, the first quarter were filled with notes, spells, pictures, and anecdotes inscribed by none other than her own grandmother in those first years after she struck out on her own. Elf hadn't mentioned to her grandmother yet but she was using it to record all of the spells or instructions her grandmother dictated.

Flipping to the last used page she found the illusion spell. Her grandmother had used it to get her children to take medicines when they were younger. There, in her own careful handwriting was the step-by-step instructions.

Elf grinned as she started.

~ * ~

Darkice was stalking back to his tent when Ryn'shya intercepted him.

"Mage Darkice, I wish to speak with you." Ryn'shya greeted him coolly.

"Shaman, how can I help you?" Darkice asked.

"You can start by teaching your student. If you do not do what you came here to do then I must ask you to leave." Ryn'shya informed him. "I am sure you can appreciate that we are nervous about an untrained mage in our midst, especially one who has already proven once that she is capable of killing with her powers."

"Why don't you just send her back?" Darkice asked. "She's an outsider and has no right to expect teaching or shelter here."

"Actually we consider it a sign of great faith that Valdemar trusted us enough to send one of their most promising young mages." Ryn'shya said honestly. "She has proven she is an asset with her skill in languages. Few of us know any languages beyond our own and she has been acting as translator and soothes feathers that could make working here awkward. The only problem is you haven't been teaching her as you said you would."

Darkice ground his teeth and glanced back at the barge. "I will talk to her today and discover what she knows."

Ryn'shya nodded. "That's a good start."

Darkice bristled as the shaman's calm tone. "I shall teach her as I see fit. I will not tolerate any interference."

"So long as she is taught." Ryn'shya said calmly.

Darkice nodded curtly and strode through the snow to his tent. Elf had been nothing but a thorn in his side since he had met her. He had heard that outlander women were weak willed. Whoever had started that myth never met anything like Elf. If one asked any other member of the camp and they would say she was sweet and biddable, always eager to help but he saw her for what she was, mulishly stubborn and rude. From the moment she laid eyes on him, it seemed she was out to make him regret teaching her.

His hawk shifted uncomfortably as they entered the tent. He rarely ate with the other mages; the cacophony of tongues was enough to drive him mad. Especially since they all seemed to think that talking louder compensated for not understanding a word the others were saying. Instead he prepared a small meal in his tent.

Serving himself from the pot of what was best described as gruel, it was not the most flavorful food he had tasted but it was hot, he settled on his pile of pillows. The first bite was bland, as expected, as was the second. But the third tasted like what he expected rotten eggs to taste like. He barely managed to make out side before he gagged.

~ * ~

Elf was unsurprised to see Darkice storming towards her for the second time that morning. Luckily, Keka was off entertaining himself exploring the subterranean ruins.

"There you are." He said curtly as soon as he was within earshot. "What do you know?"

Elf stared at him in confusion. What did she know about what? Why his food was unpalatable? Lots. Why the sky was blue? Not even a theory.

"Are you deaf?" He demanded, obviously his temper had not improved.

"What do I know about what?" Elf asked, pushing aside the manuscript she was decoding.

"What have you learned of magic?" He said slowly, biting out each word.

"Hydona taught me shielding before I left Haven, but that is all." She answered. She doubted causing frog-storms was something that would impress him. "The healers didn't want me to use too much magic while I was Healing. I did read several books on theory while I was recovering though."

He sighed and grumbled under his breath. "Come with me." He demanded and turned without offering to help her stand.

Using her cane, she struggled to her feet from where she was sitting on the floor. He led her to another room, one that was completely bare of any symbols or anything else interesting and turned back to her. "Write me out a list of all the books you have read." He ordered.

"I have one already written in my barge. It is mostly up to date. Can you read trade tongue?" Elf asked.

Judging by the dark expression on his face, he couldn't but wasn't about to admit it. Odds were he was not counting on having to deal with her for the rest of the day.

"All for the best really. I always learn better by doing." She smiled innocently.

Darkice was obviously not convinced. "Show me your shielding." He ordered.

Elf quirked one eyebrow at the obnoxious man. "Do you want one stronger or weaker than the one I am using now?"

Darkice swore. "Take it down and rebuild it." He ordered.

Elf obediently lowered her shield and carefully rebuilt it.

She was so intent on her shield she didn't see the amazed look on his face.

"What is that?" He demanded, pointing to her chest.

Elf wished he could be clearer with his questions. Looking at her chest, she saw nothing unusual. "What is what?"

"That green knot in your energy." He said impatiently.

"Oh, that! That is a Healing spell my grandmother placed on me." She explained. "Apparently it is rather well done, but I have never actually seen it."

He stared at her chest for so long she was tempted to shout at him to stop.

"Who did you say made it?" He asked, much calmer this time.

"Adept Taniel Lytharean." Elf answered. The name didn't spark any recognition in his face.

"Where is she?" He pressed.

"To the south." Elf said vaguely.

He circled her slowly. "Go back to whatever you were doing. I wish to think this over."

Elf shrugged and hobbled back to her writing supplies.

~ * ~

Taniel scowled and held the silver mirror out to her husband. "Do me a favor and sacrifice him to your god."

He chuckled and shook his head. "What's he done?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. The useless piece of dung." Taniel grumbled. "I am more worried about what he is going to do."

"Oh?" He asked and looked down into the mirror and the image of his granddaughter walking away from her teacher. "What do you think he's up to?"

"He saw my spell." She said bluntly. "If he messes with it, there is no place he can hide that I can not find him."

Faolan sobered quickly. "But you set trap spells on it, correct?"

Taniel grinned wickedly. "You're right, I did."

"What does it do?" He asked suspiciously.

"It neutralizes the threat." Taniel said vaguely but she was looking entirely too pleased with herself.

"Tani, love, what is going to happen to him?" Faolan asked. "Will it kill him?"

"Oh, Lady, no! You can't question the dead. It only knocks him unconscious for a while." Taniel put away her mirror. "And it, um, borrows some of his power. Enough to make certain he can't attack her when he comes to and to boost the spell."

Faolan nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds fair. What about Healers? Could it strike them?"

"Now that would be self defeating. It only attacks mages that try and dismantle it." Taniel tucked her feet under her on the padded bench of the wagon. "Do you regret letting me drag you out on what maybe a wild goose chase?"

"No." Faolan admitted. "I would like to see Elf's Haven and meet the Heralds. Perhaps we can visit your kin."

"And why would we want to do that?" Taniel asked derisively.

"Grudges are not good for the soul love, and yours have been festering for a century. Besides, Elf may need to call upon her kin there for help in the future." Faolan said calmly.

Taniel grimaced. "Why do I get the feeling you have been planning this for ages?"

Faolan smiled cryptically and didn't answer.

"Bloody priest." Taniel grumbled under her breath. Faolan just smiled wider.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Elf watched as Darkice bolted out of his tent to gag, again.

_:I should remove it.:_ Elf said guiltily.

Dayna sighed. _:How long has it been?:_

_:Barely half a day. If I'd known he was going to carry on so I would have chosen something other than rotten eggs for the flavoring.:_ Elf draped her good arm over Dayna's shoulder. _:What about vision? Make him see things out of the corner of his eye.:_

_:We don't want to drive him mad, just drive him off.:_ Dayna vetoed. _:Any other ideas?:_

Elf frowned in concentration for several moments before her face suddenly brightened. _:A calling.:_

_:And what are you going to call?:_ Dayna asked.

_:In one of the books grandmother sent to me there are directions for turning almost any spell into something that 'sticks' to a person, much like how a charm 'sticks' to an object. Remember that little anecdote about the priest who asked for her to make a Calling that would bring the people who needed him to him since he could no longer go out to them. But instead we just call something else. Something specific.:_ Elf's mindvoice trailed off.

_:Vermin?:_ Dayna suggested. _:Mice and such?:_

_:That might work. Call them in from the cold much like I did for Keka. Actually that wouldn't work, his bird would eat them. Why not horses?:_ Elf grinned gleefully. _:He doesn't like the horses. He thinks they smell. Idiot.:_

_:Perfect!:_ Dayna tossed her head in amusement. _:Now, can you remove this little curse first?:_

_:Of course, Grandmother taught me how. Oh, she wants you to join me tonight.:_ Elf said as she took a deep breath and recalled the steps for removing the spell. She practiced it repeatedly in her mind before she actually did it to Darkice. When he went inside to continue trying to choke down his food he didn't come out to gag again. _:Now for the horses.:_

In her minds eye she pictured spinning her will into a small glowing ball that she then she mentally flung it at Darkice.

This she didn't need to wait to see in action. The small herd of horses raised their heads and ambled over to the tent Darkice was in where they milled about restlessly.

Elf and Dayna walked away trying not to express their amusement.

_:Ooh, if Marden was here he would think that was so hilarious!:_ Dayna snickered.

_:Do you think Deven would think it's funny?:_ Elf asked. _:He seemed a little serious.:_

_:Oh, I think he would think this is hilarious too.:_ Dayna assured her. _:A trifle unethical perhaps. But what else are we going to do? Haven can't spare another Herald and if we did send word for one if would be almost fall by the time they arrive. That would make nearly another year without a waking teacher. No, we have to get rid of him on our own.:_

_:Oh, I wasn't having second thoughts at all.:_ Elf assured her.

A silver and black blur bounding through the snow interrupted them. He leaped to Dayna's back just as they saw the dog in hot pursuit.

"What did you do?" Elf asked with fond exasperation.

Keka pulled Dayna's mane over his face to hide as the dog slid to a stop a little distance from the trio, he was too well trained to bark or charge at Dayna. Instead, he stared at Elf's pet, ready to pursue if he ran again.

Elf pulled Dayna's mane away from Keka's face and he looked up with an innocent expression, out of the corner of his mouth was a tuft of dark fur. "Have you been playing again?" She demanded.

Keka made a squeaking noise.

Sighing Elf approached the dog. He barely glanced at her. Fishing a bit of dried meat out of her pocket, she whistled to catch his attention. His attention swiveled to the food and Elf. His tail started wagging vigorously.

"Come here." Elf cajoled.

He bound over to her, and the food, and was rewarded with the jerky and a scratch. Keka peeped out of his head out of his hiding place.

_:If you keep saving him he's never going to learn.:_ Dayna pointed out.

Elf gave the dog one last pat and ordered him back to his post with the goats. "We just have to find something for him to pretend to hunt other than other animal's tails."

_:What about a ball. You can throw it and he can catch it. It will also let you work your arm more.:_ Dayna suggested.

"Elf!" E'draen called as he ran towards her. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Elf asked.

"Your cousin just arrived." He explained as he stopped before her.

Keka, ever the jealous pet, leaped from Dayna's back to land next to Elf. His golden eyes narrowed suspiciously as he practically sat on Elf's foot.

"Veki's here?" Elf asked eagerly.

"I think that's her name. She is talking to Ryn'shya now." E'draen gestured behind him.

"Wonderful!" Elf exclaimed and struggled through the snow towards Ryn'shya's tent.

"Why don't we ride?" E'draen suggested. "I swear, I won't let you fall."

Elf and Dayna didn't even pause to consider any down sides to a short ride, like the sore muscles afterwards. Dayna knelt in the snow to allow the pair to find their seats then rose gracefully to her feet. E'draen was about to comment on the fact both were quivering with excitement when Dayna burst into a full out gallop and he had to cling to her mane with his arms around Elf. The ground flashed by below them at speeds no horse could ever achieve. When Dayna leaped a snow bank E'draen felt his heart lurch into his throat.

Elf had never as free as she did in that moment as Dayna raced over the snow. Their minds were joined so Elf Felt Dayna's muscles bunch and release and her hooves strike the ground. She was quickly lost in the speed and the feel of Dayna's joy.

Veki watched the trio as they raced towards them then blew past leaving a plume of snow in their wake. "I see Elf is doing well." She said as she protected her eyes from the snow.

Ryn'shya shielded his eyes with his arm. "What do they think they're doing?"

Veki laughed as she watched them race off. "Dayna wouldn't do anything that would harm Elf. I think they are just enjoying the ride. Who was that behind her?"

"My apprentice, E'draen." Ryn'shya explained. "If she falls off—"

Veki laughed. "I doubt she will. Did you see how tight he was holding on to her?"

Ryn'shya nodded. "How would her family feel about her, uh…" He trailed off uncertain what words to use.

"If she had a lover? Why would we care?" Veki asked. "So long as she isn't left holding a baby on her own. Why, his he courting her?"

"I wouldn't put it past him if he starts." Ryn'shya said with a slight smile. "She's certainly a distraction for him."

"Why don't we go get warm while we wait?" Veki suggested. "They may be a while."

Ryn'shya held open the flap for her to enter then followed her inside his tent.

"I'm grateful you took her in." Veki said as she started to remove her winter clothing. "I would also like to meet her teacher."

"You won't be thanking him." Ryn'shya warned. "He's barely even talked to her. He thinks because she is an outlander she doesn't deserve to be here."

Veki lounged back against a pillow. "What's Elf doing about it?"

"I don't know and that is what is worrying me. She's translating ancient manuscripts and the temptation to try them might overcome her good sense." Ryn'shya admitted.

Veki pulled a slender dagger from its sheath at her waist and toyed with it absently. "I'll talk to her. See if she has any recourse."

"Thank you. It's not my place to pry into her affairs." Ryn'shya explained.

"Who better than you? For all intents and purposes you look to be the headman of this little town and if Elf's playing about with magics she shouldn't be it is most certainly your business." Veki pointed out.

The tent flap was pushed aside as a glowing Elf stepped in; her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her excitement. E'draen was shaking and pale as he slipped in behind her and sat next to his teacher.

"How was your ride?" Ryn'shya asked.

"Fast." E'draen said bluntly and was obviously shaken.

"Wonderful!" Elf enthused. "It was absolutely, completely wonderful. I have never gone so fast! It was even better than _lisin_."

Veki laughed. "It must be good then."

"What's _lisin_?" E'draen asked.

"It is a dessert from our grandfather's island." Veki explained. "Elf used to do anything if the reward was _lisin._"

"Something you exploited to no end." Elf teased. "You are very lucky I never told Grandfather it was you who bribed me to sneak into the temple."

"Which is why I gave you a double helping, remember?" Veki responded good-naturedly.

Elf flopped down next to her with considerably more ease than when she had first arrived and gave her a warm hug. Her right arm's hold was still loose but it was improved.

"Why didn't you send word you were coming?" Elf asked.

"Who would I send?" Veki asked as she returned her embrace. "You're looking good, the fresh air must agree with you."

"I think it has more to do with grandmother's healing spell." Elf said as she released her cousin.

"When did she cast it?" Veki asked curiously.

"When I was little apparently. When my Gifts became active it became active." Elf explained. "I don't know all the details."

"Who does with grandmother?" Veki shrugged it off as 'some mage thing', which had never really interested her other than how it can be used in battle situations. "Will you be able to come visit me this summer?

"I don't see why not. Why?" Elf asked curiously.

"Aunt Asis and her brood are coming through and they heard what happened. Basically they want to assure themselves that you are alright." Veki explained.

Elf wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Aunt Asis? She keeps pinching my cheeks and calling me pet."

"But she's kin so we have to put up with her, besides, how often have you seen her in your entire life? Half a dozen times?" Veki asked.

"She traveled with us for nearly a year when Calum was born." Elf corrected her. "Kept telling me I had to be a big girl and couldn't hang off mama now that there was a baby." She grumbled something unintelligible at the memory.

"You have my condolences." Veki said sincerely.

"I assume those were your mules outside." Elf said, changing the subject. "The ones with planks strapped to their sides."

"Wood?" E'draen asked in confusion.

"Well, you don't have a great deal of it out here and Elf's little home could use some renovations." Veki explained. "I brought wood to make her a book case and such."

"You did?" Elf asked eagerly.

"A belated midwinter's gift." Veki explained.

"So you are going to be with us a while so you can build these shelves?" Ryn'shya asked.

"I don't want to impose. I'll be out of your hair in a week." Veki assured him.

Ryn'shya actually flushed red. "I did not mean to imply you should leave soon, I just meant we could find you a tent for your stay."

Elf stared at him then smiled widely. She had quite plainly heard his thoughts, thoughts he had never intended to leak out. He was hoping she was going to stay for a while! Elf glanced between the pair quickly. She quickly had to look away to keep from being questioned.

"I can use a bedroll and sleep on Elf's floor." Veki assured him.

"I don't know if Keka will let you." Elf warned. "He is a little…possessive."

"That is an understatement." E'draen warned her. "He hisses at me every time I get close."

"Who is Keka?" Veki asked in confusion.

Elf whistled sharply and almost immediately there was a scrambling at the door flap and Keka squirmed in. "This is Kekacuna."

He bound over to Elf's lap as if the invitation was what he had been waiting for and curled up contentedly.

"Fisherman?" Veki asked as she extended her fingers for inspection.

"No, that is kevchuna. Kekacuna is chaos or tangled." Elf corrected.

"Right. That was never one of my better languages." Keka reached one hand out to touch hers, then chirped and tucked his head against Elf's stomach. "What is he?"

"Not a clue." Elf shrugged and scratched his ears and he looked up with the most innocent expression. "Not again!"

"He also ties the strings on her pants into the worst knots." E'draen explained.

Elf glared at her pet. Keka promptly dropped the ties and scrambled to his favorite place, draped across her shoulders. "Why don't we see to the mules while we catch up?"

Once outside Veki switched to another language.

"What's the real story behind your little friend there?" She asked.

"I did a calling and he came." Elf admitted in the same tongue.

"Magic? Did your teacher approve of this?" Veki demanded.

"Grandmother taught me. She says I have a talent for earth magics." Elf defended.

"Grandmother?" Veki repeated as she led the first of the two mules to Elf's barge.

"She teaches me in dreams." Elf explained. "I haven't told anyone here because they would think I'm wit-wandering."

"If I didn't know grandmother I would think you were too." Veki shook her head. "You'd think she'd retire."

"She can't." Elf pointed out. "She'd be bored out of her mind by the end of the day."

"Hmm, wonder who that sounds like." Veki teased.

"Not a clue." Elf said with a grin.

"Right." Veki drawled. "You have been as bad as she is ever since you could walk. Grandmother once told me that kind of perpetual energy is often a sign of a powerful mage."

"Are you jealous?" Elf asked bluntly.

"Hell no, Elfling." Veki assured her with a genuine laugh. "I am much happier as a warrior than a mage. I have the _potential_ to have been a master mage, grandmother even offered to wake it for me and I turned her down. I'll take weapons I can see over those I can't any day."

~ * ~

Veki stood in the doorway and surveyed the cluttered interior of the barge. "It's worse than I remembered."

Elf looked sheepish. "We were rather rushed."

"That's alright, you are just lucky I brought lots of extra planks." Veki said with a smile. "Simply a matter of moving everything and giving you a corridor to move in."

"Won't that unbalance it?" Elf asked worriedly.

"By the time you go back you should be able to compensate magically, shouldn't you?" Veki asked.

"I guess."

"Let's start in the morning. I can move your bed over against that wall, maybe even anchor it there." Veki said as she stepped inside. "And do you need all those chests?"

"No, but there is no other place to put them." Elf explained. "Most are empty."

"Offer them to the others. No sense wasting valuable space. Where does Keka sleep?"

"On my bed." Elf admitted. "But he stashes his treasures underneath it."

Kneeling Veki spied the heap of ribbons. "Treasures?"

"Try untangling them." Elf suggested mischievously.

Veki pulled out the brightly colored mass and before she managed to free even one end of a ribbon, Keka pounced on her hand and tried to pull it away from his ribbons. "Do you have a single untangled ribbon left?"

"No." Elf admitted.

Veki abandoned her attempt to untangle the ribbons and watched in amusement as Keka retangled what she had undone then examine it for other damage. "He's obviously a wild animal, why are you keeping him as a pet?"

"He's not exactly a pet." Elf protested. "And I am not keeping him. He decided I am his pack or something after I called him in from the cold. It's not like he actually obeys me. But watch this." Elf picked up a quill from atop one of the chests and dropped it. Keka promptly scampered over to pick it up for her and held it up high enough that she didn't have to bend over.

"Thank you." Elf said as she accepted it. "So long as I don't drop anything that can be tangled he picks it up and gives it back. He's even learned a few words, like quill or paper and he will actually fetch them for me."

Keka's ears twitch then he hurried to her writing supplies.

"Keka, I don't need them right now." Elf laughed as he pulled out a piece of paper and hurried back to her. "You think this is a game, don't you."

Keka held up the paper and waited for his reward scratch.

"If he's a good mouser I could use one." Veki said as Keka leaned against Elf and had his ears scratched.

"He isn't a mouser. At least not primarily. He actually prefers birds or eggs, he loves eggs." Elf explained.

"That won't do then, he'd eat the chickens. Too bad, having an extra pair of hands would be handy." Veki said as she carefully stroked his fur. "He's so soft, better be careful with him if you ever bring him to Kata'shin'a'in or someone will make him a muff."

Elf sat on her bed and Keka promptly settled next to her with his head on her lap. "I'll make him a leash and get him used to it by then. But it'll be a trial to keep him from tangling the leash."

"Have you tried calling anything else?" Veki asked.

"Grandmother wants me to practice calling horses, the entire herd, individual horses, all black horses, any combination I can think of." Elf explained. "And I am allowed to call mice and other rodents." She grinned mischievously. "I called the entire herd to Darkice. You remember that book Dayna bought me?"

"Grandmother's old book? Have you told her you bought an antique book she wrote?"

"Blessed lady no! Certainly not that it's an antique. It's younger than she is." Elf said in mock horror. "But in there she wrote out how to make a spell stick to another like they had cast it. I used that and the calling to make him the focus of the spell."

"Why? Is he so bad of a teacher?" Veki asked.

"Because he is no teacher and I need one. Grandmother says I need a waking teacher and that I must get rid of Darkice. Since I am technically an envoy from Valdemar I cannot reject him out of hand without insulting the Tayledras, he must be convinced to leave on his own." Elf explained.

"So you are going to plague him until he leaves." Veki tried to hide a smile and failed. "Nothing fatal, right?"

"I promise." Elf swore solemnly. "I don't want to kill him, just drive him off."

"What are you going to do next?" Veki asked satisfied her cousin wasn't going to do anything she would regret.

"Well, first I made everything he ate taste like rotten eggs. I was thinking that after the horses follow him about for a few days that I make an illusion that makes everything he sees about finger width from where it really is. Should make him rather clumsy." Elf told her with mischievous delight. "After that I am not certain."

"What about some nonmagical pranks?" Veki asked.

"I can't do anything he can suspect me of." Elf explained. "And anything nonmagical he'll blame on me."

"But you're a mage?" Veki said in confusion.

"But he thinks I have absolutely no training." Elf said as she rubbed Keka's ears. He sighed and pushed his head firmly into her fingers.

"Ah, now I get it. It takes a while for us dumb mercs to catch on you know."

Elf snorted inelegantly. "Dumb mercs only exists in graves. That is what my mother always said."

Veki blushed slightly. "Forgot, sorry."

Elf waved it away. "Don't worry about it, I've made my peace. Well mostly. I still miss them dreadfully but it doesn't hurt as much. I guess Alberich was right. Time does heal some of the pain."

"Glad to hear it." Veki said sincerely. "Why don't we see what else is in grandmother's old book."

Elf grinned as she pulled the book out of a chest and set it between them.

Veki flipped it open to a random page. The borders were filled with carefully illustrated flowers and birds while the jotted notes referred to a simple procedure to remove warts. "She wrote everything down." Veki observed wryly. "Could you reverse the spell and give him warts?"

"Maybe, but that would be unethical." Elf pointed out. "He could spread them to others."

The next page earned giggles from each of the girls.

"You could make him impotent." Veki suggested.

"That would be cruel if he has a lover." Elf vetoed.

"Serves him right to get tossed over though and if he does have a lover why did he leave her behind? I say this is still an option." Veki countered.

Elf turned to the next page. "Hmmm, we could do this one."

"I wonder what use grandmother had for a spell that made people smell like flowers." Veki said wryly.

"I'll ask her." Elf said as she marked the page with a bit of paper. "But we could alter it to whatever scent we want. Maybe a really feminine perfume. Or like a sweaty drover."

Veki chuckled. "Sounds good."

_:Here he comes!:_ Dayna warned. _:And I don't like the look on his face.:_

Elf quickly shut the book and shoved it under the bed just before he knocked once and opened the door. Elf could see several horses peering over his shoulder and had to suppress a giggle.

"Are you going to waste the entire day?" He demanded.

Veki opened her mouth to insult him but Elf gestured for her to hold her tongue. "Do you need me for something?" Elf asked politely.

"I thought you wanted to be taught." He said haughtily.

"Of course I do." Elf said politely, struggled to her feet, and collected her cane. Keka glared up at Darkice and bared his long, sharp teeth then hurried to follow Elf.

"Leave the beast here." Darkice ordered.

Veki noticed Elf's shoulders stiffen. "If I leave him here there's no way I can keep him from eating your bird." She pointed out reasonably.

Keka growled and bared his teeth again as if to reinforce her statement.

Darkice glared at her and led her to his tent.

Veki leaned against the doorway and watched them leave. She was tempted to have a little talk with Darkice but she knew it was Elf's battle. Closing Elf's door she went in search of Ryn'shya. Perhaps under his serious exterior there was a bit of mischief that wouldhave some more ideas for driving off Darkice.

She found him alone in his tent reading a book.

"Mind if I join you? Darkice just took Elf off for a lesson." She explained.

"Certainly." Ryn'shya was obviously surprised as he set aside his book. "A lesson?"

Veki sat cross-legged across the fire from him. "Did Elf tell you what she's been up to?"

Ryn'shya shook his head and looked worried.

"She knows a few little prank spells and she has been using them on Darkice, trying to make it too uncomfortable for him to stay." Veki informed him.

"Spells?" Ryn'shya asked with obvious concern.

"Don't worry." Veki assured him. "She does know what she's doing and Dayna won't let anything go wrong. She knows she can't request a new teacher without insulting the Tayledras and she doesn't want you stuck in the middle of it all so she's doing it her way."

"I was starting to worry about her training." Ryn'shya admitted. "Especially since she is studying the old magics down below."

"She won't practice any of them until she has a teacher that can keep up with her." Veki assured him. "I'd be more worried about her over doing things physically. She is bound and determined to prove that she is as capable as she was before."

"I have been worried about that, but she seems to be doing better." Ryn'shya said thoughtfully.

"I noticed. She looks much better now than she did when she arrived." Veki agreed. "And much happier. I think she likes being useful."

"She certainly has been. In all honesty, I'm grateful to have her here. She soothes feathers and translates for the other mages. Of the lot, I think she is the only true diplomat. She even has the Karsite mage content with his tent."

"It's better to say she is a sales woman." Veki corrected him. "She has been selling over priced fabric to nobles for most her life."

"I think she has even convinced the Rethwellan mage to travel south of Kata'shin'a'in to see all the wonders she speaks of." Ryn'shya said with a slight shake of his head.

"He should." Veki said matter-of-factly. "Have you ever wanted to leave the plains?"

"No." Ryn'shya answered honestly. "This is my place."

"But how do you know if this is the only place you have ever seen?" Veki countered.

"Because it feels right. Here I'm needed. I have my friends and family close. I live the life I love." Ryn'shya explained.

Veki leaned further back on the pillow. "I hope some day I can say the same thing."

"What do you think your place is?" Ryn'shya asked, genuinely curious.

Veki shrugged. "Not a clue. I want to move around. I don't like staying in one place long. And it must be challenging. I think I will try my hand as a lone merc for a while. You know, I envy Elf. She has absolutely no doubt she is on the right path and has found happiness after what happened."

"What did happen? I never asked her beyond the bare bones of the story." Ryn'shya admitted.

"Bandits, a group of over thirty, attacked her family's wagon. They killed her five-year-old brother first with an arrow to the heart. Then her father with a sword through the chest. Then they tortured her and her pregnant mother to find out their hiding places for money they didn't have with them. They tied her mother to a tree and tried to burn Elf alive in the wagon. She saw them stab her mother and she lost it. She was found in a circle of wreckage and dead bodies a couple candlemarks later by a Herald." Veki related the story and was not surprised to see Ryn'shya pale. "Three escaped her blast; they are the three that forced her to flee Valdemar."

"I knew of the blast and that her family was killed, but I did not know how bad things were." Ryn'shya admitted. "And you are here to show her she still does have family?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." Veki admitted. "I also am a little worried about her. She is on her own now and everything."

A blast that seemed to steal the air out of their lungs and shook the tent interrupted them.

"Elf!" Veki called as she rolled to her feet and ran to the door followed immediately by Ryn'shya.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Elf was pressed against the wall of the tent, shaking like a leaf and staring at the prone form of Darkice with Keka twining about her feet shaking like a leaf.

"Elf!" Veki screamed from outside.

Elf scrambled to her feet and pushed herself out the door of the tent. "I didn't do it." She wailed.

All the denizens of the small encampment were running toward her but Sa'vin reached her first.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I didn't do it!" Elf pleaded with him to understand. Her grey eyes wide in shock. "I swear, I never tried to hurt him!"

Veki snatched her from Sa'vin's arms and cradled Elf against her shoulder. "It's alright, relax." She said soothingly.

"I never wanted to hurt him." Elf sobbed and buried her face in Veki's shoulder.

Ryn'shya entered the tent and emerged almost immediately. "He's alive." He pronounced. "But I don't know what was done to him."

Veki tried to soothe her sobbing cousin. "Whatever happened I'm sure he brought it on himself."

"He told me to take down my shield, and I did, and then I felt this tugging right here." Elf pulled away from Veki and placed her hand on her solar plexus. "Then there was this boom and he was thrown across the tent."

"The healing spell?" Veki asked.

Elf couldn't answer.

"What healing spell?" The Karsite mage asked Veki.

"Our great grandmother put a healing spell on Elf ages ago. I wouldn't put it past her to trap it. She never liked others meddling with her spells." Veki explained.

"So, if he tried to remove it or to study it something like this might happen?" The Karsite mage gestured to the tent.

"Yes." Veki looked at Elf who was standing, unaided on her own two feet with her arms wrapped around her midsection as she tried to still the shaking.

The mages all turned their attention to Elf, who had yet to put her shield back up. "I believe your idea is correct." The Imperial mage said carefully. "The question now is what did the trap do to him?"

"To remove such a spell could have killed her." The Karsite mage said as he stepped forward and draped a cloak around her shoulders. "Come child, let's get you warm."

The other mages quickly followed the pair to the Karsite's tent leaving the Shin'a'in to deal with the Tayledras mage. Keka trailed after Elf obviously scared and shaken.

"Can I kill him?" Veki asked Ryn'shya hopefully.

"No." Ryn'shya said with a small smile. "Not until we know what his intent was."

"So, if he didn't care that it could have killed Elf I get to kill him?" Veki persisted.

"Bloodthirsty merc." Sa'vin teased. "Well, brother, what shall we do with him?"

"Get some water, we're waking him up." Ryn'shya ordered.

Veki waited impatiently as E'draen hurried off to fetch the water.

Ryn'shya watched her with unveiled interest as she made threats against Darkice.

"She's serious." Sa'vin warned. "They have no law against revenge in their clan. I asked. They only say that the right of vengeance belongs first to those who were directly wronged."

"I figured as much." Ryn'shya said with an open grin. "I was just thinking, if he fell on a mercenary's blade, that wouldn't cause a diplomatic problem, would it?"

"Yes, actually it would." Sa'vin informed him. "But so is attempted murder of a foreign dignitary."

"Too bad. I was hoping to see if she would actually fulfill her threats." Ryn'shya watched Veki fiddle with a sharp knife that would certainly help her make him permanently impotent, as she was threatening in dark mutterings.

~ * ~

Elf sipped the hot tea and tried to will her hands to stop shaking. She could hear the mages discussing her on the other side of the tent. She was surprised they had unanimously decided that Darkice was in the wrong immediately. Now they were discussing how to calm her. Keka was cuddled on her lap and stroking her leg with one of his tiny hands as if to soothe her. Dayna was standing directly behind her but outside the tent, just as shaky as she was and cursing Darkice more inventively than Elf could.

_:He'll be a splotch on the snow when I'm done with him. Not even his own mother would recognize him.: _Dayna growled.

_:If Veki's right and it is a trap set by grandmother I bet it will be a very long time before he feels like himself again.:_ Elf predicted and flexed her right arm, it was almost as if it had never been damaged, and like last timethe effects weren't fading. _:I think I better talk to grandmother.:_

_:You try and sleep, if he moves I'll squish him.:_ Dayna threatened.

Setting aside her mug of tea, she shifted so she was lying down. Keka moved so his head was tucked under her chin. It was only a few minutes later that the Imperial mage gestured to his fellows to be silent and pointed out the slumbering Elf.

"He must have drained her." He said in stilted Shin'a'in.

"We shall let her rest then." A Rethwellan mage said as he opened the door flap for the others.

~ * ~

Taniel was quivering with rage next to Faolan. In her scrying mirror, she could see Elf asleep but she was too angry to join her.

"Elf looks to have survived unscathed." Faolan tried to calm his wife.

"What if it hadn't triggered fast enough?" Taniel demanded. "I never expected him to try and dismantle it! I thought he would only try to examine it, maybe prod it a bit."

"And what would have happened if that was all he did?" Faolan asked, worried about what the response might be.

"Well, he would have found himself drained and weak. But he wouldn't have the other stuff." Taniel waved her hand as if what happened to him wasn't important.

"Other stuff?" Faolan stopped the horses. "Tani?"

Taniel glared at him. "Nothing I am going to regret in the morning. The spell will drain him completely, which will give Elf's Healing a boost, which is all to the good."

"And what about him?" Faolan prodded.

"Well, he will survive but he is going to need a Healing Adept if he ever wants to practice magic again. When he comes too he won't be able to light a candle without getting the worst headache." Taniel informed him with no little triumph in her voice.

"At least you didn't kill him." Faolan said as he urged the mares back into motion.

"Not yet." Taniel agreed.

"Should I ask?"

Taniel leaned over to give him a kiss and whispered in his ear. "Only if you want to know."

"I'm not asking then."

~ * ~

E'draen was the first to discover Elf was awake and promptly fetched a meal. "Everyone has been talking about what Darkice did. No one blames you of course. Ryn'shya is having a devil of a time keeping Veki from doing something bloody to Darkice before he can be questioned. He didn't even wake up when we tossed water in his face."

Elf grinned and accepted the bowl of hot soup.

"Hey, you can move your arm!" E'draen exclaimed.

Elf nodded and flexed her right arm, there was a shooting pain from her fingers to her shoulders as she moved it but it was better than the numbness. "I don't know what happened, but I bet you grandmother does."

"Too bad we can't ask her." E'draen said as he settled next to her. "How are you feeling? You were looking pretty shaken earlier."

"Can you blame me? I take down my shield then suddenly 'boom' and I'm lying on the floor and Darkice isn't even twitching." Elf held out her left hand it was still quivering slightly. "I feel like I have just run a circuit of the plains."

"I bet. It is nearly dark now and we are expecting snow tonight so we had better move you back to the barge after you finish eating. Veki is taking her anger out on planks of wood so I don't know if you will still have a bed." E'draen warned.

"I can sleep on the floor if necessary." Elf pointed out.

"I'm sure Ryn'shya wouldn't mind if you slept in our tent." E'draen offered.

"We'll see how much damage Veki has done." Elf stood carefully since her cane was no where in sight and felt a brief surge of victory to stand on her own two feet before her right knee gave out on her. E'draen caught her before she struck the ground.

"Careful." He reminded her as she regained her feet. "First you should eat. Ryn'shya said the mages think whatever he triggered was fueled by your own energies so you need to eat."

"Very well." Elf grumbled seconds before her stomach growled its agreement with E'draen. "What else did the mages say?"

"That whatever happened was definitely Darkice's fault. They're hoping you'll soothe the waters with Valdemar over this incident." E'draen informed her. "They don't want to jeopardize their chance to study the tower."

"Don't worry; I will make certain that Valdemar understands that the blame rests on the shoulders of a bigot." Elf said with a grin and took another spoonful of soup. "I should talk to the Tayledras to make certain they understand that Valdemar has no desire to make an Incident out of this."

"I'm certain they'll be grateful. They haven't had as much exposure to the outside world as the Clans. Basically they shot any outsiders." E'draen pointed out. "Ryn'shya told me they have many people who think that the Alliance is just begging for trouble."

"Maybe Ryn'shya should encourage them to send their ambassadors soon so they can see for themselves that all the countries can cooperate." Elf suggested.

"I'll suggest it." E'draen agreed.

Elf was surprised to see her bowl was empty when her spoon struck the bottom of it. "Well, I guess I'm done."

E'draen stood and offered her his hand. "Did you call Dayna?"

Something struck the back of the tent.

"Sorry." E'draen called to the Companion and helped Elf to her feet. "Should have known you were close."

_:Forgiven, now let's go.:_ Dayna urged.

~ * ~

Darkice groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was trying to undo the spell on his pupil and then nothing.

_She must have done something,_ Darkice grumbled silently, _ungrateful brat._

_:Actually, she did nothing.:_ A female voice informed him gleefully. Looking around he tried to see who had spoken and realized it was all in his mind.

_:Who are you?:_

_:I am Taniel Lytharean, but I was once Dreamspinner k'Vala.:_ The voice informed him. _:And you have just woken to a nightmare of your own making.:_

Darkice sat up and rubbed his temples. The name Dreamspinner tugged at a memory. When he was young, his mother told him about a powerful Healing adept that had abandoned the clans in favor of seeing the world.

_:Nice to see I was remembered.: _The voice said with no little amusement.

Darkice remembered what else his mother had told him about the powerful mage. She could make dreams for others that they could experience waking or sleeping, which was how she earned her name.

_:I think you are starting to grasp what has happened.:_ The voice laughed. _:So, how does it feel to know that everything you see could be a dream_ _or real and you will never know?:_

_:Get out of my head!: _Darkice ordered.

_:Ah, but I'm not in your head. I am the consequence of meddling with spells you don't understand and risking my granddaughter's life.:_ The voice of Dreamspinner informed him gleefully. _:You are talking to yourself.:_

Darkice started to sweat as he looked around the tent. What if he wasn't awake but caught in one of her dreams?

He reached for his magic and found nothing. "What did you do?" He shouted.

_:Did I forget to mention I bound your powers and the only one capable of figuring out that rat's nest of a block is myself?:_ The voice taunted._ :I'm sure you can understand that I have left a few other surprises for you. Just a couple curses I picked up along the way.:_

Suddenly Darkice was alone again in his own mind and some how it was even more frightening than Dreamspinner's voice.

~ * ~

Elf, Dayna, and E'draen were the first to arrive after the panicked shout from Darkice rocked the camp. Elf was half hanging off E'draen to keep up with him.

Darkice burst out of his tent, his eyes wide and filled with panic. Instantly his gaze locked on to her face. Elf couldn't tell if it was fear or hatred she saw there but she strengthened her shields to the point that the world beyond actually blurred. E'draen, included in those shields, nobly stepped in front of Elf in a gesture of protection.

Dayna charged past both of them and slid to a stop just feet from the mage. E'draen was certain he heard her growl.

"No, horses don't talk." He said in a panicked voice and retreated slightly. "This can't be real."

Elf peered around E'draen at her teacher. He no longer glowed to her mage sight; in its place was a twisted knot that looked like one of Keka's messes with a glyph emblazoned over it she recognized. Justice.

"I think we have a problem." Elf said warily.

"What?"

"His magic is gone, I can't see it." Elf said. "It's like something tied it up in a big knot."

"I think we better get Ryn'shya." E'draen looped his arm about her waist and half carried her away from Darkice. Dayna remained, obviously intent on smashing him to a red slimy spot if he so much as blinked wrong.

Elf mostly hopped to keep up as they hurried past the others who had gathered to see what the commotion was. Veki had her sword in one hand and a hammer in the other, she sheathed the sword as soon as she saw Elf and E'draen hurrying towards her.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"I don't know. His magic is tied in a knot." Elf tried to explain. "And Dayna is threatening to kill him."

Veki frowned in Darkice's direction. "Can you scry yet?"

"I haven't actually done it yet, I have just read about it but maybe one of the other mages can help me. Why?" Elf asked in confusion.

"Because I think we are going to need to talk to grandmother." Veki explained. "I think you better find out exactly what happened to Darkice so you can tell the Tayledras and so you can warn others who may try something stupid."

Elf frowned slightly. "Maybe it would be better to talk to grandfather. When grandmother finds out she is going to rant and rage for hours."

"Does she have a temper?" E'draen asked picturing a frail little old lady in a temper.

The cousins grinned conspiratorially.

"What?"

"To say she has a temper is to say the ocean is wet." Veki explained. "She's a hot head."

"That's an understatement." Elf agreed.

"Take Elf to your tent and tell Ryn'shya everything you know." Veki ordered E'draen. "It sounds like grandmother may have cursed him."

"Cursed?" E'draen repeated.

Veki nodded. "Probably one of those old fashion, made-into-ballads, suffer-for-eternity curses grandfather says she used to use."

"But aren't curses…unethical?" E'draen asked worriedly.

"No more so than a crossbow." Veki explained. "It is how they are used that can be unethical. Like if they're used on an innocent that is unethical but if they are used as punishment for a horrific deed that's justice."

"Oh, that reminds me. There was a justice gylph on him." Elf told Veki.

"Which means that few, if any, good mages will be willing to help him." Veki sighed. "Not that he doesn't deserve what he got. Make sure you tell Ryn'shya about the glyph too."

"I will." Elf promised.

Veki strode through the snow towards the gathering group.

"Your cousin knows a great deal with magic." E'draen observed.

"Of course she does, how else can she effectively utilize mages under her command?" Elf asked.

"Makes sense." E'draen shrugged and helped her towards the tent he shared with Ryn'shya.

Ryn'shya emerged as they neared and was obviously expecting an explanation.

"We had nothing to do with it." E'draen protested quickly. "But Elf thinks her grandmother cursed him."

"Cursed?" Ryn'shya looked concerned over that tidbit of information. "Perhaps to live in interesting times?"

Elf laughed. "No, she tied his magic in a knot, at least her spell did."

Ryn'shya sighed with relief. "And here I was worried that she had sentenced him to the plague. If it's magic his clan can handle it."

"Veki was heading over there." Elf informed him. "She had a hammer and looked prepared to use it."

"You two stay here." Ryn'shya ordered. His lips quirked slightly as he strode in the same direction as Veki.

"Why didn't you tell him about Dayna wanting to kill him?" E'draen asked.

"Because he calls Dayna a Spirit horse and seems to think she would do nothing that would anger those who sent her. Veki, however, just might pound Darkice into the ground like a tent peg." Elf explained.

E'draen laughed at the mental image of Darkice buried to his neck in the snow. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that Ryn'shya is attracted to Veki?"

"Oh, you noticed?" Elf grinned.

"I'm going to be a Shaman, I am supposed to notice things like that." E'draen pointed out. "How did you know?"

"I heard a few stray thoughts." Elf admitted. "He likes her long legs and her breasts."

E'draen shook his head. "I thought you were shielding."

"I keep forgetting to strengthen them around Ryn'shya. He broadcasts occasionally." Elf admitted. "Sometimes I even hear him through stronger shields. I heard Darkice all the time. I swear, he could not keep his thoughts in his own head if he tried." She stopped and grinned widely. "But now I don't have to worry about that. He can't even talk to his bird from what I saw."

"You aren't actually pleased this happened to him, are you?" E'draen asked.

"That it happened, no. That I don't have to listen to that arrogant, ignorant bigot again, yes." Elf clarified. "Now, let's get inside, I'm freezing."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Elf was perched atop her barge watching the horizon anxiously. The Tayledras had apologized and had sent word they were sending two mages to study in the tower and a new teacher. They were supposed to arrive today. Two mages were also coming from the Kaled'a'in and another from the Kyree.

Veki was still here, determined to meet the new teacher and to shoo them off if it looked like this one was going to be as narrow minded as Darkice. At least that was part of her reason. She had also managed to convince Sa'vin they should trade fighting techniques.

_:Elf? Why don't you come down here? It's not like they can sneak up on us.:_ Dayna suggested.

Sighing Elf carefully made her way off the driver's seat of the barge.

Dayna was standing next to the door to her barge with Keka seated in the snow at her feet. His paws tangle in another ribbon.

Elf scooped up her pet and gently disentangled the ribbon from his toes. "Do you think I am being a worry wart?"

_:No. I think you have every right to worry about your teacher.:_ Dayna assured her. _:But we do have things to do. Like prepare a couple tents for your teacher. One here and one on the far side of the camp.:_ Dayna suggested.

Elf shook her head. _:I can't put them on the far side of the camp again. If this teacher is as bad as Darkice I don't know what I am going to do.:_

Keka, his paws now free, snatched back the end of the ribbon and started twisting it in knots again.

_:Why don't we take Keka out and play for a bit? He has been attacking horsetails all day. Nearly got kicked at least once.:_ Dayna snorted.

"Would you like to go play?" Elf asked Keka. His ears twitched and he squirmed free from her arms and hurried inside. "I don't know anyone else who has a pet that can let himself out."

Keka emerged from her barge with a ball made of hide with a tail of strips of leather and feathers in his mouth. He dropped it at her feet and nearly bouncing with eagerness.

Picking up the toy by the leather strips, she hurled it as far as she could and Keka was after it in a blur of gray and black. Leaping through the air, he caught the ball in his little hands and landed on his haunches.

_:It was very nice of E'draen to make that toy for him.:_ Dayna commented as she and Elf followed Keka.

"It was." Elf agreed. Keka dropped the ball at her feet, bouncing with eagerness to chase it again. Making a mock swing, she sent Keka charging ahead before she flung it off at a tangent. Keka still managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

_:May I try?:_ Dayna requested when the ball was returned.

Elf held out the thickest leather thong for Dayna to hold in her teeth and stepped back.

Keka watched them in confusion. When Dayna hurled it he stared after it for a second then up at the Companion before darting after it.

"What are we going to do if this teacher is as bad as Darkice?" Elf asked worriedly. "Grandmother insists I find a waking teacher soon."

_:Don't worry, everything will work out.:_ Dayna assured her.

It was over a candlemark later when Keka refused to return the ball and practically crawled into Elf's arms.

_:Poor baby.:_ Dayna chuckled.

_:You tired him out.: _Elf said as she adjusted Keka so he was sprawled over her shoulder so her left arm was free to manipulate her cane, which she did not need nearly as badly as she had a few weeks ago.

A movement to their right caught their attention. A figure wrapped all in white, riding a grey horse was approaching. They were nearly invisible against the snowy backdrop.

Elf watched suspiciously, as they neared. _:Can you tell Ryn'shya he may want to get out here?: _

Dayna looked thoughtful for a second then snorted her amusement. _:I think I just scared a decade off his life. He's on his way.:_

The figure noticed them and waved. Elf hesitated then returned the greeting.

Urging their horse into a canter, they headed straight towards them.

_:I don't think they mean any harm.:_ Dayna observed. _:They wouldn't wave if they did, right?:_

_:I guess.:_ Elf said uncertainly.

Dayna moved so that she could intercept the rider if need be.

The rider pulled their horse up and slid to the ground in front of Elf. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." The woman said with a friendly grin.

Elf noticed the white hair escaping her hood. _:Tell Ryn'shya I think she is one of the Tayledras.:_

"Are you lost?" Elf asked.

"Yes. Can you tell me where to find the Mage of Silence's Tower?" She asked. "I rode ahead so I could meet my student and got thoroughly lost. I just couldn't find the landmarks I was told to watch for. That's what comes from being a tree dweller, you get lost in the plains like a child."

Elf was stunned. The Tayledras couldn't be more than thirty and this was to be her teacher! She was nothing like Darkice!

"The camp isn't far from here actually." Elf confided. "You must have ridden right past it."

The woman chuckled. "That would figure. I'm Silverdoe." She extended her hand in greeting.

"Elflet Lytharean." Elf shifted Keka so she could accept her new teacher's hand.

"Truly?" Silverdoe grinned. "You're my student? How fortuitous! You're Dreamspinner's granddaughter?"

"Who's Dreamspinner?" Elf asked curiously.

"She was a powerful Healing Adept. Some say the strongest ever, but I doubt it. They probably just say that because she walked away from the clans when they tried to prohibit her from adventuring for a few years." Silverdoe confessed. "Do you want me to take your burden?"

As if sensing he was being discussed Keka raised his head and blinked at the stranger.

"What is that?" Silverdoe asked, leaning in for a closer look.

"This is Keka, I don't know what he is; he took shelter in my barge and never left." Elf explained.

A small brown bird of prey darted out of the sky to perch on Silverdoe's shoulder.

Keka's ears pricked and before either could react, he launched himself at his prey.

Elf tumbled backwards but flung one hand out towards Keka and a blue, glowing band formed around Keka's chest stopping him inches from his target allowing the bird to shoot into the air.

Keka yowled in frustration and reached futilely after the bird, his tail lashing.

Silverdoe stared at Keka then down at Elf. "You have good reactions."

"Sorry." Elf struggled to her feet and walked around to face Keka. He stopped struggling and stared at her. His ears drooped and he hung his head. "Bad." Elf shook her finger in his face.

Silverdoe stood back to watch. She had been told to expect a young woman who had no training whatsoever but Elf seemed to have a grasp for the basics; her shields were strong and carefully wrought and she had caught her pet without injury. Silverdoe's bondbird, a small Merlin, darted back to land on her shoulder and cocked his head at the catlike creature.

_:Sorry, Keka is a bird eater.:_ A strange voice explained in her mind.

_:Elflet?:_ Silverdoe asked uncertainly.

_:No, Dayna.:_ The voice answered.

Silverdoe looked around and found only the gorgeous white horse staring at her. _:Where are you?:_

_:You're looking at me.:_ The horse winked at her.

Silverdoe grinned. _:I'm sorry, you must be her Companion. I expected you to glow or something.:_

_:I can glow, sort of, at least to mage sight, but that just seems like a bad idea. It would attract too many nasties. Do you like Elf? If you don't, you may as well pack yourself right back up because I will make your life miserable.:_ Dayna warned and delicately bared her teeth.

Silverdoe laughed earning odd looks from Dayna and Elf. "I think we will get along quite well. Girsa says your friends are nearly here."

Releasing Keka from his magical bonds the creature scampered over to cling to Elf's leg. His little hands stoked her pant leg as he rubbed his cheek on her leg.

"I'm not the one you nearly ate." Elf pointed out.

Keka stood on his back legs and tried to give her a hug.

"Oh, enough. Go find E'draen." Elf suggested after she gave him a hug.

Keka's ears perked up and he darted off, leaping through the snow like a rabbit.

"I'm sorry he tried that." Elf apologized again.

"Don't worry." Silverdoe assured her. "Girsa came to no harm and I am sure he won't try it again."

"No, he won't. He learns fast." Elf bragged.

"Hey!" A young male voice dulled by distance reached them as Keka came bounding through the snow to them with a scarf in his teeth.

Behind him E'draen, scarfless, urged his horse after the thief.

"Let's go warm up." Silverdoe suggested.

~ * ~

Veki was leaning back against a pillow studying the new mage. She seemed to like Elf and had laughed when Keka had tried to tie her braids into knots. Elf certainly liked her.

Silverdoe had joined Ryn'shya, E'draen, Sa'vin, Elf, and herself for supper. She had even helped clean up afterwards.

Elf stifled a yawn. "I better get to bed." She said as she struggled to her feet. "See you all in the morning."

As soon as she and Keka had left the tent, Veki sat upright and Ryn'shya leaned forward, both watching Silverdoe intently.

"I will not tolerate another person trying to use Elf as a way to study the tower." Ryn'shya said bluntly. "She needs a teacher and if you are not here to truly fill the role you can leave now."

Silverdoe looked confused for several seconds.

"If you try anything that can harm my cousin I will flay your skin from your body." Veki threatened as she caressed the well-used dagger at her side.

Silverdoe grinned at Elf's defenders. "I am not here to study the tower; that's for the others. I am here to train Elflet. As for harming Elf, why would I want to? I disagreed with sending Darkice from the moment he volunteered but he is a good teacher, when he wants to be. However, he has never liked outsiders, he doesn't even like it when our Shin'a'in cousins visit."

"So you are second rate?" Veki demanded.

"Hardly." Silverdoe shook her head. "I just have less experience teaching and neither of my previous students were as young as Elf."

"Don't mind them." E'draen advised. "They just keep thinking of her as 'poor wounded Elf' rather than 'Sorceress in the making Elf'."

"We do not!" Ryn'shya protested.

"But you do." Sa'vin pointed out. "Admit it; you are both more worried that Elf is going have her feelings hurt by having another teacher that thinks outlanders are worthless. Do you think the Tayledras would risk sending another bigot after the last teacher nearly killed her?"

"They never should have sent Darkice, but they thought that since he was the most vocal against this opening of the Clans that he should see what good the alliance has produced." Silverdoe explained. "They never thought he would be stupid as well as malicious. If word had reached us of his actions we would have dragged him back so fast his bird would have needed a week to catch up."

"There, you see?" E'draen asked. "Elf's in good hands, so long as you two don't scare her away."

"Oh, I'm not scared in the least." Silverdoe corrected. "I think their protectiveness of Elf is called for considering what Darkice tried to do. And this way, their fears are in the open rather than them always watching me with suspicion."

~ * ~

Alberich was surprised to find a neat stack of letters awaiting him when he returned to his rooms at the end of the day. Picking up the first one, he actually smiled a rare genuine smile. It was addressed to him from Herald Kay.

He wondered when he would hear from her.

_Dear Alberich,_

_I hope my letter finds you in a good mood. I met my teacher today; he is an arrogant piece of work. Of course it was several months ago by the time you read this. You can send anything to me via the Crosswinds Inn in Kata'shin'a'in, my cousin is there as we speak and don't be surprised if you hear from her, she was not pleased to hear what had happened and she's a bit of a hot head. She's also a born and raised merc so if she does show up there she can handle herself._

_The Shaman here is a wonderful man and his brother is a Sword Sworn they actually sent to escort me to the plains. They have a tent not far from my barge and, in exchange for me grooming their horses in the morning, I get breakfast. Ryn'shya's apprentice also arrived today. He is a couple years older than me and a little absent-minded, that was fairly obvious the first time we met. He forgot his saddlebags in the snow after grooming his horse. (Ryn'shya is the shaman, Sa'vin is the Sword sworn)_

_Hopefully I will be able to go below now that my teacher's here. I am looking forward to seeing everything. _

_I met the other mages from the other countries, I'm afraid there is some tension there since they are having a hard time communicating. They are a little uncertain about me, can you blame them? But since I am an envoy from Valdemar and I assume we want this communal study to leave a good impression, I will try and help with the language barriers._

_Am I supposed to send regular reports back to the Queen? I hope not. Until I hear otherwise, I will assume I'm supposed to. Actually, that's what the other four pages of this letter are and why my hand is starting to cramp. I will write you again soon! _

_Kayvia_

_PS. Dayna would like you to relay the message to her father that she is fine and she isn't getting into trouble, which she isn't. She is a little lonely so she talks to Ryn'shya but don't tell her father, she thinks she will get into trouble._

Alberich chuckled as he read the postscript.

_:I'll be certain to relay the message.:_ Kantor said with fondness for the sender.

Alberich opened the second letter and found that it wasn't Elf's writing but the cousins.

_Sir,_

_I am Elflet's cousin and since she is writing to you I assume that means you know she is alive and well. _

I assume you lot are doing everything in your power to catch those bandits. If not there will be hell to pay. Am I clear?

_Veki Lytharean_

Alberich chuckled and set that note aside to show the queen. The next letter was from Elf again.

_Dear Alberich,_

_I went below finally! It's so beautiful. Dayna even went down but she doesn't like the long tunnel to get down. I am now translating scrolls that haven't been read in centuries! This is so exciting! I have included a list of some of the items found here and the speculations of the other mages. _

_Things are going much smoother among the other mages now. I'm sure you would understand why the Rethwellan and Karsite mages were a little tense. We now have a meal tent for the mages so when they are above ground they can get together and talk. Are they sending another Karsite or Valdemaran mage soon? I hope so. _

_I have a new friend. He looks like someone took a cat, a monkey, and a raccoon and mixed them together. His name is Kekacuna, which means roughly chaotic tangler, which he is. He tangles _everything,_ and I do mean everything. I don't have a single ribbon left untangled. He is so cute and just a baby. _

_My hand is killing me from writing the report so this letter will be short and sweet._

_Kayvia_

_PS, Can you have someone tell Rolan that Dayna is well and misses him? She thinks he is probably worried sick about her. Or rather worried sick about what she's up to._

_:Interesting. Notice what she doesn't talk about?:_ Kantor asked.

_:Her teacher.:_ Alberich observed. _:It was like she was trying not to say something.:_

_:Like maybe her teacher is more than an arrogant piece of work?:_ Kantor suggested. _:Maybe we should send another mage to the plains.:_

_:We'll see what her other letters say before worrying. It's spring now and this was written back when she first arrived.:_ Alberich suggested.

_Dear Alberich,_

_I have something to confess. Darkice has not taught me at all. I know the Tayledras sent him as a favor, but I need to do something. I can't ask him to leave, that would be too insulting, not that we haven't butted heads daily. Dayna and I have decided to try to make his life as uncomfortable as possible and see if that gets rid of him._

_I know it's not a Heraldic type thing to do so I'm really sorry. _

_(And don't tell Rolan what Dayna and I are up to)_

_Kayvia._

_Dear Alberich,_

_I know this is the same sheet of paper as the last one but it has only been two days. Darkice finally started a lesson yesterday and he had me take down my shield then he tried to dismantle the healing spell on me. The mages think it would have killed me if he succeeded._

_However, grandmother trapped the spell and now his magic is all tied up in a knot and he is acting insane. He yells at Dayna, he thinks she's not real, his bird has abandoned him, and every time he tries magic he ends up knocking himself unconscious. _

_I know I am going to disappoint you but I am glad he has to go back to the Tayledras. I hate him. He thought I was worthless, I know because I could hear him, and he did not intend to teach me, he just wanted to see how that spell was made._

_Veki was visiting and she nearly killed him she was so mad. Of course, Dayna was threatening to make him into a bloody smear not even his mother would recognize. The Tayledras sent word that they are going to send a new teacher and we have agreed to call everything an accident. You had better tell the queen or whoever just in case someone up there asks._

_I'm really sorry this happened, I never meant to cause an incident. _

_Kayvia_

Alberich hands were shaking as he read the second portion through again. _:He nearly killed her?:_

_:That spell certainly gets her into lots of trouble.:_ Kantor observed. _:But she's all right, her grandmother certainly saw to that.:_

_:And if she hadn't placed booby traps on it, what would have happened?:_ Alberich demanded.

_:I don't want to think of it. Just be glad our little survivor has lived up to her name again and tell the mages, especially Darkwind, that Elf needs a decent teacher if she doesn't have one by now.:_ Kantor advised.

Alberich snapped up the next letter and noted it had the most recent date on it. Breaking the seal, he scanned Elf's careful writing, which was much improved from the first letter.

Dear Alberich,

Silverdoe, my new teacher, is wonderful! She says I am advancing quickly and that I have a great work ethic. She says that I have a great grasp of theory.

I know I should have written again earlier but I didn't have time and these will take forever to get to you. Veki was going to stockpile them until there was some relative heading that way.

Keka is getting so big. When I found him, he was barely to my knee, now his shoulder is halfway up my thigh. He still tries to sleep on my shoulder so I'm grateful he hasn't gained too much weight.

Dayna and I go for rides now, I'm careful not to fall off of course. At first E'draen had to hold me on but then Ryn'shya actually made a saddle for us with handles and ties for my legs until I can grip on my own again. You never said how fast she is!

Dayna is now talking to half the camp, mostly to the Shin'a'in who are treating her not like a horse.

The Mages have made a Workroom in the Tower and shielded it to a fare-thee-well so they have a place to try out the spells we translate and for Silverdoe and I to use. Did you know some stones actually absorb magic, like a natural shield? This part of the tower is made of that kind of stone.

We found a new section of the tower. Can you believe it? It is more a hall than anything but there's a shelf _filled_ with scrolls and books. Just a quick look and I saw books on everything from art to magic. I saw at least one book on mechanical boxes, which I'm going to make certain I translate.

I am going to Kata'shin'a'in this summer so I am going to buy some more books and I am going to have to buy some new clothes; mine are all getting too small.

Veki convinced her grandfather to actually open his doors, so long as we don't bring any riff raff. He only allows my family and bards entrance usually. Thankfully, there are enough of us to keep him afloat.

Veki pointed out that sending spells and other things by letter probably isn't a good idea in case they fall into the wrong hands so the reports are much shorter and I am writing everything I learn in a book. While I am writing most of it in Valdemaran, some just doesn't translate well so those are in languages closer based to what they were written in, I am also making copies of the original text because these are rather fragile.

Please write me back!

Kayvia

PS, Dayna wants to know what Marden is up to and asks that you assure her father nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

_Alberich relaxed when he finished reading the letter. _:Things worked out.:

:For her, but I want to know what 'nothing out of the ordinary' means.:_ Kantor chuckled. Alberich just winced._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elf and Dayna galloped ahead of the others, enjoying the wind in their hair. The summer wind was hot and dry but neither cared. Between being taught and trying to translate the scrolls, they didn't have much time to just ride so they were enjoying the chance.

Dayna stopped at the base of the cliff and they looked back at the rest of the party. _:How long do you think it will take them to catch up?:_

_:Shall we race back? I bet Keka's finished hunting and has caught up with them.:_ Elf suggested.

Dayna reared playfully and raced back to the others, their only opponent was the wind. They shot straight past the group then trotted back to them.

"Having fun?" Silverdoe asked unnecessarily.

"Of course." Elf leaned forward and gave Dayna a hug.

Keka leaped to the pad behind Elf and settled down. His fur had changed from silver to gold for the summer except for the spots and strip down his back, the lines around his eyes and his paws were still black. He offered Elf a feather from his prey, which Elf dutifully accepted. He gave her bits of his catches at least once a day, normally feathers, for a while it was eggshells.

"Have you ever been to Kata'shin'a'in?" Elf asked her teacher.

"No, this is my first visit." Silverdoe admitted. "How many times have you visited?"

"Dozens." Elf said with a big grin. "And loved it every time. It's a good thing we have some packhorses because I intend to buy out half of Kata'shin'a'in."

"I sincerely hope not." Ryn'shya said dryly.

"Well, at least of books." Elf corrected. "I need some more blank ones and I need more ink making supplies and a few more of those pens. And paper, lots of paper."

"Does she write down everything?" Ryn'shya asked.

"Absolutely everything." Silverdoe nodded. "She swears its good practice for her right hand."

"It is." Elf injected. "Someday I am going to have to learn to use a sword as well so I need to be able to use my right hand."

Ryn'shya and Silverdoe looked doubtful but they knew they wouldn't be able to convince her not to try; it was a waste of breath.

Elf glanced over at the group of travelers. The eight mages had decided to accompany them to Kata'shin'a'in after hearing Elf talk of nothing else for weeks. They were chatting amongst themselves. Elf wasn't surprised to see friendships form among members of the group after they stopped acting like diplomats. It was obvious they had taken their cue from Ryn'shya who acted simply like a scholar there to study the tower and not there to impress anyone.

E'draen was dozing contentedly in his saddle; he had the night watch since he had a talent for sleeping in the saddle. In truth, he could sleep through almost anything, including Keka tying the fringe on his blankets together with him inside. Silverdoe was riding next to Ryn'shya, the two were often found chatting about everything from dancing, which Elf wanted to see quite badly and wanted to learn even more, to hunting, or rather the differences between hunting among trees and on the plains.

Sa'vin and three other Shin'a'in that had decided to accompany them and were riding behind them. No one was bringing anything to trade; this was simply a pleasure jaunt, which was rare for the Shin'a'in and the reason so few had decided to accompany them, that and the thought of a clan of Elfs was rather off-putting according to Sa'vin.

Elf stretched her arms above her head and winced at the pain in her right arm. It was improving but it still hurt. So did riding but she wasn't going to admit that to another soul. "It's good to be moving again." She commented.

"So you've said a dozen times." Silverdoe teased. "Shall we practice before we tackle the cliff?"

Elf nodded eagerly. "What shall we practice?"

Silverdoe fished a small ball out of her saddlebags and tossed it to Elf. "Catch."

The ball froze midair and quivered as if trying to decide which way to go.

Keka's ears pricked up eagerly and his attention was focused completely on the hovering toy. He shifted so he was crouched on Dayna's back, wiggled his backend a few times then leaped for the ball, which darted out of his reach. Landing on Silverdoe, he sprang after the ball again, this time sending Silverdoe tumbling from her saddle with a powerful push from his back legs.

"Are you alright?" Elf asked as she tried to see what had happened to her teacher.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to be tackled." Silverdoe stood and dusted herself off.

The exercise was supposed to help refine Elf's magical control but Keka thought it was the greatest game. As far as Silverdoe was concerned, it was great practice but she kept forgetting to get out of the way.

Elf made the ball hover well above her head, teasing Keka who leaped again. This time his little hands missed the ball by a hair as it darted downward. He practically bent in half trying to reach it.

"Elf, no watching the ball this time." Silverdoe ordered.

Elf's brow creased as she closed her eyes.

"Eyes open." Silverdoe corrected as she swung into her saddle. "You have to learn to use magesight and real sight at the same time."

Elf's eyes snapped open obediently and stared at Dayna's neck.

Silverdoe watched the little ball dart about madly until Elf seemed to catch her stride and the ball's movements smoothed. She still over reacted to any of Keka's movements.

"Elf, what members of your family are you expecting?" Silverdoe asked, purposely distracting the young mage.

Elf looked up and the ball's movement faltered, nearly allowing Keka to catch it. "Aunt Asis and her brood will be there. Maybe Uncle Siver. Why?" Silverdoe noticed Elf's eyes were drifting towards the ball until she realized what she was doing and her eyes snapped back to Silverdoe's face.

Ryn'shya watched the lesson intently. Silverdoe kept asking questions about Elf's family distracting her and making her nearly drop the ball a few times before Keka finally managed to catch it ending the lesson.

"Better than I expected." Silverdoe praised as Keka hopped onto Elf's lap and offered her the ball.

Elf took the ball from Keka and tossed it in the air. Keka leaped after it again.

"You can watch it this time." Silverdoe said.

Elf made the ball dart through the grass and Keka scampered after it. Dayna bolted after Keka.

"How's she doing?" Ryn'shya asked.

"Wonderfully. She's an eager student and bright." Silverdoe said. "She has a wonderful grasp of theory. I think Dayna is teaching her some magic as well. She knows some tricks and spells I haven't taught her. Or it could be something the other mages have taught her."

"Does it worry you?" Ryn'shya asked.

"No, she doesn't practice without supervision until I give her permission to do something without me." Silverdoe explained. "That's another thing I'm grateful for, she's not one of those people who need to impress others with great display of magic."

"I heard from Darkice's clan. Apparently they think she's part Tayledras." Ryn'shya informed her. "They said the one to cursed Darkice was named Dreamspinner k'Vala and now named Taniel Lytharean."

"I know. I knew before I came. It's rather funny if you think about it; Darkice's problem was he thought she was worthless because she had no Tayledras blood and it turns out she is part Tayledras. Did they say anything else?" Silverdoe asked.

"Just that k'Vala would like to know what happened to their Healing Adept." Ryn'shya answered.

"Don't blame them. Dreamspinner is something of a legend; the-one-that-got-away type legend. She had healing spells that were still active right up until the mage storms." Silverdoe explained. "I would love to meet her."

"Watch out!" Elf hollered as Keka, with the ball in his mouth, darted past the group with Elf hot on his tail. Keka scrambled up the path on the cliff then turned and leaped to land on Dayna, nearly sending Elf tumbling from the saddle.

"I wonder what her Tayledras name would be." Ryn'shya pondered.

"Windchaser." Silverdoe said without hesitation. "It's literally impossible to get that girl to sit still. Now that she has that saddle, she is even worse. If she didn't sleep so much I'd be worried."

Elf turned back to the others with Keka draped across her lap. "Are we going up now or after we eat?"

The foreign mages stopped talking almost in unison and looked up the cliff then paled.

"Now would probably be best." Sa'vin commented. "There's a well up top if I recall correctly. We can wash off some of the dust."

Sa'vin took the lead followed by Elf since she didn't think she'd be able to catch Keka again if she let him down now. Keka peered over Elf's arm at the ground then up at the top of the cliff and sat docilely on her lap.

Sa'vin glanced back at her. "Think you'll be able to find your kin?"

"Of course, they'll leave word at the inn if they aren't staying there." Elf assured him.

Sa'vin had tried to picture what Elf's loose knit family was like but had drawn only a blank. As he topped the path he no longer had to picture, there were easily a hundred wagons and four times as many people bustling about. Sa'vin pulled his horse to halt causing protests from those behind him.

"Elf's here!" Some child yelled and the bustling camp became a veritable swarm of activity. Sa'vin paled and guided his horse out of the way to allow Elf up.

"Elf, oh you poor little dear!" A woman was the first to reach Elf and nearly pulled her from Dayna's back in her hurry to assure herself Elf was all right.

"Aunt Asis." Elf greeted her with a strained smile. "Is everyone here?"

"Of course almost everyone's here. Except Taniel and Faolan and some of the mercenaries but they send their condolences. We'd already arranged to meet up here this year. Now come." Asis strode towards the rest of the family. It was easy to tell who had married into the clan. Roughly a third had black hair and the same slim build that Veki and Elf had, the others looked like they had been collected from every corner of the world.

"Should we call a retreat?" Sa'vin whispered to his brother.

Ryn'shya stared at the group as he guided his mare out of the way. "That may be an idea. I thought this would be a quiet visit."

"Something tells me that group never does anything quietly." Sa'vin observed.

Silverdoe and the mages were equally stunned by the size of the welcoming committee. E'draen was still dozing.

"This is Dayna." Elf explained as she slid carefully to the ground, she often had a hard time walking after riding. She quickly located Keka's harness and leash and put them on him before he wandered off. "She's a Companion, not a horse. She's my sister, not my mount."

"Oh, then welcome Dayna." Asis greeted her. Dayna bobbed her head in greeting and surveyed the clan eagerly.

_:Oh my goodness, there are so many of them!: _Dayna said eagerly.

Elf returned the hug of a cousin, she wasn't certain if it was Austyn or Safis, and endured having her hair ruffled. Many of the younger cousins didn't remember her but that didn't dim their greetings, she was family and that was all that mattered.

Eventually she managed to get free of her kin, if she had greeted each individually she would be there forever. She quickly introduced everyone to the clan, she pinched E'draen's leg to wake him and he looked even more panicked than Sa'vin and Ryn'shya when he saw the loud, boisterous group. Silverdoe was obviously amused and already chatting amiably with a cousin. Satisfied everyone had been introduced she let herself be carted off by her family.

Dayna stayed at her side enjoying sheer energy of the group.

"Now, you must tell us everything." Aunt Asis ordered.

"Well, it was my birthday…" Elf started.

~ * ~

Sa'vin and Ryn'shya hung back from the crowd; even the mages had been absorbed into the group and were being plied with food and drink.

"I was just joking about a Clan of Elfs, you know?" Sa'vin commented to his brother.

"Do you see Veki?" Ryn'shya asked.

Sa'vin shook his head. "I haven't been looking though."

"I probably should have warned you." Veki said behind them causing them both to jump. "But then you probably wouldn't have come."

"Is that everyone?" Sa'vin asked.

"Blessed Lady, no! Half the mercs aren't here. My mother for one, but my father did come. He's the one sitting on the wagon roof over there." Veki pointed him out.

Both men turned to see a man with a spyglass trained on them perched on the roof of a brightly painted wagon. He waved but didn't take his spyglass off them.

"Why's he watching us?" Sa'vin asked worriedly.

"He's watching Ryn'shya." Veki corrected. "Come on, we held lunch for you." She led them to some tables that were normally used to display wares but held enough food to feed twice the number of people present.

Children and dogs were underfoot almost immediately. One blue eyed, black haired little girl chased a larger boy with the same coloring, intent in avenging some wrong. Ten children were holding hands in a circle and somehow weaving themselves into a rather large human knot. A massive black dog that looked like it could eat a child whole and still have room for a horse or two was begging from a little girl who was perhaps four.

Veki offered each a plate and gestured for them to eat. "Just a warning, the children are hoping to get some stories out of you, or maybe E'draen."

Sa'vin kept watching over his shoulder. "How do you keep everyone straight?"

"How do you keep everyone in your clan straight?" Veki countered. "There isn't more than four hundred or so here and maybe a third of that is outsiders we've adopted along the way and another third or so have married into the family. More will be arriving all summer."

"More?" Ryn'shya looked worried.

"Relax, we're totally harmless." Veki patted his arm. "And it is just you and your group that are staying at the Crosswinds."

"Elf too?" Sa'vin asked.

"Of course. There isn't room for her in any of the wagons and I don't think she should be sleeping on the ground." Veki finished loading her plate and led them past the wagons to the shade of a large, lone tree. "How's Elf getting on with Silverdoe?"

"Elf still adores her." Sa'vin assured Veki. "And she certainly seems to love her lessons. I swear every other sentence starts with 'Silverdoe says—'."

"That's good to hear." Veki said.

"Uh, Veki, what's this?" Ryn'shya pointed to a thin slice of toasted bread with something pink spread over it.

"It's good, try it." Veki suggested.

Ryn'shya looked doubtful. Plucking it off his plate she held it up to him. "Try it." She ordered.

Sa'vin grinned as Ryn'shya obeyed and allowed her to pop the morsel in his mouth. "How is it?" He asked.

"Good." Ryn'shya admitted.

Veki blushed as she realized what she just did. "How was the ride?"

"Elf and Dayna literally ran circles around us the entire way." Sa'vin said. "What about you? Still staying with your grandfather?"

"For now yes but father is staying now and one of my uncles in on his way here so he won't be alone, which means I am footloose and fancy free again." Veki explained. "After this summer I am going to head up to Valdemar, see what I can do about those bandits. I'll just take a couple jobs along the way to make ends meet."

"To Valdemar?" Ryn'shya repeated.

Veki nodded. "Actually, Sa'vin, would you be interested in coming along and seeing some of the world? I think you and I would make a good team."

Sa'vin stared at her for a long moment then at Ryn'shya and back at her. "I'm not sure."

"It's alright if you don't want to. I just thought I'd ask." Veki assured him. "I did tell the others that a Sword sworn was possibly coming so don't be surprised if you are invited to spar."

"Wonderful. I am looking forward to it." Sa'vin said with enthusiasm. "But first, what is this?"

Veki looked at the small rolled pastry he was pointing to and grinned. "You'll enjoy it more if I don't tell you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Elf slipped away from the boisterous gathering of relatives and hid behind a wagon. Sitting, she buried her face in her hands. Keka pressed himself against her side and rested his chin on her shoulder.

_:Elfling?:_ Dayna nosed her hair away from her face. _:What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see your family?:_

Elf nodded and raised her head. Tears had left gleaming tracks down her cheeks. _:I am, it's just I half expect Calum to being playing with the others or to see my mother swapping tall tales with the other mercs or for my father to be sitting with the men discussing their routes. But they aren't there. It's like they were never there.:_

Dayna craned her neck around the side of the wagon. _:Should I have Ryn'shya suggest a ceremony or something?:_

Elf wiped her eyes on her sleeve. _:No. That would just ruin the mood.:_

_:They didn't get much of a memorial at Haven, maybe that's what you need.:_ Dayna suggested.

Elf frowned thoughtfully. _:A memorial? You're right, that's exactly what I need.:_ She stood quickly and her right knee nearly buckled forcing her to grab the wagon for support. _:I need my saddle bags._

Dayna looked confused. _:What in the Havens for?:_

_:For a memorial.:_ Elf answered. "Keka? Can you get my bags?" She asked.

Keka sat back on his haunches and just stared up at her. "Keka, paper." She ordered.

Keka's ears twitched and he scampered off for her saddlebags.

_:Won't he just bring some paper?:_ Dayna asked in confusion.

_:I sealed the bags magically to keep him out so he'll have to bring the bag.:_ Elf explained.

Carefully putting her weight on her right leg, she let go of the wall and picked up her cane.

_:Do you want to talk to them or should we take a less direct route?:_ Dayna asked curiously.

_:No need.:_ Elf assured her.

A frustrated Keka dragged her packs around the wagon and tried once again to pry the flap open. Elf removed the magical seal and it opened easily. Keka chirped happily and dug out a sheet of crumpled paper.

Elf scratched his ears and praised him dutifully. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

Keka leaped to Dayna's back, careful not to hurt her with his claws.

"Uh-uh, me first, remember?" She reminded him.

Keka hopped down with a sigh and allowed Elf to scramble rather awkwardly onto Dayna's bare back. She winced at the pull in her right leg but ignored it. Setting her saddlebags and cane on her lap she gestured for Keka to take his place.

_:Where to?:_ Dayna asked.

_:Kata'shin'a'in.:_ Elf answered.

~ * ~

The tent was right where she expected it to be. Its neighbors offered the kinds of services that catered to mercs; weapons, armor, beasts, good luck charms, and temporary company. Elf had been to this section many times with her mother, twice to visit this very man.

She rang the bell outside the door and waited patiently for an answer. Almost immediately, the door flap was pulled aside and the most extraordinary man stared down at her. His skin from his neck down was covered with the images of a menagerie of animals, each was a permanent picture dyed onto his skin. Elf's mother had only one such mark, a flaming sword on her back.

"Can I help you?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I want to buy one of those marks." She pointed to his bare chest.

"A tattoo?" He asked dubiously. "Aren't you a little young? Where's you're parents?"

"Dead, that's why I want one." Elf explained. "My mother had a flaming sword on her back to remind her of her friend that had died due to friendly fire."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Right, Corili?"

Elf nodded.

"She was a good lady, sorry to hear about her death." He said uncomfortably.

"Can you make me a tattoo? I'll pay well." Elf said hopefully.

Dayna was still staring at the man's chest and not paying attention to their conversation until Elf said she'd pay well.

_:You want to do that to yourself?:_ Dayna looked dubious.

"Come in." The tattoo artist requested, holding the door open for her.

Elf stepped in to the brightly lit tent. Keka hopped off Dayna's back to follow her.

"So, what did you have in mind?" He asked as he sank onto a foldable chair.

Elf sat carefully on a less that sturdy looking stool. "I was thinking a bird or something. We had birds on the wagon as symbols of the freedom of the road."

He nodded slowly. "Just a bird? What color? How big? Where do you want it?"

Elf frowned. "I don't know."

He pulled out a piece of paper and quickly sketched a small bird of prey in flight. "Something like this?"

"No, song bird or a dove."

He sketched a small bird.

"That's it." Elf leaned over to study the bird. "Can you do it different shades of bright colors?"

"Of course."

Elf tilted her head to the side. She could picture the gaily-painted wagon they had shared with its cheerful songbirds and ribbons trailing from their beaks. "Can you make it carry four ribbons?"

He looked amused at her request but sketched them in. "Do you want them just hanging there?"

"Fluttering a little, like they are being tugged by the wind. They'll be the only ribbons I'll ever own that don't get tangled." Elf scratched Keka's head affectionately.

"What is he?" He finally asked.

"He's a Cuna." Elf improvised.

He eyed the large creature curiously. "I haven't got one of them yet. Will he sit still long enough for me to make a sketch of him?"

"Afraid not. He's a little energetic." Elf explained.

He put the last touches on the sketch and handed it to her. "How does this look?"

Elf studied the sketch closely and nodded. "Can we make this ribbon blue, this one green, this one yellow, and this one purple?"

"Certainly."

"With no black edge." Elf added.

He nodded. "Now, where would you like it?"

~ * ~

Elf and Dayna made their way back to the Lytharean campsite much later.

_:I can't believe you did that.:_ Dayna said for the tenth time. _:Especially since I can't get one.:_

Elf laughed and scratched Dayna's neck. _:Your family is alive and well, you don't need a memorial.:_

_:But it's so pretty!:_ Dayna sighed.

Elf had to agree. The little bird with its ribbons was beautiful. The ribbons twisted together in an illusory wind; one ribbon for each member of her family, including the unborn baby. She had it placed below her left breast on the thick, scarred skin that still had no feeling. She felt closer to her family now; nearly as close as when Raiken had allowed her a glimpse of them.

"Elf, there you are!" Her aunt Asis hurried towards her and practically dragged her from Dayna's back. "Are you alright? We couldn't find you for _marks_."

"I needed to think." Elf hedged. She didn't want to tell anyone about her new tattoo. "I never meant to worry anyone."

"It's all right sweetie, actually I wanted to talk to you alone." She draped her arm over Elf's narrow shoulders. "We know how hard it must be for you to be alone so we discussed it and we've decided you should go to grandmother." Asis informed her.

"No." Elf said firmly.

Asis was startled by Elf's answer. "Your place is with your family."

"My place is with Dayna." Elf countered. "For now that means I am going to live on the plains. In the future, I will live in Valdemar. My place is being a Herald."

"Elf, surely you don't actually believe that outsiders are going to welcome you as your family would." Asis protested.

"Has anyone told you that you are prejudiced?" Elf asked in exasperation. "My dearest friends are outsiders. Friends I would gladly die to protect. As for anyone deciding my future, I would say I am the best suited to make that decision."

Someone chuckled and clapped behind them. Turning Elf was surprised to see a white clad Herald and a Companion that had some how snuck up on them.

"And here I was worried I'd find a scared little mouse." The Herald laughed. "You must be Kayvia."

Elf grinned at Alberich's name for her. "And you must have been speaking to Alberich, he's the only one who still calls me that."

"I'm Herald Skif." He extended his hand to Elf. "Alberich wanted me to check up on you."

Elf accepted his hand. "Dirk told me about you."

Skif rolled his eyes. "I swear, only half the stories are true."

"Excuse me young man, but we were having a private conversation." Asis huffed.

"I know, I heard you." Skif said dryly.

Elf glowered at her aunt. "It's hardly worth calling a conversation. If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Herald Skif."

Asis hesitated before retreating.

Elf sighed and turned back to Skif. "Sorry, my family has been trying to convince to become a trader or to go to grandmother ever since I arrived. They mean well but I don't need their meddling."

"I understand." Skif assured her. "I was hoping I'd catch you away from the others. First, according to Alberich, I am to ask how you're feeling. And according to Dirk I am to discover if you need any more books sent down. And both demand I find out how your teacher is doing. I also have some letters for you."

"Letters?" Elf said hopefully.

Skif offered her three letters. Elf snatched them out of his hand and stared at them for a second before tucking them in her saddlebag for later.

"Now, which teacher did you want? The insane one or my new one?" Elf asked seriously.

Skif laughed. "Whatever one is teaching you. We can meet tomorrow if you wish. Let you get back to your family."

"That would be great. If you go to the Crosswinds Inn and tell them you are a friend of Elflet Lytharean he'll let you have a room." Elf informed him. "Oh, and tell the stable boy that your Companion is a sister to Dayna and she'll be treated properly."

Skif's mare dipped her head in a gesture of gratitude and head butted her rider to get him going. "Until tomorrow then." He said as he swung into the saddle.

Elf hauled herself clumsily back on to Dayna's back. She didn't notice the calculating expression Skif had as he watched her stiff movements. "Actually, I'm staying at the Crosswinds so I might see you sooner."

Skif nodded and his Companion, Cymry, cantered easily back towards the tent city.

Elf and Dayna managed to get back to the camp with no further interruptions. Veki and the Shin'a'in had been absorbed by the mercenary members of the clan and where embroiled in some great debate, probably about fighting styles. The other mages were at the adult fire listening to tall tales that had more fiction than truth to them. The children were at the smaller fire and from all appearances swapping similar tales.

Elf frowned slightly as she tried to figure out which group she belonged with and finally decided upon the mercs. She took a seat on the stair to a wagon and listened to the debate about swords and which styles were best all round. She had no opinion to contribute but nobody noticed.

Silverdoe came and sat next to her. "Are you following any of this?"

"Not really." Elf admitted. "It's just fun to listen to them."

"Where'd you go?" Silverdoe asked trying to hide her concern.

"To think." Elf said bluntly.

Silverdoe rested her elbows on her knees and watched the group's animated debate. The Lythareans were an energetic, friendly group. The description of a clan full of Elfs wasn't too far off. What was surprising was to see Elf actually hold back from them. When she vanished the entire group was ready to start a hunt for their missing member that would leave no rock unturned before Ryn'shya reminded them that she probably needed some time to herself and she wouldn't appreciate them interfering.

Silverdoe watched Elf out of the corner of her eye for several minutes. A student like Elf was a treasure, unlike a few of her previous students who had been trials. She was respectful, intelligent, eager to please, and creative. Silverdoe would miss her when she had to return to Valdemar but she would make certain that Elf was as trained as humanly possible before she let the girl go.

~ * ~

Elf pulled out her letters and curled up next to a lantern to read them later that evening. The first was written in Karsite and addressed to Kayvia. Alberich's letter contained no real news but he was obviously upset over Darkice's actions and assured her if she wasn't happy he would find a place for her elsewhere. The second was from Dirk and filled with amusing stories of the trainees. He even dedicated an entire paragraph to Wind and how his son was winning races with her.

The third was actually from the hand of Queen Selenay. The wax was a bright blue with the royal crest of Valdemar embossed upon it. The letter was short and to the point, Elf was thanked for her efforts on behalf of the Circle and she was now ambassador from the Heralds to the Plains. She was even granted certain powers and a stipend that she was to collect from Skif.

_:Can you believe this!:_ Elf asked Dayna.

_:Interesting that you are ambassador from the Circle, not Valdemar.:_ Dayna observed. _:That would mean that the Council doesn't have say over you but your authority is limited too. __That also means they aren't sending anyone else._ _Oh, this is so exciting! My father must not have had any say in it. Or he thinks you will keep me in line. I can't wait to tell Ryn'shya.:_

_:Just wait until morning. I think he was having enough problems coping with sleeping within solid walls.:_ Elf requested. _:Apparently I am just supposed to take copious notes and bring it back with me since the small bits I am sending back is confusing. That's good, every time I had to stay up late to copy them out I missed a lesson with grandmother.:_

_:When do you think we'll go home?:_ Dayna asked.

:I'm not sure. I think when I can walk without my cane for an entire day we will discus it. I have to be trained first of course.:

~ * ~

Elf kept one eye on the too innocent looking Keka and another of the pretty ribbons and scarves on the table; many of the trader's wares were silk, not the fine silk her family dealt in but certainly good enough for tying her hair back. She just needed something other than ribbons since Keka tangled them all.

"Have you noticed this ribbon?" The woman behind the counter asked as she held out a pretty silver ribbon.

"I can't use ribbons." Elf admitted with a sigh and brushed her long hair out of her eyes. "My pet keeps tangling them."

The woman nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps a scarf would be more your style then." She chose a blue scarf with flowers painted along the edge. She rolled it then gestured for Elf to turn around. With deft fingers, she wound the scarf through Elf's hair until she had a bun holding half her hair on the back of her head allowing some wavy strands of hair to frame her face. "There, quite charming." She said, obviously pleased with herself.

Elf gingerly touched the bun then tried shaking her head and it remained in place.

"It looks good." Veki said as she pulled Keka away from the table.

"I'll take it." Elf said impulsively then quickly chose a dozen of the scarves, all the brightly colored ones, in addition to the bright blue ribbon for Dayna.

"Good thing we didn't bring any of the men. They'd be dragging their feet and whining by now." Veki commented. "I think you better call it quits before you have more stuff than your barge can hold."

Elf frowned but looked at the heavy pile of fabric and fur they had draped over Dayna's back. Dayna kept nosing through the pile and admiring Elf's purchases.

_:Oh, you'll look beautiful in this purple, I love purple.:_ Dayna said eagerly.

Elf winked at Veki, Elf had ordered a hackamore of purple leather with silver accents and detachable reins for Dayna without the mare noticing.

Reluctantly, she left the familiar territory of the fabric merchants and led the way to a tailor she had met earlier. He had given her a list of how much fabric was need for each item she requested. She just multiplied it by however many of each she wanted.

"Think you're buying enough?" Veki asked teasingly as they made their way back to the tailor.

"I think so, I am getting lots of winter gear too so it's not as much as you think. You know how long it's been since I got to go shopping?" Elf asked dramatically. "Way too long. And it will be a year before I can again."

"Which explains why you are determined to bankrupt yourself?" Veki teased.

"I am not going to go bankrupt." Elf protested. "This is barely a drop in the bucket. Here are the best prices on fabric unless you go to each country individually. I should know."

Veki laughed. "Of course you would."

"But wait till you see my choices." Elf said eagerly. "They are going to be so pretty."

Veki smiled warily. Knowing Elf it was going to be a kaleidoscope of colors and styles that hopefully look well paired together. Considering her parents both preferred earth tones it was always a surprise to see her and her brother both draped in color, the more the colors the merrier in their opinions judging by the way they dressed when they had a choice in what to wear.

And those Valdemarans were going to put her in white?

Veki wished she could see that but she settled for the expression on the poor tailor's face when Elf delivered her Companion load of fabric and began happily detailing which outfits were to be made out of which fabric. All of his protests died quickly when Elf paid half up front. He even promised to have some prepared by the end of the week.

Elf was practically bouncing with excitement as they returned to the inn. "Isn't it going to be wonderful?" She asked.

"I still believe there is a reason your mother did not let you dress yourself." Veki commented and earned a whack on her leg from Elf's cane. "Careful where you swing that thing."

"I was careful. I hit exactly what I was aiming at." Elf informed her. "So, what do you think of Ryn'shya?"

Veki gave Elf a confused look. "He's nice, why?"

"Don't you think he has a cute bum?" Elf asked.

Veki's face flared red. "He is much too old for you." Veki informed her hotly.

"Oh, I know that!" Elf waved away Veki's worries negligently. "I just mean he would be good for you."

"For me?" Veki repeated.

Elf nodded. "He moves around a lot, he respects your skills, you make him smile, there's all sorts of reasons you're good together."

"Elf, don't you dare play matchmaker." Veki said in a threatening tone.

"I'm not!" Elf protested. "He hasn't had a lover in a long time. E'draen told me. And he certainly isn't going to find one in that camp where nineteen out of twenty are male!"

"Enough Elf." Veki ordered.

"I still can't believe you invited Sa'vin to go hightailing all over a dozen countries or more and barely even welcomed Ryn'shya who has been looking forward to seeing you again. You know how shy he is about anything personal? Very. If it's a Shaman's duty he has no problems but if it requires talking about himself he gets as tight as a clam." Elf waved her free arm about as she ranted. "Of course I wish he was as tight on his thoughts but he isn't."

Veki stopped in her tracks. "You heard his thoughts about me?"

Elf looked innocent, she hoped Veki would catch that line. "Sometimes. Like when I'm excited and I forget to strengthen my shields. I am getting better at that."

"What did he think?" Veki asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"He thinks you have very nice legs and breasts." Elf whispered. "But he also thinks you're smart and very talented with a sword. He really enjoys talking with you."

Veki started walking again slowly. She was silent until they were nearly to the inn. "You did that on purpose." She accused. "You deliberately tried to make me curious."

Elf looked innocent.

"I am not buying that for a second." Veki informed her.

_:But she's right. And I know you like him a great deal, you told me.:_ Dayna pointed out.

They rounded a corner and found Ryn'shya shaking his head over something Sa'vin said looking severe.

Elf grinned and strengthened her shields. "Ryn'shya, Sa'vin, were you just going for supper?"

"We thought we'd get some food from the vendors. Apparently the cook had a tantrum." Sa'vin explained.

Ryn'shya's face relaxed minutely. "Did you enjoy yourselves?" He asked.

"Elf bought out half the fabric district." Veki informed him. "Food sounds good. Why don't we let my father deal with the cook and get something to eat."

"I'm tired." Elf shook her head. "And so is Dayna. Why don't you three go?"

Sa'vin glanced at Elf and Veki was certain she saw a smile tug at his lips. "I'll take care of Dayna and you can go sit down. You two can go get enough to feed everybody, right?"

Veki was tempted to glare at the heavy-handed conspirators but decided there was no point.

"We'll see you in a bit then." Ryn'shya said as he started towards Veki and led her out towards the tents and stalls again.

Elf and Sa'vin quickly hurried out of sight before they were seen gloating.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Elf sank down next to Skif and signaled E'draen to tell the cook Veki had taken the bait and she could stop behaving like a shrew.

"How do you like the Inn?" Elf asked as she poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher.

"Definitely interesting. I think he's turned away a dozen people since I sat here." Skif said with a good-natured grin.

"Usually he only allows bards and my family in here." Elf explained. "He's in love with my grandmother."

"Guaranteed good company, good food, soft, clean beds, and central location; I'd say this place is a treasure." Skif commented. "I spoke to your teacher. She says you're not ready to go back yet."

"I know." Elf took a sip of water. "But I will go back eventually. For now I am an ambassador according to the letter from the Queen."

"Apparently the Rethwellans and the Karsites are grateful for her choice despite your lack of experience. They actually wanted to know where we found someone who knows so many languages." Skif relayed. "It will probably be a hard to go back to wearing just grays when you do go back."

Elf decided not to mention she was wearing her last set of Grays that fit or that she was going to be wearing everything but gray as soon as the tailor delivered her wardrobe. "I'll adjust, I'm sure. I'm a student here too."

"Skif, there you are." A slender, beautiful woman with cat-slit eyes approached the table. "You should have woke me." She chastised.

"I though you could use some sleep." He said with a mischievous grin and pulled her down next to him.

Elf leaned forward to see the new comer. Elf wished she was as pretty as her. She looked exotic and mysterious, not scarred.

The woman met Elf's gaze and her mood seemed to dim.

"You have beautiful eyes." Elf blurted out. "I wish I had eyes like yours."

She blushed and leaned against Skif's shoulder. "Thank you." She said awkwardly.

"I'm Elf." Elf extended her hand around Skif.

"Nyara." She smiled and accepted her hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Elf said formally. "Are you two going to the big bonfire tonight? My family is having one over at their campsite."

"I don't think so." Skif started to say.

"Come on, they don't bite. And they have a hundred and one questions about what a Herald is that I can't answer." Elf argued. "Besides, Dirk told me you're an orphan too and my family practically collects orphans."

Nyara laughed. "Sounds like it could be fun."

"Wonderful." Elf said happily. "But you might want to eat first unless you have adventurous taste in food."

"I'm feeling adventurous." Skif said with a cocky grin Elf was certain he wouldn't be wearing later.

~ * ~

Elf was perched sideways on Dayna's back with Keka next to her watching the dancers around the fire. On her lap was a heavy clay plate filled with spicy treats that required a large mug of milk. Most of the children had been sent to bed in the wagons some distance from the fire but they were probably having their own version of the Lytharean revel with stolen snacks and tall tales.

At the moment it was a couples round, a Lytharean tradition that came from Grandfather Faolan's people. It was supposed to invoke spirits of fertility and good will. However, when people were drinking it usually only invoked gales of laughter from the watchers as the couples collided or collapsed in tangled heaps.

Skif made his way through the crowd to her, his eyes watering. Elf offered her mug of milk without saying a word. He drained it quickly.

"You could have warned me." He gasped.

Elf grinned. "About what? That my family will want to adopt you or the food?"

"The food." Skif clarified. "I haven't even seen Nyara since we got here."

"She's over there with the other young women. I think she got caught up in the dress swap." Elf explained.

"I beg your pardon?" Skif looked confused.

"A dress swap is when all the women trade dresses they no longer wear or out grew. That way they all have something new to wear." Elf explained. "I think she's looking for you."

Skif looked over where Elf was pointing and spotted Nyara weaving her way through the crowd in a new deep green dress. "Wow."

"Make sure you say that when she gets here." Elf suggested. "She looks very pretty."

Nyara was relaxed and happy when she reached them and looped her arm through Skif's. "Care to dance?" She asked.

"This dance is nearly over, the next is one for the men to show off in." Elf warned. "The Shin'a'in, Kaled'a'in and Tayledras are all getting ready for a series of dances after that. I arranged it earlier since each group considers dancing an art form."

"Good idea." Skif congratulated.

"It should be a treat to watch." Nyara commented.

_:Where is Cymry?:_ Dayna asked all three of them.

Skif jumped and swore. "You aren't supposed to do that."

Dayna turned her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Cymry is back at the Inn." Nyara answered.

Dayna snorted. _:That was rude of you not to ask her to come. She has nobody else to talk to here too.:_

Skif blushed. "She's coming now."

Dayna nodded her head in approval.

_:He's a Herald!:_ Elf protested. _:You aren't supposed to scold a Herald!:_

_:You aren't supposed to scold him. I am a Companion and we obey our own laws.:_ Dayna corrected her.

_:You are breaking those laws too.:_ Elf countered.

_:Not breaking, bending.:_ Dayna corrected. _:Oh, here come the men. Why aren't they wearing their shirts?:_

_:To show off their muscles.:_ Elf explained. _:They're the married men, the single men don't show off like this because we are all kin.:_

As a drum started the rhythm, Elf slid off Dayna's back, careful not to spill anything off the plate. "I'm going to get some more milk." She said as she limped away. Keka scampered after her.

Skif quickly fell in step beside her. "Too many memories?"

"No, I want to get some milk before the Tayledras dance." Elf explained. "You drank mine, remember?"

"I'll get it for you." He offered.

Elf glared up at him. "I am not an invalid, I can do it myself."

Skif drew back. "I wasn't implying you are an invalid. You look a whole lot better than I was led to expect. I just meant I should replace it."

"Oh." Elf blushed.

"Don't worry." Skif said. "I can understand why you'd be defensive."

"Other than being a little slow I'm fine." Elf explained. "Keka makes up for what I can't do."

Hearing his name, Keka bounced forward hoping for a treat.

"What is that thing?" Skif asked.

"I'm not sure." Elf admitted. "I named him Kekacuna which means chaotic tangler, it usually refers to a wind. So I tell people he's a Cuna and that his name is Keka, keeps people from thinking he is some sort of change beast."

"Wise move."

Keka whimpered and held out on of his hands to beg.

"Chaos? Not a very auspicious name." Skif commented.

"But apt." Elf pointed out. "Keka, where's E'draen?"

Keka's ears twitched and he darted off. They heard a shout and Keka came scampering back with E'draen's vest, which he dropped at Elf's feet and hid behind her.

E'draen had his shirt in one hand when he stopped before her and was sweating.

"You were dancing?" Elf asked.

"I was." E'draen said and blushed dark enough it could be seen in the firelight.

Elf beamed up at him. "If I had known I'd have stayed and watched."

Skif rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Why'd you stop?" Elf asked.

"I saw you leaving." E'draen explained. "Then Keka stole my vest."

Keka peaked around her legs.

"Yes you." E'draen wagged a finger at Keka who wagged one right back. "Are you going to eat?"

"Actually, just to get some more to drink." Elf explained. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." E'draen pulled his shirt over his head and picked up his vest.

"I'll see you later." Skif said as he headed back to Nyara.

"Don't forget to tell her she looks 'wow'." Elf reminded him.

Skif grinned and gave her a mock salute.

"Have you seen Ryn'shya?" Elf asked as they walked away from the dancing.

"I did just before the last dance, he is getting ready to dance with the Shin'a'in." E'draen informed her. "He was talking to Veki."

"Oh, good." Elf grinned triumphantly. "I don't have foresight but I think by the end of the summer they will be wed."

~ * ~

"Told you." Elf whispered to E'draen. Both were dressed in their best to witness the simple ceremony between Veki and Ryn'shya. The Lytharean clan was bustling around preparing food, and even a beflowered tent for the pair where they could have some privacy. Veki's grandfather was sitting in a chair in the middle of all the action alternating between harassing the pair and telling tales of Taniel.

Keka, with a wreath of flowers around his neck, was weaving through the crowd getting scratches and treats. In his teeth was a growing collection of purloined ribbons. Every so often he gave them to Elf for safekeeping.

Dayna looked like more of a bride than Veki did with the bright colored flowers in her mane and tail and the fancy saddle E'draen had made for her. It had a long pad to protect her from Keka's sharp claws but no fringe since that was just tempting fate with Keka around.

Between the Shin'a'in and the Lytharean clan every possible color combination was present.

Elf was dressed less spectacularly than her kin in gray. Since she had outgrown the Grays she brought with her, she wore her own interpretation of the uniform. The long vest was a dark gray with pale gray shirt whose sleeves resembled wings, and soft leather riding breeches and boots in the same dark gray as the vest and breeches. For color, she had added jewelry. She had six beaded necklaces, over a dozen bangles and beaded bracelets, and dangly earrings (she was pierced by the same man who had done her tattoo after she discovered the bright, dangling earrings for sale). She was using a dark red scarf to hold her hair up and had a double string of yellow beads across her brow.

Skif was certain it was the most creative Grays he had ever witnessed and said so when he located the pair of gloating teenagers. He was also certain Elf considered herself to be rather soberly dressed.

Elf grinned. "Do you think I will be allowed to keep wearing them when I go back?"

"I have no idea." Skif admitted. "But that is not for some time."

"Where's Nyara?" Elf asked curiously.

"Off with the other women." Skif gestured to the knot of other young women, mostly mercs. At that moment they laughed and Nyara glance at Skif.

"So, cousin, are you heading back to the Kaled'a'in vale soon?"

Skif grinned at her teasing. The clan had adopted the pair shortly after meeting them and at least half the clan were calling him cousin now. He had even threatened once or twice to hitch Cymry to a wagon and follow them when they moved on. If Cymry heard she usually made it quite clear the only way that wagon was moving then was if he was hitched next to her. "In a couple days. After you head back to the plains."

"I'll write you." Elf promised.

"I'll try to remember to write back." Skif promised.

_:Ask Cymry to remind you. And remind her to give my father an…edited version. Lady Talia doesn't need him haring off to give me another lecture.: _ Dayna suggested.

Skif laughed and patted Dayna's neck reassuringly. "Consider him quite firmly kept in the dark."

_:Wonderful. Much better to tell him later so I only get one lecture. Much easier to ignore it that way.:_ Dayna said sagely. _:I bet it is going to be the 'You are a Companion and that means you have many responsibilities…' speech or some variant. Maybe the 'We have rules for a reason…' speech. Of course he never __tells__ me the _reasons_, just the rules.:_

"I'll make sure he doesn't hear about that either." Skif laughed.

Elf leaned against Dayna's shoulder. "Have you heard from Haven?"

"A Herald arrived just a couple candlemarks ago actually. Letters for us both." Skif informed her.

Elf looked hopeful.

Skif sighed and handed over the packet of letters. The last she would receive until next year.

"Do you think they got my letters from earlier this summer?" Elf asked as she opened a letter from Alberich.

"Probably not, a Companion can make the journey fairly quick but a horse and rider can't." Skif reminded her.

"Right." Elf sighed and started reading.

"Aren't you going to ask who the Herald is?" Skif prodded.

"I don't know many Heralds." Elf pointed out.

"Well, you should make an effort to get to know her before she goes on to k'Sheyna. You are supposed to direct all your questions about your Heraldic studies to her. Or me, but I was never a stellar student. Just remember she thinks your name is Kayvia and that you are an adult. She doesn't yet know you are still studying or that she will be helping you." Skif explained. "Remember, Herald trainee Elf is dead, Herald Kayvia is alive and well."

"And 30 years old, part Karsite, and only a Master Mage." Elf recited from memory.

"Don't forget usually a circuit Herald and has a genius for languages." Skif reminded her.

Elf grinned. "I do look remarkably good for my age."

"Dirk outlined their deception. I couldn't do better myself. Creating a Herald that never exists and sending her as an ambassador." Skif chuckled.

"They actually hired an actress to report to the council before I left. They even convinced an unpartnered Companion to carry her out of the city where she was paid." Elf elaborated.

"They never mentioned that. Just that there were false records." Skif nodded thoughtfully. "Was she paid to vanish from Haven too?"

"Of course. She took the money and headed to Rethwellan." Elf looked up from her letter. "They still haven't caught the bandits."

"They could have fled the country." Skif suggested.

"I doubt it. But Dirk did say they haven't been active in a few months." Elf frowned. "They better not stop looking."

"They might never catch them." Skif warned.

"That is unacceptable." Elf said hotly. "They will be caught if I have to hunt them across the hemisphere."

Skif was surprised to see the rage in Elf's eyes. He didn't need to be a mage to know the charged feeling in the air was coming from her. "They aren't here now." He reminded her.

"Elf, what in the name of the Starry Eyed is going on?" Silverdoe demanded as she ran over. "You're leaking."

Elf folded her letter and put it away. "Sorry."

"I just mentioned that the men who attacked her family might never be caught and she got a little…upset." Skif explained.

"That is an understatement." Silverdoe said dryly. "You cannot forget your training just because you are angry."

Elf blushed. "Oops."

"That is when you need it the most." Silverdoe lectured. "Magic and anger make your powers unpredictable, remember that. It must be your head, not your heart that is in control."

"Sorry." Elf said sheepishly.

"Why don't you go get ready for Veki's surprise?" Silverdoe suggested.

Grateful to escape any other lectures Elf and Dayna hurried away.

"That was pretty mild." Skif observed.

"Any longer and she'll tune me out. You probably received your more than your full share of lectures, did you hear all of it?" Silverdoe explained.

"Rarely." Skif admitted. "How soon until she is fully trained?"

Silverdoe shrugged. "Define fully trained."

"How soon can she protect herself from attackers?" Skif clarified.

"She can now." Silverdoe assured him. "If she were caught alone, without Dayna or Keka she could protect herself quite well. But she is not always on the look out for danger."

Skif frowned and crossed his powerful arms over his chest.

"Don't worry about Elf." Silverdoe advised. "She is in the heart of the plains, surrounded by powerful mages and strong swordsmen. You could not protect her better with an army."

"According to the Haven mages, there are traces of watching magic around her old room. They think the killers may suspect she's alive." Skif explained.

Silverdoe shrugged. "Few mages could follow her this far magically. Nevertheless, if it sets your mind at ease I shall watch for such traces. Now enough gloomy thoughts, this is a celebration."

"Perhaps it would be better if she moved to one of the vales." Skif suggested, knowing ultimately it was Silverdoe's decision as Elf's teacher.

Silverdoe laughed. "Trust me Herald Skif, she is safe and she is useful. Besides, your own Queen has assigned her as ambassador."

"The Queen didn't have much choice." Skif said soberly. "One of the councilors heard indirectly about Herald Kay's excellent work here and wanted to know why he hadn't seen any reports from her. The Circle falsified documents to show Herald Kay was sent as a representative of the Circle. That is why she is not to send back any more reports. The ones she already sent have been conveniently misplaced."

"You suspect the councilors?"

"I do. I wager Alberich does." Skif rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alberich fears our deception was not clever enough."

"Oh…" Silverdoe stared up at the sky where her bird rode the wind searching for a foolish hare. "Magic cannot see this far, but a human can certainly ride here if they believed the reward great enough. I will talk to Ryn'shya and see how soon we can leave. However, she is still safest in the heart of the plains."

"Well, if it isn't my favorite thief." A female voice said laughingly as a Companion and Herald approached.

"Aleesa." Skif greeted the woman who had been a couple years behind him in the Collegium. "Silverdoe, this is Aleesa. The new ambassador to k'Sheyna."

Aleesa extended her hand. "Would have been out here sooner but I thought it best to learn the language first." She said in passable Tayledras.

"Good call." Silverdoe said with approval.

Aleesa frowned and stared past Silverdoe then turned to Skif. "That's Dayna. I would know her anywhere."

Skif glanced over at the beribboned Companion standing with Aleesa's Companion, Austun, and Cymry. From the way she was tossing her head, she was probably telling a story to the older Companions. "So it is."

"She Chose a trainee who died. What's she doing here?" Aleesa demanded.

"Probably here for that wedding I mentioned." Skif pointed out.

Silverdoe couldn't suppress a grin. "You knew the trainee?"

"Yes." Aleesa said stiffly.

At that moment Elf limped into view, laughing with E'draen who was carrying a massive basket filled with fragrant petals.

Aleesa didn't recognize her for several moments.

"Looks good for her age, don't you think? She's supposed to be what, thirty some?" Skif asked.

"My holy, thrice blessed gods! She looks alive!" Aleesa swore.

Silverdoe chuckled.

"Last time I saw her she was black and blue, unable to talk or see." Aleesa shook her head in disbelief. "She looks… if my Companion didn't confirm what I see I would never believe it."

Elf was gesturing wildly with one hand as she explained something to E'draen.

"Why is she here?" Aleesa asked Skif.

"The bandits made threats against her. The Circle figured she would be safer here." Skif explained. "She has made herself very useful in Urtho's tower translating for the other mages. Silverdoe here is her teacher."

"She is an excellent student." Silverdoe watched Elf wander off again on some other purpose. "She has been learning from me only half a year and she is teaching me tricks."

"Elf!" Skif bellowed.

Elf spun about, teetered a little as she regained her balance. Seeing the new Herald she hurried towards them.

"Welcome, I am Kay." She extended her hand to Aleesa.

"It's good to see you up and about, Kayvia." Aleesa said with heartfelt joy.

"Your voice." Elf frowned slightly. "You were one who found me, Herald Aleesa!"

"That I am." Aleesa confirmed.

"You saw the damage I caused." Elf looked thoughtful. "Was there a well dressed man, about Skif's height, long brown hair in a que, with a bloody knife among the dead?"

Aleesa was obviously surprised at the question. "No, there wasn't."

Elf sighed. "I was hoping maybe they had just missed him."

"What do you mean?" Aleesa asked.

Elf traced the scar on her cheek and stared into the distance. "I mean I hoped that perhaps he was dead and the soldiers who buried them didn't notice his fancy clothing." Her eyes refocused on Aleesa again. "I have about two hundred questions I have to ask someone so I hope you were a better student than Skif."

"Elf! Get your pet before he causes damage!" A Lytharean hollered.

Elf turned, looked about and spotted Keka pouncing on something. "Keka!" She hollered and hurried towards him.

"I had hoped she would be unable to remember what happened." Aleesa admitted. "What was done to her family, especially her mother, was beyond barbaric, it was sadistic."

"She's told me what happened." Silverdoe admitted. "So much blood and pain strikes me as the work of a blood mage."

"That puts a new spin on things." Skif said solemnly. "And it makes me wonder if we played into their hands by spiriting Elf away from Haven. It would also explain the traces of scrying magic."

"She cannot defend herself against a bloodmage. Her anger and fear would make her a ripe target for corruption and failing that, sacrifice." Silverdoe warned softly.

Skif's expression darkened. "Do you still think the plains are the best place for her?"

"Yes, the sword sworn have been keeping a close eye out for any mages, it would be even harder for a mage to get close than it would be for a plain old bandit." Silverdoe looked around and spotted Sa'vin. "Excuse me."

She left the two Heralds and exchanged a few words with the sword sworn that made his expression grow tense and he reached halfway to his sword out of reflex.

"It looks like the ceremony is about to begin." Aleesa observed. "Are we on the bride's or the groom's side?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Elf checked Dayna's girth one last time. Keka was eagerly awaiting his chance to take his place on Dayna's back.

"Are you certain you want to go back?" Veki asked. Elf, now sixteen, looked over her shoulder at her very pregnant cousin.

"I'm certain." Elf assured her. "I barely need my cane, except for when I over do it."

"Which is everyday." Veki pointed out.

"Silverdoe says there is little more she can teach me unless I want to join the Tayledras." Elf clasped Veki's hands in her own. "I'm not asking permission. I am saying it's time for me to leave."

"You are only sixteen, how are you going to protect yourself for months of travel?" Veki demanded. "If you had left last year I could have accompanied you."

"But last year I was still learning." Elf said with growing exasperation. "Sa'vin is coming with me, how could I be safer?"

"By staying here." Veki snapped. "They haven't found the bandits yet."

"I know." Elf swung up into Dayna's saddle. "That is why I have to go back."

"They will kill you." Veki said with growing panic.

Elf leaned down. "Veki, I am going. Do you think I will get squeamish and hesitate if they do attack? I wouldn't be looking for prisoners. If I find them, they will die. Besides, I will have Sa'vin, the eternally watchful, at my side."

"Why not send word that you are ready to go and wait for them to send a troupe to protect you?" Veki asked.

"And give the remaining bandits a chance to plot? No, it's better to surprise friends as well as foe." Elf pointed out. "You told me that, remember?"

"She's right." Sa'vin added. "It's more than her wanting to leave, sister, it is a driving need for her to get to her home."

Veki glared at Dayna. "Because of you."

_:Really, Veki, you'd think you were sending off your own child, not a grown cousin. It has been more than three years that those men have wandered free, don't you think it's time for justice to catch up with them?:_ Dayna rolled her bright blue eyes. _:Save your worry for your child, with the Lytharean penchant for mischief and magic you will be using it.:_

Sa'vin, having already said farewell to his brother, trotted into the early morning light. Dayna trotted after him with the packhorse trailing after her. The warhorse, Gorgeous, and the packhorse would never be able to match her speed or endurance, but she agreed that sacrificing speed for protection was the wisest move.

"Elf wait!" E'draen called as he rode his horse at a gallop to meet her.

"E'draen? Did I forget something?" Elf asked.

E'draen guided his horse as close to Dayna as he could manage. "Won't you stay?"

Elf looked up at him in surprise.

"Please, I know you can be happy here. You can study the tower with the other mages, visit Kata'shin'a'in every summer, and be freer here than you can ever be in Valdemar." E'draen pleaded.

Elf shook her head and opened her mouth to speak.

E'draen quickly interrupted her. "I know you don't love me, but perhaps with time…"

"No E'draen." Elf said firmly. "You would be miserable. As would I."

"Then wait and I will come with you." E'draen pleaded. "I will finish my training in a year or so."

"No." Elf said firmly. "I will be on circuit all the time when I get my Whites, do you really want to live in a foreign land alone and waiting until I return after years of being away and staying for a month at most before I ride out again? You would be beyond miserable."

E'draen's mournful eyes made it clear she had reached him. "Perhaps when you have finished this business with the bandits you will return."

"Doubtful." Elf thought of her few friends in Haven, most would be out on circuit by now if they had healed up, but there she knew she was home. "That is my home."

"Haven? You are almost never going to be there!" E'draen protested.

"No, Valdemar is my home. Her roads, her towns, anywhere Dayna and I travel there will be my home." Elf explained.

E'draen finally let her continue on; watching after her like his heart was breaking.

Sa'vin said nothing until they were well out of hearing distance. "You could have told him that there is no room left in your heart for such a love."

Elf shook her head. "No, honesty is better."

Sa'vin cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? You think you may fall head over heals in love some day?"

"No, but who knows what the future will bring." Elf shrugged. "Herald Skif loves Nyara, Herald Dirk loves Talia. It is not common but such love does occur."

"You aren't going to change your mind a week down the road are you?" Sa'vin asked.

"I swear it." Elf assured him. "It's time to leave, and if I delay we will be traveling in winter."

"Wait you two!" Silverdoe shouted as her grey mare galloped to catch up, her merlin flitting above her.

"I thought you were going to stay here at the tower." Elf greeted her.

"Changed my mind." Silverdoe said with a grin. "I was never sent to study the tower, just to be a teacher. They don't need a teacher here, but we can still work together to expand your repertoire."

"Very well, but you are taking a watch every night." Sa'vin warned.

"No problem. I was a scout for my clan for years." Silverdoe assured him. "This little trip will be filled with luxuries compared to the winter patrols. Between the six of us our little Herald here will be as safe as a gold piece in a vault."

"Six?" Sa'vin asked.

"Gorgeous, my bond bird, Dayna, and us humans." Silverdoe clarified.

"If there are no more interruptions I want to get going." Elf said insistently as she and Dayna trotted ahead, her slender frame stiff with purpose.

Sa'vin frowned thoughtfully. "This urgency is definitely not natural."

"No." Silverdoe agreed. "It's a geas. Since Dayna is not concerned I think it is merely a Heraldic thing."

~*~

Elf had been almost completely silent for the fortnight since they had left the plains behind. She and Dayna had been reluctant to stop each night and the first to want to get going every morn. She had ousted the others from theirs beds early when they had given her the last watch of the night so now she had the first.

"Elf?" Silverdoe moved her mare so they were knee to knee. "Are you alright?"

Elf nodded and scanned the edge of the road. The trees were thick and dark here.

Silverdoe followed her gaze. "Do you know something I don't?"

Elf's silver eyes finally met hers. They were otherworldly and caused Silverdoe to shudder. "Someone is waiting for us."

Sa'vin heard her comment and rode up on her other side. "For good or ill?"

"Ill." Elf said firmly. "I didn't want you to come, just remember that."

Silverdoe leaned forward to meet Sa'vin's worried gaze.

"I thought you didn't have foresight." Sa'vin said as he readied his powerful bow and scanned the edges of the road.

Elf sighed. "Don't! He will know we are expecting him."

Sa'vin turned on her. "If you know of an ambush it is considered a necessary courtesy to tell your traveling mates."

"Even when you traveling mates will ruin your chance for finding the ones behind killing your family?" Elf countered.

"He's right Elf. What were you thinking to not tell us they were going to ambush us?" Silverdoe demanded. "Did you think you could handle them?

Elf and Dayna stopped stock still in the road. "Actually I was going to leave you in the next town. I didn't want Veki to worry, that is the only reason I didn't protest your joining me. There is no way you could catch us if we choose to leave you in our dust."

"Damned young idiots!" Sa'vin cursed. "Did you stop to think that perhaps we have our own oaths to keep? That perhaps we aren't along merely for the joy of traveling? I _swore_ that I would see you safe to Haven."

"And the Clan Elders were going to fight tooth and nail against you traveling to Valdemar." Silverdoe informed her. "They see you as a lost Tayledras adept in a time we are desperate for an adept to help us correct the damage from the Mage Storms. It was only because I was accompanying you and could perhaps convince you to return to the Vales that they didn't make a huge fuss. Why do you think I have been encouraging you to head back to Valdemar now rather than waiting? They have already sent word to Valdemar that as a Tayledras descendant you should be sent to them and are hinting there could be some diplomatic problems if your Valdemar is unwilling to accommodate them."

"I know." Elf snapped. "I intercepted the message. And if you think there is anything on this earth that will convince me to bow down and live with a bunch of stiff necked idiots like Darkice. If my grandmother found it stifling I would find it a cage."

Silverdoe jerked back at the vehemence in Elf's words. "They are not all like Darkice."

"No, but they think that forcing me to go to them is a good notion without even asking my preferences so it does not say much for their characters." Elf snapped. "And you may as well go back to them. There are teachers enough in Haven to fill in any gaps in my education, including several Tayledras."

"You think I am trying to get you go join the vales?" Silverdoe asked in disbelief. "I know that you belong in Valdemar and nothing would change your mind. I am trying to get you home before they manage to arrange your future without your input."

Sa'vin sighed and rolled his eyes. "When can we expect the bandits and are any of them the same ones responsible for the death of your family? As for the Tayledras trying to maneuver our little brat here anywhere, didn't you warn them she makes a warmare look like a sweet natured palfrey?"

"I am sweet natured!" Elf protested.

"I think they see it merely as the Tayledras spirit." Silverdoe said stiffly. "They haven't dealt with her face to face."

Dayna flicked one ear and remained silent.

Elf's shoulders suddenly slumped under the silence from here dearest friend. _:I screwed up, didn't I?:_

_:You have been so completely absorbed with catching up with those bandits you have been just what Sa'vin called you, an idiot.:_ Dayna informed her. _:And before asking, I was letting you make your own choices, whatever they may be.:_

"I'm sorry." Elf muttered. "I was being self centered and an idiot."

Her traveling companions were surprised that her sudden change in attitude.

"I only saw a chance to get my hands on one of the bandits." Elf muttered and twisted her fingers Dayna's mane.

"Right. So, when, where, and what's our plan?" Sa'vin said bluntly. "And how do you know?"

"My grandmother told me." Elf muttered after being unable to think of reasonable excuse.

Silverdoe's eyebrow quirked slightly and she nodded but she wasn't surprised. Sa'vin, however, looked as confused as Keka when he managed to get himself tangled in one of his knots.

"I heard she had foresight, among other gifts." Silverdoe said with a shrug.

"About a day's travel past the next town there is a spot where the road has been cut into a hill and it rises high on each side, they will ambush us." Elf explained. "My grandmother recognized it from her travels."

"Hmm, sounds like the kind of place I would choose to ambush." Sa'vin admitted. "So riding straight into it is a fool's move. I say we get them pinned against the cliffs and question any survivors."

"There are only three of us." Silverdoe protested.

"Six." Sa'vin corrected her with a crooked grin. "Two mages, a Companion, a war horse, a little bird, and myself. I assume that with the warning of several days you two can prepare a suitable disaster to befall our welcoming committee."

~*~

Elf and Dayna heaved a sigh in unison as she watched Silverdoe with her bow and Sa'vin with his sword ride off leaving her with Keka and Dayna for protection. "How did I get left out of this again?"

_:Guilt.:_ Dayna answered bluntly. _:You felt guilty for acting like an idiot so when they wanted you to hang back you agreed. Next time you should just give them a gift or an apology note to appease your guilt and not let them manipulate you like that.:_

Elf reached back and pulled a busy Keka onto her lap. He was so large he was practically hanging off Dayna but he didn't give a damn so long as she didn't disturb his new mass of knots. This one was made from a long length of rope now twisted and woven into a disc shape.

"I hope they won't need us." Elf muttered. "We won't be able to hear a thing from back here."

Dayna chuckled. _:I agree, we should move closer.:_

Dayna didn't even snap a twig as she maneuvered them closer to the ridge.

Keka raised his head, peered intently through the trees before hopping from Elf's lap to the ground, and slunk forward.

Elf used her Mage Sight to watch Silverdoe and Sa'vin spring their trap on the bandits. There were no mages among the bandits or this plan wouldn't have worked. Silverdoe's arrows shot from the concealment of the trees as Sa'vin appeared from the other side dressed completely in black. Silverdoe launched a magebolt at a bandit, who went down like a stone and quickly changed trees as only someone who grew up in trees could. Gorgeous charged into the fray without a rider, her wicked hooves breaking limbs and denting armor with wicked blows. Sa'vin finished off three of the bandits in short order, the rest ran blind panic, a couple right into Silverdoe's arrows and magebolts.

Elf watched as one bandit managed to get to a horse.

_:They won't be able to get that one.:_ Dayna observed as she charged. _:He may arrange for another ambush down the road.:_

Elf tightened to grip with her knees and leaned over Dayna's neck. She never bothered with reins so she wound her fingers in Dayna's mane.

The bandit was already on the road and whipping his horse into a frenzy with the flat of his blade, trying to urge more speed out of the nag.

He turned back just as Dayna burst onto the road.

_:That's one of them! One of the Bandits!:_ Elf said in shock and sat up. The wind from their passing was almost enough to tear her from Dayna's back before she recalled where they were and crouched low again.

_:Gods damn that son of a poxy strumpet!:_ Dayna bellowed as she trumpeted a challenge that panicked the bandit's horse into rearing.

He flailed uselessly and dropped his sword as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Dayna slid to a stop inches from him and started to dance in place, her silver hooves flashing like knives as they got closer to the fallen bandit.

He looked up at Elf and opened his mouth to scream but was cut off by a streak of gold and black then a gush of red.

Elf gaped as Keka backed away from his kill, blood stained his jaws and hands and his fur stood on end as he hissed.

The bandit gurgled as blood boiled from his throat.

"Oh…" Elf stared in shock at her pet.

_:Eeewww, he's bleeding on me!:_ Dayna squealed and pranced back out of range.

Elf slid to the ground but kept one hand on Dayna's shoulder for support. "Do I reward him or punish him?" She asked shakily.

_:Reward, definitely.:_ Dayna said firmly.

"But we could have discovered the other identities." Elf protested.

_:I don't want him to hesitate if he is in a position to save your life again, so reward him. Give him a new ribbon and a basket of eggs. Or I will.: _Dayna said firmly.

"What were you two thinking?" Silverdoe shouted as she galloped up. "They could have killed you." She hesitated when she saw the corpse of the bandit and the still irate Keka. "What happened?"

"We were just going to stop him but Keka … I swear he would never harm a human if he didn't think I was in danger." Elf said quickly, her words tripping over themselves in her rush to make certain her pet was not going to suffer.

"Obviously." Silverdoe tied her horse to a tree on the side of the road and knelt next to the bandit. "Severed two arteries. Impressive." She looked at the critter who was now grooming himself madly, trying to remove the blood.

"Everyone alright?" Sa'vin asked as he and Gorgeous approached. "Keka did that? I thought he was a bird hunter."

"He's big enough that if there was a small pack of them they could bring down deer." Silverdoe shrugged. "Well done Keka."

Keka looked up from his studious grooming and made a chirping sound.

Sa'vin hopped off Gorgeous and strode to Elf's side. "You're as pale a ghost."

"He's one of the bandits." Elf explained.

"Obviously, we saw you chase him." Sa'vin said with a note of worry.

"No, one of _the_ bandits who killed my family. He was standing just past my mother's body." Elf tried to explain. "I think I am going to be sick." She muttered before she crumpled. Sa'vin caught her before she hit the ground.

"Good to know she's still human." He said as he picked her up and carried her to the side of the road.

~*~

When Elf came to they were entering a town and she was being cradled against Sa'vin's chest. "Wha--?"

"About time you woke up brat." Sa'vin teased her.

Dayna jostled Gorgeous as she tried to get close to Elf. _:Don't you ever do that again! Although I was tempted to do the same, I mean, he _bled _on me, it stinks like you wouldn't believe. Silverdoe stayed back to deal with the bodies, Sa'vin didn't want to watch her light them on fire so he offered to take you to town and find some lodgings. Judging from the size of this place we are going to be lucky if we are not sleeping in the village green.:_

Elf sat up, looked around, and frowned. "This is Sildon. There is an inn about a twenty minute ride past it."

"You would know." Sa'vin stopped and let her dismount then swing up on Dayna's back, after shifting the sleeping Keka. "Why don't you see to the rooms and baths for all of us and I will go help Silverdoe finish stacking the dead?"

"Alright." Elf and Dayna trotted ahead. "Thank you." She hollered over her shoulder.

At the inn Elf informed a groom she would see to her own mount before she entered in search of the innkeeper. He was wiping down the table when she limped up to him.

"I need three rooms, three baths, our laundry cleaned, good food and a paddock for our horses, and a meal tonight, another tomorrow morning and one for the road." Elf informed him.

He eyed her curiously.

"My money's good." She informed him and she put a fair price on the table. "And I need warm water for cleaning my horse and a basket of raw eggs for my pet."

"Cleaning your horse?" He repeated. "Certainly miss."

"Thank you. Now if you could have someone bring out the water I would appreciate it. I don't want the blood to dry further." Elf said as she turned and started for the door.

"Blood?" The innkeeper echoed.

Elf looked over her shoulder. "You know, the red stuff that people leak when they die? Some bandits mistook us for travelers. Only an idiot annoys a pair of Mages."

"Mages, right. I'll have the water sent right out milady." He gave her a half bow as she left.

Keka was yawning widely as she emerged and looking annoyed.

"How's my hero?" Elf cooed and scratched his chin. He made his odd chirping sound and half closed his eyes. "I promise I will find you a new rope as soon as I can."

Keka stretched and hopped to the ground allowing Elf to removed Dayna's woven saddle and head to the water trough.

_:Are you alright?:_ Dayna asked as she sniffed the water curiously. _:Good, it's fresh.:_

_:I'm fine.:_ Elf assured her. _:I wish I could have questioned him but I doubt I could have gotten anything out of him while being ethical.:_

_:I agree.: _Dayna commented.

Elf stared up at the brilliant blue sky. _:One down, just two more to find.:_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Elf took extra care with her appearance as they prepared for the last leg of the journey. They had stopped just outside Haven at midnight rather than try to navigate the twisting warren of roads.

She had got up early to groom Dayna to a high shine. The Companion had deliberately not told her esteemed father they were coming so they wouldn't be told to go back, and for the extra drama when they showed up decidedly not dead. Dayna's mane was braided with some carefully hoarded ribbon Keka had already tried to steal before he had been chased off to hunt down some breakfast.

Elf had three scarves wound in her hair, about twenty bead necklaces and several bead bracelets and more that were silver. She dressed in her version of grays with two more scarves tied around the tops of her boots.

Silverdoe rolled over with a groan and spied Elf straightening her hair as best he could with her regular morning stiffness. "It's barely dawn." She groaned.

Elf blushed. "I'm nervous."

"Nervous?" Silverdoe propped herself up on her elbows. "Why?"

"I might see Deven." Elf blushed.

"Deven?" Silverdoe grinned. "Well, if you see him he is bound to be impressed, if he can find you under all the beads and scarves."

Elf's shoulders slumped.

Silverdoe pulled herself out of her bedroll and pulled on her clothing quickly. "Sa'vin, it's your turn to make breakfast." She said as she toed his still form.

She was answered by a groan and a dark muttering about letting sleeping men lie.

Silverdoe was yawning still as she pulled out all of Elf's scarves and brushed out her hair. "Your hair would look nice left down."

"Do what you think is best." Elf said as Silverdoe went to work.

Silverdoe used a strand of beads and braided it in with Elf's hair. Taking some of the white spattered hair at Elf's temple she braided it across her forehead.

"There, simple and a touch exotic." Silverdoe pronounced. Elf touched the braid across her forehead and the matching ones that hung down beside her face.

"Thanks." Elf stood. "What about the rest of me?"

Silverdoe eyed the ensemble critically. It was busy and colorful, but it was all Elf. "It looks perfect."

Dayna tossed her head. _:Can we tie those spare scarves to my saddle pad? They will look so lovely fluttering in the wind.:_

"Aren't you worried about Keka tangling them?" Silverdoe asked. "Speaking of the rascal, where is he?"

"Hunting breakfast." Elf answered. "When he comes back I am going to have to put his leash on, so I thought I would let him have some freedom and hope he doesn't come back with some farmer's pet goat."

Silverdoe yawned as she handed Elf the spare scarves and settled on a log next to the revived fire. "At least you made some tea; you can feel the fall in the air this morning."

Elf hummed happily to herself as she tied the scarves.

Sa'vin raised his head with a groan. "I think I see the value of traveling with your home on wheels." He said as he did most mornings. He had the graveyard watch. Even though they were in Valdemar, Silverdoe and Sa'vin insisted on maintaining the watch. Elf now had the morning watch since she was getting up anyway; her excitement at returning had multiplied each day of their travels.

Silverdoe handed him a tin mug of the strong tea. "You poor spoiled Shin'a'in." She said teasingly."

Keka bound into their clearing with a fat game bird hanging limp in his mouth and dropped it at Elf's feet and leapt to Dayna's back to groom the evidence of the hunt from his fur.

Sa'vin shed his blankets and collected the offering. "Charred bird it is, thank you little hunter."

Keka chirped in return.

"The traffic will be pretty bad by now, they can't have the large carts on the roads an hour after full sunrise, but Dayna thinks they will make way for us because she is a Companion. She's the expert so I would like to get going as soon as we can." Elf rambled.

"Will the trainees be up?" Silverdoe asked with a grin.

Elf flushed. "They will be by the time we get there."

"But that doesn't mean we are going to eat raw bird for you." Sa'vin pointed out. "Sit down and save your energy if you want to be able to walk without your cane when we get there."

Elf flopped onto the log and slumped her shoulders.

Sa'vin laughed at her mutinous expression. "Do you think Veki had a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"A girl." Elf answered promptly.

"How do you know?" Sa'vin challenged. "You don't have farsight, foresight, or anything like that."

Silverdoe sipped her tea and watched Elf stiffen and look slowly over. "There is scrying, or there is simply magic and she likely examined the child before we left. I did and knew it was a girl."

"And you never mentioned it?" Sa'vin said in annoyance.

"I was checking to see if the child was going to be as gifted as Elf." Silverdoe explained. "If she was Gifted, I was going to suggested to Veki they talk to the clans and arrange for teachers down the road."

"And is she? Gifted I mean." Sa'vin prodded.

"Very." Elf answered. "My grandmother told me. She said she is going to watch over her closer than she did me because she is so close to the Tayledras and she doesn't want one of her grandchildren to be forced into anything."

"Her grandmother." Sa'vin shook his head. "Someday I want to meet this mage who doesn't seem to be hampered at all by the magestorms."

"White Gryphon was far enough out that much of their leylines and nodes have recovered on their own faster than ours have." Elf explained. "All her healing spells were destroyed, but much of the tainted magic they were meant to cure was cleansed by the storms. A few of her human patients didn't fare well but the damage was not as bad as it could be. Now she is recreating smaller versions of her healing spells to fix what damage was done by the new storms and those circles it left behind and trying to figure out how to reverse the changes they've found in people and animals with less power than she had before."

Sa'vin's bored look was enough to remind Elf that not everyone was fascinated by the workings of magic. Elf and her Grandmother had long discussions about magic and theories.

"How's the bird coming?" She asked.

Sa'vin held up the newly plucked bird. "Getting there."

Elf heaved a sigh as Sa'vin set the bird over the fire.

"Little Kayvia, a problem following orders have you." A raspy voice observed.

"Alberich!" Elf shrieked and nearly sprinted to the older Herald who was standing next to his Companion, Kantor. "I missed you." She greeted him in Karsite.

"Stand back and let me look at you." He ordered with a fond smile. "You have grown like a weed."

"You don't have to tell me." Elf said as she tugged down her sleeves. "How did you know we were here?"

Alberich favored her with an enigmatic smile.

"Oh, I brought you a gift." Elf said and scrambled to her saddlebags.

"Care to join us?" Silverdoe invited. "As for following orders, she had no explicit orders to stay there. I've heard tales of the dread Alberich of the Heralds, somehow they are hard to mesh with the stories Elf tells of you."

"Most are true not." Alberich said uncomfortably as he sat down.

"Right." Sa'vin drawled in accented Valdemaran. "Rumor has it you are a harsher teacher than Cousin Kerowyn and would do a Swordsworn proud. I've been looking forward to seeing your abilities."

Elf returned with a leather wrapped package, pushed it into his hands, and plopped onto the ground next to the fire, watching Alberich intently.

Alberich peeled back the leather to reveal a goblet with a sun in glory set in amber on the side.

"I thought it might match your window." Elf explained. "I haven't seen it so I had to guess."

Alberich admired the craftsmanship on the piece. "I don't recognize this design work."

Elf leaned over so she could see it. "They don't have any special meaning that I know of but I thought it looked masculine. All angles and geometric. It had a twin with a moon in moonstone on it with swirls than I gave to a Tayledras mage back in the tower as a farewell and thank you gift for teaching me some magic. They have much blurrier borders between the genders. I bought gifts for all the mages the summer before last since I knew I wouldn't be staying too much longer. Oh, we ran into one of the bandits, they knew I was on the Plains but he's not a problem anymore. Keka killed him, severed a couple arteries in his neck and he bled to death before I could question him."

"What?" Alberich stared at her in horror. Silverdoe and Sa'vin had missed the conversation since it was in Karsite.

"Magic or bandit?" Elf asked.

"Bandits." Alberich clarified.

"One of the survivors had a bunch of bandits set to ambush us but Silverdoe and Sa'vin, oh, I haven't made introductions—"

"Finish explaining the bandits." Alberich ordered.

"Silverdoe and Sa'vin killed most of the bandits and Keka killed the one from here in Valdemar." Elf explained quickly.

"Who is Keka?" Alberich asked.

Elf whistled and Keka raised his mostly silver head and peered at Alberich with his great golden eyes, before springing to the ground and bounding over to Elf.

"This Keka." Elf introduced. "I guess you can say he is my pet but it's more like a familiar I think. I accidentally called him with magic. I can't lie; I have had some mistakes, but no more frogs raining from the sky. And a few weren't really mistakes but I probably shouldn't have done it. No harm was done, except to Darkice and I still have no idea what the spell did to him."

Elf looked over at her escorts who were looking rather amused.

"Sorry, Alberich these are my dear friends and teachers Silverdoe and Sa'vin." Elf introduced in Valdemaran. "Silverdoe, Sa'vin, this is Herald Alberich."

Alberich offered a hand to Keka to inspect; he sniffed it carefully, used his little hands to turn it over and made certain there was no treat before he dismissed Alberich.

"Let's eat and be on our way." Sa'vin suggested. "You can corner her for explanations later." He tore off a chunk of meat and handed it to Elf and another to Alberich.

Elf chattered on about their travels, seeing her extended family, her studies, and her friends on the plains as they ate but somehow managed to demolish her share of the food.

Alberich merely nodded and watched her. He had not been expecting to find Elf as she had been when she left but her improvement was more than he hoped for. It was reassuring that for all her changes he could still see the girl in the young woman before him. However, now he could sense a darkness in her. He'd sensed it first when she had tried to gloss over the incident with the bandits. Her eyes had hardened briefly and she had given him nearly no details. She also had yet to explain why she was here and not back on the plains where she was safe. Now was not the time to press her. He had a feeling her reasons were not something that could be explained to a nonHerald.

~*~

The sun was well clear of the horizon by the time they neared the palace gates. Elf and Dayna had been silent for the last half candlemark allowing Sa'vin and Silverdoe to share a few of the more humorous escapades of Elf's exile. Even he blanched at the idea of the Lytharean clan.

Elf ignored the stories.

_:Who is first person you are going to search out?:_ Dayna asked. _:Dirk or Deven?:_

Elf's cheeks grew pink. _:Deven probably doesn't remember me. Besides, I have a lot to tell Dirk. Are you going to wait for your father to come to you or are you going to search him out?:_

_:I won't have to look for him, trust me.:_ Dayna said almost ruefully. _:I am going to be in _sooo_ much trouble. But I have to follow my own heart and instincts, not even he can argue with that, and I will tell him so too.:_

_:And some of what we did was worth the trouble, right?:_ Elf chuckled.

_:If you get in trouble for leaving early, you can blame me. I felt we needed to return just as badly as you did.: _Dayna said seriously. _:Unfinished business and all that.:_

_:From what I have read, Heralds doing their own thing has been expected since the dawn of Valdemar. Although the Circle does appear to be cracking down more now. They are better off herding cats according to Chronicler Asus.:_ Elf grinned at the memory of the chronicler. He had been brutally blunt about the failures of his time and as he got older he became more critical about where things were headed.

_:He always was a grouchy curmudgeon.:_ Dayna snorted. _:You know, I forgot how bad the city smells. I think someone relieved himself in that alley.:_

Elf wrinkled her nose. _:I have smelled worse. At least here is no blood or rotting body smells.:_

_:You're still having nightmares, aren't you.:_ Dayna commented with worry in her voice.

Elf twisted in the saddle to scratch Keka's ears. _:It will fade eventually. And it's nothing compared to the ones I have about my family. Now enough fretting, how long until we are at the gates?:_

_:At least another candlemark with this traffic. I'd rather not take a shortcut because Sa'vin and Silverdoe wouldn't be able to follow on those horses without risking damage to passersby.: _Dayna explained.

Behind Elf, Gorgeous snorted as if in agreement.

_:Trainees rarely leave the grounds so this may be the last time we get to ride through the city for some time.:_ Dayna commented. _:Most trainees don't have money until they get their Whites anyways. Speaking of money, you may want to be careful about flaunting your money like you did in Kata'shin'a'in.:_

_:I needed the clothing!:_ Elf protested._ :And compared to prices elsewhere those were great prices.:_

_:Just reminding you to be considerate. The Collegium is the great equalizer for Heralds. Everyone does equal work and gets equal treatment.:_ Dayna said loftily.

Elf rolled her eyes. _:You sound like your father.:_

Dayna stopped in her tracks. _:I do not!:_

Behind them Alberich chuckled and Sa'vin and Silverdoe shook their heads.

_:All officious and self important.:_ Elf persisted.

_:Want to walk?:_ Dayna threatened.

_:What would all your friends say if they saw you making your crippled Herald walk?:_ Elf asked.

_:That she walks well for a cripple.:_ Dayna retorted.

"Are you two ready to keep going?" Sa'vin asked.

Dayna looked over her shoulder at the warrior and stuck her tongue out but resumed walking.

"I hope Heralds are allowed to argue with their Companions." Silverdoe said to Alberich.

Kantor snorted.

"They are allowed." Alberich assured her. "Companions are perfect not."

Kantor ignored his Chosen but Dayna snorted and trotted faster.

~*~

Dirk dismissed the two students in his class and settled in the chair behind his desk. Some days nothing seemed to go right. Both of his students were struggling with the basics. One was almost paralyzed with fear that he would make a mistake and someone would be hurt. The other was a Farseer who was there to learn how to link with a Fetcher. Deven, was under pressure from his family to actually leave the ranks of the Heralds and marry some girl they had picked out for him. He refused any offers of help from his teachers to intervene, insisting he had to deal with them on his own but his scholastic performance was suffering.

Deven was the youngest of three boys in that family. The eldest had died during the war with Ancar. The other brother was completely uninterested in his family's business of spice imports; instead he was following in his elder brother's footsteps and in the army. Deven had a knack to numbers and dealing with people so his parents had settled on him carrying on the business only to have him stolen away by the Heralds.

"How are your students?" A fellow teacher asked from the doorway.

"They're struggling." Dirk admitted. "Deven is so distracted he rarely finds his target and Justan is panicking anytime he moves something so much as an inch."

"What are you doing about them?" The other Herald took a seat in one of the student chairs.

"Justan will come around. It will just take patience. Deven however…" Dirk shook his head. "He refuses all help when it comes to his family and has yet to take a firm stand against them."

"Have you tried talking to him?" The other teacher asked.

"Several times. He listens then says he will take care of it." Dirk rubbed his temples. "The boy has a lot of potential, if only he would stop focusing on his parents."

"Sounds like he feels guilty over his brother's death to me. Have you talked to him about it?"

Dirk nodded. "I just don't think its guilt over his brother that is holding him back. I think it's his parents."

"No one knows your strings better than the people who tied them there, right? How long has he been distracted like this?"

"About a month. But his parents have been after him to leave since he was Chosen."

"I say give him another fortnight and then interfere. He is seventeen, he could be trying to fix it on his own and you just don't see what is being done." The teacher advised. "Until then focus on Justan."

"That was what I was planning on doing but I hate the idea of neglecting a student."

A student charging past the doorway was the first sign something was going on.

"Was that Deven?" The other Herald asked.

"It was." Dirk stood and strode after him.

Deven hadn't closed the door as he charged out into the courtyard so Dirk could see a pair of Companions passing through the gate. Alberich he recognized but the other girl looked more like a Shin'a'in than a Valdemaran. Behind her was a Tayledras with a merlin on her shoulder and Shin'a'in swordsworn dressed in dark brown.

Deven slid to a stop and gaped.

Dirk stopped next to him. "Alberich, do we have a new trainee?"

The young woman laughed and slid to the ground. "Do I really look that different?"

"It's the beads." The Tayeldras teased in heavily accented Valdemaran. "The glitter is blinding him."

"Elf. They said you were dead." Deven said in awe.

Elf turned bright crimson and fiddled with a ribbon in Dayna's mane. "We had to lie to everyone so they could hide me."

Deven stepped forward to help Elf out of her saddle.

"Elf? My gods girl, you look incredible!" Dirk said in belated recognition.

Elf turned to give him a hug. "I couldn't stay there any longer."

Dirk noticed her glancing at the other trainee out of the corner of her eye and caught a glimpse of an odd, yet familiar look on Deven's face.

"I'll get your bags." Deven said and started to reach for the furry bundle on the back of her saddle only to have the bundle stretch and reveal a full set of wicked claws then raise a round head with fuzzy ears and wickedly long teeth.

Elf turned back and scratched the creature's ears. "This is Keka. He's my familiar or pet or something."

Keka leaped to the ground revealing his long, lean body and limbs. His long tail swished a few times as he surveyed the small welcoming party before sitting down and leaning against Elf for a scratch.

"Here my boy." The Shin'a'in pressed a leading rein into Deven's hand. "Her luggage."

Deven glanced at her one more time before leading the horse to the stables.

"Why are you here?" Dirk asked, his voice hard.

Elf sighed. "I couldn't stay there. I can defend myself with magic and Keka doesn't flinch when it comes to defending me."

"The bandits knew she was there." Alberich said suddenly.

"What?" Dirk's voice was loud enough to cause Gorgeous to side step nervously.

"A crowd is gathering." The Tayledras informed Dirk. "You two can question her later. But unless you want everyone knowing why she was sent away you best be silent on the topic."

"Oh, Dirk, this is my teacher, Silverdoe, and Sa'vin, the brother of my host. They were kind enough to join me." Elf quickly introduced.

Rolan cantered up to the group and slid to a stop in front of his daughter.

Elf watched him worriedly but Dayna tossed her head and didn't back away so she assumed Dayna was not in trouble, yet.

"A new trainee? Welcome to Haven." The teacher Dirk had been talking to strolled up. "My name is Larin."

"Pleased to meet you Herald Larin." Elf smiled up at the Herald. "But I'm not new, I've been a trainee for three years. By the way, I am Elflet Lytharean."

"Must have had quite the adventure these last couple years, being invisible." Larin said lightly.

"I was sent to the plains since I am absolute brilliant with languages." Elf explained.

Larin brightened. "Really? What languages do you know?"

Before the conversation could trot down that tangent, Dirk broke in. "Let's get you settled."

~*~

Elf peered out her window at the Field and nearly whooped with joy. It was bare as any inn room but considerably cleaner with a desk and a wardrobe. There was even a tiny fireplace on the outside wall.

Keka had taken a perch on the desk to oversee the act of settling in.

Herald Larin had taken up the chore of seeing her settled as Dirk hurried off to inform everyone who needed to know that Elf's deception was over and she was back home.

"It's a little small but you probably won't be spending much time here." Larin commented.

"It's wonderful. I can see Dayna from here." Elf leaned out. "Looks like her father is giving her the 'there are rules for a reason' lecture."

Larin peered out at the pair. "I can't picture Rolan giving a lecture."

"That's because you aren't a Companion." Elf pointed out. "Dayna told me it's his job to keep all those Companions on the straight and narrow and enforce their rules. But since he is a father rather than a respected leader to Dayna, he has his hooves full."

"So, why don't you tell me about your studies? Then we can figure out what classes you need to take." Larin suggested.

"Well, let's see." Elf opened her bags, they had been delivered by a stable boy rather than Deven much to her disappointment. "I think I have covered the majority the classroom courses up until fourth year. You'll have to ask Dirk exactly what books I missed. I did buy many of my own books for the basics of diplomacy and such. It seemed appropriate."

"Who taught you all these languages?"

Elf shrugged. "I learned to speak them as we travelled and since we used a lot of contracts for special orders I learned to write and read it. Did I mention I was a trader before I was Chosen?"

"A trader? As in wagons and such?" Larin asked.

"Exactly."

Larin took a seat in her chair and watched as she tucked her clothing into her wardrobe. "There have been several Heralds that were from wagon families over the years. A Queen's Own among them."

"Really?" Elf paused with an armful of scarves.

"A Herald can come from anywhere. Some seem to come from nowhere." Larin explained. "But in the end they are all at home here."

"You wouldn't believe how much I wanted to come back." Elf put her scarves over a hook in the wardrobe. "I didn't see much outside of the healers but this was the only place I have wanted to come back to."

Larin studied her face thoughtfully. "What was it like at the healers?"

Elf cheerfully told him about her friends, who were probably either shocked to discover she was alive or as yet unaware. He asked several more questions about her family, her time on the plains, and her classes with Silverdoe before the dinner bell rang.

Elf opened the door to find Deven standing there with his hand raised to knock.

"I was wondering if you had a mentor yet." Deven explained.

Elf shook her head. Keka jumped from the desk and moved to sit next to Elf, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Larin cleared his throat. "If you wouldn't mind showing her the ropes I would be grateful."

Deven offered his arm to her, only to have Keka grab his hand and pull him away.

Elf laughed and followed as Deven and Keka led the way to the dining room, leaving Larin to make his way downstairs.

Dirk was in his classroom again looking thoughtful and a bit broodish.

"Charming girl." Larin commented. "But a little worried about her reception among the Heralds."

"She's always been worried about being accepted, no matter what we have said to assure her." Dirk commented. "Remember the raining frogs incident a couple years ago? That was her. She was just reading and accidentally cast a few charms. She was scared to death we would get angry."

"Have you had her talk to mindhealers?" Larin asked.

"Yes, but that was before we sent her to the plains and there was a lot that needed to be covered. Her family, the bandits, the injuries, being inside stone walls, not to mention a desperate need to belong that is not healthy." Dirk rubbed his forehead.

"What about her family? Where they abusive?" Larin asked. "That would explain why she is so desperate to belong."

"No, her family life seems to have been almost idyllic. Loving parents, younger brother, another on the way. Not a stable life but she was happy. The problem is she saw them tortured and murdered before the bandits who did it locked her in the wagon and torched it. She leveled all but three of at least thirty five with pure magical power." Dirk explained. "She has refused to talk about her feelings of guilt about her family and killing the bandits."

"I think I heard about her now that you mention it. Did she tear apart the Council room?" Larin asked after a moment of silent thought.

"That was her doing too." Dirk confirmed.

Larin leaned back in his chair and stayed silent a few moments longer. "She was telling me what she's studied. At least some of it. I want to help her catch up to her year mates and teach her diplomacy and such."

Dirk was surprised. Larin was a diplomat when he wasn't teaching the art of diplomacy to students, and a good one. If he thought Elf had the makings of a good diplomat, despite her history, it would be foolish to nay say him. "I'll talk to the Dean but I see no problems, except for when you are sent off on missions."

"She's used to studying alone and she can join me if time permits. I think her major problem is going to be physical self-defense. Can Alberich teach her?"

Dirk shook his head. "Alberich is an uncle or a father figure to her. It would be cruel to both to force them to that situation. Perhaps Tashti or Kerowyn."

"Tashti's style is all movement, something Elf is limited in. Kerowyn would be a better choice I think." Larin said. "She's better at making do styles of fighting. I better get going. Gods only know what she and that pet of hers are up to now."

"Good luck with her." Dirk said with a slight grin.

~*~

Elf was in the library, in ecstasy over the shelf after shelf of books when Alberich and Dirk cornered her.

"Elf, we'd like an explanation." Dirk said firmly.

"About what?" Elf asked distractedly but didn't look away from the books. "Deven just went to help make supper but said I am free to read whatever I like, so long as I don't bring Keka up here or use any flame sources for light. Why didn't you tell me there were so many books here, Dirk? The books I've read barely fill three of these shelves."

"About the bandit and about why you are here." Dirk clarified.

"We must know." Alberich added. "In case you are in danger."

Elf looked away from the books. "Oh, that. My grandmother, who has foresight, and my grandfather, who is a priest, foresaw an ambush and warned me. I figured they would be camping the main road, expecting me to use it and would probably attack all passers through, not just me, this was not the brains of the group after all. He was neither the lordly one nor the mage."

"Mage?" Dirk repeated.

"One was a mage, remember? I swear I told the council that. Now that I think about it he must be a blood mage, why else would a mage capable of casting shields strong enough to stop my blast be with bandits? Didn't I mention him? Those days are still a bit of a haze, the drugs and all. And the backlash from destroying the council room." Elf turned back to the shelves. "My original plan involved being stupid but instead Sa'vin, who is sword sworn and Silverdoe, who is an Adept, took care of the majority of the bandits leaving just the cowardly leader. Unfortunately, Keka killed him before I had a chance to question him."

"How did your pet kill him?" Alberich asked.

Elf turned back to them with a sigh. "He tore out the man's throat. He died quickly and relatively mercifully considering the surviving members of the band had their hands chopped off and most bled to death, the rest succumbed to infection from the jail."

Dirk and Alberich winced.

"Not every country believes in second chances." Elf pointed out. "Personally I would have decapitated them or hanged them. They were murderers after all. So now that you know why I am here, am I welcome? I have been invited to call upon the ties of kin and join k'Vala and the mages at the tower would be glad to have me back not to mention joining my cousins or my grandmother."

"Of course you are welcome." Dirk said and ruffled her hair. "You have been missed, Elfling."

Alberich grinned slowly, a rare sight according to any Herald. "You belong with us little Kayvia so no more talk about running away and joining your wandering kin." He said in gruff Karsite.

Elf grinned and threw her arms around the men. "I missed Haven, even its stone walls. Oh, I have so much to show you and my copies of the books from the tower will be here by midwinter. We gutted my floating barge and filled it with copies of scrolls and books the likes of which you have never seen. I even found an old spell book made by my grandmother before she wed grandfather filled with useful spells and a description of a much more primitive version of my healing spell. It was designed to reverse changes in change children that had been born human. Oh, and I picked up so many books on everything in Kata'shin'a'in I am going to need some bookshelves. I want to read them all before I let them get put up here. Most nobody else here could read them anyways. Except maybe somebody in the Mage Collegium."

Alberich clamped his hand over her mouth. "Speak at dinner."

Elf nodded.

Alberich patted her shoulder and walked away.

Elf turned to Dirk. "How's Wind?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Veki swung her sword a few times to loosen up before she started a light exercise. Her little girl was several months old now and even Ryn'shya thought it was time for her to start practicing again. It was about time he agreed with her.

The muffled tattoo of hoof beats through the snow interrupted her practice. A Shin'a'in rider dismounted in front of her. "Where is Ryn'shya? There's a stranger headed this way."

"A stranger? How did they get this close?" Veki demanded.

"The Grass-Cat Shamans spoke to them and gave them a passage chit. They have not discussed their purpose with anyone else." The messenger explained.

"Hmm, we are not expecting any new scholars. Not that those house cats would poke a toe outside their cities in this weather." Veki pondered. "Ryn'shya is below right now."

The messenger glanced at the reinforced entrance to the tower. "Right."

"There are mage lights now so it is not as bad." Veki assured him. "I will see to your mount."

"Thank you." He handed her the reins of his horse and strode through the snow towards the entrance.

Veki took her time tending the horse. The Shin'a'in valued their horses above everything but blood kin and it would be an insult to rush through her ministrations. It was from one of the elegant bloodlines bred for speed and endurance with large nostrils and a deep chest, a truly spectacular specimen.

Ryn'shya finally emerged from the tunnel and hurried to her. "Any sign yet?"

"No." Veki assured him. "It is probably a trader."

"Until I know for certain whom they are I am going to assume the worst." Ryn'shya informed her as he struggled through the path in the snow the rider had created. Veki followed more out of curiosity than concern. Her gut told her it was nothing to be worried about and her gut was rarely wrong.

She shielded her eyes against the bright winter sun and searched for a dark speck.

Suddenly, in a flare of light, the strangers appeared before them, causing Ryn'shya to start shouting an alarm.

Veki had not seen that particular floating barge since she was a child but she recognized it. There were two cloaked and hooded figures on the driver's seat that remained still for a long moment. By now, the rest of the clan had been rousted and were coming to investigate.

"My blessed gods, why did you have to settle in the middle of nowhere Veki?" One of the figures threw back her hood to reveal a woman with ice white hair and golden skin that was unmistakably Tayledras. Next to her, the other figure slowly drew back his hood. His eyes were a black as pools of night that seemed to boor into one's soul and his hair and skin were pale as snow. He settled his gaze on Ryn'shya and smiled slightly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryn'shya demanded.

"Grandmother!" Veki crowed as she raced through the snow to Taniel and embraced her warmly. "It has been so long!"

Faolan descended from his perch after his wife reached the ground. "Am I to be forgotten little Veki?"

Veki laughed as she embraced Faolan. "It is wonderful to see you both. But I thought you were never going to travel again."

"You know your grandmother, she decided it was time to pull up roots and kick the dust from shoes." Faolan laughed.

Taniel rolled her eyes. "You weren't exactly complaining my love."

Faolan turned to Ryn'shya, who had eased his stance. "You must be the Shaman Elf told us of, Ryn'shya."

"Elf told you?" Ryn'shya turned to Veki for an explanation.

"Magic." Veki shrugged. "I don't pretend to understand everything mages are capable of."

Taniel scanned the crowd thoughtfully before she turned to Faolan. No words were spoken but it was obvious they communicated. "Sorry for just appearing on your door step but these old bones don't like the cold. We only hoped to see our new grandchild."

"I will see to your horses." A young Shin'a'in offered.

"Thank you." Faolan accepted. "They are more than deserving of a good rub down."

The young Shin'a'in studied the horses with a practiced eye before nodding to himself and leading them, and the floating, barge away.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, I am honored to introduce my mate, Ryn'shya." Veki introduced formally in Shin'a'in.

Faolan offered his hand to Ryn'shya first. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Ryn'shya. I am eternally grateful for you careful wardship of Elflet and the happiness you bring Veki."

"Not that Elf made it easy for you." Taniel added as Ryn'shya accepted Faolan's hand.

"Elf was never a problem. We miss her presence here." Ryn'shya said with more warmth. They might have appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the snow, but they were kin.

"Indeed she saved us many years of work." A Kaled'a'in mage added as he stepped out of the crowd. "It has been a long time, Adept Taniel, Adept Faolan. It was a shock to meet so many of your children."

"Amberwing, it has been far too long. How it your new Vale developing? Was the Old Home everything you expected?" Taniel asked eagerly.

"You were right that the time had come to return." Amberwing kissed Taniel's cheek and clasped Faolan's hand in greeting. "It is the last time I question your advice."

"Oh, I doubt it." Taniel chuckled.

"Shall we go to my tent?" Ryn'shya asked.

"If you don't mind." Taniel said gratefully. "I don't know what I was thinking, travelling in winter."

"You were adamant about reaching young Elf." Faolan reminded her.

"Why? Are you worried about her?" Veki asked.

"Of course I am." Taniel said with exasperation. "Do you know those Heralds nearly got her killed again? She was ambushed on her way back to Valdemar!"

"What!" Veki yelped. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, that cat-thing of hers killed the bandit who planned it but there are still two more bandits left free." Faolan answered before anyone else could become alarmed. "Sa'vin and Silverdoe are both well and are now settled in Haven."

"I knew we shouldn't let her leave on her own." Veki grumbled.

"But Elf is safe?" One of the mages asked with genuine concern.

"As safe as she can be with bandits roaming loose and wanting her blood. Elf has probably spoken to some of the Heralds about our suspicions that one of the lot is a blood path mage." Taniel removed her heavy outerwear after entering the tent and immediately looked about for the youngest member of her very large family.

"A blood path mage?" Ryn'shya repeated darkly. "This is troubling."

"Let us leave such dark talk until later." Faolan advised calmly in heavily accented Shin'a'in . "If you could spare the room I wish to let our horses rest for a few days and I wish to meet my new granddaughter."

"You are certainly welcome to stay. I cannot offer you the use of the tower, of course, but there is always room for friends and kin." Ryn'shya invited. "Perhaps we can see about a sturdier team for the rest of your trip."

The baby woke as Taniel picked her up but did not cry. Instead, the baby regarded Taniel with wise blue eyes then gurgled cheerfully. "Oh, she is utter perfection!" Taniel cooed as she cradled the infant. "What have you named her?"

"Mel'adea." Veki answered.

"It means soft north wind, does it not?" Taniel asked as she sat cross-legged by the fire.

"It does." Ryn'shya confirmed.

"Among my people there was a great wave we call the Meledea." Faolan sat next to his wife and brushed a black lock of hair out of the baby's face. "It was a great wave sent by the gods to destroy an invader's fleet of a thousand ships. It is a very fortuitous name to have."

"A great wave?" Ryn'shya repeated doubtfully.

"My people live on islands far to the south." Faolan explained. "When you look outside your door you see waves of grass until the horizon, for us it is the same, only it is water. Both hide dangers and both provide a great bounty to those worthy and cunning enough to hunt it."

Veki watched as Taniel picked up the baby and cradled her in her arms. It had been a long time since she had seen her great grandmother but she hadn't changed much.

"Have you met much of Veki's family?" Faolan asked.

"Several were at our wedding." Ryn'shya answered uncomfortably.

"Ah. Enough said then, is it not? My children are as dignified as puppies and as quiet as war." Faolan took a seat near the fire.

Ryn'shya sat cross legged next to him. "That they are."

"I have sent word to them that Tani and I are travelling to Valdemar and that our little Elf is in danger. I have left money at the Crosswinds Inn for any who need it. It includes you and any of your kin who wishes to travel." Faolan's strange black eyes met Ryn'shya's blue.

"I wouldn't want to leave the tower. It is my responsibility." Ryn'shya shook his head.

"I suspected as much." Faolan stretched his legs out and leaned back on his elbows. "But I know many of your clans wish to see more of the world now that the borders are more open and it is safer to travel in numbers."

Ryn'shya grinned suddenly. "There are a few who have wished to leave. They are not my kin though."

"Your Clan is your Kin, is it not? Well, now they are our Kin as well." Faolan assured him. "If it is needed, it is there."

Ryn'shya stared at Veki and Taniel cooing over the baby. "We are grateful. But it is not necessary."

"It is a bridal gift then. Among my people, she would have come to you covered in pearls. Pearls are useless to a woman who values her freedom above her comfort so we leave the means to find freedom if it is needed. Perhaps one day you and Veki will wish to travel, or Mel'adea might be as bad as the rest of my children."

"Don't argue with him, he has always felt very responsible for our family." Taniel advised. "Their propensity for adopting strangers comes from him, not me. I was alone until I met up with him."

Ryn'shya finally accepted the money, but not gracefully. "So Veki and Elf have told me you are a priest."

"That is the closest translation for it." Faolan nodded. "I serve Raiken who is a god of death, warriors, and travellers."

"Which explains why so many of your kin have become mercenaries." Ryn'shya ventured.

"I taught my children, and they taught their children." Faolan admitted. "But He does not condone rushing in head long, waving a sword which many of my children have forgotten."

"I think I know what you mean. Veki has a wicked temper, but she has agreed to abide by the laws of the Clan about revenge."

"Which is probably why she is still here."

"What do you mean?"

"I suspect several of my children have made it their business to save up enough money to visit Valdemar." Faolan informed him. "I believe the traders have agreed to hire the mercenaries who want to go. Some are still heading out to alert more of the clan while some are on their way. They should be in Valdemar by midsummer."

"Mercenaries and traders? Aren't you worried they might interpret it as an attack?"

"That is why they are travelling as bonded mercenaries guarding rich merchants. I know a few of the men without families are hoping they will be able to lure out the bandits. Among them are mages."

"Oh…" Ryn'shya stared at Veki and Taniel cooing over the baby. "I don't know whether I should send a warning to Valdemar or pack up my tent and join them."

Faolan followed his gaze. "Kin."

Ryn'shya laughed. Faolan had managed to sum up all his concerns in a single word. "Exactly, Kin."

"I love my children and grand children and great grandchildren and great great grand children, but patience and wisdom have not found many hosts among them. These Heralds are now Elf's kin even more than her blood are. I understand bonds of spirit even though my love and my family cannot. They should be warned because my children will, at best, muddy the waters. At worst there will be bodies."

Ryn'shya propped his elbows on his knees and stared at Faolan. "I will see to it that the Heralds in the Vales are told immediately. They should have ways of contacting their Queen."

"Let us move the conversation to something more pleasant then." Faolan suggested. "I have heard some of your Goddess and God from Taniel and I would like to know more. They seem to be as active in your lives as my Gods are in the lives of my people."

Veki glanced over at the two men, now deep in spiritual discussion. "Everyone is going?"

Tani glanced at the men then looked down at Mel'adea. "Yes. Mages, merchants, and mercenaries. We will find these dogs and hunt them down."

"I'd go, but I promised Ryn'shya to respect the Goddess's edict on revenge." Veki said with a hint of disappointment.

"I know. And I am sure Elf will understand."

------

"_Hello everyone. I just received some rather… strange news."_ The magical image of Skif greeted Elspeth and her mate, Darkwind. _"It appears that the family of Elflet has taken it into their heads that they are needed in Valdemar to protect Elf. They all travel under the name Lytharean. There are traders and mercenaries. I have no doubt they are going to muck up whatever investigations you have going on. If you try and block them from coming in they will probably find other means of entering the country. This lot is resourceful so they can probably be useful. If nothing else you have to try this dish they make with peppers and game bird. Just make sure you have a glass of milk at hand."_

With a cheerful farewell, the message ended.

"I'll tell Kerowyn." Elspeth said as she stroked the back of the humming bird used to deliver the message with a fingertip.

"Some mercenaries and merchants doesn't sound like a major issue." Darkwind said after a moment's consideration. "But Kerowyn could probably use the insiders as informants. She's been complaining that the wagon families haven't been very forth coming about their routes."

"Probably to avoid taxes. I'll also tell the Circle. They've been concerned that Elflet isn't settling in. I'd hate to say it, but having her family here might make things harder for her." Elspeth set the little bird on a small perch with three others she used to send messages. "Speaking of Elf, what do you think of her teacher?"

"Silverdoe is a good teacher. She is working around Elf's other classes and has offered to teach other students if we wish it. She is thorough and careful. I'd rather have her here as a teacher than Firesong, but don't tell him that."

Elspeth smiled. "The Circle was considering sending Elf to him in a year or two to polish off her education since she can't do a Circuit. Sooner if her teacher wasn't up to her abilities. Unless you would like to take over her teaching."

"No. She has a good rapport with Silverdoe. She feels she can go to Silverdoe to ask any question and it would take a while for her to feel that comfortable with another teacher. Considering all the foreign magic she has read in the tower or has been exposed to for all these years she needs a teacher that she can go to at anytime."

"True, but Silverdoe isn't telling us everything Elf knows. I have lost track of the number of times she has shown knowledge of advanced theories of magic. The kind of theories that could be dangerous if she tries to implement them."

"Elf was also exposed to the theories at the tower and to the other mages there. That could be where she picked them up."

"But they have advanced since then." Elspeth started to pace. "And she's got more than a dozen books I think are on magic that no one else can read."

"Ashke, you can hardly expect to be apprised of everything she knows. Silverdoe told me Elf is a quick learner and will piece things together quickly so she is probably just connecting theories she read about as she learns more. Let the Circle worry about her. Or if you must worry, think about what you are going to do with her when she gets her whites and is put in your command." Darkwind pushed a mostly white lock of hair behind her ear.

"I would just be more comfortable if Elf was being trained by a Herald or the next best thing, you or Firesong. It's not that I don't like Silverdoe but we must be certain a mage of her power is properly trained."

"She will be. Remember after that incident with her first teacher the message from the Vales was they were going to send their very best teacher. They said Silverdoe was not a politics player but someone who has dedicated her life to teaching and specializes in young, powerful students who require special attention. She is not going to come to you to tell you how well it's going with her pupil because as far as she is concerned that is between her and her student." Darkwind reminded her. "I know you're worried about having the new Herald Mages being properly trained because of the old goats on the council saying that Valdemar doesn't need mages. But where are you going to find a better teacher than among the Vales where magic is a core part of our lives?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Alberich watched Elf stumble and fall as she tried to parry a sword blow from the trainee she was sparring with. He started to step in to help her up but the trainee helped her to her feet. "Why are you teaching her the sword?"

Kerowyn watched the pair. "She was taught it when she was young. She does remember some of it and the weight of the sword and the movements are pushing her body and working the muscles. After the class I work with her on using more unconventional methods."

"Do you incorporate magic into her lessons?"

"No. She's had less than three years of teaching." Kerowyn yelled a correction to one of the young fighters.

There were four pairings, all first and second year students except for the boy with Elf. Deven was now in his fourth year and normally Alberich's student. He was very good, not skilled enoughto become a weapon master, by he had control which Elf needed more than a challenging partner. He never let his blows push her towards her weaker right side.

Elf sat up and Deven helped her to her feet.

"Do you need to stop?" Deven asked her.

"No, I'm fine." Elf collected the wooden practice sword and faced off against him.

Alberich smiled fondly as Elf's jaw stuck out stubbornly. "How is she doing with her other lessons with you?"

"Her aim is terrible." Kerowyn admitted. "This is more for exercise than anything. She can't draw a bow properly. I've had her working with her cane as a weapon since it is always at hand but with her right arm's weakness she can't hit hard. Look at her muscles, there is no definition. She is stronger than she should be but she's not getting stronger. That mage, Silverdoe, says it's because that healing spell she has is amplifying her strength but since the spell is doing part of the work it takes longer for her muscles to strengthen."

"That's how she can make it through the day." Alberich realized. "The Healers will be pleased to hear there is an explanation."

"I used to wish all the Heralds could have a spell like that." Kerowyn admitted. "Now…"

"Exactly." Alberich watched Elf stumble again.

------

"Elf? Are you in there?" Deven whispered through the door.

Elf opened her door and looked around for any people who might see him lurking in the girl's dorms. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something I need to show you." Deven explained and held up a rolled piece of paper.

Elf opened for him to come into her room. "Keep your voice down. If you're caught here we'll be in a lot of trouble."

Deven ducked into her room and allowed her to close the door behind him. "That will be the least of our problems. I told you I have a weird Foresight as well as Farsight, right?"

"You mentioned it. What about it?"

"It's rather unpredictable. I never know if I am seeing the future or the past. One of my teachers told me to start looking for landmarks so the Circle can try to figure out if it was the past or the future and maybe figure out where it is going to occur."

"What did you see?"

"I saw an attack on a wagon." Deven said as set the rolled paper on her desk and urged her to sit down.

Elf grabbed his arms. Her face went as pale as snow. "Who did you see? When was it?"

"I don't know. It was blurry, only a few things were clear." Deven reached for his paper and unrolled it. A road was sketched in but she couldn't figure out the direction. There was an oval labeled 'flat rock' and a large looking house. He'd also drawn a wagon with squiggly lines on the side.

"What was on the side of the wagon?" Elf's hands were shaking.

"It had colored lines scribbled all over the side." Deven pointed to the house. "I could only see from way above everything but I could see a manor house and there was this flat rock that they may have been able to see from the road."

"What was the season?" Elf's voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

"There was snow but it had melted in some areas." Deven explained. "But there was something else I Saw. I didn't put it on here."

"What?"

"A bay horse. It was a bit behind the wagon with its rider who had black hair and was wearing red and brown."

"What colors were horses on the wagon? Were they gray?" Elf demanded.

"Yes."

Elf met Deven's eyes. "You saw them…"

Deven actually released a breath he had been holding. "I thought it might have been your family but I didn't want to ask."

"What did you See?" Elf begged. "Where did they go?"

"I didn't see where they went. But I saw where they came from." Deven set the paper aside. "They were at rock."

"The rock?" Tears were streaming down Elf's face. She drew a line between the rock and a clearing. "They watched us. They must have seen us stop for lunch here…"

"No, don't tell me anymore." Deven stopped her.

"Why?"

"Because the council might try to say your story contaminated my memory." Deven wiped her eyes with a corner of the blanket. "I have to go tell my teacher what I Saw but I will come check on you later, if you like."

"Did you see why? Why did they kill my family?" Elf begged.

Deven shook his head.

Elf opened her mouth to ask another question but only a sob came out. Deven moved so he was sitting next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." Deven apologized ineffectually.

A knock on the door made them both jump.

"Elf? Are you alright?" Dirk asked. "One of the other girls heard you crying."

"Oh damn." Deven whispered as he slid off the bed and scrambled under the bed leaving Elf to sit alone.

"Come in." Elf sniffed.

The door opened and Dirk poked his head around the corner. "What's wrong?"

Elf debated lying but opted not to. "My family."

"Ah." Dirk sat next to her. "It's coming up on the anniversary, isn't it?"

Elf nodded. It was always coming up on the anniversary in her mind. "I heard there was another wagon attacked last week."

Dirk sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't hear."

"Larin told me the whole story. I overheard part of it from a couple Heralds in the dining hall so I asked him."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because you'd lie. You didn't tell me when it happened." Elf pointed out. "I don't like being kept in the dark. I appreciate that you don't want me to get hurt, but how can I help if you don't tell me what's happening? I'm a witness but you haven't even asked me what I saw since I got back."

Dirk started to protest but Elf interrupted him.

"You're too worried that you will give me nightmares. Don't deny it, you are so worried I can Hear you. Nothing you say can make my nightmares worse."

"Elf…"

"Don't Elf me." Elf stood and shook her finger in his face. She had the bit in her teeth and while there was a niggling voice in the back of her head saying she was going to make him angry, her mouth would not shut up. "I am no longer a blind, mute wreck of a child. I am seventeen. I am a master rank mage only because Silverdoe prefers to wait until I have my Whites to test me as an Adept. I know secrets lost since the Mage Wars and I have a fair idea how to implement them. I can level this palace if I choose, so _stop_ coddling me and let me finish my job before I have to Call upon Raiken to see justice done!"

Deven tentatively tapped her ankle, reminding her he was hidden under the bed.

Elf suddenly felt very exhausted. She sank onto her chair, her hands still shaking. She had never been so angry in her life and now she had never felt so guilty. This was Dirk, her dear friend and teacher. "Sorry."

Dirk stared at her for a long moment. "Well, you have given me some things to think on."

"I didn't mean to yell. I don't know what came over me."

Dirk actually smiled. "Get some rest. You have riding lessons first thing in the morning."

"Right." Elf watched as he left, closing the door softly behind him.

As soon as the latch clicked into place, Deven pulled himself out from under the bed.

"He's right, you need some rest." Deven took both her hands in his and helped her up from the chair.

"I don't know what came over me."

"You have been holding your tongue too long probably." Deven hesitated before helping her untie the strings at her wrists and neck.

"I should find him and apologize."

"You already did. You can't go apologizing every time you speak out of turn or everyone will assume you just had a fit of hysterics. You have very good points, I think. You are old enough to help and it is your family who was murdered." Deven watched helplessly as a couple tears made trails down her cheeks. "Elf don't cry. Please. Would you like some tea? Or pie? I can get you some pie if you like. My mother sent some candies, would those cheer you up?"

Elf rested her forehead on his chest.

Deven gingerly wrapped his arms around her and waited for the tears to stop.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The broad shouldered, honey skinned, blond mercenary stood impatiently in the hall waiting for the hour the Queen and Consort would hear petitions from common folk.

"Raddle, what the devil are you doing here?" Captain Kerowyn demanded as she stormed towards him. "And what the name of all the Gods is this?" In one hand she held a paper.

"Just as it says. I have to resign my post in the Skybolts." Raddle shrugged.

"And now you need to speak to the Queen? What's your game?"

"I've decided to take up bandit hunting; I hear the bounties are rather plump this year."

"Raddle Lytharean." A Herald announced.

"Your pardon, Captain." Raddle bowed and headed into the throne room.

Kerowyn was still staring after him when he demanded copies of all the work done by the crown in searching for the bandits that killed the Lytharean traders.

"You've had years to do something more than sit on your hands and mutter platitudes. I have the right of kinship to search out bandits who slaughtered members of my family." Raddle demanded. Kerowyn had only ever seen him as the laidback charming man who had no interest in climbing the ranks beyond the horse archers, this side of him was a surprise. Kerowyn resolved to spend more time with the Skybolts, obviously she was losing touch with the rank and file.

_:Well, this is interesting.:_ Kerowyn's Companion, Sayvil, muttered. _:I wonder if there are any more in the ranks of the Skybolts.:_

"The Heralds are dealing with it." Prince-Consort Daren said firmly.

Kerowyn turned to the nearest servant. "Fetch Trainee Elflet. Tell her that her family is causing problems."

Before the servant could leave, Trainee Deven hurried down the hall, solicitously helping Elf, who had taken a bad tumble in practice and was relying heavily on her cane. "Captain, I'm sorry but I Felt we should come." He explained.

"You're Companions told you already?"

"No, my Gift." Deven admitted sheepishly, his sight gift was disturbingly unpredictable to her way of thinking. How did he know if they were need now or last week. At least he got the timing right this time.

Elf waved off Deven and entered the room. She stopped to bow respectfully to the Queen and Consort before talking to Raddle in some utterly foreign tongue.

Raddle responded in the same language and gestured angrily at the thrones.

Elf shook her head and talked calmly.

Raddle said something and then turned, bowed to the thrones and left.

"My apologies." Elf hurried to soothe the obvious irritation of both Prince Daren and Queen Selenay. "My cousin lacks patience and tact."

"Does his views match your own?" Prince Daren asked.

Elf hesitated before answering. "Yes." Turning she limped from the room.

Courtiers started whispering.

"What did you say to him?" Kerowyn asked.

"That he couldn't claim the right to avenge my family until I renounced the hunt for the killers." Elf explained. "Family tradition to keep squabbles from spiraling out of control."

"Where is he going?"

"He said he doesn't feel comfortable serving a country that would rather protect its nobility from embarrassment than to protect honest people from torture and death. He thought all of the bandits had been caught or he would have spoken sooner. He does have a point, why weren't the Skybolts sent to deal with the problem?" Elf asked but didn't wait for an answer as she started down the hall Deven moved to assist her.

Herald Larin, who had watched the entire show from behind the thrones, stopped Kerowyn before she could leave. "Well, that certainly caught the attention of the entire bloody court." He said in hushed tones.

"You're the one who thinks she should be a diplomat."

"I still do, she got her cousin to leave which no one else could have done without swords and burly guards. The Queen wants all papers regarding the investigation brought to her apartments this evening. Your brute had one good point; this has gone on too long. The Queen wants the investigation gone over with a fresh pair of eyes and a new group assembled to look into it."

"There have been perfectly adequate people working the case."

"But too many. No one knows the entire investigation and something may have been overlooked. Especially after that fiasco in the Council room. Half the Council members insisted on launching their own investigation to prove whatever it was they wanted proved."

"I will tell the Circle, they will know who is best situated to collect everything, especially if it's in the hands of Council members."

Larin looked back into the room where the Queen was trying to listen to a man but he was being drowned out by the din of all the voices. "I've heard she has other family members on their way. I doubt this will be the last incident."

------

Elf watched as the cousin she had met only once as a child, rode out the palace gates. She didn't even know he was in Valdemar. In all likelihood he hadn't even heard of the attack until she returned using her last name. As a Skybolt he no longer travelled so family gossip wouldn't have reached him.

Deven cleared his throat. "Your cousin?"

"I think our grandparents were siblings." Elf admitted. "My family tree has more branches than the Forest of Sorrows."

"Are you ready for lunch? I can help you up the stairs if you like." Deven offered.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, it was an accident." Elf protested. "There was no way you could have known I was going to stumble at that exact second. It will heal with my next magic class."

"I should have noticed your leg was giving you problems." Deven protested.

Elf could hear his thoughts delicately touching her shields. He really did feel terrible. "I am not that fragile." Elf assured him. "It's a few bruises. Nothing more."

Deven offered her his arm so she could lean on it. He had left a bad bruise on her good leg, so she was hobbling worse than normal. "I suppose someone who can flatten a palace with her will shouldn't be considered fragile."

Elf didn't take his arm. "You are very upset over this. Way out of proportion for a little bruise."

"I thought you weren't an Empath."

"I'm not, but your thoughts are leaking and I am very sensitive to Mindspeech. I don't mind, your thoughts are nice ones, I mean they feel nice. But this guilt of yours is absolutely baseless."

"Oh, and how would you know what I feel guilty about?"

"I just told you, I can hear you thinking." Elf tapped him on the nose. "And see it sometimes. You keep seeing my name in the snow. And you keep thinking about me dying, which I won't."

Deven brushed at his nose. "If they send you away again…"

"They won't. Dayna and I would just come back." Elf assured him. "I belong here."

Deven struggled but couldn't get the right words to explain the thoughts in his head. "Would you like to go to lunch?"

"Yes, but I wish you would stop feeling so guilty." Elf accepted the offered arm this time.

------

"Well, three years of investigation and all we have is a fire hazard." Queen Selenay declared as she put down a report filed by a Herald. Around her Kerowyn, Dirk, Talia, Daren, and Elspeth had more reports. There were crates of the blasted things. "This report says everyone in the bandit gang was killed in the explosion, that one says the attack was likely a rival band of merchants, and yet another says the attack never happened. Even the ones by the Heralds are conflicting. I have yet to find the original report filed by Herald Aleesa."

Dirk set aside the report he was reading. "It was requested by Lord Malden's investigator and some scribe gave him the original. It was never returned."

"How did it get to this state?" Daren asked. "This one was filed by the Weaver's guild, they claim it was what we can expect from allowing imported fabric merchants into the country."

"I thought the Circle had someone investigating this." Elspeth said in exasperation.

"They did, but three Heralds have managed it so far. All three are dead." Dirk informed her. "I never realized they were investigating this. I asked not to be told because Elf is so sensitive I didn't want to leak to her."

"So we have a totally bungled investigation and the only witness is a Trainee who is too traumatized to question." Kerowyn leaned back in her chair. "I don't see any way to salvage this. Maybe letting her relatives handle it is for the best."

"It would be setting a bad precedent. It would be revenge, no matter how we try to pretty it up. Justice belong to the Crown." Daren shook his head.

"I should talk to her again." Talia said as she flipped over yet another page. "Perhaps she can tell us more. And we should send for Herald Aleesa."

"We should question Elf immediately." Dirk said firmly after a few seconds of thought; when he spoke to her the night before she had been very angry, and rightfully so judging by this mess. "If we use a second stage Truth Spell even if her mind has blocked the memory she will be able to tell us what happened."

"I think that is a bad idea." Elspeth protested. "She has been trained, but even the best training cannot prevent someone from reacting reflexively if they are terrorized."

"What alternative do we have? It has been years, do you think a mage will be able to find traces of blood magic?"

Elspeth considered it then shook her head. "With the massive blast Elflet produced it would have overwhelmed any other traces. Raw power is good for that."

"Then we don't have an option, we have to talk to our only witness." Dirk said, ignoring the twist of misgiving in his guts.

------

Elf placed the last of the clean shirts she got from the laundry and in the chest at the end of her bed. Her books had just arrived from the plains and covered her bed, her desk, and filled her wardrobe, hence her clothing was in the small chest meant to hold extra blankets.

Deven groaned as he pushed the heavy bookshelf he found unused in a spare room on the boys side in her door.

"Careful, you are going to hurt yourself." Elf scolded.

"Just a few more feet." Deven grunted.

"Are you sure you don't want me to use magic?" Elf asked.

Deven leaned past the bookshelf. "I've got it."

"I only ask because it is catching on the lintel." Elf pointed to where the bookshelf was an inch too high to slide into the room.

Deven cursed. "What would you do with magic? Shrink it?"

"No, make it weightless. Like a floating barge." Elf explained excitedly. Deven had refused her help earlier but judging by his expression, his now sore back was reminding him of his folly.

"Then we could float it in sideways." Deven said in understanding.

"Exactly." Elf made certain the path was clear before she put a pillow on the floor and sat on it with her legs out of the way. "You'll have to do all the moving."

Deven stepped back and waited. After only a minute, the bookshelf floated any inch off the ground. He touched it and it moved slightly to the side.

"That should do it." Elf called to him. "I didn't want to make it too light or it would go flying at a touch."

"Right." Deven carefully tilted the shelf and guided it into her room. Inside he took the opportunity to look at Elf. She sat facing him but her eyes were closed. Her hair was liberally streaked with silver at her temples should have made her look older but the massive pink bow holding her hair back was not what one expected to see on an adult. Deven thought it looked charming.

Dragging his mind back to the task at hand he maneuvered the shelf into position. "You can lower it." Deven informed her.

Slowly the shelf dropped into position.

"Nicely done. Where'd you learn that trick?"

Elf moved over on the massive seating pillow she was on and patted the velvet in invitation. Deven glanced at the open door then joined her. He hesitated before putting an arm around her shoulder and was rewarded by her placing her head on his shoulder. "I learned it just before leaving for the plains. Since I was travelling in a floating barge there was a chance I would need to refresh the spells on it. You smell nice."

"What?"

"Like spices." Elf explained as she took another deep breath.

"My mother sends me satchets for my clothing every month. My father's a spice merchant so she uses some of the spices rather than dried flowers."

Elf tilted her head back so she could see his face better. "Are they bothering you again?"

"Not lately. You were right, I started riding Mardren down on my visits and they stopped trying to convince me I was meant to be a merchant. I guess my being Chosen just wasn't real to them since they had never met him."

"I'm glad it worked." Elf shifted slightly so her leg was pressed against his. "What about your brother?"

"You were right on that too. He just wanted some excitement and to be out from under my parents for a while. He is resigning the Army, they offered a bonus to anyone willing to retire since they don't need as many men. He is using the bonus to go south and meet father's contacts. I was starting to think I'd have to cut contact with my parents when they tried to arrange a marriage between me and a neighbor until you came along."

Deven didn't tell her that part of got his parents to back off was his constant praise for Elf. When he had told them she was heir to a lucrative fabric trade, they had backed off completely. His mother kept asking him to bring Elf with him. He just wasn't sure where he stood with her.

"You're thinking hard again." Elf informed him. "What do you mean you don't know how to stand?"

"Where I stand." Deven corrected. "I don't know where I stand."

"With who? On what? I only got part of the thought."

"I don't know where I stand with you." Deven admitted. "Are we friends?"

"Yes." Elf said without hesitation.

"Could we be more?"

"I think so." Elf chewed her bottom lip. "But I've got scars, bad scars. They are ugly as a mage circle."

"So?"

"You are talking about us being naked, right?" Elf pressed.

Deven flushed. "Eventually."

"So am I. And I don't want you to look at the burns and get sick. The other girls can't stop staring at them in the bathing room." Elf explained. "I heard one say they made her lose her appetite. She didn't mean to be mean, but they are grotesque. She didn't know I was there. That's why I bathe late at night. That and it helps me sleep."

"I've never travelled beyond Haven. That won't make you disgusted with me, will it? I only know Valdemaran, I am not a mage, and I am never going to be more than an average Herald."

Elf snorted. "You can learn other tongues if you wanted. And there is no such thing as an average Herald, and you do a disservice to all of them by saying that. Scars don't fade."

"I don't see any scars." Deven assured her as he traced a finger over the nearly invisible seam in her cheek.

"I'll show you then." Elf used magic to close the door and struggled to her knees. Deven tried to stop her but she shook off his hands. It took some struggling with the buttons at her wrists but she managed to get her shirt off. Deven stopped protesting as the flesh of her stomach was exposed, one side was twisted and pinched but there were splashes of color.

Elf stopped struggling with her shirt as she felt his hand on her burn. With his other hand, he moved her shirt away from her face.

"What's this?"

"Oh, right, my tattoo." Elf blushed. "It's my memorial to my family since they don't have graves I can visit." She pulled up her shirt enough for him to see the bird carrying ribbons. "One for each of them, including my unborn sibling."

"It's beautiful." Deven assured her.

Elf realized he hadn't taken his hand away from the scars and he didn't seem to find it disgusting. Elf grinned at Deven. "You really don't mind them?"

"Of course not." Deven assured her again.

Elf lowered her shirt and snuggled against him.

------

Silverdoe knocked on Elf's door. It was unlike Elf to be running late. The only times it had occurred Silverdoe had found Elf in such a deep sleep and couldn't wake her. Dayna had hinted Elf was in such a sleep when Silverdoe asked her, so Silverdoe opened the door. Inside, the room was filled with books and in the centre of it all was Elf and Deven, absolutely dead to the world.

Silverdoe rolled her eyes as picked up a stack of books and started putting them on the empty bookshelf. It was rather sweet, the way they were curled together. Silverdoe wasn't surprised, the pair were obsessed with each other. Not as bad as one of her previous students. When he first started learning under her he was constantly late for classes and she would find him in bed with a new lover every day. That stopped when she started showing up with a bucket of ice water. She could still hear Firesong's squeal of indignation as the ice water hit him on the backside.

That reminded her, she wanted to see him. He was supposed to be in northern Valdemar.

Silverdoe had filled one shelf when someone else knocked on the door.

Elspeth looked down at the pair on the floor and then at Silverdoe. "Interesting method of teaching."

"Oh, this isn't me." Silverdoe toed Elf's foot. "I suspect it is the work of her Grandmother, Dreamspinner. She would use dreams to help cure minds. They will wake up sooner or later."

"But both of them?"

"I imagine they have something to work out. What can you expect? Poor young Deven was told by all he trusted that she was dead. Turns out she's alive, but still in great danger. So now he has her back but doesn't have a way of keeping her safe." Silverdoe flipped open the cover of the book she picked up. "I wish I could read half of these."

"Are you saying Elf and Deven are Lifebonded?"

"Does that mean shay'kreth'ashke?" Silverdoe asked.

"Yes."

"Then, yes." Silverdoe handed Elspeth a book. "Can you read this?"

Elspeth flipped through it. "Not a word."

"Me neither." Silverdoe put another stack on the shelf. "Someday I am going to become her student so she can teach me to read these."

"You have worked with her more than anyone else. Do you think she can handle talking about her family?"

"Of course." Silverdoe's brow furrowed. "I have discussed it with her numerous times. Every winter it starts to weigh heavily on her mind. It is the powerless feeling that weighs on her the most."

"Do you think it is this Dreamspinner's work that has allowed her to recover?"

"No one person helped her recover. The Herald who found her, the healers who patched her up, everyone who has stayed up with her at night to scare off nightmares helped her." Silverdoe explained. "Do you think she would have returned if she was not ready? It was a driving need that dragged her back here. A… compulsion is the word, right? I read the books sent for her to study. I read about Heralds riding like madmen without orders to be where they were needed."

"She seems a little… childish."

"She does it to make people at ease around her. It took a while for me to see through it and I have been teaching for close to thirty years. The mages at the Tower never did. Not one of them realizes that she learned far more about them and their purposes than they ever learned about her."

"When they wake up, will you inform her that the Circle would like her to join them after she helps clean up supper?"

Silverdoe looked down at the pair. The pink scarf in Elf's hair was lopsided and her shirt was untucked. Deven's mouth hung slightly open. "Certainly."

"And would you mind tossing Deven down the stairs? No boys are allowed on this side."

"He's her mentor. So long as they keep the door open there is little to worry about." Silverdoe pointed out as she picked up another stack of books and found a hand drawn map. "Herald, do you recognize this?"

Elspeth took the sheet. "No. Did Elf draw this?"

"Definitely not, her drawing abilities are terrible. This is a little sparse but rather well done."

"I don't recognize the area." Elspeth frowned.

Silverdoe reached down and shook Elf by the Ankle. "Adept Dreamspinner, I need the young ones awake." She said with both Mindspeech and true speech.

A husky laugh made both Elspeth and Silverdoe jump. _:Oh very well. But invite the lad to your little interrogation. He is going to be marvelously useful.:_

Elf awoke with a start and slid off the pillow. Deven scrambled to his feet, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Uh… Herald Elspeth, Adept Silverdoe…. It's not what it looks like. I was helping Elf with the new book shelf and uh…"

"We fell asleep." Elf admitted sheepishly.

Deven quickly helped Elf to her feet. "I'll be going."

"First, tell us about this." Silverdoe held up the map.

"It's something I Saw." Deven admitted. "I think it is Elf's family. Or it could be another attack, I don't know."

"I don't understand." Silverdoe turned to Elspeth for an explanation.

"He can see the past as well as the future with his Sight."

"Ah! That will be very useful. Not just for hunting bandits. He would be an ideal spy, yes? He can see without being there."

"If I ever learn to control it." Deven ran a hand through his hair.

"Control will come." Silverdoe assured him. "I wager you were trying to see this for Elf, right? And it worked. So clearly you merely need more practice. Perhaps, Herald Elspeth, your Circle should consider what a team they would make."

"Huh." Deven looked at the floor and looked puzzled.

"What?" Elspeth asked.

"That's what I was dreaming of. Elf was sharing her magic and relayed everything I saw." Deven explained.

"I was dreaming that too." Elf said in surprise. "I dreamed we were looking at the battles of the Hardorn War because we didn't write down how magic was used against Valdemar."

Silverdoe hid a smile behind her hand. Elspeth looked irritated.

"Both of you will present yourselves to the Circle following supper." Elspeth ordered.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

For once, Elf wore only her grays with her hair braided in a cornet around her head. She didn't use her cane, even though her leg hurt like the devil, because she didn't want to reminded the Circle of her frailty. Sitting at her side on the long bench was Deven playing absently with a quartz Seers focus the size of his palm, a recent gift from his parents. Under the bench was Keka playing with his latest ball of ribbons. He was sated from an afternoon hunt in the Field.

No one else was in the long hall outside the heavy oak doors. Elf didn't mind. She certainly didn't want anyone else to hear Deven's questions.

"You're saying that entire tattoo was done with needles and it didn't hurt?"

"At the time I had no feeling there." Elf explained. "I wouldn't want to do it now. The man who did said it should have hurt like the very devil."

"It is a perfect memorial, I think. You can always carry them with you."

"That's what I thought."

_:I still say I would look good with one.:_ Dayna interrupted, speaking to both of them.

Deven jumped. "Does she normally do that?"

"Yes." Elf grinned. She was grateful she wasn't sitting here alone. _:Even having you in my head would mean I am sitting here alone.:_ Elf said before Dayna could protest.

_:I know.:_ Dayna sent her a wave of assurance.

"Mardren wishes to know if you would be bothered if he spoke to you." Deven said.

"I don't mind." Elf assured him.

_:Well met, Elf.:_ Mardren greeted her. His Mindspeech was far calmer than Dayna's.

Deven glanced at the quartz sphere for the third time in as many minutes. This time he froze.

Elf leaned over and looked at the sphere, however she saw nothing. "What do you see?"

Deven frowned thoughtfully. "I think it's the future…"

Elf elbowed him. "Dev."

"I think I see you. Your hair is all white and you are using magic. Have I mentioned how irritating it is not knowing what you are seeing?"

_:Does it feel urgent?_ _: _Daynaasked.

"Yes."

_:Then it is something in the future.:_ Dayna pointed out logically. _:If it feels important but not urgent then it is likely only a glimpse of the past that is important.:_

"Seems logical." Deven continued to start at the sphere. "How long will it take for your hair to go all white?"

"Probably a few years." Elf shrugged. "Anything else you can see?"

"No, I only get clear images if I trance. I am supposed to practice Seeing without trancing."

"I had lessons like that. I had to learn how to use mage sight and real sight all at the same time while doing magic. Maybe my lesson will work for you."

"What did you do?"

Elf pulled Keka's toy away from him. Using magic she made it hover out of his reach. Keka made a chirping sound as he tried jumping for the toy only to have Elf make it dart away from him. "I will use magic and you watch it with Farsight and guide me."

Deven took her hand and tried to use his Farsight without closing his eyes. He felt disoriented seeing not just with his own eyes and Farsight but with Elf's mage sight adding swirls of color around the mage lights in the hall and around the ball.

_:It will do as you wish it to.:_ Elf explained as she twined her fingers with his. She turned to look at him and his was distracted by the aura she Saw, there were colors he had never even imagined around him.

Keka used the distraction to snatch the ball.

"Keep your eyes open or you will never see him reach for it." Elf counseled.

Deven released Elf's hand and broke the connection. He busied himself wrestling the toy from Keka and tossed it down the hall manually. "We'll try again after we are finished with the Circle."

"Are you going to try using Sight to see what happened to my family?" Elf asked.

"I want to try. I can make really good maps if I trance but there is no guarantee I will see what happened." Deven warned.

"Do you think we will need the maps? I can tell them everything I saw."

"In the investigation classes they say that memories formed under trauma can be distorted. I think that if we can back up your memories with what I See, it will have more weight. It's a long shot."

"I am grateful, even if you see nothing but tomorrow's lunch menu."

"Don't tempt fate or I'll end up thinking of the menu at the wrong time." Deven warned.

Keka returned with the toy and was ensconced under the bench when the door opened and a Herald Elf didn't know summoned them inside.

Elf was expecting only the Circle Representatives but almost every Herald in Haven was in the room.

Deven was told to stand by the door and Elf was sent to a chair in the centre of a horseshoe of tables.

The amount of mental noise in the room was almost deafening. Heralds were talking to their Companions and each other causing a low buzz in the back of her head. Odd words drifted through her head that were obviously not her own. Clearly the Heralds were very upset.

"We heard from Herald Aleesa everything she witness when she found you thanks to a communication spell between here and the k'Sheyna." The Senschal's Herald informed her. "We would like to hear your part of the tale."

Elf nodded.

"Would you mind if we Truth Spelled you?" Dirk asked. "Not because we think you will lie, but it will force even memories you have suppressed to the surface."

Elf nodded again.

She knew when they cast the Truth Spell because of almost ticklish sensation of the vrondi air elementals pressing in on her. The number of Heralds in the room likely drew them. When she cast it she normally only got one. There were hundreds!

Elf took a deep breath and waited for the questioning to begin.

"Why don't you tell us about what happened before?" Herald Talia suggested.

"It was just a rather mild mid winter day." Elf started. "My father wanted me to ride ahead to set up camp and my brother wanted to ride with me…"

Deven watched as Elf told her version of events. When she spoke of the last meal shared with her family tears trickled down her cheeks but she didn't break down. When she reached the part where she saw the bandits, Deven couldn't stand listening any longer and hurried out of the room. In the hall Keka was watching the door.

_:I'll tell you when they are ready for you. :_Dayna offered. _:It's going to be a few hours.:_

_:Thanks.:_ Deven picked up Keka's toy and tossed it down the hall. Silently he scolded himself for being a coward.

_:Mardren, do you think you can help me See the right time?: _Deven asked.

_:I can certainly try.:_ Mardren confirmed.

It was nearly three hours later when a Herald opened the door to wave Deven back in and found the benches empty. After a brief debate on whether they need him to explain the map, Heralds were sent to find him.

Dayna tried repeatedly to reach both Mardren and Deven but their minds were so filled with whatever they were doing she couldn't reach them.

Eventually Deven was located in the Farseeing practice room. His attention was focused completely on the large quartz sphere as his hands flew over a sheet of paper. Around him were dozens of other sheets.

Dirk, the Herald who found him, started collecting the sheets. Some were drawings of a wagon, others were of people. A map covered seven pages on its own.

"You found him?" Talia said as she spotted him in the room.

"Yes. It would appear he can draw." Dirk handed some of the sheets to her. "Careful, he used charcoal so they smudge."

"I didn't know he could do this."

"Do you mind sitting with him? I am going to see about some food, he is going to overdo it." Dirk started for the door.

"You aren't going to stop him?"

"No, I doubt I could. I am certain this is Elf's family and attackers and there is no telling if he could ever lock in on it again. His Sight is unpredictable at the best of times."

Keka pounced on Dirk before he could get out the door with the papers in his hands and tore the papers away from him with a shrill scolding.

"Paper." Deven muttered.

Keka chirped and bound from the room.

"Well, I'll be bound." Dirk shook his head as he finally left. "That critter is good for something other than killing moles and crows."

------

Deven pressed a cold cloth over his temples and tried to block out the sound of voices exclaiming over the maps.

Elf had surrendered her chair to him and had reinforced his shields with her own, for which he was eternally grateful. At his feet, Keka sat on a stack of blank papers.

"That was foolish." Elf whispered in his ear.

"I know. But I Saw it, all of it." Deven turned red rimmed eyes to hers. "How did you survive that?"

"Good healers." Elf touched the cloth at his temple and it was instantly colder.

"Ah… thank the Havens for mages." Deven muttered.

"Drink up." Elf ordered and pressed a mug of bitter tasting brew into his hands. "I know you want to be my protector, but this was a bit much."

"That obvious am I?"

"Yes." Elf replaced the mug with a gooey honey and oat bar. "This will help with the taste. Dayna tells me we are both excused from classes tomorrow. They didn't expect this to go so late. And she is tending to Mardren so you are not to fret over him."

"Did you look at the pictures yet?" Deven asked.

"No. I figure they will get around to asking me eventually. I didn't know you could draw."

"Nothing spectacular."

Deven finished off the oat bar and leaned his head back. So he wouldn't have to hold the cold rag in place. Elf moved behind him and rubbed his temples.

"Next time you want to do something like that tell me, I can help you."

"How?"

"I can feed you power." Elf explained. "Like Heralds can feed Healers."

"I thought that mages couldn't feed nonmages."

Elf shrugged. "I learned from the Karsite emissary to the tower. It just takes a high level of discipline from both sides."

"Elflet, could you look at the map?" Someone finally asked.

Elf left Deven to approach the table. Her leg was stiff so she hobbled.

Deven observed her limp. "Keka, cane."

Keka bounded to the door where someone let him out.

Elf looked at the map that was now carefully patched together. The road was obvious. Using her finger, she traced it until she found the clearing they stopped in. "This is where we had supper."

Near the clearing was dark line Elf thought might be a path. "I don't remember this path."

"It didn't quite reach the clearing." Deven joined her at the table. "It stopped on a small rise. It was important, I don't know why. It was very clear. And it's not a real path. More like I know people were on it. That rise is where I saw the flat rock on the original map."

"A lookout." A Herald said darkly. "I wondered how they knew you were coming. An ideal campsite like that would tempt any traveler to stop."

"And this turn is where I lost sight of my family for a moment. I was talking to a bird." Elf pointed to the sharp turn.

"A bird?" Someone asked.

"It's a family tale that a migrating bird can carry good wishes to friends and family." Elf explained. "This clearing wasn't on our map. I remember looking for a place to ride where Wind and I could practice some riding tricks. But that was where the bandits were. And some were in these bushes here."

"And that flat rock. It was important too." Deven added.

"I don't remember it." Elf admitted.

"Were there stumps or was it completely cleared."

"Some stumps along the edge but most of the ground was churned up." Elf explained. Her fingers rested on the malignant clearing.

"I think the area was prepared and odds are not for just one use." A Herald said darkly. "It is too small for farming."

"Are you up to looking at the pictures?" Dirk asked Elf but he was looking at Talia who nodded.

Elf took a deep breath. "Yes, I can do it."

"You're a brave woman, Kayvia." Alberich finally spoke. He took the pictures from the table, flipped through and gave her only one.

"This is my brother, Calum!" Elf said in awe. Her bottom lip quivered and she finally started to sob. He was smiling and showed no sign of violence.

Alberich looked at Talia, who nodded again. This time the picture was of her mother. Elf wiped her tears on an offered hanky and confirmed who it was, the same for the picture of her father.

The others he didn't show her but handed to Talia. "She knows these, perhaps better for her not to these see. The boy saw right, we know."

"I will see to it these are copied before being presented to the Council." Talia said grimly. "This is going to cause a furor."

"Why can't I see them?" Elf demanded.

Deven hurried to explain. "If you see them then describe the person it will not convince the Council."

"Why don't you see Deven to bed then get some rest." Dirk advised. "I will see to it you get the pictures of your family as soon as we can."

Elf nodded and gesture for Deven to precede her from the room. Outside Keka sat waiting for them with her cane, now decorated with a new set of bite marks.

"Food first, then bed." Elf ordered as they headed down the hall, this time Deven had no problem going slow enough for Elf to keep up since every step made his head pound.

"Bed sounds too good." Deven muttered.

"Imagine how sick you will be if you don't get a good meal first. Something more than that wretched tea and a honey bar. You deserve it."

"It wasn't much." Deven protested.

Elf stopped and looked at him. Deven took the opportunity to leaning against the wall. "You spotted the lookout where they saw us. Without your map, we'd never know it was a prepared ambush site. I don't want you to ever saw your Gift is useless again."

"Yes, ma'am." Deven gave her a salute.

"You're head is going to hurt for days. I guess it will be my turn to go easy on you in weapon's class."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"How's the head?" Elf asked a week later as she removed her gear from weapon's practice.

"Not happy with me." Deven admitted. "How's the leg?"

"Not bad so you are obviously going too easy on me." Elf scolded with a grin. "When do you think they will let me see those pictures?"

"Not until they are ready. One of them is a noble after all. It will not be the first time a nobleman was caught out being a sadistic bastard, but every time is a huge scandal and Valdemar gets turned on her head for a while." Deven explained.

"Hey you two, enough straggling." Kerowyn barked.

They quickly stripped down and put their practice gear away.

Herald Larin, the diplomat teacher and Elf's primary teacher, was waiting for the pair of them. "Well, young Deven, you apparently need some more training in geography so you will be serving with Elf."

"Serving? What?"

"I am being taught to be a diplomat." Elf explained. "So I serve at court dinners."

"But, your leg." Deven protested.

"She serves the ambassadors." Larin explained. "As translator. She has a knack for explaining misunderstandings so both side come out winners."

"Why do I need to know more about Geography? I passed it last year." Deven asked.

"You proved your Talents with those maps but you need to know more about cartography if you are going to draw maps again in the future. Landmarks are important. If Elf hadn't been there to identify the clearings we would be hard pressed to located that stretch of road. Since I am the best cartographer in the Circle you are mine for at least the next six moons." Larin looked them over. "You two better get cleaned up, you are both serving at court tonight. Deven, you will be serving the guild members tonight. You're parents are merchants so you should be able to get along better there."

"What about my mathematics class?"

"You will be picking it up after I am done with you. Since I am to leave for Karse in six moons we have to rush you through Cartography training."

"Why am I serving at court too then?"

"Because your ass is mine from the time you wake until you fall into bed at night." Larin said with a grin.

"It's not that bad." Elf assured him as Larin left them. "Normally I serve at dinner, and occasionally before or after when in the reception rooms. For dinner, we eat with the Heralds that serve at dinner so the food is really good. However, Larin uses the opportunity to test me."

"I better see the house keeper about a good set of grays." Deven said as they reached the doors to the Herald Wing of the palace.

Elf waited as Deven took the stairs down two at a time before she continued to the stairs to the girl's side of the dorms. She had her cane but didn't need it yet today. Keka was out with Dayna in the field for most of the day, hunting animals that made holes that would trip foals.

When she reached her room, she was surprised to find her door slightly open. Elf gingerly used her cane to open the door. One of the younger trainees had taken to playing pranks. While they had yet to target Elf, Elf was expecting it any day.

No bucket fell off the door so Elf relaxed and stepped into the room. She created a mage light above her head. Just as the bluish light fell on the bed, she realized that there was a coppery smell.

Blood.

There on the bed was Keka, his silvery fur was matted with blood.

"Keka!" Elf fell to her knees next to the bed.

Keka whimpered and opened his golden eyes.

_:Dayna, Keka is hurt!:_ Elf cried.

_:What? He was sleeping in the kitchen garden an hour ago. I am getting a Healer. Is he alive?:_

_:Oh, he's hurt so bad.:_ Elf cranked up the illumination of her mage light so that she could see better. There were tiny, bloody handprints on the quilt and along the floor. Whatever had happened to him had not happened here.

"Elf, is something wrong?" One of the four other female trainees asked, blinking at the brilliant light. "Hey, that's Keka! What happened to him?" The trainee, Dolly, grabbed a shirt from Elf's wardrobe and ripped off a long strip. "I'm just going to make a muzzle for him so he can't bite us." The trainee explained as she looped it around Keka's head.

"A dog must have attacked him." Elf said as she wiped tears away with her sleeve. "I shouldn't have let him run loose."

"Don't worry, we'll get him to help. Go get Tansi, she should be in the bathing room. Together we can carry him to the healers."

Elf staggered out the door.

"Hey, leave the light!" Dolly called after her.

Elf quickly set her mage light to stay in the room and ran to the bathing room where she pounded on the door.

"It's unlocked." Tansi called but Elf heard wet footsteps. "Elf, what's wrong?"

"Keka's hurt."

Tansi grabbed her clothing, pulled it on with no regard to whether it was on right, and ran to Elf's room.

Soon the other trainees had made a stretcher out of Elf's quilt and they started down the stairs. A Healer appeared just as they reached the ground floor. After a quick study of Keka she ordered them to put him down. She didn't bother trying to make small talk as she start her work.

Tansi grabbed Elf's arm. "Go find Deven. He can help get Keka to the Healers."

Elf nodded and hurried to the stairs that led to the housekeeper's office. Deven nearly bowled her over as he whipped around the corner.

"Elf." He caught her by the arms to keep her from toppling over.

"Keka…"

"I know." Deven didn't hurry up the stairs, instead he pulled her out of the way. "Breathe slowly. You are going to pass out if you don't calm down."

Elf obediently took several deep breaths. "Is he going to die?"

"No. Tansi and Dolly will take care of him. Dolly's mother is a Healer and Tansi was raised on a farm, they are the best assistants the Healer could have." Deven assured her.

"I can help."

"What they don't need is someone who is trying to comfort Keka, as much as you may want to." Deven said firmly as he gathered her close. There were sounds of more people up stairs now.

"Ma'am, can I get a Grays set in Elf's size?" Deven called.

The woman stepped out of her office, took in the situation at a glance and quickly collected a set of grays.

"Thanks." Deven led Elf to the sewing room, which was deserted until later in the day. He thrust the clothing into her hands. "Get changed, you can't go outside to the Healers dressed like you are."

Elf looked down, her sleeves were bloody. Obediently she entered the room and changed, using the dirty clothing to clean her hands.

_:Dayna?:_ Elf asked pleadingly.

_:The Healer is working. I'll tell you more when I can.:_ Dayna assured her.

_:Keka was able to get your room with no aid, I'm sure he will recover.:_ Deven added. _:Sorry, you are leaking.:_

Elf opened the door. Deven was pulling on a clean tunic.

"Hold on." Deven used a hanky to wipe her face. "There."

"I want to see Keka." Elf insisted.

Deven gestured for her to head upstairs while he gathered the bloody clothing.

"Is he alright?" Elf asked.

The healer looked up. "He should be. His belly is torn up but it should heal if we can keep him calm."

Elf lowered her shields slightly.

_:The poor little guy is going to be lucky to make it the night…:_ A voice like that of the healer's echoed in her mind. _:Who would take a knife to such a sweet little thing?:_

_:Knife!: _Daynapractically shouted in Elf's and Deven's minds.

Deven gave her a chastising look and Elf promptly strengthened her shield. "What would it take to save him?"

The Healer glanced at Elf. "Oh he'll be just fine."

Elf heard a whispering of mindvoices beyond her shields.

"How are we going to get him to the Healers?" Elf asked.

Deven put and arm around Elf's shoulders and practically hauled her to the door leading to the walkway to the salle.

"Where are we going?" Elf demanded.

"Someplace safer than this." Deven didn't allow her to turn around. Once they reached the salle Deven startled the three young trainees, all boys, by locking the door behind them. Whoever was teaching them had yet to show.

"Would you stop!" Elf pulled away from Deven. "I have to get to Keka."

"No." Deven herded her and all the children to the far side of the salle.

"You are being an alarmist." Elf protested.

"No. You are worrying the wee ones." Deven knocked on the hidden door to Alberich's rooms but got no response.

_:Deven…:_ Elf protested.

Deven ran a hand through his hair. One of the trainees had caught on that something was wrong and had armed himself with the training swords. _:Someone tried to gut your pet the same week you and I spoke before the Circle. They have to be connected. If the Circle gathered up all the reports it would tip off the nobleman you saw his is at risk. What if he deliberately failed to kill Keka in hopes he would catch you in the open when you carried him to the Healers? If nothing else he has a big distraction, he could slip into the Collegium with the valid excuse of he was drawn by the fuss.:_

"What's happening?" The young, armed trainee demanded.

"Nothing. I just need to practice some magic. Care to see?" Elf asked.

"Really?" The four young ones said in unison.

Elf focused on creating first a powerful shield around the building and secondly an illusion around the six of them that no one was there.

"Hey, where did our reflections go?" One of the trainees did a little dance in front of the mirror.

"I made us invisible." Elf explained. "If we stay very quiet no one will find us here."

_:Good idea. Defensive magic that won't hurt anyone.: _Mardren praised.

_:Of course it is a good idea. Elf knows piles of such handy spells.:_ Dayna snorted in their minds.

_:Magic or not, I am never going without a sword ever again.:_ Deven said as he paced between them and the door.

Elf caught the attention of the four trainees. "So, who wants to know how to swear in another language?"

It wasn't long before someone encountered Elf's shields. The shields told her it was a Herald, so she dropped them.

The door swung open so hard it nearly slammed shut when it rebounded off the wall. Alberich himself stormed into the massive room.

He stopped and looked around. "Elf?"

"Oh, shoot! The illusion." Elf said as she dropped it.

The four trainees scrambled to their feet and hurried to their practice gear.

_:We told him you were safe, but he wanted to see with his own eyes.:_ Dayna said to Deven and Elf.

"You scared a decade off my life!" Alberich shouted in Karsite.

Elf flinched. Deven stepped between Elf and Alberich. "Sorry if we alarmed everyone, sir, but I thought it best to make certain Elf was safe."

The four trainees surrounded them.

"What happened?" One of the boys whispered to Elf.

"He wasn't told I was to practice magic today." Elf lied. One, the only Herald trainee, looked doubtful but the three bard trainees accepted her excuse. The Herald trainee was the eldest at a bare ten years old. Much too young to be so wary in Elf's opinion.

"You sit in that corner and stay there." Alberich pointed to the corner that was on the same wall as the door. "Deven, you the boys train."

"Yes sir." Deven said as he collected practice gear and led the four boys away from where Elf now sat.

Elf had her hands folded on her lap in an attempt to stop them from shaking. "Did anyone try to get into the Collegium? Deven thought Keka being attacked was meant to draw me out."

"He is a smart boy." Alberich stood over her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I hope you don't mind, I taught the boys some swears." Elf admitted. "I could hide them only if they were relatively stationary."

"In what language?"

"Some in Hardorn, some in Karsite." Elf admitted sheepishly.

Alberich's scarred face finally softened. "It could be worse."

"How is Keka?"

"I don't know. I went looking for you. From now on, you and Deven go everywhere under guard."

"Deven too?"

"Someone stole a copy of the map. It is too likely someone else now knows what he saw."

"We are supposed to serve at court tonight."

Alberich considered it then cursed. "Then I suppose I must attend too. Perhaps we can spot the bandit lord."

"I have looked for his face every time I am at court and I never see him."

"But he will have family. Perhaps one that knows what happened and is protecting him." Alberich pointed out.

Elf considered that. "I can't recall anyone paying too much attention to me."

Alberich turned to look at Deven demonstrating how to hold a sword and making the boys laugh.

"At least we know we are on the right track." Elf said as she picked at a spot of blood under a finger nail. "I just hope Keka doesn't die because of it."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Elf dragged her attention away from watching Deven serving at the Queen's table to the Hardorn ambassador, the latest arrival. "Yes, that is the right word." Elf assured him quickly.

The ambassador thanked her and turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

Elf stood a step back from the ambassador's chair. This was her duty during the suppers. It was mind bogglingly boring. Alberich stood behind the throne scowling at the crowd, making people nervous. Elf already had to explain to the former Imperial soldier that Alberich was not there because he expected trouble but because he insisted on maintaining that part of his duties.

A few minutes later, he turned to look at her again. He had been impressed when he discovered she spoke the Imperial tongue. "Trainee, how would I say sewage politely?"

Elf considered the conversation. "Sanitation."

"As I was saying, Hardorn still suffers from sanitation problems, but we are addressing it." The Ambassador explained.

The Guild master he was talking to looked doubtful.

Elf had listened to the conversation between this ambassador and several guild leaders. He was trying to increase economic investment in the damaged country.

"I beg your pardon." The Guild master smiled falsely and stood. "I must see to sanitation problems of my own."

"It is easier being a soldier." The Ambassador said in his native tongue.

"Do you have anything to sell yet?" Elf asked.

The Ambassador twisted to look at her. "Like what?"

"Depending on what you have to sell I can direct you to the best Guild Master. Also, Guild Masters have to be more careful, they can't take wild risks because loss of money means loss of position as Guild Master. You need to find young, upcoming merchants who need to find their own foot holds."

"Why would you tell me this?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because your tactics are warning people off rather than enticing them in. I heard that your king has imported sheep correct? You should find a younger son in a wool merchant family. They can help you get the looms set up."

"Who else should I talk to?"

"Well, there used to be stone quarries, with all the rebuilding going on I would recommend getting them open again. That will help create jobs. If nothing else, it will help your new home weather the winter better." Elf stepped forward to fill his wine again. "As for having trade brought in, work with the wagonfolk. They are always the first into a new area. They are far more willing to take risks."

"Is there anyone here worth talking to?"

Elf considered it a moment. "I would recommend speaking to the artificers."

"The what?"

"The engineers. Your men are used to magic, our men are not." Elf pointed out.

The ambassador noted the Guild Master took a seat elsewhere. Since they were at the end of a table and the pair across from were in deep discussion he had no one else to talk to.

Elf looked around. "I'll return in a moment."

She reached a Master Bard just as he was packing up his lute. "Master Darwain, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Elflet, right?"

"You served in the army during the wars, did you not?"

"Yes. Why?"

"The Hardorn ambassador is feeling like a fish out of water since he is a plain soldier and the room is filled with… well."

"Ah, say no more. I will join this Ambassador." Master Darwain slung his lute over his shoulder. "Is he having a hard time getting on here?"

"Yes. He is blunt and this lot has yet to meet the truth." Elf confessed. Master Darwain was infamous for using Bardic Immunity to its utmost.

After she made introductions, she noticed Alberich glaring at her.

_:Sorry.:_ She apologized quickly.

Larin, on the other side of the queen, nodded his approval as Master Bard and Ambassador started talking.

_:Did he mention how much grain surplus they are expecting this year?:_ Larin asked.

_:Not yet.:_ Elf admitted. _:They are very concerned about getting people with money to come in and set up businesses.:_

_:I am not surprised. Hmm, it would appear the Shin'a'in envoy is in a heated debate with a Karsite priest.:_

Elf turned her attention to the pair at another table. _:They have been debating theology for a few days. Shall I see if it has gotten out of hand?:_

_:Deven, can you hear us?:_

_:Yes.: _Deven paused briefly with a dish meant for the high table.

_:You take Elf's place and let her deal with them.:_ Larin ordered. _:I rather like having two of you to move around like a Fox and Geese set.:_

_:Can't tell.:_ Elf said lightly as Deven approached.

_:No, you stay right where you are.:_ Alberich interrupted.

_:What harm can come to them here?:_ Larin protested.

_:You, who has survived nests of vipers wonder what can be done in a crowd?:_ Alberich leveled a stern look at Elf and Deven. _:She stays there and he stays serving the high table.:_

_:I need a third pawn.: _Larin said in surrender.

_:You're right, this is boring.: _Deven said as he set the dish down.

_: Listen more.:_ Elf advised.

Since the Ambassador was occupied, she surveyed the servants at work in the crowd. They were dressed in dark blue and where serving the crowd while maintaining perfect posture and politely disinterested expressions.

_:You are watching for an odd one?:_ Alberich asked.

_:If I were a devious lord looking to silence a witness that's how I would do it.:_ Elf admitted.

_:What if it was one of the existing servants?:_

_:Existing servants are questioned under Truth Spell regularly.:_ Larin interrupted.

_:I am looking for someone who leaves their assigned area. Or whose clothing is not quite right.:_ Elf explained.

_:Elf, don't do something stupid.:_ Deven said with a strong sense of concern.

Elf looked down at the fancy cane in her hands. It had been a gift from one of the mages on the plains and she only used it when serving at court and when practicing with Kerowyn. It had an L shaped handle made of fine steel and a lapis lazuli set on a small disk that when rotated caused a small steel spike to pop out a steel bulb on the bottom for stability on ice. The shaft was made of bleached oak. It was exquisitely detailed but was a reminder she wouldn't be able to defend herself very well. _:I can barely hobble, what do you expect me to do? Chase a suspicious person over hill and dale?:_

Elf sensed a thread of concern from the high table. Looking up she noticed the Prince Consort looking at her. She tried to force herself into a better frame of mind. _:It is your job to chase, Deven, I will merely turn him into a toad if he gets to close.:_

_:Can you do that?: _The Queen interrupted.

_:In theory. It takes a lot of power and usually the subjects mind does not survive the experience.:_ Elf admitted. _:I'd probably just use a sleep spell, if I have time.:_

_:Don't scare the court, magic is still new.: _Larin advised.

Elf stepped forward to fill the goblets of the Master Bard and Ambassador who were now sharing anecdotes about the folly of new recruits.

Returning to studying the crowd, she mentally marked off the rank of everyone by their clothing, some habits she had no intention of breaking. She could see which people were trying to hide the status of their finances by wearing robes of a material that was expensive but stitched by someone other than the master tailor. What she found very interesting was the two Guild Masters who were resorting to the deception. The servants wore dark blue with a tunic of a lighter shade with the Valdemar coat of arms appliquéd on it. In summer, the tunics were of a lighter material but the fall ones were of plush wool.

Movement to her left caught her attention. A servant was walking quickly towards the door to the kitchens; in his hands were several plates from the high table. Those plates were fabulously expensive and if a careless servant broke one they were often fired by the Castle housekeeper.

Elf was about to remind him to go slower when she realized his tunic was wrong, it was not the right wool, it was too coarse for starters. She glanced at the appliquéd coat of arms; the winged horse was correct. Elf frowned slightly. There was still something that niggled at the back of her mind. When she glanced at another server, it dawned on her this fellow's tunic had the wrong sized stars. When the tunics for servers were made only the three large stars in the background were appliquéd on because the smaller ones fell off in the wash. This server's tunic had all of the stars on it.

Elf adjusted her grip on her cane so it was close to the base.

_:Deven…:_ Elf didn't get a chance to finish her call for help. The servant dropped the plates and lunged towards her with a long, thin stiletto. Elf swung her cane so it collided with her attacker's left temple. He dropped like a stone.

The Ambassador and Bard spun to see what was happening as the attacker hit the ground.

The Heralds looked at her in confusion.

Elf tightened her grip on the cane as the attacker started to get up and brought it down on the attacker's head.

The bard and Ambassador were out of their seats and on the attacker could try and get up again.

"What the devil happened?" The Ambassador asked.

"He's not a server." Elf explained as she picked up the stiletto and set it on the table, away from the intruder. She twisted disc so the ice spike popped out the end. The attacker struggled against the men holding him until Elf pressed the spike against the underside of his chin.

Alberich appeared, grabbed the attacker by the back of the neck, and with barely suppressed rage hauled the man from the room. Elf withdrew the spike on her cane and turned her attention to the Ambassador and bard. "Oh, you are out of wine. My apologies." Elf moved to fill their goblets.

The bard started chuckling, then roared with laughter.

_:Are you alright?:_ Deven demanded.

_:I am just fine. But my cane will need to be cleaned.:_ Elf assured everyone. "Please, gentlemen, sit down. I am quite sorry for the disturbance."

Even the Ambassador shook his head and laughed. The men across from them quickly start telling those further away what she had said.

"Brains a man with a cane, disarms him, and asks if we want more wine. Now this is a recruit I would not have minded having in the field." The Bard laughed as he took his seat.

Deven watched her like a hawk until she smiled and assured him three times she was fine.

"I imagine you having seen far more disturbing when you served on the Plains." The Bard addressed her.

"Not on the plains, it was quite civilized there, but on the way home there were a few bandit problems." Elf assured him. "I do miss the tower. Perhaps someday the song books there can be republished."

"There were song books?" Bard Darwain practically drooled.

"Wait, you served on the Plains? Were you the translator that Valdemar sent?" The Ambassador asked her with far more attention than he had paid to her before.

"Yes."

"I was told I should ask you about getting some proper court rig so I don't look like a bumbling fool."

"I can recommend a tailor who will see you are suited up properly." Elf offered.

"About those song books…" Bard Darwain prodded.

"They are in the process of being transcribed and when they are complete copies will be sent to each member of the alliance. Regrettably, there is not much for funding and keeping the tower warm enough for the hertasi to work is very expensive." Elf explained. "You can expect the non-magic tomes in about 10 years."

"Ten years…" Bard Darwain moaned. "Wait, do they need more transcribers?"

Elf smiled slightly. "What they really need are people who can speak multiple languages."

Now the Bard grinned at her. "And you just heard me mention I teach songs in other languages at the Bardic Collegium."

"I didn't hear a thing." Elf assured him innocently. "But perhaps a few of your more adventuresome students would care to make the journey. Provided the Crown approves. There is only a limit on magic users afterall."

_:What are you doing, you are supposed to be invisible.:_ Larin reminded her.

_:They asked about the plains.:_

_:Ah, then put a good spin on it.:_ Larin said, satisfied she had it under control.

Elf spoke to them for a few more minutes about the tower, mostly the weather and the beauty of the structure itself.

_:I cornered Gede.:_ Dayna said suddenly. _:Keka is doing better. His bowel was not punctured so there is a lower risk of blood poisoning.:_

_:Thank you.:_ Elf said with a sigh of relief.

_:Nice bonk with the cane. The fellow is pissing himself because he thinks there are two Alberichs.:_ Dayna relayed. _:Kantor says Alberich is pleased you spotted the man so quickly and wants to know everything as soon as the dinner is over. I'll let you tell Larin you won't be having the late dinner with the other Heralds. I just got another lecture on speaking to everyone so I figure I better hold off for a week at least.:_

Elf quickly relayed the news to the other mind speakers in the room.

By the time the dinner was done, the story of Elf braining someone going after the Hardorn Ambassador had reached every corner of the room. Especially the part when she promptly asked in the Ambassador would like some more wine. Already the theory was that the attacker was a Hardornen who resented the Imperial forces.

Elf could tell exactly when Deven heard what happened.

_:I thought someone just broke some dishes. What's this about you engaging in a massive battle?:_ Deven demanded.

_:She wasn't in any danger. She spotted him long before he was a real threat to her.:_ Dayna answered for her._ :She just opted for the nonmagical response since Larin pointed out magic still made the court nervous.:_

Deven sent her a frustrated glare.

Elf bid the Bard and Ambassador a good night and headed to a side entrance. Two members of the Queen's guard were waiting for her.

"Trainee, you're needed by Herald Alberich." One informed her. "Nicely done with the assassin."

"I just wish I didn't do it in front of a Bard." Elf grimaced.

"Why?" the other asked.

"Because brain rhymes marvelously with cane. Do you think he will let this little incident fade into memory with such a handy rhyme at hand?"

The guards chuckled and gestured for her to precede them.

"Is anyone watching over Trainee Deven?" Elf asked.

"We were told to remind you he is dining with half a dozen Heralds."

"Right." Elf was grateful the men were behind her. She was ready to curl up in bed and pull the blankets over her head, either that or start yelling and pulling out her hair with all the stress of the last week. Perhaps she should, at least a padded room at the Healers would be away from everyone and she wouldn't have to pretend she was unbothered by everything.

------

Deven looked at the door for the fifth time that minute.

"Relax, she's fine." Larin instructed. "I think she just proved she is not nearly as defenseless as everyone seemed to think."

"I don't think anyone taught her to use her cane like that." Deven protested.

"'Oh, you're out of wine…'" Of the Heralds quoted and chuckled.

"I told you not much phases her." Larin grinned. "Did you hear earlier she used magic to make herself and five other invisible? Nearly scared old Iron Face to death."

"I heard. The trainees have been swearing in three tongues ever since." The Herald who quoted her, handed Deven a plate of buns. "Eat up. An empty plate is just not natural for a boy your age."

"I am eighteen." Deven protested.

"Ye gods. You're half my age!" The Herald said in shock. "Larin, you realize we were in Whites before he was born? Where did the time go?"

"Between the Wars and the Mage Storms it just trickled away." Larin admitted.

"A new generation." The Herald shook his head. "Pity we didn't have anyone with your skills during the War, Deven. Larin here is giving you some more training in making maps I hear."

"There are lots of Foreseers and Farseers." Deven protested.

"And most were rushed into Whites because of the war." Larin pointed out. "We needed them on the front. We didn't have time to train them as thoroughly as we can now. We had to rely a lot more on ingrained instincts."

A third Herald nodded and put down his fork. "Ancar's mages could cloak what they did from Farsight and Foresight. Most of the time we saw nothing useful until it was the attack. But if you can see back in time perhaps you could have seen where they had been. Seen how many were coming."

Deven felt sick to his stomach. Guilt for being born at the wrong time writhed through him.

The table was silent for a long minute.

"He wouldn't have been useful for long." Larin pointed out. "The ones who could See what was coming died fast."

"Why? If they could see it coming, why did they die?"

"Because they were on the front. Just before I got my whites I heard one of the mathematics teachers discussing the averages." Larin explained. "A Herald sent to the front survived less than six moons on average. Soldiers averaged nine months before injury. Ancar's mages made certain if a Herald or Companion went down they would never get up so injury on the front meant death."

"Let's turn this to something else." A Herald that had stood at the main doors as guard suggested. "The boy is going to feel like he let us down by failing to be born earlier."

Deven flushed red.

"You weren't born until you were needed." Larin said philosophically. "Look at your Elf, had she been a Herald during the war she would never have been trained. If she had been a mage during the mage storms, everything she knew would suddenly been useless. Can you think of when a multilingual mage would be more useful than now?"

"No. But what about my Gifts?"

"You are not even in Whites yet and you want to know what you are good for? Give it time." Larin advised. "You know, since Elf is otherwise occupied, I only have you to torture. Did you start reading that book I gave you?"

Deven nodded.

"So, tell me, what did you forget on your map?" Larin asked.

Deven pummeled his brain. He had been so distracted by Keka's injury and the other events of the day he only read the first couple pages.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"You spotted him because the tunic was the wrong fabric?" Alberich repeated for the third time. "No magic? No thought sensing?"

"I wouldn't dare lower my shields in a room that full; it would be like having everyone yelling in my ear." Elf explained. "And the appliqué on his tunic was wrong, too many stars."

Alberich shook his head. "You and fabric."

"It is what I know." Elf pointed out.

Alberich gestured for her to hand over the cane. "This is steel, not silver?"

"The mage who gave it to me said he chose steel because it would hold up better and I had already broken a couple canes. Under the wood is a steel bar so it can take my full weight. That's why it is so heavy." Elf explained.

"You should as a Blue to make you a lighter one." Alberich advised. "Have you tried a staff?"

"Yes, I don't have enough movement in my wrist yet. I don't see why I can't just rely on magic."

"What if you are drained and there is none of those lines the mages want." Alberich asked. "Where is the spike?"

Elf twisted the gem on the handle. "It's small, but any longer and it would be useless on ice."

Alberich sat on the chair in front of his fireplace. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm great." Elf assured him. "My leg is holding up much better and I can ride for longer."

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Alberich scolded her.

Elf flopped into the chair opposite him. "I feel like I've had a day from hell. I have yet to see Keka, I only have Dayna's reports to know he is not dead yet. Deven was quite convinced I was going to be attacked and scared not only me, but those young Trainees. The only good thing is Deven serves at court now too."

Alberich had already heard that the young pair were lifebonded, which did not surprise him much. "I have been meaning to ask, why do you let Deven play protector? Silverdoe and Sa'vin have both told me nothing irritated you more than when people tried to coddle you."

"It is hard to explain." Alberich's expression told her he was still expecting her to try to explain. "He is worried if he doesn't watch over me I might vanish again, and this time never return. He was angry at first until he heard why I was hidden. Now he thinks if he can watch over me and protect me from these bandits I won't vanish."

"You mean die, do you not? He is worried you will die again."

"I prefer the term vanished." Elf shrugged.

"And you know this how?"

"Because he thought about it very hard. After talking to the Circle he was much more... secure is the right word I think. But that could just be because his head still hurts."

"Serves him right for doing something so foolish."

"He thinks that too. Nevertheless, if he hadn't done it then the Circle would not know what level of detail he can get when he needs to. That is why they gave him over to Larin, right?"

Alberich poured some wine in mugs for each of them. "Drink a bit, it will help you sleep."

Elf took the mug and stared at the wine but shook her head. "I won't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Someone stole a copy of the map, right? Well that means Deven, who is no mage, is also a target. Between that and Keka I doubt I will sleep until it's over."

"You will sleep when you are dead? Many younglings say that."

Elf's silvery grey eyes met Alberich's grey-green ones. Alberich recognized this wasn't the sweet, somewhat shallow girl everyone else knew. The first time he saw this facet of her was when she had torn apart the council chambers. Alberich sipped his wine. This was the core he had known would drive her to walk when all said it was impossible. Eventually the Circle would see below the façade but for now Alberich preferred them to think her defenseless, it made them more watchful.

"I am surprised you and young Deven have not snuck off together." Alberich changed the topic to one he knew would make her uncomfortable, she needed to focus on something other than the dangers of the day.

As expected Elf blushed a beet red. "We can't, everyone is always checking in on me. Dirk walked into my room almost two weeks ago and Deven had to hide under the bed. Not that we were doing anything improper. Then last week Silverdoe _and_ Elspeth were in my room after we dosed off after moving a bookshelf. I am starting to think I will have to put up a curtain and hope no one gets curious, as my parents did."

"So if I was to suggest taking my spare room here until this business with the bandits is done…"

"Uh uh, no way. Last thing I need is you scaring him off. You would, don't deny it. You are the dreaded Weapon Master. You are still his teacher." Elf was still beet red.

"You will not have privacy until you have your Whites." Alberich pointed out. "Since you will not be riding a Circuit that will be some years yet."

"And when he gets his whites he will be on circuit for more than a year and a half. Why am I talking about this with you?" Elf drank some of her wine. "You are up to something."

"What motives could I have for embarrassing you?" Alberich asked.

Elf looked down at the empty mug and put it down. "Sneaky old man."

"I will escort you over to the Healers to see Keka, then you are going to go to bed if I have to pour a sleeping potion down your throat myself."

"I don't need to sleep." Elf protested. "I need to think."

"About what? About bandits? About assassins?"

"About magic. I have it, I have been taught, but no one wants me to use it. Can't use it to practice defense. Can't use it in court. Can't use it to trace my family's killers. Do they just not trust me or is it because I shredded the council room? I am good at magic. I could have shielded Keka so I would have known he was hurt _and_ who did it but it is forbidden. I am allowed only to shield myself. Silverdoe says I may use magic so long as I use common sense but the Mage Collegium says no student may do magic outside of class. I got in trouble for using magic to help Deven move a bookshelf with a spell I have done so often I could do it in my sleep."

"So what is your question you need to think on?"

"If I should take the Adept challenge now so I am no longer a student of the Mage's Collegium. I would still be a trainee obviously, but only the Circle could forbid me a line of study or a use of magic."

"Has it truly been so stifling?"

"If you went from someplace they trusted you to use your common sense to a place where everyone assumed you were going to do something stupid would you feel stifled?"

Alberich nodded. "I would. However, I would not go out of my way to make people think I was a silly and a little shallow."

Elf grimaced.

"As you are now, you look like a serious trainee. As you normally look…"

"I look like I fell in a vat of dye. I know, I hear it regularly. But I see no reason to dress like an undertaker simply for people to take me seriously."

"You used that odd talent of yours to spot that assassin today, if you used it on yourself, what would you conclude?"

Elf's lips pursed then her nose wrinkled. "That I love color."

"Truly? Is that all you would conclude?"

"Fine, I'd say I was trying very hard to stand out while trying to fit in. I'd also say I don't like uniforms."

"You don't?"

"Not one whit, but I understand why we have them."

"Why don't you like uniforms?"

"Because people in uniforms usually chase off people like me and accuse us of stealing or worse." Elf pointed out. "Even Heralds have done it so you can't Heralds are exempt from being uniformed harassers."

"When did a Herald chase you off?"

"When we stopped outside Haven just before heading north. He asked us if we had paid for our vegetables or if we had just taken them from the market gardens. My mother told him we bought them from a farmer up the road and this merchant we had never seen said we were lying because his garden was pillaged and we were the thieving type."

"What did the Herald do?"

"He ordered us to pay for the vegetables or take it up with the city courts and continued on his way."

"Did you pay for the vegetables?"

"We already had so we packed the wagon and left the next day." Elf explained. "The merchant did try and take a Wind as payment."

"What happened to the merchant?"

"Wind didn't take well to being stolen and mother was a mercenary, what do you think happened?"

"The merchant lived?"

"Of course, he just had to pick up a few teeth. He probably thought we were just a poor wagon family. However, we weren't we just didn't flaunt our money to avoid catching the wrong sort of attention."

"And you are surprised people thought you did not have the money to pay for vegetables?"

"The wagon was in good condition, the horses were all good quality. We did not look poor, just not wealthy. Any merchant worth his salt would know that at a glance." Elf pointed out. "That was likely why he was counting on us just paying so we wouldn't lose money by having to linger for a judgment. It is a common scam."

"And by leaving without resolving it, your parents only supported the belief that Wagon folk have little regard for laws."

"So they should have camped outside the city for the average eighteen months it takes for a judgment to be rendered in a petty case? Judgment that would have been against them? Besides, if he tried to pursue it or made things difficult he attempted to steal a horse and he has the scar on his knee from Wind's shoe. Valdemar was just not profitable enough to linger for eighteen months."

"And something up north was profitable?"

"We were going to Lady's Crossing. The Head Lady left word she wanted to meet with us to talk business."

"You have done business with them before?"

"Yes, before they settled in Valdemar. They paid well for good quality, sturdy fabrics that their littles couldn't destroy."

"I had wondered what sent wealthy merchants that way." Alberich admitted.

Elf pulled up her good leg and propped her chin on it. "Before we see Keka, what did you learn from the assassin?"

Alberich was surprised she had waited as long as she did to question him. "He normally works for a lord listening to conversations and collecting blackmail evidence. He was approached by letter from someone else saying he would be given a tidy fortune if you were to die. He doesn't know who hired him and he burned the letter so we can't trace him that way. But it was not his normal client."

"Has he killed before?"

"Yes. Apparently this lord in question would have him kill anyone who refused to pay the blackmail but those were all poisonings."

"So he'll be executed. Handy for the bandit lord." Elf drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair. "Who was he set upon? Did he hurt Keka?"

"He was given three targets." Alberich admitted. "Keka was to be killed first to keep him from rescuing you again. Then you and Deven."

Elf turned her face away but he saw a tear escape her eye.

"Come, let's go see Keka." Alberich suggested. "And don't worry about Deven, you pair will be under constant guard."

------

Keka had been sleeping but Elf had lingered with him for a candlemark under Alberich's watchful eye. She spent the time promising to bring him ribbons and fresh eggs in the morning, no matter what the Healers said.

Finally, Alberich escorted her to the Herald Wing, but not to her room, instead she was shown to rooms on the third floor of the section that housed the Heralds. Deven was already there alo9g with Dirk and Larin.

"You don't leave this room for any reason." Alberich informed her in a tone it was not up for debate. "Both of you. There will be guards outside your door at all times and a Herald in this room at all times."

Elf took a seat on an old couch. The room was slightly musty from disuse.

"There is a bedroom for each of you." Dirk said with a slight twitch of his lips. "Use them separately."

Deven flushed bright red.

Elf was too tired and her mood to dark to adopt her normal, cheerful façade. "Why?"

"Pardon me." Silverdoe slipped around the Heralds standing between the Trainees and the doorway. "I brought you some books."

"Have they been checked?" A new, female voice asked.

"For what?" Silverdoe asked.

The new arrival was in her late twenties with blond hair and grey leathers similar to Alberich. "Poison."

"You can poison a book? Interesting." Silverdoe looked down at them. "I know some books are poison. Is that what you mean?"

"This is Herald Tashti. Her skills lie in preventing assassins." Dirk introduced.

"Oh. I've heard of you, you are one of the three Weaponsmasters." Silverdoe put down the books. "Then test them if you must. But be careful."

"Why?" Tashti asked suspiciously.

"They are magic books." Elf explained. "Silverdoe suggested I put a protective spell on them to keep younger mages from attempting the spells. And some older mages who might not understand the languages as well as they might think."

"What does the spell do?" Alberich asked, certain this was going to cause more concern among the mages.

"It depends. It will just be very hard to open unless the lock spell is set to you but if you force it, it makes you sleep." Elf explained. "Very simple."

"And the lock is set only to you?"

"Of course." Elf waved her hand and the top book flipped open. "There, look, see if someone else wants to kill me."

Dirk shared a concerned glance with Alberich.

Tashti leaned over the book and studied it thoroughly. "I'm looking for discolorations." She explained. "To put poison on a page it must be a liquid."

"Oh, then it won't be on there, all my books are protected with magic. Liquid runs off them like water off a duck's back."

"Elf helped develop the protection spells with the mages at the tower to keep the books there from deteriorating further." Silverdoe explained. "She's got a marvelous talent for designing spells. Nearly matching one of my previous students."

Larin looked thoughtful. "Could you make it so no one can see a missive until it reaches the right hands?"

"Now is not the time to wonder how else Elf makes a perfect diplomat." Dirk intervened before Larin could question her further.

"Herald Dirk is right." Silverdoe agreed. "I will stay here for the first watch. Sa'vin is down in your Field watching over the Spirit Horses."

"Companions." Elf corrected.

"Right, Companions. They are settled in a corner of that great field. Ah, you have sent a meal for the pair excellent." Silverdoe took a seat on a chair and set down a bag she had carried over her shoulder. "You may check this as well. It is clothing for tomorrow and my flute."

Tashti looked up from the book she was examining. "I'm impressed. And you are wise to keep these under lock and key. One is in Rethewellan but it is downright archaic."

"That one is about four centuries old." Elf admitted.

"But you think you understand this better than a native speaking Rethwellan?" Tashti asked.

"Yes." Elf said with no false modesty. "No offense, but I can explain it another time? It's late. We will stay here and behave like good little hostages."

"You aren't hostages." Dirk protested.

"It feels that way." Deven muttered. "That, or prisoners."

"Let them sleep." Alberich ordered. Only Tashti ignored him, the two men made their farewells and left the room.

"I will be just outside the door." Tashti informed them as she closed the last book. "My husband, Aeric, takes over from me in four candlemarks. Alberich was going to take this watch inside so I wager it will be both he and Dirk here later. Don't worry, you are as safe as can be."

They bid her farewell and Tashti left, locking the door behind her.

Silverdoe removed a tiny pot of white paint and a paintbrush. "So Elf? She is no mage, she won't sense anything."

Elf eyed the paint.

"What's that for?" Deven asked.

"To take the Adept challenge." Elf explained.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Is this dangerous?" Deven asked in a whisper as he helped move the old couch in front of the door.

"For her, if she wasn't ready." Silverdoe admitted.

"But she's ready?"

"Yes. Do you believe that all Gifts are given for a reason?"

"Yes."

"Well, the Heralds are focused on the lordly bandit but I am far more concerned about the Blood Path Mage. I have looked at the papers the Heralds have gathered. Every Herald who has investigated the case has died. Nothing alarming; a stroke here, an accident there. Child's play for a Blood Path Mage. Elf is protected from him on the Palace grounds by a very powerful shield. When she reached the plains the tower itself and distance protected her. But if she sets foot out of Haven as she is now…"

"He can kill her."

"Same for you." Silverdoe informed him. "But she can protect you too."

"I wish I was a mage." Deven admitted longingly.

"Why? As a nonmage you can breach the defenses of a mage much easier. There is a reason you are not a mage. I am certain of it."

Elf looked up from where she was painting on the floor. "Is something wrong Deven? You're worried again."

"Are you sure you are not an empath?" Deven asked.

"Positive." Elf assured him.

"You heard my thoughts then?"

"More like I heard the tenseness in it. It is hard to explain." Elf turned back to her diagram. It was supposed to be done in many colors but, as with the Master's test, she used only white. The colors were not needed magically and white seemed a better symbol. Each symbol was painstakingly crafted, no line too thick or two thin.

Deven winced when he dropped his end of the couch and watched the door.

"No need to worry about being heard." Silverdoe said as she sat on the couch. "It is shielded to a fair thee well here. There are very very old shields here that are tied to the Heart stone under the palace. They likely date to that last mage you told me about."

"Herald Vanyel."

"That's the one." Silverdoe gestured for him to sit down. "I strengthened them so none of Elf's Workings will get through. There will be two more shields, she will have one around herself and I will have one around that. I checked, there are no occupants in the rooms below us. The only safer place would be a truly shielded Work Room. However, they are in the base of the old palace. That's the right word, right? Palace?"

"Yes."

"I envy Elf's ability with languages. I cannot explain the words I need to teach in Valdemaran or I would take on more students here."

"Elf said once you are a special teacher." Deven said as he gingerly sat next to her.

"Yes, I normally take only one student at a time. One who has special needs. Both of my students before Elf were Adepts as well. One was outstripping his regular teachers and was becoming cocky. The other was a young one whose gift developed far too early. Like Elf and I on the plains, I didn't just do a few hours a day with these students. It was like an… oh what's the word… an assistant learning your trade."

"Apprentice."

"Exactly."

"How long did you teach the others?"

"First was for ten years. He was the youngest Adept in all the Clans when I allowed him to complete this challenge. The other I had for nearly fifteen years. When he was twenty I handed him over to another teacher to complete his training."

"How old were you when you started teaching, you can't be much beyond thirty."

"I am fifty five, youngling." Silverdoe informed him. "I started teaching when I was twenty five."

"Thirty years and only three students."

"Ah, but those three students are the special ones. I had others but I was not their main teacher."

"Why is Elf able to take the test now?"

"She's had a far more condensed version of teaching. Elf's Grandmother has had contact with her. You have dreamed so you know time does not run the same there. She could teach Elf for hours at night and I more hours in the day. If the other teacher had been anyone other than a very well trained Healing Adept I would have found a way to block it."

"Does she know you know?"

"Of course, she does not lie to me about it, but she will say 'My grandmother says' and I know she has not had a letter from her grandmother. She will sleep on a problem and awake with an answer that would have been taught to a Clan Mage. If I ask her she would tell me."

"Why don't you ask? How do you know what she has been taught?"

"Because I watch. You will learn far more about what people know if you watch than if you ask. I watched her skill grow. I watched her discuss theory with other mages. Also, Clan Mages are taught certain spells and theories at predictable levels, only when they have mastered the lessons from before. I watched for those. Like if you wanted to see how far someone had learned to read you would watch what they read. Do you see?"

"I think so." Deven watched as Elf cleaned one spot of paint away. "How do you look so young?"

"Magic preserves and Tayledras live in a fog of magic. I have felt myself grow older more since the Mage Storms but I helped k'Vala and two other clans rebuild the nodes so I have had more magic around me than say a Herald or a Karsite." Silverdoe explained.

"If this works, it means you are no longer her teacher. What will you do then?"

"I will stay for a short time. Work on my Valdemaran and see where it goes from there. I do wish to see the northern Vale. One of my students is there."

"Which one?"

"The cocky one, and my first student."

Elf stood stiffly, pausing to rub her hip. "This looks corrects. Ready?"

"We shall sit and watch the show." Silverdoe assured her calmly.

As Elf stood in the centre of the circle Deven could see a slight shimmer then she blurred slightly, like he was looking at her through poor quality glass.

"Perhaps someday I will return to teach yours and Elf's children." Silverdoe suggested thoughtfully then watched in amusement as he turned bright red. Satisfied he would be too busy thinking of babies, and likely how they came about, to worry loud enough to bother Elf she returned to watching Elf.

Inside her shield, Elf took a few deep breaths.

_:Put aside your anger Elf.:_ A familiar voice said into her mind.

_:Grandfather?:_

_:You are too angry, look at it, acknowledge it, understand it, then put it aside.:_

Elf decided not to ask how her Grandfather was able to speak to her, he has very weak mindspeach. Instead, as she settled into her grounding, she stepped back emotionally to look at the swirl of emotions that existed in her. Even ones she did not admit to herself where there. There was anger, love, uncertainty, fear, hatred, resentment, and hope.

She looked at negative emotions first. Much of her hatred was bound up with the grief of her family. Grief that still held a grip on her. In there was also guilt.

The rage and hatred for the men who killed her family was there, gnawing at her soul. She forced herself to look at those emotions and realized part of her anger was based on guilt, that she had not saved her family because she was too busy talking to a bird. She had been thirteen, now she was seventeen. Using the experience and knowledge she had garnered, she forced herself to consider what other outcomes there could have been but the only alternative there was death for all of them. If she had ridden in using magic, the blood mage would have done far worse. Torture, perhaps captivity for all of them.

_:Ah, you do see.:_ The voice whispered in her mind. _:Anger like this is a great weakness. A path to your heart for darkness to exploit.:_

Elf struggled but finally released the anger and hatred. She felt something inside her loosen, a tenseness she didn't know she carried vanished.

There was also the resentment she had towards the Collegium and even partially towards Dayna. She had been just outside Haven, why hadn't Dayna Chosen her then? If she had they would never have been slaughtered.

She felt sick to her stomach, she resented Dayna? Dayna was her sister in her heart. She loved Dayna, but she resented her…

_:Perhaps then you would never have made a good Herald.:_ Faolan pointed out. _:That day changed you Elf. She would not have been sent to Choose you if it had not happened.:_

Had their bond not been inevitable? Her Grandfather was a priest who Heard the God, he would know, wouldn't he?"

_:Nothing is inevitable.:_

Elf struggled a bit before she could set aside that emotion.

Finally, she faced the emotions at the core of her being, she had expected more anger and more rage but instead she faced Dayna and Deven. Dayna, her sister, her friend, her Companion. The one who had called her from death. Deven… his role was unclear but there was an excitement at the uncertainty. Her heart pulled towards both of them.

At peace for the first time in years, she started the Challenge.

"I think someone is knocking." Deven said several candlemarks later when he felt vibrations in the back of the couch.

"Probably." Silverdoe admitted. Reaching through the shields with her magic, she tested who was there. "Tashti, a man I don't know, and Alberich."

Silverdoe shooed Deven off the couch then helped him move it.

"Why did you answer, not?" Alberich demanded.

"Shielding. I made it strong enough to block out sound." Silverdoe explained around the slightly opened door.

"It is my watch now." Alberich informed her.

"I know. Nevertheless, I will stay to maintain the shield. But first, could you bring some water to drink?"

"They are still awake?"

"Elf has some struggles to face. Deven and I have been talking for the most part. There is much to weigh on the minds of these two." Silverdoe glanced back at Elf.

"What decisions have they made?"

"None. It is one of those stare at the fire and search your soul nights. That's all."

Alberich turned to Tashti and sent her for the water then turned back to Silverdoe. "Allow me in?"

"Certainly." Silverdoe had to focus for a moment to key the shield to allow him in before stepping to the side. She closed the door as soon as he was in the room.

"What magic is she doing now?" Alberich asked worriedly.

"Magic her teacher wholly approves of." Silverdoe gestured for Alberich to sit. Deven chose to sit on the hearth.

"The Challenge she spoke of."

"Yes, and she is ready." Silverdoe sat on the couch and stretched her legs out in front of her. "I felt it was necessary."

"The other mages have expressed concern about her anger."

"I was concerned too." Silverdoe admitted. "Hence this. Our Challenge is not a test. It forces one to see their flaws. If she fails, she will see how her anger and rage have weakened her. If she passes, she will have overcome them. Do I make sense?"

"You could have sent her to a Mindhealer." Deven pointed out.

"Healers usually encourage a… selfishness. Not a negative one. And they offer too much understanding. Especially since they all remember a little girl."

"Pity she does not need." Alberich agreed.

"Exactly."

"How long?"

"A couple more candlemarks at least."

Alberich watched in silence until Tashti arrived with the water and a platter piled with cold foods, which Silverdoe accepted.

"What danger faces she?"

Silverdoe debated what to say. "I have seen people emerge with no magic."

"Why?"

"This is part prayer, part spell. I cannot say why someone failed. I can only suspect that they displeased the Starry Eyed."

"Who did she call on?"

"I don't know." Silverdoe admitted.

"Raiken." Deven answered.

"A God of Warriors and Death." Alberich said darkly.

"Her Grandfather is a priest to him." Deven explained. "Elf told me that the warriors are not just those of swords and such, but any who fight. Healers, mages, even pregnant women appeal to him. He had a parallel. A Goddess of Life and Mercy. Elf tells me that both have good and bad aspects."

"I don't see how mercy and life has a bad side." Silverdoe said with some confusion.

"Sometimes mercy is a great injustice." Deven pointed out. "Sometimes life is nothing but suffering."

"Interesting." Silverdoe offered Alberich the plate of food. "Would you care for some cheese?"

"Too calm you are."

Silverdoe chuckled. "Even a failure here will be a success. What is there to worry about?"

"Elspeth has told me people die attempting this."

"They die attempting the Adept Work, not the Challenge. It is like the difference between the first time you let your student fight live steel and the first time they face a true enemy."

"And when will she do her Adept work?"

"When she has her Whites. She will need time to decide upon it. You already have a Heart stone so she cannot make one of those. She is not a Healing adept so she will not set a spell to cleanse the land. But she will find something."

"And you will remain for that?" Deven asked.

"Probably not. She has other teachers to turn to if she needs help. She will have the rank of Adept and the Mage Collegium has said when the student has reached their final rank, whatever it may be, they are trained and may sit among them as equals, right? Well, that's what she needs."

Silverdoe sensed they were satisfied.

_:You lied to them.:_ Dayna accused in the back of her mind. _:This could be very dangerous.: _

_:Dayna, you know she won't fail. At worst, she will be very malleable for a few days while her headache goes away. Her grandmother would have protested if she did not agree it was time.:_

---

Faolan opened his eyes and found Taniel still pacing the small barge, causing it to rock.

"How can you just sit there?" Taniel demanded.

"I am not just sitting here. I am meditating." Faolan corrected. "I am more concerned about the consequences of our children riding into a land where justice lies in the hands of the crown and taking matters into their own hands. It could result in their deaths. Besides, if Elf is not ready, she will try again in a year or two."

"Don't reminded me about that either. How on earth did we make six hundred children?"

"Large families with large hearts who collect strays." Faolan pulled her down on the edge of the bed. "You can do nothing about Elf, she is in the hands of her teacher and the Hands of the Gods. The clan is expecting us to join this witchhunt and that is something can do something about. Talk to our children, send him off to be useful someplace."

"They won't turn around."

"No, they won't. But we should give them a new path. Make them useful rather than a hindrance."

"What are you suggesting?" Taniel asked.

"Let no wagon travel alone. Tell them to act as guards so Elf can act. Send some to act as agents for the crown, people who can walk anywhere unmolested."

"When did you get that idea?" Taniel asked as she stood, this time with purpose rather than worry.

"When I was listening to you rant earlier. You have brilliant ideas when you stop to listen to yourself."

"I am going to need lots and lots of birds."

"We are not far from Haven now, surely they have pigeons."

"That will work. Come on."

"It is not even dawn!" Faolan said in exasperation.

"You're an adept, you survive a night without sleep." Taniel said as she exited out the back of the floating barge.

"Not at a hundred fourteen!" Faolan protested.

"Pissh! You can get the horses."

Faolan debated going out into the cold night and decided if she wanted to get back on the road she could do it herself. Getting up only to close the door he snuffed out the mage light and headed to bed.

"Faolan?" Taniel opened the door. "What are you doing back in bed?"

"I am hoping my wife will come to her senses and join me before all the warmth escapes out the door. The horses are sleeping, we are ahead of almost everyone, and a few hours will not much difference."

Taniel recast the mage light. "I am not sleeping. Not now."

"Then read a book."

"How can you even consider sleeping?"

"After eighty years, you really need to ask?"

Taniel practically growled.

"If you aren't going to sleep why don't you go for a walk?"

"Very well. But we are still leaving at dawn." Taniel grabbed her cloak and stormed out.

Faolan waited a few minutes to see if she changed her mind before snuffing out the magelight.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Elf gasped and nearly fell back. Every limb tingled and she could feel Power coursing through her. Her mind felt too big to fit inside her head. She could feel the Healing spell pulse in time with her heart as the Power surged to every lingering injury. Quickly she stopped it from healing her tattoo.

_:Well done.:_ The voice said then vanished.

_:Oh, I am so proud!: _Dayna exclaimed. _:I promised I wouldn't try to help you but you didn't need my help. Oh, this is wonderful!:_

_:Congratulations Elf, nicely done!: _Mardren said.

Elf lowered the shield around her and found Silverdoe, Deven, and Alberich on their feet and waiting for her.

"You're glowing." Deven informed her with a hint of awe. "Literally."

Elf stood and dusted off her butt. She released her tap on the node and she felt the surge of power ease. "Better?"

"So?" Alberich prodded in Karsite.

"I passed." Elf stretched, the muscles in her shoulders and back complained but no other pain bothered her. The realization the pain was gone almost made her giddy.

Silverdoe studied her and nodded. "It took longer than I expected. It's dawn now."

"You shouldn't have stayed up." Elf said with a slight frown.

Deven got her cane and offered it to her.

"I don't need it." Elf assured him.

"No?" Deven looked doubtful.

"No. Never again." Elf framed his face with her hands. "You look worried. Was it really that scary for you?"

Alberich looked at Silverdoe for answers since Elf's attention was completely focused on Deven.

"Her healing spell did its job." Silverdoe explained. "I suspect it is dormant now. Elf had to tap into a node to finish the Challenge and that must have caused it to complete its purpose. I thought this spell used only her energies, if I'd known it would use outside power I would have helped her tap into a large node earlier."

"Can she learn weapon work?" Alberich asked.

"That's up to you and the other weapon masters." Silverdoe folded her arms under her breasts to hide the fact they were shaking. "You know that feeling when you send a student into the world? When you have all those doubts and yet you are so proud and your guts are in knots…"

"Yes."

"Well, I think I am going to be ill." Silverdoe turned away. "What if there is something I have forgotten to teach her that she needs to know?"

Alberich awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Silverdoe! I did it!" Elf hurried to give her Silverdoe a hug.

Silverdoe returned the hug with a forced smile on her face. "Well done. Don't forget your common sense now that you are an Adept. You don't have the life experience that Adepts normally have."

"I won't let it go to my head." Elf assured her as she released Silverdoe and gave Alberich a hug. "Any pride pricking pieces of advice?"

"Not when you expect it." Alberich returned her hug. "Eat and to bed you both."

Elf kissed his cheek and she withdrew. "You too."

As soon as the young ones were set up with the warm cold cuts and stale bread Silverdoe and Alberich left. Unsurprisingly, Tashti was still waiting in the hall with Aeric.

"So what were they up to?" Tashti asked.

"We have a new Adept." Alberich informed them. "One of you, watch them."

"I am going for a drink." Silverdoe headed to the stairs.

"I am joining you."

------

"I think you have a new grey hair." Deven teased as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, probably a few." Elf admitted as she collected the food and water. "Are you coming?"

"To where?"

"One of the rooms. "

Deven's eyebrows shot up.

"Not to have sex." Elf said quickly. "First, I want to eat, and second I am going to shield you to a fare thee well."

"That's it? I don't mean it that way."

"And sleep. I'm tired. It has been a long day."

------

A sharp knock woke Elf mere candlemarks later. "You finished the Adept Challenge?" Elspeth demanded the other side of the door. "Are either of you awake?"

Elf poked her head out of the cocoon of blankets and glared at the door. "There is just me in here." Elf informed her.

"Then where is Deven?"

_:Dev?:_ Elf asked.

_:I'm sleeping.:_ Came the muttered reply.

Elf got up and padded across the cold stone floor to open the door. Still yawning Elf walked past Elspeth and the Herald playing watchdog to the other bedroom. Without knocking she went in. Deven cracked one eye open.

"I brought clean uniforms for both of you." Elspeth informed him.

Elf looked down at her nightgown, which showed only the tips of her toes. "Hmm, good idea." Turning she headed back to her room.

Deven sat up in bed. "Herald, sorry. I'll be out in a moment."

Elspeth left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I want to hear everything." Elspeth said as she took a seat before the hearth.

Aeric drank a cup of hot tea. "They started out in the same room so you weren't all wrong."

"I'm surprised they were in separate beds. Normally if you are looking for one you find them both." Elspeth explained.

"I don't blame her for doing that test." Aeric said as he open a still warm roll and spread butter on it.

"I want to know why she did it."

"I can think of a few reasons." Aeric went to the outer door and gave the buttered bun to Tashti.

"Because I was only allowed to use my magic if my training was finished." Elf said as she emerged. "You said so yourself. I was going to wait until I got my Whites, but if I did I couldn't shield Deven or anyone else." Elf picked up a piece of pan-fried sausage and a bun and took a seat on the raised hearth.

Deven emerged and took a seat next to her. "Headache?"

"From over exertion? No."

Deven shook his head. "Now that is unfair. I spend a couple candlemarks using my Gift and end up with a pounding headache for a week. You use your Gifts for at least six candlemarks and look like you have done nothing more stressful than stroll the garden."

Elf could sense there was no bitterness in his voice. "At least you have my gratitude." She offered.

Elspeth rolled her eyes, Aeric grinned.

"The gratitude of a pretty lady has got to be worth something, right?" Deven asked her with a grin.

Elf grinned besottedly up at him.

"Where have I seen that look?" Aeric asked the room with a grin.

"I last saw it on you yesterday when Tash bested you with rapiers."

"Ah yes. It pays to let her win once and a while."

"Let me win did you?" Tashti's voice floated through the door.

"Silverdoe must have removed her shield." Deven observed.

"She did this morning." Elspeth confirmed. "Back to why you took the Challenge. Why didn't you come to me or Darkwind?"

"Because Silverdoe is my teacher." Elf answered. "Was there a good reason I shouldn't? If I can use the Gifts I have to protect someone, it is my responsibility to do whatever I can to see to it there are no obstacles to me perform that duty."

"And what are you going to do with it now?"

"Shield Deven, Dayna, Mardren, and, Gods willing, Keka. I would like to try working with Deven to see if we can combine our skills to spot areas of Blood Magic. There have been twenty-three wagons attacked with more than fifty people slaughtered. That gives us several locations to look for traces of blood magic."

"What about the lord?"

"Of course we must find him. We also need to identify his source for information. He is not at court; I would have recognized him by now, so someone else must be his eyes and ears. But I don't need an Adept's skill to fend him of."

"No, you just need a cane." Aeric inserted with a grin. Elspeth turned towards him with a look of annoyance. Aeric shrugged off Elspeth's annoyance. "Did you see the damage she did with her cane? Two whacks and he was down. She stopped as soon as she had neutralized the threat. Even though she suspected he was the man who tried to kill her pet. She might be young, but I don't think the Circle's concerns over her wanting revenge are warranted."

"I don't want revenge." Elf confirmed. "I did before but I do not now. Now I want justice. I want the case of every slaughtered person to be brought into the light of day and judged. I will help find them, but I don't want to do everything they did to my family to them, I want them in custody. You want to see my mind? I can drop my shields or you can have Herald Talia question me, that is part of her role is it not? To help Heralds who become obsessed with vengeance."

Elspeth met Elf's sincere gaze. "Very well, I believe you. However, I would like Talia to speak with you."

"Fair enough." Elf put a hand on Deven's leg when he started to protest. "Perhaps, when this is over, we can go over some of the texts I brought back from the Tower. There are several magical concepts in there I think are worth exploring and now that I am an Adept I can join the mages and translate what I wrote."

"When this is over, yes. When it is over, I think you can start helping the teachers with the new mage students. However, until you get your Whites any big works you undertake, you bring up with me first. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Elf said soberly.

"Well, I have places to be." Elspeth stood. "Some new guards should be up soon so you and Tash can get some rest before your class with Kris and Lyra."

"Excellent, thank you." Aeric stood as she left.

With Elspeth gone, Elf took a deep breath and chose a piece of fruit from the tray. "We are confined to here for the day then?"

"Yes. I imagine your teachers will bring up some work for you." Aeric confirmed.

"Maps." Deven said with a sigh.

"I can help you if you like." Elf offered.

"You know how to make maps?"

"I know what makes good maps." Elf pointed out. "Landmarks, directions, scale…"

"Scale?" Deven practically groaned. "How am I supposed to figure out scale?"

"We'll find away." Elf assured him.

------

Taniel and Faolan could finally see the city walls. They did not dare Jump their floating barge inside Valdemar. Valdemarans were too new to magic and might interpret it as an attack. However, the temptation to Jump was growing since the traffic had slowed to a crawl.

"It's not yet noon!" Taniel said in exasperation as she passed the reins to Faolan. "I told you we should have started out last night."

"What are you planning?" Faolan asked as she descended to the ground.

"To get pigeons. I will get there faster walking than on the barge. Before you say it, I will wait for you before going to find Elf." Taniel explained as she ducked inside the barge to change.

Faolan propped his feet on the foot brace and got comfortable. Taniel always got frustrated with traffic; he always considered it a chance to meet new people. She stormed out of the barge clad in a fur lined coat and boots and wool breeches. In one hand, she had a pair of gloves, in the other she had a leather purse and was stirring it with her finger. "What do you need money for?"

"You think I am going to chase down a couple hundred pigeons on my own?" Taniel asked and blew him a kiss as she started towards the city.

"Feisty little thing." An old man commented with a chuckle.

Faolan turned his attention to the stranger. He had a cane in one hand and the rope for an old donkey in the other. "I prefer her that way."

"You one of them mages?" The old man asked. "Your wagon has no wheels."

"I am." Faolan shifted over. "Care for a ride? You can tie your donkey to the wagon."

"Don't mind if I do." The old man said with a gap-toothed grin. "Not often a stranger offers to share a ride on this road and my old bones are weary."

------

Taniel made better time among the few people willing to walk in the snow. She was eager to see the city. She loved cities with their bustle and activity and Haven promised to be one of the better ones she had entered. Of course, there was a dark side to cities, the extreme poverty and sickness from poor sanitation.

Taniel recalled Elf saying once that the worst area of Haven was Exile's Gate. Hopefully a guard would be able to direct her to it. After all, if she was going to pay for pigeons she may as well pay those who need the money.

"Taniel, Adept Taniel." A vaguely familiar voice hailed her in Kaled'a'in from her right, off the road. "Is that you?"

Taniel stopped and spotted a pair of men on dyhelis bounding through the snow. That was one mount she did not miss, riding the deer like creatures made her seasick. Which was odd since when she sailed she was fine and it was her husband hanging over the side of the ship. It took her a moment to place the dark haired man who hailed her. "Silverfox! Gracious, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you settling in?"

The two men and their mounts came to an easy stop in front of her. "I thought you were tired of traveling? How did you end up here?"

Taniel wondered where to start then just shrugged. "Family." She turned her attention to the other man, he had the white hair of a mage and judging by the color of his hands he was either Kaled'a'in stock or Tayledras. Over his face was an ornate mask covered in beads and stitching. Definitely hertasi work.

"Adept Taniel, this is Healer-Adept Firesong k'Vala." Silverfox introduced as he dismounted. "Taniel was one of the people who funded the voyage north."

Firesong dismounted a bit slower and held firm to a large bulge in the front of his robe like cloak. "Welcome to the north then." He extended a hand in greeting.

Taniel grinned from ear to ear. K'Vala, imagine that. Apparently, they were letting their mages off leash a bit more now. "Thank you. Your bondbird I take it?"

"He does not like the cold." Firesong confirmed.

Taniel felt a twinge of grief, she had not had a bondbird in nearly sixty years and she still felt the loss. "Silverfox, I expected you to be at the Kaled'a'in Vale back near the Plains. What brings you here?"

"Actually we live at the k'Valdemar Vale." Silverfox explained.

"As for Haven, apparently they have a student who would benefit from my teachings." Firesong added. "You said family brings you here?"

"Adept Taniel and Faolan have a very large family. Over three hundred." Silver fox explained.

"We breached six hundred a couple years ago." Taniel corrected. "Mostly merchants and mercenaries, but now there is a mage school in White Gryphon. Gadelia started it just after you left. There are twelve family members studying there now and another two dozen who pay for the privileged."

"Her clan adopts almost anyone." Silverfox explained. "When I was about ten I wanted to join them. They did inspire me to join the expedition to the Vales."

"Shall we walk while we catch up?" Taniel asked as she pointed to the gate. "I need to buy some pigeons."

"Pigeons?" Firesong asked in confusion.

"I need to send messages to my family and pigeons are everywhere in cities. So, I figure I can do some good and pay some children to catch them for me." Taniel explained. "Actually, I was going to ask for directions to Exile's Gate. Perhaps you know the way?"

"Exile's Gate?" Firesong repeated.

"That is where there are the most children in need, right? Then there I will find the children who can benefit the most from a little help."

"It is a nasty area." Fresong warned.

"I know. Who knows, maybe I will find some more family members."

"We will take you there if you wish." Firesong offered.

Taniel debated the offer for a few seconds before deciding it was worth the nausea to reach her goal faster. "That would be wonderful, but you don't need to worry about protecting me."

It did not take long for them to circle the city thanks to the speed of the dyheli. This gate was far less populated. Not surprising to Taniel, considering its reputation.

"You two can carry on if you wish." She assured them again as she dismounted from behind Silverfox. "And thank you for the swift delivery, my friend." The last she addressed to the dyheli.

"How many pigeons do you need?"

"About a hundred and fifty. Living of course." Taniel started down the street, searching for a child. "Stay here." She ordered and hurried to an alley she spotted some movement in.

"She knows what she's doing." Silverfox assured Firebird.

"I haven't heard about another adept entering Valdemar." Firesong said suspiciously. "All mages are to register at the border."

Taniel shook her head. It was unfair, in her mind, to ask every mage to declare themselves when thieves and murderers could waltz across unmolested, which was exactly the argument she made to the Guard when she had reluctantly registered both herself and Faolan as mages. She spotted one of her quarries. A little girl shied away as she appeared.

"Hello my dear, how are you at catching birds?" She asked.

In a candlemark, she had a troop of almost twenty street children following her. A few times they tried to lift her purse only to be shocked for their troubles. With her little mob in tow, she located a merchant who sold seed for chickens and the like and bought a couple buckets full and head to the nearest large square.

"So remember, don't kill the birds." Taniel reminded them all as she tossed out handfuls of seeds. Firesong and Silverfox hung back since the children eyed them suspiciously. Immediately the children dove for the pigeons. One by one, Taniel took a bird, cast a message spell and sent it on its way.

"Why are you letting them go?" A little girl asked.

"I told them to carry messages for friends." Taniel said as she took the pigeon from the child.

"You could have called them with magic." Firesong pointed out.

"I know. But why waste the power?" Taniel asked as she released the last one. "There, I am done. You lot were very helpful."

The children crowded around her as she gave out a two quarter bits to each child. One boy who was about twelve or so she asked to wait.

"Whatcha wantin'." The boy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing harmful. I swear it to you." Taniel guided him back to the men.

"New family?" Silverfox asked in Kaled'a'in.

"Perhaps." Taniel answered in Valdemaran. "What is your name?" She asked the boy.

"Smidge."

"Well, Smidge, do you have kin around here?"

"No."

Firesong studied child. "You look like you need a meal."

The boy's stomach rumbled in response but he shook his head

"He is going to think you want something." Taniel informed Firesong. "Smidge, if you help me find my husband, I will fix your arm."

"Fix it?" The boy asked doubtfully. "Like a 'Ealer?"

"Something like that."

"Ma arm first." The boy held out his arm and Firesong and Silverfox grimaced at the odd angle of the arm.

"What happened?" Taniel asked as she sat him down on the edge of a fountain. He stuck out his chin stubbornly. "Did you know there are two bones inside this part of your arm?"

She kept up a soft string of questions that she didn't expect answers to as she used water from the fountain to clean the arm. "My goodness, you are as white as snow under all that dirt. I imagine that is one way to keep from getting a sun burn."

"She has a touch of the Bardic Gift." Silverfox explained.

"She can heal as well?" Firesong said.

"Yes. I don't fully understand how."

"A Healing-Adept then. I thought they only occurred among the Tayledras." Firesong used magesight to watch as Taniel mended the boy's arm. That was when he noticed what had probably caught Taniel's eye in the first place, a small bud of a Gift.

"It don't 'urt no more!" He said in surprise. "How'd ye do tha?"

"Magic. Come, perhaps Faolan will have supper ready and you can join us." Taniel suggested. "Thanks for the escort, gentlemen."

"That is how she has a large family. I wager the next time we see Smidge he is clean and healthy." Silverfox explained.

"That was distinctly odd."

"What?"

"Not one of the children was scared of her and they were only mildly frightened by you and I. Street children aren't like that." Firesong shook his head.

"It has always been like that with her and several of her children, they use projective empathy or bardic gift to calm children." Silverfox explained. "Shall we follow her or head to the Palace?"

"The Palace, perhaps they know of her. We should have no problem finding her again."

"Between her and Faolan, I doubt it will be an issue."

------

Taniel and Smidge reached Faolan in the market square as he let down some of the half dozen passengers he had accumulated.

"Here you are." Smidge said proudly.

"And you didn't even need to ask." Taniel paid the boy. "Perhaps you should use that skill of yours rather than coshing people on the head and stealing their valuables."

Smidge blushed. "I only di' it tha once."

"People are always losing things." Taniel pointed out. They boy did not linger with her after he got the small coins.

"Making friends?" Faolan asked.

"I can ask the same of you. He can find us again if he wants to." Taniel said with a tinge of worry. "I need to change."

"I don't see any bird poop on you."

"No, I escaped that fate, but I look like a plain traveler, that is not going to get us past the gates." Taniel explained. "Is there any point in asking you to wear something more impressive?"

Faolan shook his head. "No chance my love." Faolan wore traveling leathers of a rusty brown. The only ornate thing about his was his sword and sheath. The sword was crafted from strange blue-black metal and was part of his priest gear and the sheath had been a gift from her about forty years earlier.

"I should have known." Taniel rolled her eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Silverdoe and Alberich were strolling in Companions Field discussing methods of combating magic when a page came running for Silverdoe.

"There's a Tayledras mage here." The boy gasped. "Princess Elspeth thought you'd wish to meet him. They are going to the ekele."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Silverdoe assured him. "Perhaps we can finish this discussion later?"

"Yes. I wish to know much more." Alberich agreed.

"Perhaps we should design a class for your Heralds? Now that I am not needed for Elf, I have no objections to teaching your students. I have helped with our Scouts for years so I know how to make it look real with no danger."

"Tomorrow we shall discuss it." Alberich confirmed as she headed to the Palace.

She had been offered the use of the ekele before, but opted to stay in a spare room in the Herald Wing. She was only a teacher, not an ambassador, and she didn't want anyone thinking she was more important than she was.

As she entered the ekele she stepped into summer. Girsa, her merlin, had been hidden in her hood and he darted out into the warmth.

"Herald Elspeth?" Silverdoe called.

"Over here." Silverdoe hung up her outerwear and headed toward her voice. The first thing she spotted was the massive white firebird, Aya. "Firesong?"

"Silverdoe?" He called back in pleased surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Silverdoe found them in a large hot pool. She had heard he was badly scarred so his bare face did not surprise her. She was surprised to find Herald Elspeth naked in the pool. There was also a man with black hair and blue eyes and Adept Darkwind.

"You know each other?" Elspeth said in surprise.

"Of course, we are both from k'Vala. But I was also his teacher." Silverdoe stripped down and slid into the tub. "Ah, this feels good. I have heard nothing but good about your vale up north."

"You taught Firesong?" Darkwind said with a sly smile as he glanced as Firesong.

"Yes. For fifteen years. Didn't they tell you I teach the students who have special requirements?"

"And what were your special requirements?" Darkwind asked Firesong.

"I was too brilliant." Firesong said lightly.

"He was too impatient and arrogant." Silverdoe corrected. "I had been teaching older students for a few years but most of my work was with the land and the Heartstone."

"You are a Healing Adept then?"

"Yes, but not our strongest."

"Now there is false modesty." Firesong laughed. "She does marvelous work."

"On small patches of land and I am no good with humans. That is why I was given our problem child."

"How bad was he?"

Silverdoe grinned. "I'd hate to tarnish his reputation."

"You may as well tell the worst of it." Firesong said with a wave of his hand.

"He was thirteen and convinced he knew everything. He didn't bother going to meet his teachers for classes. He practiced without supervision. And there was some serious concern he was going to kill his sister."

"I never knew he had a sister."

"Because some things don't change. They still try and kill each other, only now she is a Fire-Adept."

"You had to bring up Icestone." Firesong rolled his eyes.

"I wish I could see that." Elspeth chuckled.

"Oh no you don't. Fireworks don't begin to describe those two."

"Right, I don't think they need to hear that story." Firesong interrupted.

"Which one?" Silverdoe asked.

"Any of them."

"How did you get him to listen to you?" Elspeth asked.

"It took a while." Silverdoe admitted. "And a few times he got cocky."

"Who are you teaching now?" Firesong asked.

"No one. She just finished the Adept challenge. She broke your record by a few years. She's seventeen."

"She's the Trainee I was telling you about. Elflet." Elspeth added.

"Oh?" Silverdoe's shoulders tensed. "Did she summon you here to teach her?"

Firesong looked to Elspeth and Darkwind. "You want me to teach her rather than Silverdoe?"

Girsa squawked as he sensed her anger.

"Pardon me." Silverdoe rose from the pool, grabbed a towel and stalked off.

"Why didn't you speak with her first?" Firesong demanded.

"I didn't think you would be here so quickly." Elspeth admitted. "Every time I talked to her she said if I wanted to know what Elf was learning I should join them but I could never figure out when she was teaching her."

"She does not teach in a classroom." Firesong explained. "She goes where the student is so she is always teaching. She used to tell me that the real world was a better classroom. She probably tracks down Elf a dozen times a day, either in the flesh or by mind speech. She asks questions, distracts you when you are focusing on something."

"She has taught Elf for less than three years. How can she be an adept? What if she was more interested in beating her old record of getting a new mage to adept?" Darkwind asked. "You know as well as I such ambitions are not uncommon in the Vales. Why did she suggest Elflet take the Adept challenge?"

"She allowed me to try twice before she told me I was ready. Perhaps it was this Elflet's idea."

"No, Silverdoe suggested it." Elspeth said with certainty.

"Then your trainee was ready. You were considered a fully qualified Adept with less than four years of teaching." Firesong pointed out.

The door opened and closed again.

"Did she return?" Darkwind muttered.

_:No, she did not.:_ Dayna stormed in. _:You should go apologize right now. The Vales sent the best teacher they had to make up for sending Darkice. If she was slacking on teaching Elf don't you think I would have accidently kicked her down a well long before now? You and Gwena are two of a pair. Always so bloody certain that you have all the information in front of you. She was willing to stay and teach our Heralds how to combat magic, did you know that? You can't do it, you have no experience doing mock magic. Darkwind is busy with you and the Collegia. Firesong has other duties. Don't be a fool and let this mistake be compounded.:_

Dayna glared hard at Elspeth and turned her attention to the new arrivals. _:Firesong, Silverfox, I have heard so much about you. I'm Dayna, Companion to Elflet Lytharean. I am so please to make your acquaintance. Elf will be just over the moon to meet you. She was the trainee sent to the Tower since there seems to be some communication issues. They are doing some wonderful work there. It's a pity we don't have any mages to send from Valdemar. At least none who are of the skill level to be able to make use of the knowledge without causing a disaster.:_

"Even your Elf would cause a disaster?" Silverfox asked, only slightly unnerved at the Companion's tirade.

_:Even my Elf. She, at least, knows better than to try any of the spells.:_ Dayna snorted at Elspeth. _:If you will pardon me, my father insists of lecturing me.:_

The door opened again and this time Sa'vin entered with Mardren at his side. "What did I say?"

_:Sorry.:_ Dayna flipped her ears back and slunk past both of them. _:I will go back to the clearing just as soon as my father finishes making my ears ring.:_

"Then let's go." Sa'vin ordered.

Elspeth rose from the pool. "As galling as it is to admit, she has a point."

"Why is the sword sworn scolding your Companions?" Silverfox asked.

"Elf is one of the trainees we have under watch because there was an attempt on their lives. Those are their Companions. Sa'vin has offered to guard them." Darkwind explained.

Elspeth grabbed a towel. "I will return in a bit."

------

Taniel and Faolan waited patiently as a Guard left to find someone to verify their identities.

"Do you think it is wise to send for Silverfox?" Faolan asked. "Why not Elf?"

"Who is going to believe I am Elf's Grandmother or you her Grandfather?" Taniel asked. "No, Silverfox knows us rather well. Besides, you told me Elf is under lock and key."

"True enough." Faolan watched as a fancy carriage with a coat of arms rolled up and everyone inside was questioned before it was waved on.

"Perhaps you would like a seat, Lady Taniel." The guard suggested. He was oblivious to their conversation since its nearest native speakers were far to the south.

Taniel sat on the folding stool he offered.

"About your vehicle…"

"Oh, our floating barge?" Taniel asked innocently.

"I don't think we have a place to store it out of the weather. Perhaps you could send it back with your guard. You will be safe on the Palace grounds."

"He is my husband and the barge is where we are staying." Taniel explained.

"Taniel, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Silverfox greeted her as he hurried up to them. "And Adept Faolan, it is good to see you as well."

"Sorry to impose." Taniel stood. "But we need to see my granddaughter."

"I know them both." Silverfox said to the guard.

"Very well, sir." The guard noted their names and who had confirmed their identities.

"A friend of ours should be able to direct you to your granddaughter if she is at the palace." Silverfox gestured for them to follow. "I hope she is not in prison."

"No. She's not." Faolan assured him. "I have wanted to ask someone who is not determined to tell me that our money was well spent. How is everyone settling in? Are they making allies? If not, our family can help."

"It has succeeded beyond our every dream, truly. We are part of the alliance with Hardorn, Karse, Valdemar, Rethewellan, the Tayledras, and the Shin'a'in. We have enough on our plates without having your Family take us under their wings."

"Very well." Faolan shared a grin with Taniel. He couldn't blame the guard earlier for calling Taniel a Lady. She wore an embroidered blue and green cloak with a thick, white fur trimming and a woolen velvet robe in the same shades. He, on the hand, looked like a hunter more than anything.

Silverfox led them to an odd building in the middle of a field. It had large, inverted triangle windows and a steady light shone from the windows; mage light, not torches, cast the light.

"Oh my!" Taniel said in awe as she entered. "It is incredible. Is this forced growth?"

"Elf! What are you doing down here?" Elspeth demanded. "I told you to—"

Taniel cocked an eyebrow at her and waited.

"You're not Elf."

"No, I'm her Great-grandmother." Taniel tipped her hood back. "Although normally I don't make much of my age, it makes other people feel weird."

"Especially those who are younger than us but look older." Faolan confirmed. "Our children were very annoyed with both of us once they reached a certain age."

Firesong gaped at her. "How… did you make yourselves look younger deliberately?"

"No, it was a side effect of some of my work." Taniel explained.

"That bloody spell." Elspeth cursed. "You know it rendered a man insane?"

"I know. I was feeling charitable the day I laid the spell. Anyone with wit in their heads and magesight could see what it was for. And before you get hot under the collar, not that you are wearing anything, I cast it on Elf when she was four because I needed to make a template for the spell to use on a changechild that was her age."

"Did it work on the Changechild?" Firesong asked.

"Perfectly. She looks like a normal young woman and there is no risk that her children will be afflicted. You see, I cast the same spell on both children but set one as dominant. This means the other spell takes the basic template from the healthy child. Then I sever the link between them. Normally I would have removed the spell off the healthy child but since Elf was going to be an adept eventually I merely reduced its ability until she finished her training."

"Love, stop toying with him." Faolan suggested. "She is one of your adept of healing. She just wandered away."

"Dreamspinner." Firesong and Darkwind said in unison.

"I am called Taniel now. I have not lived among the Tayledras since I was thirty and I do not intend to ever return. There is so many beyond their little vales that needed help."

"Tani, they are not likely to drag you back since neither dwell in their home vales." Faolan pointed out.

"So you are a Tayledras that wandered down to White Gryphon?" Silverfox said with a shake of his head. "We always figured you were Kaled'a'in."

"And now my Granddaughter is a Herald in training." Taniel dragged the conversation back on focus. "I wish to see her and meet these Heralds who have cared for her as one of their own. And I most definitely want to meet her Companion and her young man, Deven. Will this be a problem?"

Faolan placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you wish, you can truthspell us, but I warn you the vrondi really adore Taniel."

"You know about Truth spells?" Elspeth said in surprise.

"We passed through several years ago. There was a young man named Sendar on the throne at the time. We never met him but I did meet a Herald." Taniel explained. "He was very suspicious of me and cast your truth spell on me. The Vrondi would not go away afterwards. I glowed blue for nearly a week."

"Why was he suspicious of you?" Elspeth asked.

"They thought I was a spy for Karse." Taniel admitted. "Sneaking out of Karse was probably what made them suspicious. Back to the topic at hand. Can I see Elf?"

------

Elf tapped the large map book open between them. "This is a good map. You see how on the side it has a legend? A double red line means it is a large, cobbled road." Elf trailed her finger along one of the double lines. "This is a well. And this symbol is the one for safe campsite."

"Versus an unsafe one?"

"Some places look safe but they are on unstable banks next to the river or the owners of the land get touchy about visitors."

A knock on the door interrupted Elf before she could continue explaining the map.

"It's safe." The Herald on the other side.

Larin, their current watcher opened the door with a hand on his sword. After a few whispers, he opened the door and stepped aside.

Elf twisted in her chair to see who the latest visitor was and nearly fell out of it. "_Taksha!"_ She bolted from her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my little one!" Taniel opened her arms as tears flowed down her face, and Elf threw herself into them.

Deven watched, confused. _:Mardren, could you ask Dayna what Taksha means because I think I see two Elfs.:_

_:She is busy, but I will ask as soon as I can.: _Mardren answered.

Deven stood and watch awkwardly.

"Oh, Elf, it has been so long." Taniel wiped tears away. "You were only eleven when I saw you last."

"You haven't changed a bit." Elf stepped back and wiped away her own tears.

"No greeting for me?" Faolan asked.

"_Takshum. _Of course!" Elf hugged him too. "Why are you here?"

Deven cleared his throat.

"Oh, _taksha, takshum,_ this is Deven. He is my mentor for the Collegium and a very dear friend." Elf switched to Valdemaran from her grandfather's tongue. "Deven, this is Faolan and Taniel Lytharean, my great grandparents."

"Wha…" Deven gaped.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Deven." Taniel greeted him. Looking to Elf she gestured to Larin, who watched patiently by the door.

"Herald Larin is my teacher. Larin, this is Taniel and Faolan Lytharean"

"Pleased to meet you both." Larin shook each of their hands. "I'll just step outside. If anyone other than I comes through the door blast them to hell."

"I think I can manage that." Taniel assured him.

Taniel guide Elf to the couch. "So you are an Adept. I am so proud. Your mother and father would be too."

Faolan gestured for the nervous Deven to take a seat next to Elf while he moved one of the chairs they had occupied so he had a clear view of the door. "You did very well."

Elf smiled at him. "Now tell me how did you get here?"

"The normal way, we took to the road." Taniel explained. "I'm afraid we are no longer as young as we once were and didn't make it as far in a day as one could wish, so it took us ages. The bad news is everyone else is up in arms as well."

"Oh no." Elf groaned.

"How bad is that?" Deven asked.

"My family is not used to trusting the authorities to solve their problems." Elf explained.

"Normally it takes a while for them to really get their ire up." Taniel added. "The further away they are the longer it takes but the more of them get riled. I sent a message to all of them saying I was here and I would be very displeased if they violated the law. I ordered them to instead make themselves useful making certain no one travels alone."

"Do the Heralds know?" Deven asked.

"No. I thought it should come from you." Taniel explained. "This is your land now."

"I will tell someone as soon as Dayna is done with her lecture." Elf assured them. "Is that how I could keep having those dream lessons?"

"Yes."

"However she had to sleep for a half day after a lesson." Faolan said despite motions from Taniel to keep his mouth shut.

"_Taksha_?" Elf asked with concern. "It drained you that much?"

"Don't you dare say I shouldn't have." Taniel ordered her. "There are so many more important things to discuss. Like Veki's baby. She is the most adorable thing I have seen in a long time. She resembles Ryn'shya. She will be either a mage or a shaman I think. Her name is Mel'adea. She is the first great great grandchild I got to hold when they are so small. Your friends on the plains all send their warmest wishes and say if you need shelter again, whether your crown approves it or not, you are welcome among them."

"Actually, they asked us to pass along that they would appreciate your return for any reason at all. Apparently, they are having some difficulties with languages. Now that I think upon it, perhaps Mel'adea will grow to become one of the Swordsworn."

"Why?"

"Because when has any gifted child in our family followed the path we expected?" Faolan asked. "We expected you to train with us and to take over Taniel's Healing. Instead you are here."

"And I am not a Healing Adept." Elf pointed out. "I am merely a mage. I hope it didn't disappoint you."

"No, I will find another mage to take over from me." Taniel assured her. "You would merely have been a convenient solution. The world needs mages who are warriors just as badly as it need mages who are healers. That is what you are."

Elf felt tears well up in her eyes again.

Faolan turned to Deven to allow Elf to regain control. "Tell me, young man, what brought you to this point?"

"Point of what?" Deven asked in confusion.

"There is always something that brings you to where you are. Usually more than one thing."

"Don't get philosophical." Taniel scolded. "He's still a young man."

"Love." Deven answered. "What brought you to your path?"

"At my age it is rarely clear." Faolan admitted. "Love is a very good path to take."

_:He's a priest, it's his job to ask strange questions like that.:_ Elf said lightly to Deven. "What are you going to do now that you're here?"

"First, I want to find someone with earth sense and drag them all over the country to find traces of blood magic." Taniel suggested. "That needs to be fixed. Oh, and I heard about your purchase. That was rather impractical of you."

Elf flushed.

"What purchase?" Deven asked.

"I used some of the money my parents left me to buy larges strips of land along the Hardorn-Valdemar border. On both sides." Elf admitted.

"Why?"

"The Imperial mages at the plains were complaining the area was unprofitable." Elf explained.

"It is still stained with blood magic from that big war." Taniel added.

"The people there couldn't leave, they had no money to start elsewhere and they were starving. Hardorn could not buy them out and, on this side, farmers who had fled could not purchase new land elsewhere so I bought that too." Elf explained.

"You heard about the problems while serving at court, didn't you?" Deven said with an approving smile.

"I did. No one knows it was a Herald that bought them out. Instead they think it is merely a merchant."

"What are you going to do with it?" Taniel asked.

"It will lie fallow for now. A few years of no crops should help, right?"

"It will be a start." Taniel confirmed.

"When's it's clean I thought I could sell it to family." Elf admitted. "I have heard so many say time and again that someday they will settle down. This will give them a place."

"That is an excellent use of the land." Taniel approved. "I would like to use it when I find a suitable student. Its taint is not as bad as the Pelagirs but cleansing it will be faster so they can see how I do it and how it works."

"Of course you can use it." Elf assured them.

"We should leave them to their lessons." Faolan suggested.

"But you just got here!" Elf protested.

"We will be staying a while." Faolan assured her. "Likely a year at least. I am too weary to get back in that wagon. I would like to speak to this Mage Collegium after the bandits are dead and Taniel must find her student. We should purchase or rent a house in the city, should we not? That way we can see you and we will not be within the shields of the Palace. Perhaps we will see more than your Heralds because of it."

Elf made tearful farewells and as the door closed behind them.

"Elf?" Deven asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel so… adrift. Is that odd? They are my family."

_:Perhaps it is because they are part of your life from before.:_ Mardren suggested. _:You may have seen them in dreams but it is different with flesh and blood.:_

"Two lives." Elf echoed. "I never considered it that way. There was Before and there was After That Day but I never considered it two lives."

"I consider before I was Chosen a different life." Deven admitted. "When my parents tried to drag me back especially."

Elf frowned at the closed door and Deven placed his hands on her shoulders. "Elf?"

"I never expected to see them again. It was just dreams. Now they're here…" Elf leaned back against Deven. "I think I need to think."

------

Dayna sensed Elf's emotional turmoil and stopped listening to the lecture she was receiving from Rolan.

_:Dayna!:_ Rolan snapped.

_:Yes, I know, I broke rules. I am very sorry.: _Dayna said absently and trotted a few steps towards the palace. _:Elf?:_

Instead of words, she felt Elf's weariness and confusion.

_:Dayna, you cannot rant at Heralds simply because you feel they are making a mistake.:_ Rolan reminded her again.

_:It wasn't because I felt they were making a mistake, I _know_ they were.:_ Dayna corrected. _:I died fighting against Karse because I did not know how to defend against magic. Elf won't have that problem but what about Deven or any of the other non-mage Heralds. So many of us were lost in those stupid wars because we were untrained.:_

_:Dayna, that is still not our place.:_ Rolan persisted.

Dayna lowered her head and stared down at the river. _:I Felt two brothers and a sister die in the War with Ancar. All of them at the hands of mages. All of them died for the same reason I died back then. Heralds don't know how to fight against magic. I just don't want to see another one die.:_

_:She has a point, Rolan.:_ Sayvil said as she ambled into the clearing. _:Alberich brought it up with Kerowyn just a few minutes ago. Elspeth apologized and while Silverdoe is still understandably upset over this debacle, she has not resolved to leave, which may have happened if the insult had been left to fester.:_

Dayna shook her head to rid herself of the depressing thoughts plaguing her. _:May I go see Keka? Perhaps some good news about him will cheer Elf. Her grandmother's arrival has made her realize how far she is from her family.:_

_:Grandmother?:_

Sayvil snorted. _:They were holding off on disturbing you until after this. Her Grandmother and Grandfather just arrived. They bring news about her clan. They are coming to Valdemar, if they aren't here already. Her Grandmother has ordered them to try to prevent any wagon from travelling alone and for them to honor the laws of Valdemar. However, she also said that the longer their anger simmers, the worse it gets.:_

Rolan considered this for a moment. _:Tell our Chosen. They will want the lists of new arrivals ferried here from the borders immediately.:_

_:I'll escort Dayna to the Healers and return her to the Swordsworn. He has been telling stories to Mardren and the young Companions so he can't be spared.:_

Rolan flipped an ear to listen to the distant words. _:Very well. Dayna, you will obey Sayvil, right?:_

Dayna quickly agreed and followed Sayvil at a swift trot towards the Healers. As they approached a tall man with long white hair and an exotic mask carrying a large, blanket wrapped bundle emerged with a Healer on his heels.

"Tell everyone they must let him sleep." The Healer ordered. "I'm hoping you're right and he will be calmer in a more natural environment."

_:Firesong, what are you doing here?:_ Sayvil greeted him

"Ah Sayvil and Dayna." He greeted them. "Your father is done with you?"

_:For now. I'm sorry about the scene, I was just so… annoyed.:_ Dayna said sincerely.

Your are Elflet's Companion so you must be here for this fellow." Firesong said as he stepped around them. "I wanted to see if he was a change creature. The poor little fellow was getting frantic so I'm taking him to the ekele."

_:He'll be much happier there. But watch out, he has learned to hunt mice and such, but birds are his favorite dish.:_ Dayna warned. _:And he will try to get into the pools. I will tell Elf you have taken him there, it will help ease her mind. Would you like a ride?:_ Without waiting for him to accept her offer she laid next to him. _:Don't worry, I am good at this.:_

Firesong hesitated then swung a leg over her bare back. "Thank you."

_:Dayna, after this you must return to the field.:_ Sayvil reminded her._ :No procrastinating.:_

_:I will.:_ Dayna assured her and set off at a gentle amble that barely rocked her rider but covered ground fast. _:Regardless of the circumstances that brought you here, you should meet with Elf. She is very clever with magic and has very good reach. Perhaps she can be useful to you. Also, she has all sorts of theories from the tower she dared not commit to paper that should probably be shared with someone who is familiar with the Mage of Silence's methods.: _

"What sort of things would she not commit to paper?" Firesong asked with concern.

_:Mostly things the mages didn't think would be safe for people to attempt because they are very advanced and she is not certain she could translate them correctly. The winter she arrived at the Plains the Mages agreed that some things were not suitable to be sent back to their own Crowns but should be sent only to the Mage Collegium. Words change meaning over time so it could mean one thing or may mean a dozen other things. Honestly figuring out languages makes my head hurt, it's a good thing Elf is the linguist and I have Mindspeech: _Dayna stopped in front of the ekele and lay down carefully. _:Here you are.:_

"Thank you for the ride." Firesong thanked her as he slide from her back.

_:Let's go, Dayna.: _Sayvil ordered.

_:Farewell.:_ Dayna called as she trotted off at Sayvil's side.

_:You are such a chatter box.:_ Sayvil said with amusement.

_:I know. But now he will definitely speak to Elf and he will see the infamous Spell and he will then approach Taniel about it and Elf won't feel bad about not being her grandmother's student and heir to her knowledge because he is a Healing Adept who has the skill to learn her technique.:_ Dayna explained. _:If you think I am bad, I learned it from my father.: _


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Taniel and Elf were ensconced in Elf's temporary room with books covering the bed between them. None were the notes from the Tower, these were magic books Elf had collected and a few her Grandmother brought her.

"I had totally forgotten this book." Taniel chuckled as she opened the book Dayna had purchased for Elf. "I had to leave it behind when the inn I was in started burning. I guess the old saying is true, everything in the world ends up in Kata'shin'a'in. I was probably twenty-seven or so when I started this book. Ye gods, that is nearly a century ago!"

"What on earth did you need some of these spells for? Like the one to make a person smell something that isn't there."

"That was for me. I was born and bred in the Vales were everyone washed regularly and didn't have to rely on the smell of perfume to cover up body odor. I created this spell so I could stop gagging every time I was in a crowd. Some places I travelled through had a very strong prohibition on magic so the prankish ones were actually meant as distractions. If your captors are too busy chasing rats out of their tents you can sneak away. I used that one in Karse. That was not the best place to visit for a mage. I actually had to duck out through Valdemar a time or two. However, at the time they had Vrondi watching the borders so if you used magic they would stare at you until you ran into the night stark naked and raving mad. I was warned so I managed to get in and out of Valdemar with my sanity. The second time I was in Valdemar, again after visiting Karse, a Herald Truth spelled me and the Vrondi would not leave me until I crossed the border. Have you ever tried to order a meal while glowing sky blue?" Taniel chuckled at the memory.

"Why were you in Karse?"

"The first time I Felt a call for help from a mage. She was fed to the Fires before I reached them but I did rescue her two children. I left the children here in Valdemar actually. The second time your Uncle Daggir was having problems getting out with some more children. You've heard the stories of him so you know how many children he'd have in tow at any given time. Anyways, Faolan and I weren't far away so we played the hart and distracted the priests so Dag could escape. When Dag was safe we stripped off even our shields and hightailed it into Valdemar."

"I'm surprised you only visited Karse twice with children in danger." Elf observed.

"It was safer for the nonmages to dart in and take the little Gifted ones. There is a reason we all speak Karsite." Taniel pointed out. "What other books have you been relying on?"

"I don't rely on the books much. I thought it would be safer to rely on the teachings of you and Silverdoe. I use them to get ideas that I then question you and Silverdoe about."

Taniel nodded. "Now that you have your foundation of understanding, and it is quite thorough if I do say so, you can start actually considering the spells in these books. However, always bear in mind these are mostly journals from mages. They might not have written down when the spells did not operate according to plan and there is no Learning Grounds here that I have spotted."

"There is a Workroom under the Old Palace. Its shields are incredibly dense and they are fed by the Heartstone."

"You should still suggest they make a Learning Ground." Taniel flipped open another book. "Oh-ho! Sexual magic? Who are you planning on using this with? Deven?"

"Dismissing something because it makes you blush is childish." Elf explained while her cheeks turned red. "Silverdoe gave that one to me."

"Hmm, this one is rather tame. I will have to see about having my books ferried up to you, a few are filled with images and tips." Taniel flipped through the book. "Have you tried any yet?"

"No. However, I am young yet." Elf plucked the book out of Taniel's hands and set it next to the bed.

Taniel picked up another. "This one is a waste of paper. And his spelling is atrocious!"

A knock on the door interrupted Taniel's further evaluation of the journal. The door swung open to reveal Herald Elspeth, Silverdoe, and Firesong. "Mind if we join you?" Silverdoe asked as she took a seat on the end of the bed.

"Of course we don't mind." Taniel assured them. "We were just going through Elf's book collection."

Firesong pulled up the only chair in the room leaving Elspeth to sit on the bed as well. "Did your Companion tell you about your pet being moved to the ekele?"

"Yes, thank you for thinking of him. However, watch out for your strings and ribbons."

Firesong chuckled. "Too late for the warning. He got hold of a few of my masks and hairpieces. Now he is settled in the garden area and appears to be content with watching the hummingbirds and destroying my mask. He's an odd little thing but not a change creature."

"Good to know. I tried to see his memories when I first got him. I'm not an animal mind speaker so I just got vague images, but he was with his mother and a couple others on the edge of the plains when he was suddenly on his own. It was winter and he was scared. Is he recovering well?"

"They aren't using as much pain medication on him as they would on a domesticated animal simply because the pain will keep him from over doing it and a cage will stress him more than pain will." Firesong assured her.

"I'm glad. Dayna has checked on him for me but it's difficult when she is under guard like I am." Elf said as she tidied the pile of books on the bed. "Do we need to discuss something?"

"Yes." Silverdoe leaned against the footboard. "Firesong is very interested in studying the healing spell if it is alright with both of you. Elspeth is now wondering how much training came from your grandmother and how much from me. I was more interested in seeing if what they said is true."

"And what is that?" Taniel asked.

"That you look remarkably like Elf." Silverdoe's eyes glittered with amusement. "I think Veki resembles you more."

"Elf has Faolan's complexion. Her father did as well. It is a pleasure to meet you face to face, Silverdoe. As for what I taught Elf, when I started, I taught her the basics because Darkice was a waste of flesh. When Silverdoe took over, I taught more theory. Such as how to predict the flow rate of power in a ley line. How just the presence of magic can alter an area, which is reciprocal, an area can alter the magic. Did you know that on the edge of oceans there are fewer ley lines but stronger nodes? You have to just stand in the ocean to feel the Power that is there. Sorry… I have had a few years to ponder all this."

"Does the Power feed into the ocean or out of it?" Firesong asked.

"I have studied it for decades and I still don't know." Taniel admitted. "What we see on the surface is nothing compared to what we don't see."

Elf covered a smile with one hand. She recognized her grandmother was winding up into full teacher mode.

"Did you know that a single volcano will have more power than all the Heartstones the Tayledras have ever crafted? You just have to reach down, but don't. I once tried to tap that power to Heal a very nasty bit of the Pelagirs. I triggered an eruption. No one was harmed but the area is now under a thick blanket of lava." Taniel explained in a rush.

"What do you mean that the land affects the Power?" Elspeth asked.

"Think of it as a stream. Say this stream's bed is bubbling up earth tar. That is what it is like with the Pelagirs. That you should know from being taught in a vale. However, if the streambed itself is clear, the water it collects from the land may not be. The power that flowed through your neighbor country had that problem. The ley lines were clean, but with all the despair and blood magic done there, they were polluted. These mage storms were a blessing for Hardorn. It scattered the corrupted magic that was in turn corrupting the land."

Elf settled back against her headboard and listened as Taniel eagerly shared her knowledge. The three mages were hanging on her every word. She couldn't blame them, Taniel did have a century of experience and had studied with many mage schools.

Deven stopped at her open door and took in the crowd. _:Are you in trouble?:_

_:No, they came out of curiosity.: _Elf explained. _:Are you through with Larin?:_

_:For now. He left a few more books.: _Deven explained. _:He would like to speak with you. I will tell him you're busy.:_

_:I can join him for a few minutes.:_ Elf assured Deven. "Sorry, Larin wishes to speak to me." She said as she slipped off the bed.

Larin was restacking papers at the table that was brought for the trainees to use for studying and eating. Their ever present guard sat on the couch, now positioned so he could see the door. All other furniture had been removed from the room in case there was the need to fight. Also, a weapons master came up to drill Deven and to test Elf's strength.

Since she became an Adept, the Healing spell had finished healing her and then became dormant. Oddly, her strength had lessened since then. Herald Kerowyn had set her to doing exercises for two candle marks a day to build up her strength. When she was freed from this protective prison, she was going to be put into all the physical classes she had been excused from before.

"Ah, Elf. The Hardorn Ambassador sends his thanks." Larin greeted her. "Although he didn't say what for exactly."

"I gave him the name of a tailor so he could look his part." Elf explained. "And I suggested what type of person to talk to for getting investments into Hardorn."

"Excellent. He sent this as a gift of thanks." Larin pointed to a box.

Elf opened the box to find a jeweled chatelaine like what a lady of the nobility would wear in Hardorn. "I didn't do anything to warrant this."

"The court thinks you saved his life." Larin pointed out. "Maybe he does as well. Perhaps it is that and not your advice you are being rewarded for."

Elf examined the jeweled piece. "It is lovely, but I can't accept it."

Larin smiled with approval. "I will pass along your regrets. I brought you a few new books as well. Karsite court customs this time."

"The secular court?"

"Right. And I want you to keep working with Deven on maps. Tomorrow we will do a Seeing session. I would like you to sit in. It is odd for one's point of view to be so far above the ground so there is no teacher who does the same to make maps. This means most of his lessons are centered on making maps of what he sees will be from practical experience. I want you to be his practice partner since you know maps."

Elf nodded.

"And finally…" Larin produced three sheets of paper. "These are for you."

Elf accepted them and found herself staring at her family as she had seen them before the attack. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Thank Deven, he's the one who over extended himself getting them." Larin patted her on the shoulder. "I will see you later. I miss having my little pawns in the crowd."

Elf chuckled. "You will have us back soon enough."

"One can hope." Larin said with feeling. "There is a special Council meeting tomorrow to deal with this. You and Deven will both be attending. Hopefully it will resolve at least the identity of the nobleman and see him served his just reward."

"Thanks for warning me." Elf carefully set down the pictures so she wouldn't wrinkle them.

"I will see you tomorrow." Larin said as he left. Outside the door, Elf could see Tashti on guard again. They only had Heralds adept with knives and other close fighting techniques in the hall since it was such close quarters.

Deven stared out the window, pretending he hadn't been witness to Elf receiving the pictures.

Elf grinned and took the opportunity to surprise Deven with an embrace and kiss. "Thank you again."

Deven recovered quickly to give her a second kiss. "It was my honor."

"I better get back to grandmother." Elf stepped back. "You know, as soon as we have privacy I want to drag you to bed."

Deven flushed. "I think it might be a race to see who drags who where."

Elf gave him a final kiss, collected her pictures, and joined the group in her room.

"Everything resolved?" Taniel asked.

"It was instructions for study." Elf explained and handed her the pictures. "Deven drew these. He has an odd form of Sight that lets him see the past."

"Oh, these are incredible." Taniel exclaimed and a single tear trickled down from her eye. "Calum was getting so big. I must say Herald, you have some marvelously skilled people."

"I know." Elspeth agreed and glanced at the door where she could see Deven back at the table, studying a text.

"Well, I think we have digressed enough." Taniel said as she handed the pictures back to Elf who then placed them inside a large book. "You wanted to study the Healing spell, did you? Perhaps it would be easier to see it cast since Elf's is now dormant."

"If that is possible." Firesong said, his eyes alight with enthusiasm. "Perhaps on Keka. He is at the ekele."

"No, this method requires two subjects." Taniel explained. "One that is hale and whole, the other who is the one to be healed. Perhaps we should talk to the Healers."

"I'd like to observe." Silverdoe said quickly.

"I would as well." Elspeth added. "Does it work on the land?"

"Yes, but it more difficult and you need either great range or a Bonded mage pair. That also requires more power." Taniel stood and straightened her robes.

Elf watched as the four of them file out after Taniel. Before her grandmother pulled up stakes again, Elf wanted to see how it was done, although her grandmother had warned her it was a spell that could only be done by a Healing Adept.

------

Faolan had spoken first to a guard, then a woman in green, then a girl in light blue, and finally a young man in the same grey uniform as what Elf wore trying to find a guide to the Companions Field.

"You are Elf's kin?" The boy was only fourteen or so but he seemed to have the calm, steady nature of one much older.

"Yes. Are you her class mate?"

"No, but she helped me with Rethwellan. I am learning to speak it. I am Jardine."

"Pleased to meet you Jardine. I am Faolan."

"I heard." The boy grinned. "Sorry if I insult you, sir, but you don't looks like anyone's grandfather."

"Which is why I don't normally mention it." Faolan shrugged. "This is a lovely field you have for your Companions."

"Thank you." Jardine puffed up with pride. "I helped plant those trees over there and some flowers in a grotto. I used to help my mother plant flowers every spring so it was almost like being home."

Faolan admired the young saplings, they were set far enough apart that when grown they wouldn't interfere with each other. There were far more trees deeper into the Field.

"Swordsworn Sa'vin is watching over Elf's Companion. Is that why you want to meet him?" Jardine asked.

"I want to meet him because he watched over Elf and now his brother is wed to Elf's cousin. That makes him kin." Faolan spotted a dark clad figure leaning against a tree and several Companions clustered about him.

"He tells some great stories. My Companion is here listening." Jardine pointed to a tall mare with a foal at her side. "Her foal is named Faris."

"Does that make you an uncle?"

"No, but I do get to play with him." Jardine led him to the pair. The mare eyed him suspiciously before dipping her head in greeting.

Faolan blinked, trying to get rid of the odd double vision of a middle aged woman super imposed over a horse. "You have a lovely son, my lady."

"She says thank you." Jardine relayed.

Faolan turned his attention to the lively story the younger man was telling to the crowd of Companions. It seemed to be a cautionary tale about trusting to easily. Faolan offered Jardine a coin from his purse. "Take it, there is a Midwinter fair coming up is there not?"

Jardine looked to his Companion before accepting it. "Thank you sir."

"Right, my throat needs a rest." Sa'vin said after finishing his story.

Several of what seemed to be the younger set of Companions wandered away.

"I assume you are not a danger since the Companions haven't trampled you." Sa'vin said as he straightened away from the tree.

"I am Faolan Lytheran." Faolan extended his hand.

"A relative of Elf's then." Sa'vin accepted the hand. "A mage?"

"What gave me away?" Faolan asked with amusement.

"I don't recall you from the Lytharean gathering." Sa'vin said as eyes flicked to the sword at his back.

"I was too far away to make it." Faolan looked at the two young Companions staring at him intently.

_:You're her grandfather!:_ A little mare said excitedly.

"And you are Dayna, are you not?" He greeted her.

_:I am. This is Mardren, that is Sa'vin. I wondered if you or Elf's grandmother would seek us out.:_ Dayna said eagerly.

"Actually, I came to see if your watcher wanted a break to warm up." Faolan turned to Sa'vin.

"The Companions have the guardianship in truth. I just wanted to escape the Palace." Sa'vin admitted.

Faolan laughed. "That is my reason for offering. The Mages are like puppies hoping for treats. I prefer a good conversation to teaching so I left them to chase Taniel to ground."

"I thought all mages were teachers." Sa'vin sat on the ground.

"Hardly. Some teach because it is their duty, some teach because it is their nature. I am neither. Now if they want to learn to use a sword I can teach them a few tricks, but I am getting too old to take on another student." Faolan set down a thick blanket he carried with him and unsheathed his sword.

_:Perhaps you can tell a story?:_ Dayna suggested.

"I'll warn you, that's how it started for me."

"Why not? I wager you haven't heard any of my stories so you can't roll your eyes and say you have heard it before." Faolan took seat and with a gesture of his hand, a second pillow appeared next to them.

"Thank you. I forgot how handy mages can be." Sa'vin settled on the pillow.

Faolan saw Companions drift towards them. "It was many hundreds of years ago…"

------

The next morning, Elf greeted the dawn with a mug of tea after a sleepless night. Deven was asleep with his cheek pressed against the pages of his book across the table from her. Alberich sat on the couch, keeping the night watch as he had done when she was injured.

"He's going to have a sore neck." Alberich observed.

"If I wake him, he won't go back to sleep." Elf pointed out. "He's worried and nervous about today."

"And you aren't?" Alberich asked doubtfully.

"Not really. It has to be better than the last time I was before the Council. I have been working during court dinners so I have seen these men and women sniping and whining. It is hard to be too concerned after watching them get within a hairs breadth of a food fight."

"Don't doubt their power."

"I don't doubt their power." Elf assured him. "But I know that even if they do not believe me, the Circle does. What do I have to worry about? I don't feel the anger today. Just determination."

"That is good, but if you are too emotionless they will doubt you."

"I am not emotionless about it." Elf protested. "I feel sorrow for them, just not as strong as it was before. They are at peace, they would not want me to beat my chest or ruin my future with a lust for revenge. Well, maybe my mother would. She was never known to taking the wise route."

Alberich looked doubtful. "Then why did you stay awake all night?"

"My grandfather has been telling stories to the Companions, so I've been listening with Dayna's ears. I forgot most of them." Elf set down her tea. "And I was thinking about what you said the other day about how I act dumber than I am to put people at ease. It's bad enough I am short so people dismiss me as too young."

"Is that all you are thinking about?"

"I was also thinking about my insane family. Will you let me know if any step out of line? I cannot take responsibility for them but I may be able to talk to them."

"Not until the last two are caught." Alberich points out.

"I doubt we will catch the Blood mage easily, but I am hoping we will narrow down who the nobleman is today. Are you really going to keep me squirreled away in here for years? Magic I can defend against."

"We will discuss it again later." Alberich differed.

Elf wrinkled her nose.

"How long has your grandfather been in the field?"

"Since yesterday, early afternoon. He apparently went out to help Sa'vin with guard watch."

"Which is not needed. Kantor is also watching over them."

"I know, he hasn't been as discreet as one might hope. Dayna thinks they are doing this watch firstly, as an extra set of eyes, which cannot hurt, and secondly, so that anyone searching for Mardren and Dayna will know which two they are and not attack the wrong Companion. NonHeralds think they all look the same."

"Hmm, we had not considered that." Alberich admitted. His tone told Elf he was angry with himself for the mistake.

Elf stood and put another log on the fire.

"If you won't sleep, you should build your strength." Alberich reminded her.

"Too bad I can't go for a ride." Elf made a face and picked up a weight Kerowyn had brought her and returned to the table. Opening a book, she read while flexed her weak right arm.

"What is this book?" Alberich asked.

"Karsite court customs." Elf grinned when Alberich grimaced.

"Better you than I."

Elf was pleased to discover most of what the book detailed was relatively new to her. In the last five years of traveling with her family, she had visited Karse four times. The last time she had even gone with her father as translator when he was presented to Solaris, Son of the Sun. Elf had been more than just a little awed of the woman. This book however, was about the King's Court.

"Ugh…" Deven woke, blinking at the sun light now pouring through the window. "Morning already."

"Yup."

Deven looked down at the map he had slept on and sighed. "I still don't know what is wrong with this map."

Elf looked at the map briefly and then back at her book.

"Don't tell me you already know what is wrong with this map." Deven said in exasperation.

"Sorry, I know maps."

"What is missing then?"

"How far is it from Haven to Forst Keep?"

"I don't know." Deven scowled at the offending paper. "No scale? Not that it would mean much to me. To me a long distance is to the walls of the city. Maybe if I had a concept of these distances I wouldn't be so foundered by them."

"Maybe this summer we can go for a ride." Elf suggested.

Alberich muttered something but Elf opted to ignore him since it sounded like 'when pigs fly'.

"Can someone escort us down for a bath?" Elf asked hopefully. "I really don't want to face the Council with only a sponge bath."

"Tashti and Kerowyn will take you down later." Alberich assured her. "I and Aeric will escort you, Deven."

Deven glanced at Elf with a hopeless look.

Elf suppressed a grin and turned her attention back to the book.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of breakfast and with it Kerowyn and Tashti.

"Are you cracking the whip over them? They haven't moved since I left last night." Tashti protested.

"Elf hasn't slept. Deven read his book with his ear." Alberich explained.

Deven rose to take the tray of food from Tashti and set the tray on the table. "Would you like some chava, Master Alberich?" He asked while Elf poured a mug full and handed it to Alberich.

Alberich accepted the mug. "They are learning." He said gruffly to Kerowyn.

Elf and Deven took very little time to set out six plates and fill them with fruit and bread then fill six bowls from the pot of porridge flavored with berries. Soon everyone was seated with their food.

Elf watched everyone as she ate. Kerowyn, Tashti, and Alberich were all very tense but trying to hide it. Even the Herald on guard was tenser today. She noticed all three Weapons Masters were shielded even more than normal.

_:They are trying to keep something from us.:_ Elf observed to Deven and Dayna. _:They've got very strong shields today.:_

_:Probably for the same reason they wouldn't show you the pictures I drew of the bandits.:_ Deven pointed out. _:They don't want to contaminate your testimony.:_

_:I wonder if they have someone for me to identify then.:_ Elf put down her bowl.

Deven looked at her and frowned. _:Eat. Since you didn't sleep you need to give your body some form of energy.:_

Elf reluctantly picked up her spoon again.

_:You won't be alone. I'll be at your side.:_ Deven assured her. _:Did you stay up all night to avoid nightmares?:_

_:No. I stayed awake because there was no mage to keep watch.:_ Elf explained. _:Don't worry, I can draw on ley lines for power.:_

_:I tried using my Foresight. It was useless, as always. It just tells me not to leave you.: _Deven said firmly.

The hours passed quickly and finally, just before noon, Deven and Elf were delivered to the doors of the Council Chamber. Both were dressed in dress grays and looked like the ideal, sober trainees. Both were also unarmed.

"I wish I could have my sword." Deven muttered again.

"I can protect you." Elf assured him with a grin. "If something goes bad I can create a distraction and you can get a weapon from a guard."

"Just in time to use it to scrape the person you distracted off the walls with it?"

"I would only squish someone if there were no other options." Elf pointed out. "Especially in a crowded room."

The door opened suddenly by Herald Griffon. Behind him were most of the other Heralds that attended Council meetings were filing away from the table.

"What's happening?" Elf asked.

"The council has asked that all Heralds except for the Queen and Talia step out." Griffon explained. His tone made it clear he was not pleased.

"Why?"

"Apparently someone has their nose out of joint because the Circle has taken over the investigation completely. They think we are using it as a mask for something else and are going to prompt you." Griffon explained. "Just be honest."

"Of course." Deven and Elf said in unison.

With even Elspeth gone and only the Queen and Talia in the room Elf and Deven entered.

_:I have a very bad feeling.:_ Deven said darkly.

_:I do too.:_ Elf eased her shields and used her gift to probe the room but found nothing to explain the uneasy feeling. _:If something happens, your first duty is to the Queen.:_

_:I know.: _Deven assured her, but Elf could sense he was torn.

_:Which we will do together, right?:_ Elf let Deven precede her into the room.

"Herald Trainee Deven, do you know why we have called you before us today?" Talia asked.

"You wish to ask me about what I Saw." Deven said as he stood at attention, facing the Queen. Elf stopped at the corner of the table until she was called forward.

"Can you please explain your Gift?" The Queen asked.

"I have Farsight and Foresight, only instead of seeing only the future I have only brief glimpses of the future and relatively clear sight of the past. It is clearest if I go into a light trance and focus on something like a crystal ball. I can draw pictures of what I See without leaving the trance if it is especially clear." Deven explained.

Elf opted to keep her eyes cast to the ground and not draw attention to herself while Deven was questioned. He identified some drawings as ones he had done, but she didn't look up to see the pictures.

Finally, Elf was called forward and Deven was dismissed. The occupants of the room were so focused on Elf no one noticed when Deven didn't leave the room.

Elf repeated what had happened to her family as calmly as she could. Her voice broke only when she described how they died.

"At which point you finally responded?" A council member asked with a sneer in his voice.

Elf turned to face him. This was the same Council member who had challenged her last time. "I respond as best I could considering I was thirteen, untrained, and in the process of being burnt to death. I had a broken arm, collarbone, leg, ribs, jaw, and a fractured skull. My Gift was not completely awake that day but the beating and fire did the job of waking it completely. If you look at the Chronicles, you can see that Mages who are untrained or are pushed beyond their emotional limits may call upon their abilities, which cause massive damage. For example, look at the report filed by Bard Stefen about the incident involving bandits who had taken Herald Mage Vanyel captive. Following days of torture of both him and his Companion, during which he was unable to react, he responded by blowing apart a keep, killing everyone inside, even a child."

"Your family has mages, surely you knew some magic." The councilman persisted.

"Yes, I could start a campfire and that is it. I was going to go for training when we headed south." Elf answered. "If you recall the last time I stood here I shredded this room because I had little control."

"You had no control." The Councilman accused and jabbed a finger at her.

"She had some. You would have been smashed like a rabbit under a sledgehammer otherwise." The Speaker for the Guilds interrupted before Elf could respond. "Now if we could get back on track. I want to get this dealt with."

A page brought Elf the map Deven had drawn.

"Have you seen this before?" Talia asked.

"Did you wish to Truth spell me first?" Elf asked.

Talia cast the first stage of the spell on Elf. Elf looked at the blue-eyed clouds that crowded her before turning her attention back to the map. "Yes, this one I have seen." She quickly explained all the landmarks on the map to the council.

The page handed her another image.

"Have you seen this picture before?" Talia asked.

"No." Elf studied it. "But I recognize this man. He was one of the bandits."

"Do you know where he is now?" Talia asked.

"Yes. He's dead." Elf said with hard satisfaction. "He set an ambush for me with a new band of bandits. If not for the Tayledras Adept Silverdoe and the Swordsworn Sa'vin, I would likely be dead. Somehow, he knew where I was, despite the efforts of the Circle to hide me. He set an ambush in Ruvan for me."

"Did you kill him with another convenient blast of magic?" The Councilman asked.

"No. My pet, Keka, brought him down like a deer when he tried to flee."

"What kind of creature can bring down a man?" A lord asked.

"A large cat from the looks of him. I have seen this creature. He is trained to act as her hands." The eldest councilman spoke. "He is often in the gardens when I go for a stroll and will sometimes join me. If I dropped anything, he would return it. A very charming little fellow."

The page handed Elf the next picture. "I haven't seen this picture before. However, this is the mage. He stood near the one dressed as a lord for most of the time, especially when my mother was hung by her arms in the tree. He wore clothing nearly as expensive as the lord, but he wasn't one. He didn't have the right bearing."

"How do you know he was a mage if you were untrained?" Talia asked before anyone could challenge her again.

"A blood mage has to be shielded to a fare thee well to keep from being detected." Elf explained. "To other mages, even untrained ones, the use of blood magic near them makes their skin crawl. I asked on the Plains what caused the sensation and Shaman Ryn'shya as well as the Karsite and Hardornen mages explained exactly what it was, active blood magic. The only way someone can increase their magical abilities beyond what the gods gave them. If you don't mind some speculation, I would say he is here, in Valdemar, because we are still naïve about magic and our people will not recognize it for what it is until it is too late."

The last picture was handed to her.

"That is the nobleman." Elf said without hesitation.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Elf handed the papers back to the page that stood next to her. He retreated to near the door, where the other pages were located.

Elf could feel Talia's attention focused on her. Turning back to face the Queen and Queen's Own she waited. The council members were unusually silent.

The Queen searched her face. "Show Lord Danuven in."

Elf felt Dayna's mix of anger and excitement but she didn't speak. Elf glanced at Deven and reinforced the shields on him. Beyond him, the doors opened. Using magic out of habit she tried to test who entered but met with a void.

_:Something's wrong.:_ Elf said as a man whose image she had just recognized from the picture entered the room. _:He's shielded magically.:_

Deven stepped back to put more room between him and the nobleman.

"Do you recognize this man?" Queen Selenay asked.

"Yes." Elf bit out. "He killed my mother with his own hand and led the men who slaughtered all of them."

The man didn't protest but the councilman who had been hassling her did. "She's lying. Last time she was even questioned she lost all control. Now she is calm. What more evidence do we need?"

_:Something is very, very wrong.:_ Deven concurred.

Elf stared Lord Danuven in the eye. "I've learned to control my Powers."

"Pity." Lord Danuven said coldly, tugged on the cuff of one of his gloves, and flexed his fingers.

"Pity?" The Queen repeated.

Before anyone could respond Lord Danuven pulled back his arm and flung a glowing, red magebolt at Elf. Instinctively, she deflected the bolt. Where there had been a void was now a shield of strong, blood-fed magic. "He's a blood mage!" Elf shouted warning with both her mind and voice. The guards by the door rushed forward, their swords pulled. Council members stood and were either shouting or scrambling towards the door.

Elf reached for one of the earliest spells she had learned, the one that had gotten her into such trouble with Dirk that she thought he would banish her from the Heralds all those years ago. She slammed it down on the entire room just as Lord Danuven turned and flung a magebolt at the guards. Both were flung backwards against the doors. Everyone who was not strongly shielded, froze in place. Following the freezing spell Elf slammed down a shield that encircled her and Lord Danuven then another around all the stationary people in the room, so long as they did not move they should be protected. Unless she died.

Deven, unaffected by the freezing spell watched in horror.

The eerie silence of the room reigned supreme for a second.

Elf touched Deven's mind and showed him everything in her mind. She could deflect the mage bolts but could just barely control where they went. Blood-powered shields were difficult to penetrate, she didn't know if she could control both her magebolts and his.

_:Distract him.:_ Deven ordered and showed her his own thoughts. A teacher said mages rarely expected a physical attack. He could get a fallen sword. He just needed the man's attention elsewhere.

Elf was ready for the next magebolt sent her way and sent it into the rafters. Lord Danuven was using his hands to guide his magic, a sign he was not properly trained. Elf flung a bolt of her own and let it fizzle out against his shields. More power was fed into making it bright and visible so Deven could see and avoid them if one headed his way. Elf lowered her shields against mindmagic as she retreated. She fended off three more bolts as she retreated step by step so Deven could act. The entire time she listened to his thoughts. They were flat, emotionless since he was not gifted, but they were easy for her to read.

"You planned this with your uncle." Elf accused. "You were going to make it look like I had shredded this room so he, as the only surviving council member could oh so gallantly step forward to guide the twins."

"Clever little bitch." Lord Danuven sneered as he lobbed a stronger magebolt at her.

Elf staggered back as her shield absorbed the force of the bolt. She reached out for a leyline to shore up her reserves. The shield around both of them had absorbed several of his missed shots. "You were the apprentice of the Mage I saw that day. He taught you to use magic." Elf finally backed into the wall and screamed when her flesh touched the blood magic shield there. It grabbed at her, trying to pull her life force into itself. That must be why no one had come to the rescue. It was strong so someone must have touched it from the outside and was killed by it. Elf jerked away from the wall but her back screamed in pain.

Deven picked up a fallen sword and slunk slowly towards the mage.

Elf stole a glance at the more than dozen people frozen in place. The blood magic shield would kill any who touched it. She couldn't release them. She needed another distraction.

Elf took several steps forward. This time when she launched her mage bolts they were lethally charged. He deflected them and they exploded in silence against his shields.

_:You can reach him.:_ Faolan's voice said calmly in her mind. _:If you can hear him, you can reach him.:_

Elf reached out with her mind magic, the same powerful ability that allowed her grandmother to influence dreams, she used to grab his mind and shake it like a terrier with a rat. His scream of agony was cut off by Deven coming up behind him, pulling Lord Danuven's head with one hand and bringing the edge of the sword across his throat.

Elf released his mind as Deven let the man fall to the ground. Blood arced from the wound at his neck. With one hand, Danuven tried to stop the flow.

"Give my regards to Raiken." Elf said coldly as Deven ran the sword through Danuven's heart. The blood shield collapsed.

Deven stood there, his shoulders tight, as the doors burst open with Griffon in the lead. Elf's knees were shaking.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Griffon asked.

"You can release them." Deven said to Elf.

Elf released the spell holding everyone still. The room exploded in rage-filled voices. No few of which were directed at Elf. It was so loud after the silence of the battle. It took her a moment to realize it wouldn't be so loud if she erected her shields against Mindmagic.

Someone took the sword from Deven, which allowed him to go to Elf.

"Sit down." Deven ordered and lowered her into one of the chairs one of the Heralds normally occupied. "What hit you on your back?"

Elf reached back and found the ragged remains of her tunic and bloody skin. "His shield was very… aggressive."

"It killed two guards outside the door." Elspeth knelt next to Elf. "Healer Raydan, get over here!"

The Speaker for the Healers reached her quickly. He forced Elf to lean forward.

"Heralds, take Lord Garestron into custody." The Queen ordered.

"What? You believe her?"

"She had the truth spell on her." Talia pointed out. "Even you saw her glow blue."

"I heard it from his mind." Elf stood and turned to face the councilman who had doubted her the entire time. "You are a traitor."

"Sit down, Herald!" The Healer ordered.

"It's superficial." Elf said dismissively. "See to the guards."

"They are dead." Elspeth told her.

The room was a swarm of people. It took her a while to realize Taniel and Faolan were there too.

"Well done." Faolan said as he replaced Elspeth at her side. He had one hand on Deven's shoulder and the other on Elf's lower arm. "Both of you."

"Thanks for telling me what to do." Elf said sincerely.

"I said nothing."

"I heard you, you said if I could Hear him, I could reach him. Like when you spoke when I was doing the Adept Challenge."

"I never spoke to you." Faolan said again. "I have only very weak Mindspeech."

"Oh. Then who? It sounded like you."

"Raiken, perhaps." Faolan suggested. "When I was young I heard Him, but he spoke with the voice of another priest."

"You never told me that." Taniel protested and turned her attention away from where Heralds were roughly escorting Lord Garestron.

"He and the Goddess Speak to any one the islands when they are needed. I see no reason why they would not Speak to Elf. It is not exactly beyond their reach."

The Patriarch was close enough to hear that statement. "I am not familiar with a God named Raiken."

"Outsiders call Him and the Goddess the Shadowlovers." Faolan explained.

There was a small pool of silence in midst of the chaos.

"Oh." The Patriarch said.

"Your back looks worse than it is." The Healer assured her. "You can take her to the Healer's Collegium."

"Of course it is superficial." Taniel said with some amusement. "My Healing Spell would have revived if it needed more than a day or two to heal. It is mild burns from the Blood Shield from it trying to drain her. Some salve, sleep, and a day or two of peace should be enough."

The Healer stood. "If I hadn't see you working with Adept Firesong I would think you entirely too arrogant."

"It comes from more than a century of healing." Taniel explained. "I have also run into that style of shield before, it was the conflict between her shield and the blood mage's that caused the damage."

Elf could see the bodies of one of the guards that had reacted before she did. Some Heralds and guards were moving him onto a stretcher. The walls were undamaged by the mage bolts, but there were a few scorch marks on the floor. She brushed off everyone and approached the Queen. "Your Majesty?"

Queen Selenay turned to her. "Yes?"

"May I say that you should never, ever send out those who guard you?" Elf said calmly. "I Heard his intent. He was going to slaughter everyone here and use the Power garnered from murdering you in particular to gain control over your children. Blood can control Blood."

Selenay's eyes showed her fear but her face did not. "Thank you, Elf. I will bear that in mind."

Elf nodded and headed to the stretcher holding one of the fallen guards. There were four dead. The guard and Herald stepped back to allow her access to the bodies. Elf picked up one end of a stretcher. Deven quickly took up the other end.

Silence swamped the room as guards and Heralds picked up the other three stretchers and led the way out of the room.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Deven? Have you seen my left boot?" Elf prodded Deven.

"Under the bed." Deven muttered without waking.

"Thanks." Elf found the grey boot that was flanked by Deven's white ones. He had earned his Whites a year and a half earlier and returned from his first circuit only a week ago. It had been a long eighteen months for both of them.

Elf had yet to be given her Whites since she was on the Long Track of training and instead of going on circuit, she did tours of the City Courts and taught trainees various languages when her time wasn't consumed with the Ambassadors.

When she looked up, she found Deven watching her sleepily.

"Early day?"

"I need to check on Jardine, he is new to serving the Ambassadors. I will see you at breakfast." Elf kissed him.

"Are you to be tortured by Kerowyn today?"

"Of course. I still have a session with her every day. Then later I work with Silverdoe and Alberich, I will probably see you there."

"Probably." Deven swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He had been assigned a suite in the Herald's Wing when he returned, the same one they had been sequestered in before the incident in the Council Chamber with Lord Danuven. Keka, now tall enough to reach Elf's hip, had his own fluffy bed in the corner so the couple weren't trying to accommodate the creature.

"I also have to go down to the city this afternoon and serve at Court for supper." Elf admired him for a long moment. "I will see you soon."

Keka poked his head out of his bed when he heard the door opened and rushed out ahead of her. When they reached the hall, Keka bolted down the stairs.

Elf knew he would make it outside without her help. The Collegium Farms sent a chicken for his meal every day, in exchange Keka was often borrowed by the farm to deal with ravens that raided the fields.

"Elf, excellent." Herald Griffon greeted her grimly when she reached the ground floor. "I need you to come with me immediately."

"Where to?" Elf asked as she followed in him, he was taller than her so she had to trot to keep up with his strides.

"A Herald came in last night with some injuries we think were caused by magic." Griffon informed her.

"I can't cast my Grandmother's healing spell." Elf reminded him.

"Firesong is there and he has overseen the healing." Griffon assured her. "I need you to tell me if this is the same person who killed your family."

"The Blood Mage has resurfaced?" Elf stopped in her tracks then hurried to catch up. "Is their Companion alright?"

"He was brought in by a farmer, we don't know where his Companion is." Griffon admitted. "The Companions cannot reach her, which may mean she is unconscious or it could mean worse."

_:Deven! Wake up, bring your scrying ball and meet me at the Healers.:_ Elf called. She Felt him fall out of bed. "What is being done about the Companion?"

"Heralds have gone out to search for her. She should be within a few days hard ride from Haven." Griffon assured her as he opened a door to the outside. Dawn was just coloring the courtyard a peaceful lavender. "I hope you are up to this."

Elf didn't wait for him to take the lead, she sprinted across the courtyard and into the Healer's Collegium. Her Senses guided her to the tiled rooms used for burns. She didn't need to enter the room to know it was the same Mage. She knocked and waited impatiently for healer to open the door.

It was Gede who finally opened the door. "You shouldn't see this."

Elf cocked an eyebrow.

"I know, it doesn't mean you won't see it." Gede handed her a cloth mask to cover her mouth. "Don't get close."

"I won't." Elf assured him. There was one other Healer in the room and Firesong next to the bed. The other healer lay on a cot so Firesong was between them.

The Herald's face was swollen, his right arm and leg were in casts, and burns covered much of his torso.

"So?" Griffon asked from the doorway.

"It's him." Elf confirmed. She placed a hand on Firesong's shoulder and fed him power from a leyline, allowing him to focus on casting twin spells at the same time. "Was he locked in a wagon with it set on fire?"

"Yes." Griffon confirmed.

"I guess we were right not to send my family packing." Elf said softly. In the year and a half since her grandparents arrived, the rest of her family had grudgingly set themselves up as caravans. No wagon travelled alone. Each had mercenary guards. No matter how lowly the wagon, they were accepted into a caravan. Each caravan had a mage of at least journeyman rank and most had a member or two of the Valdemaran Guard or Skybolts. "Deven will be here soon. We should be able to trace his steps. Who is he?" Elf asked.

"Kenric." Griffon admitted.

Elf bit her lip to keep from crying. Kenric had come to her for help with Karsite the last time he was in Haven. "Has he woken up yet?"

"No."

Elf slowly lowered her shields and touched Kenric's mind. His thoughts were steady and determined, a constant repetition of 'there is no pain'. "He's in a trance. He's willing the pain away."

"I have pain blocks on him." Gede assured her.

_:Kenric, you're home. You're safe. Where is Calista?:_

Kenric's body stiffened and one eye opened slightly. _:He has her. Kill me.:_

Elf turned to Griffon. "The Mage has Calista."

"We'll find him then."

Firesong finally stirred. "No. If a Blood Mage has one of your Companions she is probably not going to be found before he wrings every last drop of power out of her."

"You don't know…" Gede protested.

Elf sat next to Kenric. _:May I please use you as a conduit? Perhaps I can trace your bond.:_

_:Anything to spare her.:_ Kenric's left hand grasped her own.

Elf gently probed the bond. With the ease that came from great practice, she dropped into a trance that allowed her to use her Gifts to follow the connection. It took her westward but she didn't know the distance. Suddenly she was looking out of the eyes of another. She could feel her legs shake with exhaustion. They were not human eyes she looked out from but a Companions.

Without asking, Dayna fed her Power she in turn fed to the Companion. _:You have Kenric? He's safe?:_ Calista said with a sob.

_:Yes, he's safe.:_ Elf assured her. _:You are not with the Mage?:_

_:I escaped with Kenric. I left him with a farmer and tried to lead the Mage away but I can't go much further.:_

Elf Felt Deven join her and brought him into her trance. Suddenly she was not seeing through the eyes of Calista but from high above. There was a sense of being disconnected which told her they were not looking at now but either the very near future or very near past.

_:There, to the North. Do you smell the smoke? It's a caravan.:_ Deven said.

_:I smell it.:_ Calista's gratitude nearly overwhelmed both of them.

_:Elf, behind her.:_ Deven drew her attention to what he could only see as a reddish and black ball.

_:Blood Magic.:_ Elf confirmed his suspicions. _:I will try to stop him Calista. You just focus on getting away:_

Breaking the connection to Kenric and Calista she allowed her Powers to merge with Deven's. Suddenly the ball he could not see through was almost transparent.

_:What are you doing?:_ Deven asked.

_:We need to keep him from catching up to Calista.:_

Elf and Deven Felt the tentative probe of Griffon and pulled him into the Meld with little finesse.

_:I can help, you point, I can make it burn.:_ Griffon explained.

_:Don't target him, this is not now. Target near him.:_

A tree burst into flame in front of the mage causing his horse to rear back several seconds later.

Deven said. _:Damn.:_

_:Can you reach him directly?: _Elf asked.

_:I'm trying.:_ Griffon bit out. _:I can't.: _

The mage stopped his pursuit and searched the area around him. Elf slammed a magebolt against the back of his shields. That one was followed by several more. The ground was scorched around him as he tried to spot his attackers.

Griffon caused another tree to burst into flame.

"Damned Heralds!" He swore in Hardornen.

_:That makes things interesting.:_ Elf said.

_:Very interesting.: _Griffon agreed.

_:Calista is with the Caravan, their mage is shielding them.:_ Deven informed them.

_:Good, I can't last long at this range when I also have to put out the fires.:_

The vision faded.

Opening her eyes, she found she still had both hands clasped around Kenric's hand. _:She's safe, she's with some of my family.:_

_:Thank you.:_

_:She's exhausted from saving you so it may take a few days, but she will be alright.:_ Elf assured him. _:I've been where you are. If you need to talk, let me know.:_

Firesong patted her on her shoulder. "Well done."

Griffon started to stand and fell on his butt. "Oh… my head."

"Heralds." Gede said in disgust.

"I'll see him to his room." Elf assured Gede.

"I thought it was over." Deven said as they helped Griffon to his feet.

"I knew he would return. At least now we know he is Hardornen." Elf said.

_:Every Herald will be warned by noon. He will not catch us unsurprised again.:_ Dayna said with a vicious determination.

"Why did he come back?" Griffon asked.

"Because of Elf." Deven said as he stared at Elf with concern. "He knows what got away from him."

"I am not even twenty, the number of mages who are trained at my age can be counted on one hand." Elf explained. "He is probably hoping to use me as a power source since we robbed him of his socially powerful patron and student. Every ley line and node in the Alliance is monitored at all times, he can't access power that way."

"And what he did to Kenric? Was he trying to repeat the situation that created Elf?" Griffon asked.

"Maybe. Why else would he trap a Herald inside a wagon and torch it?" Elf asked.

~ * ~

Elf was juggling several stacks of paper and books as she hurried to her classroom. She had seven students waiting to learn Karsite in one of the classrooms. When she entered, she found all of them waiting for her. "Good afternoon."

"Is it true?" One of the older trainees asked. "Did someone really try to sacrifice a Herald?"

"This is not the time or place." Elf said firmly.

"Herald-Trainee Elflet?" Someone greeted her from the doorway. "I hope I'm not early."

"Ambassador Karal, Altra." Elf greeted him warmly. "You are just in time. Thank you for joining us."

The large cat at Karal's side winked at her.

"I'm glad we can help." Karal said as he took a seat.

"Knowing the individual words does not help in conversation so I asked Ambassador Karal to join us today. He is from Karse, as you should all know. Since I can only tell you about the side of Karse a merchant sees, he has offered to tell you about his view of Karse. If any of you ask an intrusive question I will turn you into a frog for a week." Elf warned.

Altra and Karal both chuckled at that.

The class, which included one Herald and trainees of varying ages, were all mind speakers, which was how they could have a good grasp of the language after just a few months. Elf would speak with her mind and her voice at the same time.

"It's my pleasure, Herald-Trainee Elflet." Karal assured her. Elf could tell his was being honest. He had actually approached her about helping her class in the hopes he could help dispel some of the misunderstandings between Karsites and Valdemarans. Elf had passed on the suggestion to Larin who was currently at Solaris's court and Larin was doing the same there.

Karal told the class about the temple and his teacher, who had died several years earlier.

Elf sorted out the papers, lists of words with their definitions and pronunciations, and the books, a Karsite novel rather than texts to help them with their reading skills over the summer break. As the class listened and asked polite questions Elf passed around the papers and books.

_:Any word from Calista?:_ Elf asked Dayna and Mardren.

_:Not yet. She must be dead on her feet.:_ Dayna answered. _:But she's not gone.:_

_:She will be fine.:_ Mardren said with certainty.

Her students asked questions in Karsite, their accents were obvious, but so was Elf's so she could hardly fault them.

"Are your temple schools are like our Collegium?" A student named Fyn asked. Elf corrected her pronunciation of temple.

"They are becoming more like the Collegium." Karal answered.

After Elf dismissed her class Karal lingered.

"I heard what happened to the Herald." Karal said.

"Kenric?"

"Is he going to recover?"

"Probably not completely." Elf admitted. "He and Calista can use any prayers you could offer for them."

"Not many Heralds would ask for prayers from a Karsite priest, even today." Karal commented.

"They wouldn't ask for prayers from anyone." Elf pointed out.

"Have you asked your grandfather as well?"

"Yes, I sent a note this morning." Elf explained. "He sends his regards, by the way. He said he enjoyed your last discussion and any time either of you wish to join them for supper you are not to hesitate. Grandmother hired a new chef who has a far broader range of skills, including Karsite dishes."

Taniel and Faolan had purchased a house in the city that was large enough to accommodate several family members as they passed through the area. Taniel was still teaching Firesong everything she knew and was busy with the Mage Collegium. Faolan was more than content with all the taverns in the city where he could go for conversation. He counted men and women from every rank of society as friends. They had decided they would not move again.

"I was invited to dinner tomorrow evening." Karal admitted. "Is it odd that I keep forgetting they are as old as they are?"

"I don't think so, but they have always looked like that to me." Elf admitted. "I have to get going. Thank you both for praying for Kenric and Calista."

"It's my honor." Karal assured her.

_:Thank you for asking.:_ Altra said as Elf hurried out the door.

_:Kenric is awake. Before you ask, he is alone. You have half a candlemark before you have to change for court.:_ Dayna informed her.

_:Thank you.:_ Elf hurried out of the building and whistled sharply. By the time she reached the Healer Collegium, Keka had caught up with her. She hoped she could convince Keka to stay with Kenric, he wasn't a Companion but he was a soft, undemanding shoulder. Also, Kenric was going to need an extra set of hands for the foreseeable future.

Elf stopped to cast a cleansing spell Taniel taught her on Keka. She made it to Kenric's room without any Healer's spotting her and Keka.

She knocked softly and opened the door. "Herald Kenric."

_:Elf, come to check on me?:_ Kenric asked with more than a hint of self pity.

"I don't need to come all the way here to check on you." Elf pointed out. "I brought Keka. You remember him?"

_:Of course.:_ Kenric offered a hand to Keka who sniffed it and turned it over looking for a treat.

Elf spent what time she could getting Keka accustomed to Kenric. Keka was settled on the bed next to Kenric, his eyes closed with contentment as Kenric scratched his head. Kenric was calmer with the company.

_:I will tell you immediately when I have information on Calista. My family has her and mercenaries who know how to deal with mages protect them.:_ Elf assured him. _:Next time the Healers bring you a sleeping draught, take it.:_

Kenric looked doubtful.

"The spell is feeding off your own life force, when you sleep, you have more to spare." Elf explained. It wasn't quite true but he needed to sleep.

Court went by quickly and finally Elf fell into a chair in Deven's suite.

"I checked on Calista again, she's resting." Deven told her as he set a tray of food on the small table they had once used to study. "You didn't make it to lunch."

"I did grab some food before court." Elf assured him as she levered herself out of the chair to join him at the table. "How was your day?"

"I had to report about the circuit." Deven explained. "I start teaching two Farsight students in the morning so I will be here for at least six months. One of them is having difficulties recognizing her limits. I think she is in your Karsite class, Fyn."

"Hmm." Elf cupped his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. "I get you all to myself for six months?"

"Well, except for students and helping you with court every evening. Apparently you are the new Larin who shuffles Heralds and Trainees at will, like pawns on a game board."

"I have a reputation since I brained that assassin with my cane." Elf admitted. "No one other than the Heralds know I am calling shots in there now. And I never call them pawns to their face."

"Unlike Larin." Deven grinned. "Would the Circle throw a fit if you moved up here?"

"They already told me no, I didn't even ask. The policy is not to allow a trainee to dwell with someone unless they were chosen as adults, thus I must maintain my room in the Collegium. At least it is closer to the baths." Elf pointed out.

"How long until you get your Whites?"

"Perhaps a year." Elf admitted. "I must be able to shoot a bow and hit the heart of the target with all fifty arrows while standing on the ground and mounted on Dayna. I am at a little better than forty. Since the Healing spell is no longer boosting my strength I have a lifetime's strength to regain. I also must complete many sessions with the City Heralds, which are constantly being interrupted with Court duties and the Mage Collegium."

"And they have you teaching?"

"I asked for it." Elf assured him. "Alberich's skill at teaching languages is abysmal. Besides, he is as busy as a cat at the spinner's feet with the new regime of training he and Silverdoe are inflicting on the innocent Heralds and Guards. Silverdoe has agreed to stay for the foreseeable future to continue teaching it. The Circle is delighted; the Heralds all claim she played them false by pretending to be so sweet and agreeable."

"We have accumulated a rather large number of Weapons Masters."

"Each with a different skill set." Elf pointed out. "And with Tashti and Aeric taking over more of the regular work Alberich can work solely on his project and Kerowyn can focus on keeping a tribe of bored Skybolts from making mischief."

"Have they asked you to translate the notes you brought back from the Plains yet?"

"No." Elf admitted. "Currently, they are working towards establishing protocols for who has access to them. What rank of training they must have and that sort of thing. Apparently translation has slowed to an absolute crawl since I left."

"They want you back?" Deven asked as his hand cradled her face.

"Yes." Elf admitted.

Neither needed to say if she was sent it would be years until they saw each other. A mere eighteen months had been hard.

"Can't Taniel translate?"

"She probably could, but she won't offer. Do you know what it means when a mage is starting to feel their joints every morning? It means they likely have less than a decade left. Grandmother's spell has staved it off for longer than most but now her Powers are failing. It will probably be only another five years before she and Grandfather die. She is more concerned with passing on what she has learned than with some mage fool enough to blow himself with a large chunk of the earth with no regard to consequences."

"I'm sorry to hear it." Deven said with sincere regret, he liked the older couple a great deal.

"They don't regret it and are not fighting it. I think Grandfather is rather looking forward to it."

"Because he worships the Shadowlovers?"

"They out lived all their children and many of their grandchildren. I think he is looking forward to seeing those he has lost again."

"I suppose living more than a century means you see a lot of loss." Deven said softly. "Are you going to live that long?"

"Companions don't." Elf pointed out.

Deven looked away but she could tell something was bothering him. She decided not to press him. If he dwelt on it too long, she would pry.

"Come, we have to eat, I foresee a lot of work for both of us in the coming days." Elf invited.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A pigeon arrived just after dark and pecked on Deven's windowpane.

"I am going to kill that bird." Deven growled. Elf ignored his frustrated threat and opened the window for the bird.

"It's from my family. We use whatever birds we can catch to carry messages." Elf explained as she carried the bird on one hand out of the bedroom and to the table.

Deven grumbled but followed her.

Elf triggered the message spell and an image of a middle-aged woman wearing the tabard of Estana's Fireblades, her aunt's company, appeared.

"_Well, young Elflet, I suspect you are waiting for this message. One of your Companions staggered in here bloody and exhausted. She was in luck because a Healer had joined us. He's looked her over and says she is going to be fine given some rest. We bought a wagon from a farmer and she will be riding in it, Healer's orders. She did tell us we did not need to search for her Herald since he was safe with you. I Felt some Blood Magic to the south of us so we are making for Haven like the hounds of hell are on our tails. I sent word to the others on the road. Give my regards to your kin."_

With that, the image snuffed out.

"That is excellent news." Elf said as she turned to Deven. "What are you looking at?"

"Hmm?" Deven dragged his attention back to her words. "You need to run to the Healers?"

"No. Mindspeech." Elf reminded him. _:Kenric?:_

_:Elf? Do you have news?:_

_:Calista is exhausted but she is on her way home. She is under the protection of a Master rank mage and a Healer. You should hear from her soon.:_

_:Thank the gods.:_ Kenric said with such fervor Elf knew he was weeping at the news. _:Do you want me to send your pet to you?:_

_:No, he is content where he is. Now drink that bloody sleep tonic or I am going to come down and force it down your throat.:_

Elf Felt Kenric's assent before she let the connection drift off. "He's relieved."

"I don't blame him." Deven took the bird from Elf and released him out the window. "Is it hard for you to see him like that?"

"Of course, he is a Herald. It is like having a family member lying there in that room."

"I meant because of what happened to you." Deven clarified. He turned to face her.

"You're worried about my control." Elf went around the table and stepped into his arms. "Deven, my love, I don't know how I would react to seeing him trapped in a fire or to seeing someone kill a family like mine was killed. But the Healers and healing are not part of my nightmares."

"It tears my gut out to think of you in that condition." Deven admitted. "When I saw him wrapped in those bandages and casts and that Healer said he looked like you did…"

"Being in the Healers meant the worst was over." Elf lied. "My injuries were on the mend. Alberich, Dirk, and Dayna were always there. I met you just a few months later."

Deven rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Liar."

~ * ~

"Trainee, there is someone at the gate demanding to speak to you." The guard informed her from the doorway.

Elf looked at Karal, she had just dismissed her class for the summer break and had been in the process of telling Karal of the Blood mage so he could pass on the description to priests in Karse in case he fled there. Every Herald in the field had been ordered to get to a Guard House or to join a Caravan. The Caravans, those who were not heading to Haven, had been ordered to join with Heralds that could not stop their circuits. It would slow them down, but they were safer that way.

"Did they give a name?"

"She said she was your Aunt Estana." The Guard explained. "We didn't allow her in the gate."

"Wonderful, thank you." Elf said with relief. "That is Captain Estana of the Fireblades."

"The mercenaries guarding the caravans?" Karal asked.

"That's the ones. Care to join me?" Elf asked.

"I don't want to intrude, but I would like to meet her." Karal admitted. "Perhaps later. For now, I must go send your description of this mage."

"I will see you later then." Elf headed for the door.

Dayna met her at the door and gave Elf a ride to the gate. Estana was waiting impatiently where the guards could watch her. Elf didn't blame the Guards for being suspicious. Estana wore all black except for the red trim on her tunic and the appliquéd flame on her chest and back. Next to her was a large, black horse. The only white in her hair, despite being a master rank mage, was at her left temple. She had Faolan's black eyes.

"Aunt Estana!" Elf greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"Elf. Good to see you." Estana extended her hand to Elf. "It has been too long. I should have come sooner."

"I understand." Elf assured her.

"I thought you would." Estana hesitated then gave Elf a hug. "You look like Jaden. He would be proud of you."

"I hope so. Have you heard from Veki?"

"I did stop to see the baby before heading to Valdemar. I hope this ends soon because my personal funds are running out. Another six months and the men will leave for greener pastures."

"I told you, I can pay too." Elf reminded her.

"I may have to take you up on it." Estana admitted. "I need to talk with whoever else is hunting this man. I was surprised when _takshum _said they were not helping you with this hunt."

"Grandfather hasn't offered." Elf admitted.

"And you didn't ask? But then, you asked no one, did you?"

"No, I didn't ask anyone in the family." Elf admitted. "But I appreciate everyone helping protect the other wagons."

"You know most of them are hoping the mage will target them."

"I know." Elf admitted. "And perhaps they will get a chance to hunt. I was dead serious about everyone abiding by the Law if they stayed."

"They got the message after you didn't intervene for Gasto."

"He got into a brawl in a tavern over a hand of cards he was cheating at then refused to pay the fine." Elf pointed out. "A few months of hauling rock for the guard cooled his temper, didn't it?"

"He has Foresight, that is hardly cheating." Estana protested.

"If it gave him brief flashes and he didn't know he was taking advantage of those men that would be one thing, but you know as well as I he has excellent control of his abilities." Elf pointed out. "And he was not sentenced for using his gift to cheat. He was sentenced because after the brawl the judge ruled he was responsible for paying for the Healing of the young man he hit with a chair."

"By accident!"

"Accident or not. When he harnessed his wagon and headed for the hills without paying a fine he could easily afford, he broke the law." Elf pointed out. "I told everyone I would not interfere if they broke the law and if they wished to remain in Valdemar, unharassed, they would abide by the letter and spirit of the law."

"The hazards of one of our own becoming a law keeper I suppose." Estana said with resignation. "But I still don't see what the draw is."

Dayna glanced back and winked at Elf. She had confined herself to speaking to Heralds and mages who were familiar with Companions. Estana was not part of either group.

"Elf!" One of the new trainees waved to her as she and three others mounted on their Companions. On seeing her, the other three waved energetically.

Elf waved back. "You'd have to be Herald to understand."

"Those are more Trainees?" Estana asked.

"Yes. They are all first years. I am Mari's mentor." Elf explained. "She arrived just three months ago."

"And she is more family than your family?"

Elf cocked an eyebrow. "In a family that is famous for adopting those it likes, you think I am odd for considering a girl with a similar soul kin?"

"Right. I just don't like to think our family is drifting apart. Veki will likely never leave the Plains again. You will never leave Valdemar. _Taksha _and_ takshum_ have decided not to move again."

"Drifting apart? Almost everyone is in one country. I have seen more of family in the last year than I had in my entire life prior." Elf countered. "Now there is an interesting coincidence."

"What?" Estana looked ahead and spotted the woman clad in dark leathers striding towards them.

"Captain Estana of the Fireblades, allow me to introduce Herald Captain Kerowyn of the Skybolts." Elf introduced.

"Captain, I hope you have news about this mage." Kerowyn said bluntly.

"Not as much as we could hope." Estana admitted. "But some of my men think they have located where he stayed back when that idiot decided to try to kill Elf."

"What good is that?"

"For three months, someone else paid for his rooms at a very expensive inn. During that time, several young men and women supposedly ran away from home to seek their fortunes in the city. My men have tried to track them down. None made it to the city." Estana went to her saddlebags and removed them from the back of the saddle. "However, we do know where they ended up."

Kerowyn accepted the bulging bag and reluctantly opened one flap. Inside two blackened skulls grinned up at her.

"There are four there." Estana explained. "They are less than a year old. He hasn't returned to the inn, but he has returned to the area. The bodies and the other seven skeletons were left until priests could come."

"Were your men discreet?"

"Captain, we are normally guerilla soldiers. When we work, no one notices us." Estana explained. "There are watchers in the town now. You were right about him being Hardornen. His accent is thick as a plank. The Innkeeper thought he might be one of the displaced nobles from Hardorn because he complained about losing his land. The innkeeper thought he meant to that fool Ancar took his land, I think he is one of Ancar's mages who lost his land when Ancar was killed and Hardorn was invaded by the Empire."

"I knew we didn't get them all." Kerowyn cursed. "Where is he staying if he returns to the area?"

"He ran out on his bill. As I said, someone else was paying it. According to the innkeeper one day, he collapsed and took almost a month to recover. He refused the services of a Healer. When he did recover, he put off the innkeeper as long as he could then ran off in the middle of the night. I think he is staying there when he passes through, but uses an illusion."

"Not smart." Kerowyn muttered.

"If he collapsed, he was probably feeding Danuven." Elf said thoughtfully. "Eleven bodies… that seems like a small number for that period of time. He must have other safe spots."

"Probably. The altar we found is close to where three wagons were attacked prior to Elf's family being attacked. We have only found eleven bodies so far but I wager there are far more since only about a third of the missing wagons were reported to Guards and Heralds and six young people have vanished from the town."

"I'd ask why they didn't report but I know why." Kerowyn said with a mixture of disgust and exasperation.

"They are too damn insular." Estana said with matching disgust. "If not for the fact the Caravans are run by our wandering relatives no one would agree to a guard. My own kin are just as bad at times."

"Like when they decide to skip off without paying their fines?" Elf asked.

"Leave Gasto out of this." Estana said shortly. "He's so bloody enamored with this Guard now he is considering joining them. Can you believe it?"

"Is that the foreseer from about six moons back?" Kerowyn asked.

"That's the one." Elf said.

Kerowyn grinned. "He applied to the Skybolts."

"I am not surprised." Estana sighed. "If you are wise, you will take him."

"I already did." Kerowyn admitted. "When he is done his sentence he will join the Skybolts. Just what kin is he to you?"

"Another brother's son." Estana shook her head. "I had seven brothers and a sister. Each has managed to produce at least one child. All told, Elf's generation, in just our branch, is twenty-three. All Gifted or have the potential to be Gifted."

"Twenty-three. Gods, I thought my brother was breeding like a rabbit but your family takes that hands down. All Gifted?"

"My younger daughter, Veki, has only potential but the others are Healers, Mages, and what is the name for the Herald Gifts?"

"Mind magic." Elf answered.

"Aye, that too. My older daughter is a stronger MindSpeaker than even Elf here. My son is a Healer."

"How many are part of your Fireblades?"

"Only my son. He is in charge of my Healers. Veki is wed to a Shin'a'in Shaman. Rodni is… she lives her life as it comes. I hoped Veki would follow in my footsteps, but you know how plans are." Estana shrugged.

"She does have many of the other branches of the family and the adoptees under her command." Elf added.

"About a quarter are Lythareans." Estana confirmed.

_:Yoohoo! Can someone tell this guard I am Friend not Foe?:_ A voice interrupted them.

"That would be Rodni." Estana turned back to look.

Elf mounted Dayna again to rush back to the gates confirm her cousin. "Anymore I need to know about?"

"None." Rodni greeted her with a hug. Behind her a massive horse stood patiently. It was one of the Kaled'a'in herds. They were as renowned in the far south as Shin'a'in bred were here. Estana had one bred for battle, this one was a messenger horse.

"I am ferrying messages." Rodni explained as she led her horse into the Palace grounds. "Your mare's a lovely little thing, what are her bloodlines?"

"I hope you are joking." Elf said bluntly.

"Of course. I have met a few of the Spirit Horses. Mostly by accident. Mindspeech is a pain. I wasn't certain if I was allowed to use it here so I didn't call ahead."

"You can use it so long as you are ethical." Elf explained.

"Right, simple enough. I like this country, have I told you that yet? Rush does too." Rodni patted her horse's neck. "I have about a dozen messages for people here from Heralds. They are mostly for the Circle, whoever that is. And they said to thank you for thinking to send me out to the nonMindspeakers to clarify their orders. They gave me permission to yell in their heads if something important occurs."

Elf led Rodni to where Estana and Kerowyn were deep in conversation. "Herald Captain Kerowyn, allow me to introduce my cousin Rodni Lytharean. Rodni, she is one of the Circle."

"Excellent. Then I can deal with this immediately." Rodni removed her stuffed saddlebags. "This is from the Heralds I was sent to talk to."

"There is no way you can be done already."

"Rush is fast." Rodni explained. "He can't out run a Companion but he has yet to meet a horse he can't best over any distance. Mother, it's great to see you. Veki sends her love. Is there any place I can wrap myself around a meal and to turn Rush out? He hates barns."

_:I will escort him to the Field and see to it he doesn't stray.:_ Dayna offered, speaking to everyone. _:There is plenty of room and good grass. I can take yours as well, Captain. Deven is grooming Mardren, he can see to these pretty boys as well.:_

Kerowyn grinned and Estana gaped. Rodni accepted the offer without turning a hair. "Thank you."

_:I was going to offer a ride to Karal after dropping you off at the courthouse since you are busy all afternoon and I am spoiling for a run. Do you mind?:_ Dayna asked just Elf. Dayna had become good friends with the priest and often invited him for rides.

_:I don't mind, and he will appreciate it.:_ Elf assured her. _:Enjoy your run. If you are heading to the market ask Deven to get you a purse of coins.:_

_:Thank you, you are the best Chosen.:_ Dayna herded the two horses away.

"Shall we adjourn to my rooms? I can order food for us." Kerowyn suggested. "I want to know absolutely everything that has been found so far about every bone, twig, or hair found."

"I know nothing useful." Rodni protested.

"I have to get going." Added Elf. "I assume you will present the information to the Circle later?"

"I will." Kerowyn confirmed. "It will go faster with only me asking questions."

"I will see you both later." Elf turned to Rodni. "Care to join me for a meal?"

"Silly question." Rodni let Elf lead the way to the dining hall for Herald and Trainees. "I envy your place here."

"Is it the Companions you envy?"

"No, although they are lovely, your Heralds don't need me to explain a dozen times over just because I can hear thoughts, does not mean I will allow myself to." Rodni settled across the table from Elf. "And it is lovely to sit in a room filled with people and hear nothing but murmurs of thoughts. Your training here is unparalleled."

"What are your plans?" Elf asked.

"I hate to admit it, but I need a couple days to recover. Rush does too. So I am at your disposal. But with all the Gifted around here I am probably useless."

Elf considered it. "I am going to introduce you to an ambassador who could use your abilities. He is from Hardorn and the only Ambassador who is not a mage. He is constantly waiting for a response. He could use someone like you."

"But not a Herald?"

"Heralds are wholly loyal to Valdemar and he is wise enough not to employ someone willing to serve two masters. You speak Imperial flawlessly as well as Hardornen and Valdemaran so there should be few translation problems between you."

"Wonderful. I can't believe our little Elf is rubbing elbows with ambassadors and living in a palace."

Elf grinned and pointed across the room. "It is not nearly as glamorous as you might think. There are a lot of late nights. But I feel like I make a difference here."

"You certainly landed in the cream my dear. Grandmother is right to be proud of you."

"You haven't even met Deven yet."

"Who is he? I have heard the name before."

"My lover."

"Truly! Good for you my girl! Is he handsome?"

"You'll see in a moment." Elf said as she spotted Deven enter. He paused until he spotted them then made his way over.

"How was class?" Deven asked as he took a seat next to her, one arm going around her waist.

"Excellent. Deven, this is Rodni, one of my cousins."

"Ye gods, Elf, you little devil. You landed a prize piece." Rodni said in Kaled'a'in. "Herald Deven, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I think I caught most of that." Deven said as his cheeks flushed. "I take you are as gifted with languages as Elf?"

"Not quite. I can't read and write many, but Valdemaran is one I can. Most of my employers seem to prefer it that way. I'm a messenger some of the time, the rest of it I race Rush for prizes. But don't mention that to my mother. She thinks Rush and I only do serious business."

Deven laughed. "Dayna delivered your Rush to me for grooming, he is magnificent. When I left he was trying to challenge the Companions to races."

"He'll settle down soon." Rodni assured him. "He has been on the road since yesterday morning."

"He has excellent stamina then." Elf commented.

"He does, I would have preferred to have taken a sane pace but some of your Heralds were insistent that their missives need to get to the Circle immediately."

"I'm sure they didn't mean you to founder your horse and starve yourself." Elf said with some concern.

"Most didn't. But the last one was very, very concerned. I put her message on top."

"What was her name?" Deven asked.

"Terna."

"Terna makes everything sound life or death." Deven admitted with a chuckle.

"Then you can give her my bill." Rodni said bluntly. "If it is urgent, that is one thing. Misleading someone is another."

"I will see to it." Deven assured her.

"How much food do they go through here?" Rodni asked in amazement.

"A lot." Deven snagged a tray of vegetables in cheese sauce. "Elf normally eats with the Heralds that serve at court so this is a rare treat for her."

"I found it hard to believe that one of my clan settled here. Now I think I understand." Rodni said thoughtfully as she looked around. "There is a very pleasant aura here."

"Aura?" Deven prodded.

"It's just the closest term for it." Rodni shrugged. "It's a feeling I get from places."

Elf glanced at window for the third time in a minute.

"You can stay in my spare room." Deven offered. "Perhaps you would like to rest after hitting the bathing rooms."

Rodni's expression was priceless. "Bathing rooms? With hot water?"

Deven grinned. "They are Elf's favorite feature of the Palace. Love, I can get her settled if you have someplace to be."

Elf blushed with embarrassment. "I do have to get going, I have to do a few candle marks down in the city. Do you mind Rodni?"

"Of course not. I'd want to sleep for at least a few marks before trying to negotiate a new job anyways." Rodni assured her.

Elf grabbed a few buns, cut, buttered, and filled them with meat then bolted out the door.

"Yes, her days are normally like this." Deven said before she could ask. "She's just too useful."

"I bet." Rodni propped one elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. "So why don't you tell me about yourself? What kind of man has caught the heart of my baby cousin?"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"You are never going to get rid of me." Rodni informed Elf as Elf entered Deven's rooms.

"You like the baths then?"

"Ye gods yes! Deep with all the hot water a soul could want. Oh, will this do for meeting this ambassador?" Rodni wore a blue shirt with a green tunic and black riding pants and boots. Her black hair was loose and hung to her lower back in waves. She had necklaces of semiprecious stones that were looped several times around her neck and gold and silver bracelets. Her belt was a gold chain with long tails that reached nearly to her knees. Like most mercenaries, she wore her wealth rather than carry coin. "I don't have much else."

"It should do. Are you going armed?"

Rodni patted her hip. "Knives. Mother would disown me if I didn't go armed. I'd wear my sword but that might be a little aggressive."

"He's a soldier, it probably won't bother him." Elf assured her.

"Oh good. By the way, someone sent up a message for you. Keka has fed and is back with Kenric."

"Good. Kenric is the injured Herald." Elf explained.

"I want to meet that beastie of yours before I leave." Rodni fetched her sword and sheath and strapped it across her back.

Rodni paused to study Elf as Elf frowned and made certain the fine, gray uniform was spotless. Her hair was half white and was confined in a braided coronet that was secured with a pink and blue scarf. She wore two large, silver bracelets on each wrist and, around her neck she wore a necklace of a little silver horse Rodni knew she had received from Taniel. Her cheeks were slightly sunburned; it could have been worse considering her pale skin. She was a few inches below average height, like their grandmother, and had the same aura of energetic purpose.

"Am I stained? I spilled some ink when I was down at the courthouse."

"You're fine." Rodni assured her. "I was just thinking what you would look like when you wear the white uniform and with white hair. You have what, another year or so before your hair is completely bleached?"

"Roughly." Elf confirmed. "At least the gray uniforms hide the hairs Keka constantly sheds on me. Well, are you ready?"

"Lead on."

Elf made certain Rodni could find her way back to Deven's room and introduced her to the guards as they passed from the Herald's Wing to the Ambassador Wing. "Oh, Hydona is an Ambassador here with her mate and two little ones, do you remember her?"

"The gryphon? Of course, I remember her. She was one of the Silver Gryphons. Small world."

"So, Garther speaks Valdemaran, several Imperial dialects, and Hardornen. You should have no problems communicating with him."

"Good to hear. My Valdemaran and Hardornen are good but my Imperial is faultless." Rodni admired a guard as she passed. "Hmm, what are the Valdemaran stances on liaisons? You have such charming men here."

Elf grinned. "Heralds are forgiven a lot but you should be discreet if you don't want gossip."

"I'll bear that in mind." Rodni frowned. "That is such an odd phrase. Bears are large beasts, how can you bear something in mind. Or perhaps b-a-r-e is the word, even though it is the same word in sound it is not in meaning."

"To bear can also mean to hold."

"Ack. Valdemaran is a wretched language."

"Then why did you learn it?"

"Because you were going to stay here and I figured I might come through for a visit a time or two. I hate trying to order beer in an unknown language."

Elf laughed. Rodni never drank anything with alcohol in it because it did weird things to her shields. Most Gifted people ran into the same problem. "I am only going to introduce you to him. Any negotiations go on between the two of you. All the ambassadors have to be careful about who they accept favors from."

"Reciprocity." Rodni nodded knowingly. "If you do them a favor they would feel obliged to return it or at least allow conditions more favorable to those you represent."

"Precisely. I would have suggested a Herald ages ago but that would be awkward for all involved."

"Heralds are a little obvious that their first loyalty will be to the crown."

"To Valdemar, actually." Elf corrected. "There is a difference."

"If you say so."

Elf didn't linger after introducing Rodni and Garther.

"So you are Elf's cousin?" Garther said in Valdemaran as he offered her a seat.

"I am." Rodni responded in Imperial.

Garther grinned. "It has been a while since I have heard my language on the lips of a beautiful woman."

Rodni laughed. "Elf said I would like you. She also said you might be looking for a quick messenger who isn't in the service of another master."

"What do you mean, a quick messenger?" Garther asked.

Rodni grinned. _:I can speak into the mind of anyone. I can reach all the way to the Crag if I chose and cannot be stop by a magical shield.:_

Garther staggered back and fell into a chair. "Was that the Mindspeech I've heard of?"

"Yes." Rodni said, she took mercy on him and didn't speak into his mind. "Since I am looking for some employment to pad my purse before moving on and you could use a direct connection to Hardorn…"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Garther asked honestly.

"There is only one situation that will cause a problem; anything that directly threatens my family. In the past I have worked for the Black Empire and even a few jobs in the Eastern Empire. Mostly since the Storms and for the less… civilized territories who wanted to regain their independence."

"Would you tell me who you worked for?"

"Hell no." Rodni said in disgust.

Garther looked pleased. "So I tell you what to say, you say it in their minds…"

"Right."

"But how do you get a response?"

"I can hear their response in their surface thoughts but that is invasive and I prefer not to. If the person I am speaking to is a mage, then can send you a message spell by bird."

"Sorry, what?"

"My ability with true magic is somewhere below hedge wizard, but I can trigger a message spell for you." Rodni explained.

Garther braced his arms on his knees and leaned forward to study her, as if he could see her true intentions in her face or hands.

"Trying to read my mind?" Rodni asked.

"Can you listen in Valdemaran and write in Imperial?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I will pay whatever you want if you can take notes for me in the meetings." Garther offered. "I can't process what they are saying and take notes."

Rodni studied him thoughtfully. "Yes, I will be your secretary."

Garther practically sagged with relief.

"It will let me watch over my family better. I have run Rush ragged racing from one end of Valdemar to the other for the last year. Here I can know from Elf when things go bad and contact my family immediately." Rodni explained.

"Can't Elf?"

"Elf has been here for years now; she doesn't know every family member like I do. She can't reach out and yell in their heads on a moments' notice like I can." Rodni tucked her feet up under her on the comfortable chair.

"Thank you for telling me your motives." Garther said as he leaned back. "There is a spare room here you can use."

"Thank you." Rodni studied him. Garther was in his thirties, a few white hairs decorated his dark brown hair at his temples. He had crow's feet and well tanned skin. He was not handsome, he was barely remarkable. However, a remarkable intelligence shone in his eyes.

"I assume you won't need me for the court dinners."

"No. But it will likely be the only time you see Elf. She is constantly heading somewhere."

"I noticed."

~ * ~

"Elf, there you are." Kerowyn greeted Elf as she entered the salle.

Elf, dressed in a pair of clean but ratty grays, returned the greeting and headed for the practice gear. "How did the meeting go with my aunt?"

"She's good. Did you stretch outside again?"

"Yes. I didn't want to interrupt your class." Elf picked a sword and tested the weight and balance then started to pick out practice armor.

"No questions?"

"I don't know if I want to hear it." Elf admitted. "I saw the size of one of those skulls, it was tiny, a child…"

"Can you test to see if they still contain traces of magic?"

"It does. I don't need to see them again." Elf put down the gear and turned to face Kerowyn. "I don't know if it is the same mage who killed my family for certain, but he was working with Danuven. The probing by Aunt Estana and the other mages have muddled the signature."

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"He does not have a lot of finesse. He didn't get as much power out of them as some I have heard of. They died relatively quick. It may sound odd, but I don't think he likes doing the torture himself."

"What about what happened to your family?"

"He doesn't need a mob of blood thirsty men to kill for him. However, he joined with them for a reason. If he was hunted by the Crown, we'd know by now so he is not on the run. He needed them for something. When I think back on the attack on my family it was not done with an eye to Power.

"First, they killed Callum then my father. They didn't wound, they simply killed them. For bandits it makes sense. Kill the young who can't answer your questions and the biggest threat then question the female survivors. The only death that would have given him power was my mother but even there he stood close but was not hands on. Even that was too quick. He could have taken days to kill her if he was alone. I think he teamed up with the bandits because he'd rather have quantity he can access with little interaction with the victim rather than quality.

"Following the slaughter of the group the three must have worked together. Otherwise, how did that one find me? I think, since Danuven was his apprentice and he didn't mind getting his hands bloody, they started killing together and he still had access to Power without having to get hands on. Together they probably hatched that stupid plot to make it look like I slaughtered the council.

"Then he lost Danuven so he has had to get his hands messy for the last year and a half. Judging by those four skulls, he doesn't have the stomach for the dark side of his work." Elf paced the width of the salle.

"What about Kenric?" Kerowyn asked.

Elf rubbed her forehead as a headache blossomed behind her eye. "I think he was trying to recreate the situation that made my abilities manifest. I'm almost a Herald, Kenric is a Herald. He probably got Kenric alone and decided to take a chance and see if it worked. Imagine how much power he could get from killing a master or an adept? Top that off with a Companion…"

Kerowyn shook her head. "A squeamish bloodmage, I thought I'd seen it all."

"If he was attached to the army he would have had access to loads of Power without lifting a knife." Elf pointed out.

"You've spent a lot of time thinking about this." Kerowyn observed.

Elf met Kerowyn's direct gaze. "Thank my grandfather for that. He listened and offered observations. He didn't want me to obsess over it on my own."

"I wish your grandfather would just offer this bastard to his god." Kerowyn said vehemently.

"Raiken only accepts willing bloodshed. Otherwise grandfather would probably have tried it by now." Elf started pacing again. "I want to hunt him."

"That is not going to happen." Kerowyn said firmly.

"Which is why I haven't gotten my Whites yet." Elf said. "I saw the Circle proceedings deciding to keep me in Greys when I was sent to find the records that were submitted from a northern Circuit. I know it was Dirk and Alberich who argued to keep me in Greys."

Kerowyn was obviously not pleased.

"I am not going to beg forgiveness, it was an honest mistake." Elf said with a shrug. "But it is incredibly frustrating to be leashed and muzzled because two men still think back to an injured child when they look at me. It probably doesn't help I am short."

The look of complete disgust on Elf's face when she mentioned her height caused Kerowyn's lips to twitch in amusement. Elf was known for using her complete lack of intimidation to charm people into doing things her way. Like how she managed to get the Bardic Circle to volunteer two masters and four students to trot all the way to the Plains in the hopes of finding new material. As a result, there were now several younglings to act as secretaries to the mages. The artificers and scholars were preparing teams of their own and more were on the way from each country in the alliance. The rule of no more than two mages to study the tower still stood but the Shin'a'in had agreed nonmages with a focus on nonmagic would be welcome.

In the last several missives from the Plains, both from Kerowyn's relatives and the shaman in charge at the tower, they had mentioned a few Heralds to keep the peace would be most welcome, especially if Elf was one of those Heralds.

As soon as Elf was in Whites, she was going to be sent to the Plains. One of the reasons Alberich and Dirk had argued that Elf was not ready for Whites is they wanted this mess with the bandits and blood magic cleaned up first.

"Whether the orders are motivated by sentiment or planning, you have to obey them." Kerowyn reminded her.

"I know. And I have obeyed. I haven't left the City since I came back, I haven't tried to track him with magic except when I was at the Healers, trying to find Calista and that was done with two Heralds in attendance."

"I will discuss it with the Circle. Those orders were given when you arrived, after all, perhaps it is time to loosen your chain."

"Elf, are you in here?" Firesong demanded as he burst through the door.

"Yes, over here."

"Has your grandmother taught you her healing spell?"

"No, I'm not the right type of mage."

Firesong cursed.

"What's wrong?" Elf asked.

"She declared I did the spell wrong and removed it. The spell on Kenric."

Elf considered it. She didn't know the spell, but she did know how her grandmother taught. "Which spell did she remove first?"

"The Healer's."

"Then it was something wrong with the spell on the Healer." Elf explained.

Kerowyn interrupted, "Didn't that spell mess with the Healer's skills when it was on Elf? Is it safe to have on a Healer if it interferes?"

Firesong turned to Kerowyn. "You're a genius. Thank you both. That must be it. A Healer is not a good candidate for the spell unless they are injured."

"You could ask Deven to take the spell if you want." Elf suggested. "He is healthy with no outstanding injuries."

"I will. How did you know it was the Healer's spell that was the problem?"

"Grandmother always deals with the problem first." Elf explained.

"I will bear that in mind. Sorry, did I interrupt a lesson? It is late so I figured you wouldn't be occupied."

"You know you did." Elf accused with a smile. "Grandmother gave you a deadline before she would do it, didn't she?"

"She said I had until the midnight bells. I have been wracking my brain for the last twelve candle marks." Firesong explained with a grimace.

"There is less than two candle marks to go." Elf pointed out.

"Unless you want to stay as Elf's sparring partner, you should go deal with that spell." Kerowyn said bluntly.

Firesong took the hint and retreated.

"You are barely fledged as an adept; does he really think you would know a spell that is advanced for him?"

"He was probably going to ask if he could study mine." Elf pointed out. "I swear, half the mages I meet ask to. The other half try to sneak a peek. Grandmother says I am probably going to need it again so she has left it in place but it's becoming infamous and inconvenient."

"Enough about magic; get geared up. I have better things to do that than to chase you around the salle in the middle of the night."

Elf collected the practice gear with little enthusiasm. As badly as she wanted to learn a sword, her muscles just would not react as fast as she needed them too. Kerowyn was probably right, the spell had been a crutch for her body that kept it from developing the speed and strength it should have. Now she was trying to play catch up. She had two sessions a day with either Tashti or Kerowyn depending on who was available but she was starting to suspect she was fighting a losing battle. At least her archery had improved.

"Can we practice with some magic too?" Elf asked. "I can shield you so nothing could touch you. That is how I would defend myself."

Kerowyn considered it.

"I have practiced magic defence with Silverdoe, I can make it all flash, no substance. I have excellent control. I earned the rank of Adept by studying every day until my brains were ready to pour out my ears. I had lessons where I had to use magic to light the tip of a needle at up to thirty paces without using any method of seeing it. I can literally split a hair with magic."

"Then why didn't you level Lord Danuven?"

"And risk him deflecting it into the crowd? And I was new to being an Adept, I didn't want to exceed my limits of concentration. I already had to use magic to freeze everyone in place, shield between Danuven and I and them with extra shields around the Queen and Talia. Fling mage bolts to keep him distracted. Try and sense his next move. And then there was the minor burn from the shield which stung like hell. I should have thought to give his head a shake earlier but Deven and I were working to deal with him in a way that would end with no more dead, no final strike, and no doubt he was going to stay dead."

"What do you mean to shake his head?"

Elf blushed red. "I used mind magic and shook his thoughts so he'd be disoriented."

"Where you learn that trick?"

Elf's blush deepened. "From you when you shook a trainee by the collar and told him to get that thought out of his head when he was trying to fight like a fool with exaggerated gestures. I didn't have Fetching, so I shook his mind."

"I wonder if it caused any permanent damage. I've never heard of anyone doing it to someone."

"It probably did." Elf admitted.

"Very well, you may use magic, but only what a journeyman could use. Let's assume if you are relying on your sword you are drained for magic."

"Or that I don't want the attention waving magic around attracts." Elf nodded in understanding as she put on her helm.

"Aren't you going to shield me?"

"Already did." Elf admitted. "The Queen asked me to maintain a shield on you, the twins, herself, Daren, Talia, and a few others so that Elspeth could focus on shielding the city and help getting the leylines and nodes reestablished."

"Why didn't you tell me? I knew about the others, but not that I was included on the list."

"Because it would nurture a false sense of security." Elf was grinning now. "Better that you stay alert after all."

~ * ~

Alberich was waiting when Elf emerged from a relatively short Mage Collegium meeting three days later. They were discussing Gates, or Portals as the Imperial mages called them. They concluded that to prevent the loss of this knowledge, they should draw together all knowledge on Gates and in the next couple of years attempt a Gate over a very short distance and test it by tossing through a plant. The various mages rebuilding the leylines and nodes had made far more advances than most anyone had predicted so there was a chance they would be able to Gate.

"Your Karsite class is done?" Alberich asked as she embraced him.

"Yes. My trainees were all heading home for the break. I gave them all a novel about a war with Valdemar from the Karsite view so they could hopefully understand Karse better."

"This novel shows Valdemar as evil?"

"No, actually, it actually predates the Heralds-are-evil phase. It was updated and reprinted by the Temple in Karse. It's about a soldier and his moral and spiritual quandaries with a healthy dose of adventure and magic tossed in." Elf stepped back. "You look like you missed a night's sleep. I have some herbal tisanes that can help."

"Don't worry about it." Alberich said dismissively.

Elf crossed her arms over her chest. "The Healers gave me orders to watch over you. I am not about to fail on those orders."

"You are not my keeper, Kayvia." Alberich said with a smile.

"Someone has to be and everyone else is scared to death of you. Where you with the Circle? They pulled an all nighter. I wager you have yet to eat. I have a couple free hours, I will treat you to a lunch at the Companion's Bell ."

"You must change your uniform first." Alberich informed her. "There is no sense risking formal grays in a trip through the city."

"You are actually agreeing with me?" Elf said in shock. "Very well, if you will see to the Companions, I will see to a proper uniform."

"I will be waiting." Alberich assured her.

Elf hurried up to her room in the Collegium and pulled the fine, velvet tunic over her head then stopped dead. Sitting on the chair was a pristine pile of white clothing.

"Waa…" Elf picked up the tunic on top and held it up, it was her size. _:Dayna…?:_

Dayna's vibrating excitement reached her before her thoughts. _:Yes?:_

_:Is this real?:_

_:Is what real?:_ Dayna asked.

"I got my Whites! " Elf was practically vibrating with excitement.

_:Wonderful!:_ Dayna joined in her enthusiasm.

Elf quickly changed into her new Whites. "By Raiken, I look incredible! Deven is going to be drooling. Oh my!"

She bolted from her room, startling a few trainees who quickly noted her change in garb and called their congratulations.

Elf found Alberich at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her. Elf nearly knocked him over as she hugged him. "You never even whispered this was coming!"

Alberich's weathered and scarred face softened. "My Kayvia, I am proud of you."

"I have to go tell Deven."

"Your Dayna is cheerfully bragging to the entire field so I know." Deven assured her as he approached.

Elf pulled away from Alberich and turned to face Deven. Alberich rolled his eyes at the pair. Elf was blushing and beaming ear to ear. Deven looked totally besotted.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Elf stopped just inside the rooms she now shared with Deven.

"You look like you've been hit on the back of the head." Deven observed.

"I have three days to pack up and start hunting." Elf explained, still in a state of shock.

Deven struggled to hide his alarm. "The mage?"

"Of course." Elf ran her hand through her hair, dislodging the bun she had put it up in. "I… never expected this."

"What exactly are your orders?" Deven asked.

"Find him and make certain no one else is hurt in anyway." Elf explained. "Using whatever skills or abilities I need to call upon providing I don't level anything larger than a waystation without a good reason."

Deven realized his hands were shaking and clasped them behind his back.

Elf maneuvered Deven until he was sitting on the couch. "We won't be able to take more than what the Companions can carry. We'll have to move fast."

"Wait, we?"

"You are coming with me. Apparently we make a good team." Elf curled next to him. "At least it is summer. With your Farsight and my Magesight we should be able to track him. But how much gear can we carry? How long can we be out? If the Companions would let me hitch them to a wagon then I could tell you how much we could carry for food and clothing but I don't know how to pack for a… hunting trip."

"A hunting trip?" Rodni said from the doorway. "I came to congratulate you. Sounds like you are about to have an adventure. I will pack for you both; I know how to pack for that kind of trip."

"Rodni." Elf started to stand up.

"Don't bother getting up, Elfling." Rodni smiled fondly at her. "Start your plans for hunting. And don't forget to make an offering before you go. Show that bastard how blood can be used properly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deven asked in confusion.

"When you make an offering to Raiken it is an offering of blood. Your own blood." Rodni explained. "It is the blood magic people don't talk about."

"Normally called sacrificial magic." Elf explained. "Sometimes, for big requests, He demands a life."

"Most times the answer is no." Rodni pointed out. "Sometimes you never know if He does answer. But He has Watched over Elf so it is only right she request aid from Him again."

"How do you know He watches over her?" Deven asked.

"_Takshum _said so. I don't know who asked Him to. Either it could have been of her parents or it could have been _takshum_ himself. How else did she survive? Don't tell me it was the Healing spell, she shouldn't have had enough power left to light a candle, let alone power a spell that kept her alive. I have lived around mages my entire life, her having any power whatsoever for months after that day was divine intervention." Rodni brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Anyways, you focus on the planning and I will see to it you are kitted out for a four-week expedition with a reliance on inns and hunting for food. Stop for at least one day a week is my advice. You will travel faster and think clearer when your mind has rested and your butt is no longer sore. There is a very old and wise saying your mind can only function when you butt does not fill it with complaints."

"That's for studying."

"Same thing when it comes to riding and hunting. I have done such hunts, I know from the past. So, now go talk to the Wise Ones, ask any priests you know for a blessing on your trip and talk to those Sword Masters. They have experience you do not."

"Wise ones?"

"Taksha and Takshum mean both grandparent and wise one." Elf explained. "She has a point. Let's see if Kerowyn is occupied."

~ * ~

Elf nearly walked into a doorjamb before Deven pulled her gently on to the correct path. The map in her hands was covered in little notes. They had spent so much of the last two days going over the areas near every reported bandit attack Looking for more altars that Deven's head was aching. However, they had found three more altars. One near where Kenric was attacked, it was unlikely he'd return to that one. The other two were both in the north were there were fewer settlements. It would likely take them a week to reach the nearest one. It had the oldest trace of the three remaining altars and Elf judged by the traces on all four he was making a kill once a month and cycling through the altars.

"I think camping this altar is our best option." Elf explained as she continued out the doors towards the large courtyard. Calista was supposed to arrive any minute. Elf and Deven intended to bully the Healers into allowing Calista and Kenric time together to assure themselves the other was safe and on the road to recovery. "The guards are working at that altar Aunt Estana found so he can't go there. He knows we are still searching the area near where Kenric was attacked, he'd be an idiot to return to it."

"I still think we are better off at the other one." Deven said.

"Because the one I want to use is near where my family was attacked? I noticed that. However, it is closer, it is undisturbed, and it hasn't been used in a couple months." Elf tried to fold the paper so she could focus on the area in question better. "There are two villages within a day's ride for supplies. I still think we should use me as bait."

"Do we need to rehash that?" Deven asked.

"Hmm." Elf let it drop. "I think we should take up Rodni's offer of Rush. He won't slow us down much. Also, if we choose, one of us can ride him and let one of the Companions act as back up."

"And what kind of situation would that be?"

"Like one where a Herald might be accompanied by a bodyguard from her Aunt's Company?" Elf suggested. "That would leave Mardren free."

"So you would still be bait."

"I will be bait either way." Elf pointed out.

Deven caught her elbow as she nearly tripped over a loose cobble. "You can leave that for a candlemark."

"I only have one more day." Elf pointed out. "I want the stage set perfectly. At least as perfectly as can be managed with an unknown actor. He is trying to recreate the circumstances that created me judging by what he did to Kenric. The big question is if he wants to sacrifice a mage or if he wants to corrupt them. Can you imagine the power he would get if he could corrupt a Herald and sacrifice the Companion?"

"I don't want to think about it."

"Severing the bond between Herald and Companion would likely drive the Herald insane, if they survived. I need to look at the reports of Heralds caught by Ancar's mages if I am going to try predicting his intentions." Elf finally looked up. "When did we get outside?"

Deven smiled fondly. "Calista is here."

Elf looked at the gate and spotted the wagon with the swarm of Guard blue, Healer green, and Herald white. Tucking the map under her arm, she hurried to join them. A woman in a black tunic was standing between the mob and Calista. A young, scrawny man in the same style of tunic was in the wagon bed with Calista. Calista had her head up but her eyes were drooping.

"Medina, I hope the ride was not too rough. I know how much you hate wagons." Elf greeted her in Ruvanian, the woman couldn't speak a lick of Valdemaran, in all likelihood the Healer in the wagon couldn't either.

The middle aged Fireblade smiled at her. "Elf-child. What do this lot want?"

"They are here for Calista, the Companion." Elf explained as she handed Deven the map and climbed into the wagon.

"You're Elf?" The young man said.

"I am."

"Roszer." He said bluntly. "I have kept her drowsy but I haven't forced her to sleep. I also used a pain block on her because she likely has a pounding headache. If I leave her side she will come out of it, I am just not strong enough to maintain both on her without being close."

Elf gestured to Medina to allow a Healer that specialized in Companions up and translated what Roszer said. "Can we move Kenric to a room with a door yet?"

The Healer looked up from where she was examining the Companion. "That is up to his Healers."

"They haven't been able to speak since the attack since she is so drained and his range is limited, especially with the drugs." Elf explained.

The Healer frowned. "I will see to it they are put close together. Tell the Healer he has done an excellent job with her. He has a gentle touch. Then tell that woman to drive us to the Healers now. What are these straps on her for?"

The Healer was pointing to the straps attached to a harness on Calista.

"Those are for helping her stand up." Roszer explained when asked. "I will show her when we stop."

As the Valdemaran Healers fussed over how to extricate the Companion from the wagon Medina and Roszer unhitched the two of the team of four pulling the wagon and led them around to the sides where they hitched them to the straps attached to the harness.

The Healers fell silent as the horses pulled slowly outwards and the high, iron bound sides of the wagon groaned but Calista was able to gain her footing. A ramp was quickly produced and she walked carefully out.

_:Tell them she says thank you. They were excellent nursemaids.:_ Dayna said.

Elf quickly relayed the message to the Fireblades.

"It was our honor." Medina said to the Companion.

Elf turned to the nearest Healer. "Do you need help moving Kenric to a room where he and Calista may rest together?"

The Healer looked mutinous for a moment. "My training says no. However, I saw the difference having your Dayna near you did. I will see to the move. It can't be any worse than having that cat thing with him."

He spoke to a few other Healers and together they hurried off with purpose. A few minutes after they left Keka came barreling around the corner like a Shin'a'in warsteed was on his tail, something that had happened more than once on the plains. He leapt towards Elf and knocked her flat then started rubbing his head under her chin.

"I missed you too." Elf scratched his ears. By the time she was on her feet again, Calista was ready to enter the Healers. Her need to see her Chosen with her own eyes had probably helped remove the last doubts in the minds of the Healers. Soon they were settled in a room with a door to a garden. It was bigger than the room Elf had occupied but Dayna was small for a Companion and Calista was not. Keka quickly rejoined Kenric on the bed.

Elf and Deven lingered when everyone else left. "Keka is quite attached to you." She observed.

"I think it is because I can Speak to him." Kenric said as his left hand twined with Calista's mane and Keka curled beneath his chin.

"Could you tell him he is to stay with you from now on? That you are his pack?" Elf asked. "He can be your hands until yours work again."

"Thank you." Kenric rested his cheek on Keka's head. "Congratulations on your Whites."

"Thank you." Elf and Deven pulled up two chairs. "I thought you would both like to hear we are setting out in a couple days to find this mage."

Kenric visibly relaxed. "I wish I could join you. After what he has done…"

Elf placed a hand on his right hand. "He will see justice. Would you mind if I asked Priest Karal to check on you?"

"Why?" Kenric asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Blood magic can make you feel like your soul is tainted, like nothing will be as good as it was before. I think Karal would be able to help you deal with these feelings without having to call upon a Mindhealer." Elf explained. "I could ask my grandfather if you prefer."

"No, I respect Karal. He is a good man." Kenric's right hand turned slightly so he could grasp her fingers. "Thank you to both of you and to your family."

~ * ~

Faolan paused to watch Herald Alberich as he worked with a young man in the blue of the guard. The young man was sweating profusely before the Karsite let up.

"Stretch out." Alberich ordered curtly as he turned his attention to Faolan. He noted the sword at Faolan's side. He normally went unarmed. "Did you wish to practice?"

"No." Faolan assured him. "I know better than to spare with a man so many years my junior."

Alberich's lips twitched.

"I came to ask a favor. Do you know any very skilled weapon forgers? I need my sword sharpened." Faolan removed the sword from its sheath and offered it for Alberich's inspection.

"It is as dull as a stick! How did you let it get into this condition?"

"Deliberately." Faolan admitted. "It was made for me by priests at my temple and is more altar than weapon. Swords represent Raiken and when telling a traditional story we use the sword as a focus. Once my children were crawling I thought it very unwise to use a sharp weapon to teach a story and had it dulled."

"You are going to give it to Elf?" Alberich asked.

"No. I wish to use it for one of its original purposes. Raiken asks for an offering of blood to prove your intentions. For the last many decades I have used a knife and then put the blood on the blade, but this time I wish to use the blade itself."

"Interesting." Alberich said as he examined the weapon. "You will ask for the protection of Elf?"

"For all four. If we lost one, we would lose them all." Faolan pointed out. "Elf has asked I help her ask for guidance as well. Since Raiken is one of the Gods called upon to call up your Companions in your Chronicles I was hoping he would answer, even this far from the shores of my island."

"Why would your priests send you away? This I don't understand."

"I don't know." Faolan admitted. "It could be because I never could sit a boat without becoming ill. It could be they thought there was no need for me there. My home was peaceful, many lands I travelled were not. I saw many fragile souls. I sent many to Rest and many I tried to Heal."

"Most Heralds avoid prayers."

"I noticed." Faolan admitted. "But they also don't blame the Gods for things going wrong so I don't see it as a flaw."

"I can sharpen this. It is a good weapon. Is it named?"

"No. What would I call it? The Club of Raiken? It seems silly to name a sword not meant to kill and not infused with heroic magics. It has pounded down more tent pegs then people."

"You used this sword to pound tent pegs?"

"The hammer handle broke once. It was six moons before I found another and there were no rocks in the desert." Faolan followed Alberich out the door to the small smithy. A black smith looked up as he entered but turned back to his task after only a curt greeting. Faolan couldn't blame him, he was forging a sword, likely for a Herald.

Alberich rolled one shoulder before he set about sharpening the blade. "I envy your youthful body, that I cannot deny."

"It has been a blessing." Faolan admitted. Saying it was anything else would have only irritated the Herald.

"I will pray for our Kayvia too." Alberich admitted later when he handed the sword to Faolan, its edges razor sharp.

"Let us hope our Gods feel inclined to watch over them. I don't want to bury another child."

~ * ~

It was several candle marks before dawn on the final day of preparations but Elf, Deven, and the Companions weren't sleeping. Instead, they waited in the ruins of the old temple in the Grove. Faolan was building a small fire in the centre of the temple that allowed them to see the gleam of Companions watching just beyond the light.

Elf was settled across the fire with him with Deven at her side.

"We are here now." Rodni called as she and Estana approached through the night.

Faolan unsheathed his sword and propped it so it faced Elf and Deven. Carefully he gripped the blade and blood trickled down the blade. Everyone watched intently for several moments before he spoke.

"Elflet is a daughter and sister of the unjustly slain." He said softly. "Guide her on this final path to bring death to the killers of her family. Let her path return her and her shieldmates to us with their souls whole and their hearts made wiser by the path."

Rodni took the sword next and used it to cut her hand as well. "Please guide Elf, Deven, Dayna, and Mardren back to their home."

Estana was next. "Please take from this mage any path of retreat. Let him cower before his hunters like a rabbit before dogs."

Elf took the sword and held it point down. She gripped the blade and felt it cut into her fingers and palm. "I don't know what to ask for. I only ask for help if you see fit."

The night suddenly turned into noon and she found herself alone in a familiar clearing. There was snow a few inches deep on the ground but she wasn't cold. She was not alone in the clearing, sitting on a log was a man dressed in Heraldic whites, with brown hair and blue eyes. For a second she thought it was Deven, it looked like him, but it slowly dawned on her the Herald was Raiken and this was the clearing she had been in the last time He spoke to her.

"You don't ask for protection or guidance?" He asked. He offered her a candy again. "My daughter, you don't need to fear Me."

Elf felt her knees tremble as she realized this was the voice that had guided her through her Adept Challenge and the fight with Danuven. She accepted the candy, another piece of summer rock candy. "I don't want to ask for revenge. I had that when Danuven died. He ordered the deaths, he plunged the blade into my mother. I would like to come home safely but I know that isn't always possible. I want Kenric and Calista to recover. I want names for all the people he slaughtered so that their families can find closure and memorials can be held for them. We are seeing to those though, we don't need to ask for help to see it done."

Raiken watched her.

Elf sensed he was waiting for her to continue. She turned her thoughts inwards and tried to interpret her motives, which were slightly tangled with concern for Deven and all the information she had gathered over the last few days. Untangling her thoughts, she finally spoke. "I want to ask for justice for this mage. Whether we survive it or not, I want him to be brought to justice. And if we die, I don't want him to get a lick of power from our deaths."

Raiken stood. "I will give you this then, so long as he does not die at the hand of a Valdemaran you will survive. If you die, so will he. He has harmed another people far more than any Valdemaran. Let them find justice and let them heal."

"Hardorn? How am I going to deliver him to Hardorn?" Elf asked. "Don't answer, that is for us to find out. But could you answer one question for me?"

"Why I have spoken to you." Raiken stated. "Because your father and mother both sacrificed their lives and with their last prayers begged for you to live and for Me to watch over you until you were ready to walk alone. Now you are. It is time to choose your own path."

Elf nodded thoughtfully. "I can accept that cost, but it's not just my decision."

Elf found herself staring at the fire in the Grove. She knew with certainty she had until the same hour tomorrow to decide. She passed the sword to Deven and rested a hand on his knee. _:Do you think we can take him alive?:_

Deven started. _:What? Why would we want to?:_

Elf Showed him her memories of the discussion and showed him the candy she still had. Deven didn't immediately protest. Instead he passed the sword to Faolan.

"I want to say no." Deven whispered to her. "It makes things much easier on one hand, we cannot fail. On the other I don't see how we can succeed."

"Are you done trying to bleed to death?" Taniel asked as she, flanked by Firesong and Silverdoe, wandered into the firelight.

Silverdoe ruffled Elf's hair. "Our little chick is fledged."

Elf looked at Deven. "Actually. I have a few last minute questions I need to ask. How would one go about taking a mage alive? Especially one that knows how to defend against Heralds."

"Alive? Are you insane?" Taniel sputtered.

"Probably." Elf admitted. "But we are not the only ones who have been harmed by Ancar's blood mages."

"You are thinking to hand the mage to Hardorn?" Taniel asked; interest warred with concern.

Faolan watched Elf with concern then nodded slowly. "You only want his body intact? Not his mind?"

"Yes, something like what you did to Darkice would be ideal." Elf said enthusiastically.

"He'd probably got shields against that." Firesong informed her.

"This is theoretical, right? You aren't actually planning something that stupid, are you?" Estana asked.

Elf glanced at Deven.

"Raiken said he will guarantee she returns alive, if she takes the mage alive and he is not killed by Valdemaran hands. Instead, she must hand him over to Hardorn. However, if he dies, she dies."

Faolan watched them. "Did you agree?"

"I have time to decide." Elf shook her head. "I wanted to discuss it with Deven and Dayna first."

"There are medicines that remove magical abilities." Faolan informed her.

"I think I know which ones you mean, my family has been importing it exclusively for the Healers." Deven said with a thoughtful expression. "Actually, I think we should stop and visit them on our way out of the city. I have an idea for a little nonmagical defense."

"Before this degrades into further insanity. I wish to teach you something, Elf." Firesong said. "I know a few tricks your teachers do not."

"Oh?" Elf stood.

"You know blood magic shreds shields. I have a few tricks that will help them last a bit longer."

"Do you mind if I run off?" Elf asked everyone. "Anything I can add to my bag of tricks will help."

Everyone quickly assured her she could leave. Deven watched her hurry off with Firesong then turned back to the people around the fire.

"So, young Deven. When do you plan on wedding our Elf?" Taniel asked.

Deven looked to Faolan, hoping for rescue.

"Taniel, let the boy think on it in his own time." Faolan said with a laugh. "He has more immediate concerns. Perhaps he would like to ask some questions from mages before he heads for the wilds."

"I do have a few questions. The Heralds haven't had much experience with magic. What can an ordinary man do against a mage?"

"Lots." Estana settled near the fire and stretched her legs out. "It is easier to spot a fellow mage than an ordinary man. An ordinary man with an arrow or a knife has killed many mages."

"You could sneak in close while Elf cannot." Rodni added. "I've done that more than a few times. I've heard this fellow has managed to avoid every Seer except for when you searched. That is something Elf cannot do."

"I can only See him when I work with Elf." Deven corrected.

"But Elf cannot See him alone." Taniel pointed out. "And I can't, no mage who has tried can. Do your Heralds have anyone who knows poisons?"

"Maybe, why?"

"There are some no mage can handle. But you can." Taniel explained. "Ask them for Magebane. It disrupts powers and control. A little on a knife or in a drink and within a short time Elf will have a far better chance."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Deven asked.

"She may have seen more of the world, but she has a far more idealistic view of it. What did you see on that tour the Heralds sent you on? The dark side of humanity is my guess. There would be no need for Heralds if Valdemar didn't suffer from it too." Taniel sat next to him. "Elf will react as she is trained unless she has time to think. You will be able to think before you react."

Deven shook his head and decided to change the topic. "Why would your God ask something like that of Elf?"

"There is always a cost for everything you ask. It is her right to say no just as it was her right to ask."

~ * ~

"Deven, you look lost." Herald Tashti commented as he approached her slowly. Her class was trailing out the door, headed for the bathing room. She was a retired assassin, at least as retired as a Herald could be. Now she taught the trainees and guards her less conventional methods and how to watch for assassins.

"I have a question." Deven ran a hand through his hair. "And I am not certain if I should even ask it."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Tashti asked lightly.

"I really don't want to think about that." Deven said with an uneasy grin. "I want to ask you about Magebane."

Tashti looked surprised. "A poison? Interesting. I would never suspect you would want to dirty your hands with them."

"I am more interested in killing this blood mage than debates about the ethics of using a poison. If I thought I had the skill, I would simply cut his throat in the middle of the night."

"Why not just work with Elf to Spot him and blast him?" Tashti asked as she started examining the practice armor for damage.

"We tried. We missed. We are not seeing _now_ but a few minutes ago or maybe in the future. We tried predicting where he would be and missed again. We can scare him, but not hit him. My Foresight and Farsight are so tangled together that I cannot use one without the other."

"And what do you want to use Magebane for? I cannot stress strongly enough how dangerous this would be to someone who has even latent mage gift."

"It causes the mage to lose control, right?"

"It can. However, it often results in death." Tashti warned. "Either they go out like a candle or they explode. I've been told it is the equivalent to a final strike. I don't know how to tell who will explode and who will snuff out."

"A final strike? I've never heard of that."

Tashti grimaced. "I'm not surprised. Our mages are too busy to discuss such things with our trainees. I hope that will change soon. A final strike is when a mage takes every scrap of Power they can access and simply unleash it. That includes the Power that holds their soul to their body and their cells one to another. It is worse than an exploding boiler. With a journeyman or an apprentice it is like a lightning strike. With someone like Elf, it would result in something like Burning Pines Pass. I've heard it is far worse when a blood mage does it. Not to mention how difficult it can be to slip something like that into a drink with a paranoid mage in a place where you can guarantee a gift child won't come in contact with it."

Deven pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have a bad feeling."

"It's annoying, isn't it? Vague feelings of something bad waking you in the middle of the night or driving you nuts." Tashti said with empathy. "Mine has been driving me batty for days."

"Is it linked to Elf's hunt?"

"I have no idea. Mine is only good for making me jump out of the way a second before a blade falls." Tashti tossed a piece of practice armor to him and took another for herself.

Deven didn't need to be told to make himself useful, he took a leather repair kit from a cabinet and took a seat on the benches.

"I tried hunting the mage several times over the past couple years. He is disgustingly elusive." Tashti sat on a bench at a right angle to his own. "He has illusions for cover. That much is obvious, but he also has experience dealing with Heralds. He can block our Gifts. He knows how we react. I know those Fireblades have hunted him too and they are experienced with mages, but they have only ever found old traces of him."

"So Elf was ordered to find him even though she just got her Whites because the two of us can track him? Why not send us with a troupe of guards?"

"We debated sending a larger team. However, she'd have to shield everyone and that would tap resources she will need for dealing with that mage. If we could have sent her alone, we would have."

"Even if she'll have to final strike to kill him?" Deven asked.

Tashti looked up from the leather armor she was repairing. "Yes. He is killing a person a month according to what you and Elf found."

Deven focused on stitching a rip closed. "Does the Circle expect us to come back?"

"Yes. Surprisingly. They are intending to send her back to the Plains."

Deven sighed. "I don't blame them. I've heard about some of the spats down there with no translator. I will be on circuit anyways."

"Don't get all melodramatic on me. The Circle has done pretty good about arranging the lives of bonded couples so far. It helps we have a bit of a surplus of Heralds at the moment. Not that they do it out of courtesy." Tashti stared at the far wall for a long moment. "How did you hear about Magebane?"

"Lady Taniel." Deven admitted. "She said it could be used in a drink or on a weapon."

"A weapon? I have never tried it that way." Tashti set aside the armor. "A knife probably isn't the best approach; you'd have to get close. You'd also have to get away. You are good with a bow and arrow in practice, how were you in the field?"

"Good." Deven admitted.

Tashti chuckled. "Cryni tells me you are damn good. You helped track down a nest of change creatures?"

Deven focused on the repair work.

Tashti had her head tipped slightly to one side as she listened to Cryni, her Companion. "She tells me you were especially good at shooting moving targets."

"I just followed my gut." Deven shrugged.

"Good for you." Tashti stood suddenly. "I have an idea. Follow me."

Deven followed as she strode to the offices at the back of the salle.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Elf used a lick of magic to send the shield spinning again. "Incredible."

Firesong watched her with amusement. "I can see you can think of a few uses for this style of shield."

Elf dispelled it and set it up again. "I have a few ideas. I'll have to play with this when I get back."

"Oh?" Firesong prodded.

Elf hesitated, then grinned widely. She loved getting a chance to play with magic and right now, her mind could use a distraction. She cast the spell that made floating barges float and levitated herself off the ground.

Firesong shot to his feet.

Elf swung her arms and she spun backwards and laughed. "Look, no hands!"

"What good is that?" Firesong asked.

"I have no idea." Elf admitted as she tried to stabilize her spinning by putting her hands on the ground. Her hair floated around her like a cloud. "But it's fun."

"Where did you learn that spell?" Firesong asked. He stared down at her since she was upside down.

"I had to learn it for my floating barge." Elf explained. "The only problem with doing this while your shield is grounded is you lose the Ground and thus the shield or you get really nauseated."

Firesong used magic to poke her shield and sent her tumbling through the ekele. The shield flexed so that magic never touched her. "I can see how this would be very amusing."

Elf floated against the window. Still laughing, she cast the same spell on him and sent him rocketing to the roof with a yelp.

"This is hardly productive." Firesong scolded.

"I'm taking my mother's advice." Elf used magic to get her feet back on the ground. "She always said that if you don't stop to laugh before a fight you may never get to afterwards."

Firesong's scarred face showed pity as he regained his feet.

"Don't feel sorry for me." Elf ordered.

Firesong schooled his features to be blank.

"You should ask Grandmother to do a healing spell on you." Elf suggested. "It would at least help ease the tightness of the scars."

"It is hardly necessary."

"And you think it is necessary for her or Grandfather?" Elf challenged. "They both see no reason not to stay young when they use only their personal energies to power it. It allows them to do their work better and for longer."

Firesong patted her on her shoulder. "I will consider it."

"Talk to Grandmother when you get a chance. She won't suggest it." Elf headed for the door. "Thanks for teaching me your shield. I think it will be very useful."

"It withstands blood magic far better. Silverdoe and Taniel both said you were good enough to handle it. I am very impressed with the shields you have on the twins. They are finely crafted."

"Thank you, I designed it myself. It will glow green where it contacts nonoffensive magic and red when it contacts offensive magic."

"Do they know?"

"Of course. Do you think I only gave them private Karsite lessons? I also taught them how to read a person." Elf paused with her hand on the door. "They tell me you wear darker colors now. They also say your masks are more ornate when you want less attention."

"They got all that from how I dress?"

"And body language. I was a very good merchant's daughter." Elf grinned. "If you want to try using some real luxury cloth, let me know, I know where to get a bolt of the finest, peacock blue elestia silk with gold threads woven in. The Kaled'a'in always snapped it up when we brought some to White Gryphon."

"I doubt I could afford it." Firesong said with regret.

"Perhaps you can offer to trade skill for fabric. After all, my family is coming to Haven and most haven't had a floating barge since before the mage storms." Elf suggested as she left.

Firesong's laughter followed her. He had heard she was prone to approaching people sideways to achieve something.

~ * ~

Deven was rubbing his shoulder when Elf found him.

"You look flushed. Did you have fun?" He asked as he kissed her.

"I nearly bounced Firesong on the ceiling, of course I have fun, even if I did waste a half a day. What were you up to?"

"You cannot handle my quiver under any circumstances." Deven warned her. "And it cannot be left with the Companions for even a second. A drop of this might kill any of you."

"What is it?" Elf asked worriedly.

"It's called Magebane. It is our last ditch, nothing else works, fall back." Deven showed her his quiver with a single arrow with black fletching in it. "It will either cause a mage to drop dead or explode. Tashti gave it to me."

Carefully he pulled it out, the arrow was clean but the tip was a bodkin arrowhead inside a glass vial with a few drops of liquid.

Elf stared at it. "Remind me not to piss her off, ever."

"This is the last of what she had. We added water to make certain more covered the arrow head."

"Have you touched it at all?"

"No. Tashti did all the work. We tested shooting arrows with bottles on them but only she handled this bottle. As we speak, she is using the shower in the salle and burning her clothing just in case a drop got on her." Deven put the arrow back in the quiver. "I need to find some wool to protect this."

Elf tore her gaze away from the arrow. "Don't you dare hesitate to use it if your Gift says you must."

"I promise, I will listen to my Gift. But I want you to live far more than I want him to die, even if it is not the Heraldic thing to say."

"I told Raiken no." Elf blurted out. "Together the four of us are good enough to handle this mage. One way or another, we will deal with him. I don't need a safety net."

Deven's shoulders relaxed. "Thank you."

Elf stepped around to his free side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "We'll get that dealt with then we have to meet Rodni in _our_ rooms."

"I like that. No more worries about setting a bad example for the trainees by actually using a bed. No more waking up to you sneaking off."

Elf laughed. "I will likely continue sneaking off. I wasn't heading to my room, I had early morning duties."

"Apparently they are going to send you back to the Plains."

Elf hesitated. "Oh. Perhaps it will take time."

Rodni was waiting for them in their suite. She had two well-packed saddlebags with her.

"Here you go. I have a list in each with contents. You will need to collect a couple good, warm cloaks in case you have to spend the night outside. I recommend dark ones of course." Rodni patted each bag. It didn't take her long to empty both bags then show them how they were packed.

"I didn't know you could get that much in those bags." Deven admitted as he packed his under Rodni's direction. "Thank you for including a couple novels."

"And the blank journal." Elf added. "I'm sure we'll find a use for it."

"You don't need to find one." Rodni informed her as she ruffled Elf's hair. "That is for you to write down your plans and findings in case the worst comes to pass. Also, you are an Adept; you are supposed to record all your experiments."

Elf picked up the small, leather bound journal with the creamy pages. "I could fill this with oopsies."

"Nothing major I hope." Rodni said with a trace of concern.

"Nothing major." Elf assured her. "Just the usual student mistakes."

"Like frogs raining from the sky." Deven teased.

"But only within the palace grounds." Elf pointed out with a grin. "Everyone makes mistakes; the problem is when a mage does it seems more inexplicable. _Taksha_ has made far bigger mistakes; she triggered a volcanic eruption for example."

"Yeah, I heard about that one." Rodni shook her head. "At least no one was killed."

"Magical oops are the main problem with the Mage Collegium moving forward." Elf admitted. "I can't blame them. Magic is very new to Valdemar. Hardorn, Rethwellan, Karse, Iftel, Ruvan, and Ceejay have all offered to have the Collegium on their land but the mages from each say they want it while shaking their heads."

"I don't understand." Deven said.

Rodni chuckled. "They were told by their crowns to ask for the Collegium. By shaking their heads, they are making it clear that they are personally opposed to it. Solaris may like the idea of the Collegium, but her priests do not. They really don't want non-priest mages in Karse. The other mages here have seen the Heralds and their idealism; they know that Herald Mages would quickly become disgusted with the games they have to play. They want this Collegium to exist here in Valdemar because there is a chance they will be able to study, learn, and teach without playing politics at every turn."

"They told you all that?" Deven said in surprise.

"They told me as well." Elf admitted. "But you cannot tell the Circle."

"Why?"

"We have a few schemes in play but first we need to get our ducks in a row." Elf said vaguely.

Deven eyed her speculatively. "Will you tell me before you make the council start screaming?"

"I promise I will." Elf assured him. "I will even let you stand on the sidelines and watch."

"Good." Deven reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear then leaned forward to kiss her.

"Ye gods." Rodni said with a grin as she made a big deal of hiding her eyes.

"Rodni, I walked in on you doing far worse with Garther." Elf tossed a pillow at Rodni. "And stop _listening_ to the mages."

"Well you can hardly blame the family for being curious. They asked for me to keep an ear out for trouble."

"If you are caught using you Gift to intrude like that you will have your gifts blocked, am I clear?" Deven asked.

"I know, Elf warned me." Rodni sighed. "I haven't used my Gifts. I got them drunk. It's amazing what a pretty woman who speaks their native tongues can get out of a homesick mage."

"You're kidding." Deven muttered.

"She knows I would turn her in if she did it. I did it to Gasto after all." Elf pointed out. "Will we see you tomorrow?"

Rodni smiled like a cat with the cream. "Tomorrow morning I have plans to stay in bed. Garther has been a little… shy, I think I can tempt him to bed tonight."

"Farewell then." Elf gave her a hug.

"Fair roads to you." Rodni said as she returned the hug and headed out the door.

"Was she serious about sleeping with an ambassador?" Deven asked.

"Rodni spends her time roaming so when she settles down she usually forms an attachment to someone who is smart and attractive to her. I figured she would take up with either a Herald or someone else here." Elf tucked the journal in her bags.

Deven sank onto the couch. Elf sank onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Elf asked. "We can delay if you want."

"No, there is no point in delaying." Deven closed his eyes and pulled her closer. "I've been thinking about our plan. I wish I could tell you what tactic would work best."

"What one feels worst?" Elf asked. "I have a very high regard for your gut feelings."

"The one that feels the least bad makes no sense."

"What do you mean?"

"If you talk to him. Alone, not even Dayna near you. It doesn't make sense to me." Deven explained.

"Hmm, that is interesting." Elf drummed her fingers on his chest. "Talking? Does it matter about what?"

"I think so." Deven sighed. "But I can't figure out what."

"And where will you be?"

"Not here, not with the Companions… I really don't know."

"Behind him?" Elf asked.

Deven's brow furrowed. "That sounds a bit better."

"With that arrow?" Elf persisted.

Deven pondered that. "I wish I could just scry."

"Dev? What about the arrow?"

"I don't think there is a right way." Deven confessed. "I have felt a bit better since getting the arrow, but also a lot worse."

"Dev, if I could stay safe here and spare you all this worry I would try, but it is not my nature. We are going to have a very rough future if you keep dwelling on how something is going to be bad."

"I just want you to have a future."

Elf sat up and poked him in the chest. "We are both Heralds. Do you want me to intervene with the council and have you assigned to Haven? There was talk of it."

"Why?"

"Because they are worried about losing one of their few Herald Adepts if something happens to her lifebonded mate."

"And you told them no?"

"I spoke to several and told all of them I don't want anyone to treat us like we are special." Elf explained. "Elspeth was the one who finally agreed. And for the record, it is _us_ who have a future, not just me."

"If we are going to have a future we are going to have to figure out a better plan than talking to a murderous mage."

"Talking is a good start." Elf said as she kissed the tip of his nose. "Let's find another topic. You are dwelling too much; it may be making your gut more pessimistic."

"And what would you prefer to discuss?" Deven asked.

Elf grinned wickedly.

~ * ~

Dayna chortled as she spotted Deven giving Elf a weird look. _:When you set out to distract someone you do an admirable job.:_

_:I thought it worked well.:_ Elf admitted with a chuckle.

_:You know he is never going to let you out of his sight now?:_

_:Good thing he has excellent range with his Farsight.:_ Elf swung into her saddle. No one was there to see them off. She had said her farewells the day before and they were going to stop to see his parents on their way out the city.

"You aren't right now… are you?" Deven asked again.

"I told you, I'm not pregnant." Elf assured him again.

Deven mounted up. Mardren whickered. _:Really, she's not.:_

"I'm sorry for throwing you for a loop."

"Well… thank you for that." Deven led the way towards the gate to the city.

"Does your gut say boy or girl first?" Elf asked.

Deven twisted in the saddle. "My gut is not a crystal ball."

Dayna and Elf hurried to catch up. "You aren't brooding anymore." Elf pointed out.

Deven finally smiled. "And now I can't think straight, is that good or ill?"

"Dev, part of that Healing spell means I have to disable it to get pregnant." Elf informed him. "It won't let a child take root."

"Huh." Deven relaxed a bit. "I will admit I don't mind that it would keep you tied to Haven for a while. But we're Heralds."

"True." Elf admitted. "That sums it up doesn't it?"

Deven sighed. "I got your point. We're Heralds. I will try to bear that in mind."

"Great, now back to our plan. If we are waiting at the altar rather than at an inn, we know we will face him eventually. However it will mean he will have a hostage, right?"

"Right." Deven focused on Mardren's neck.

"If I keep his attention and keep him talking you should try to get the hostage away." Elf said, shaking a finger in his direction. "I can put a don't-look-at-me spell on you. If you do nothing to catch his attention it would shield you."

"He won't detect it?"

"It is a passive magic, it is incredibly hard to shield against." Elf explained. "It's like the smell of the streets, you can close all the windows but the smell still leaks in. You'd have to move slowly but if I craft it right it will shield you and whoever you come in direct contact with. Do you think he will investigate the altar before he takes a sacrifice?"

Deven pondered it. "I would and I think he will too. But he'd be very cautious. After all, he's lost two safe altars."

Elf frowned. "So is he sees us, or just me, he will flee."

"Exactly. The big question is will he stop if he sees you waiting for him when he has a victim in tow."

"His attention would be focused on the victim. If they are unconscious he'd have to wait for them to come to before he could sacrifice them." Elf said excitedly. "That will let us surprise him with that don't-look-at-me spell."

"That spell will let the Companions be there too." Deven pointed out.

Elf shook her head. "As soon as he knows there is a Herald he will look for a Companion. He'd see right through that spell."

"But he won't look for another Herald?"

"That is why not everything in our bags is white." Elf pointed out.

~ * ~

Elf felt ready to puke as she looked around. To normal sight, it was idyllic. A large, flat rock sat atop the bluff that offered a view of the road. It also offered a view of the glade where her family had stopped all those years ago. There was the stream she got the water from, the logs they sat on, the hearth their fire had burned in. They had probably sat up here and watched as Elf received the book from Calum and the necklace of the little silver horse sent by her grandparents.

Elf pulled the pendant out from under her clothing and looked down at it.

_:We don't like this one bit!:_ Dayna informed her again. They were below the ridge Elf stood on, out of site and not within easy distance, but Deven should be able to get the victim to them so Dayna could rush them to safety, she was the faster of the pair.

_:I know.:_ Elf sighed as she turned her attention back to the altar. This was responsible for making her feel so ill. It had been used so often for blood magic it would bear the taint for centuries.

This was probably where they had planned to kill her and her family. The bandits probably had to change their plan when Elf's family stopped only for lunch and not for the night.

Elf took a deep breath and forced the negative emotions that were creeping into her mind. Such emotions were insidious and could disrupt her control. She was going to need perfect control for this to work.

A fluff of white and a splash of yellow caught her attention. A dandelion had forced its way up from under the blood-tainted altar. Elf used her toe to dislodge the seeds from the white head. A breeze she couldn't even feel lifted them over the ridge. Elf felt a small spark of hope for the area, if plants were still trying to take root here, the taint was not permanent.

_:There is a horse coming.:_ Deven warned.

Elf adjusted the little cloth bundle tucked in her belt. _:I can't believe you gave me spices to toss in his eyes.:_

_:It works, ask my brothers next time we fail to avoid them.:_ Deven suggested with forced lightness.

A scream that was cut off suddenly told Elf what direction they were coming from.

Elf layered her shields so the freely spinning one was closest to her and thus, not visible to the blood mage.

"Just shut up!" A man's voice growled.

Elf could just see them moving through the trees.

_:Arrow is ready if we need it.:_ Deven informed her but she could tell he didn't like it.

Elf walked slowly so she didn't make any noise as she moved away from the altar but was still between the mage and it. She had already cast powerful shields on the altar to prevent him from tapping that power. It was flush against the surface of the stone so it would be harder to see.

Elf could see Deven in dark clothing moving slowly on a parallel path to the mage.

The victim Elf had been dreading was a young girl about twelve years old. A farm girl from the looks of it. She wore a faded brown dress that reached her calves and was walking gingerly since her feet were bare. The hem of her dress was damp so she had probably been wading in the creek. She was a pretty thing with honey colored hair and eyes.

"Please, let me go!" The girl sobbed.

Elf waited until Deven was close enough to grab the girl. "I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

The mage released the girl's arm and stared at Elf. "What in the name of Gayti are you doing here?"

Deven grabbed the girl and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Elf took several steps closer to the mage and extended her hand. "Elflet Lytharean."

The mage looked completely nonplussed at her hand.

"We've never been formally introduced but I suspect we know a fair amount about each other." Elf continued with forced cheer. "I did have to deal with that uppity apprentice of yours. Tell me, was it his idea to try and control the royal family or yours?"

"How did you get here?" Elf recognized the Hardornen accent in his voice. It was that of a farmer, not a noble.

"I'm a Herald." Elf pointed out. "I'm sure you know how annoying we can be. After you nearly killed Kenric I felt we should meet face to face. That was the name of the Herald you beat and tried to burn to death. His Companion is Calista. She's fine. He will be longer in recovering."

"Why are you telling me this?" He demanded.

"Oh come now, you knew it would catch my attention. Wasn't that your goal?" Elf said lightly.

_:I have her.:_ Dayna informed her.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

Elf gestured to the grove below them. "It is probably insignificant to you, but that is where my family and I enjoyed a last meal with my family. I became curious about how you chose us when I recovered."

"You're here to kill me then?" The mage asked.

Elf sensed him gathering his power. "I was hoping you'd surrender. I do detest killing."

The mage pulled back one arm as if he was going to throw a ball and Elf could see the dark magic around his hand.

Apparently talking was over.

Elf didn't need to use her hands to prepare a magebolt. She launched it at him just a heartbeat before his hit her shields. It burned through the outer layer of her shields. Hers caused him to stagger back. Elf flung two more before his next hit her.

This one burned through another shield and she quickly put up two more.

She crafted a bolt as strong as she could make it but it merely deflected off his shields. She had heard blood magic was difficult to counter but nothing had prepared her for this. Elf spotted Deven behind the mage. His shields were strong enough they might even deflect the arrow.

Elf pulled the knife at her waist and slashed it down her arm. The pristine white sleeve of her uniform quickly turned scarlet. Elf pulled the magic released by the flow of her own blood and slammed it into his shields. They splintered like thin glass.

Deven's raised his bow and fired at the mage, he screamed as the glass shattered under the force of the arrow but the arrow only burrowed its head into his shoulder.

Throwing aside his bow, Deven pulled his sword and quickly stepped between Elf and the mage.

The mage pulled the arrow out and looked blankly at the head with its collar of glass.

"It's working." Elf said as she grabbed Deven's arm to keep from sinking to her knees. The blood loss was not bad enough to make her lose her stability but the pain coupled with the drain on her life energies was.

"You bitch!" The mage shouted. His aura was flaring enough that Deven could see it.

He charged towards them with a ceremonial knife in his hand, Elf flung the little hanky of spices at his face and a puff orange-ish red exploded in the mage's face. He staggered back as screamed while trying to rub his eyes.

_:RUN!:_ Deven ordered Mardren as a fatalistic calm settled over him. _:Make certain that girl is safe!:_

Mardren didn't argue.

Elf stepped between Deven and the mage, strengthened the free flowing shield and cast one more spell.

_:I love you.:_ She said to all of them.

"Move! If I can kill—" Deven started to shove Elf aside as she wrapped her arms around her chest and clung to him. He was interrupted when the world exploded in a flash of dark, reddish light.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Deven reflexively wrapped his arms around Elf and tried to block the energy with his body. The flat, stone altar slammed into his knee as they were blown back then he saw a glimpse of forest before they struck a tall tree then spun off to the side like a child's top.

He felt a flare of shared pain from Mardren in the left leg, like it was broken but the pain eased quickly.

It took him a few seconds to realize they were not only not dead, but not landing either.

"Elf!" Deven loosened his grip on her and looked down at her but the momentum of the spin nearly tore her limp body from his arms. Her face was as white as her uniform and her eyes were closed.

He looked down but ground was changing to sky so quickly he had to close his eyes. Using one arm to hold her tight he clamped a hand over her mouth and nose. After a few seconds, her eyes popped open as she gasped for air.

"What are we doing!" Deven demanded.

Elf's face turned from white to green. "Gods…"

"You puke on me and I will drop you." Deven threatened as he pulled her closer.

"Ground…" Elf gasped.

"Yeah, we aren't on it." Deven said powerlessly.

She shook her head. "I forgot to release my Ground."

She twisted to look down and used magic to grab madly for a tree she could only barely see as they spun. She used it like an anchor to stop their spinning but before she could slow their path through the air, her vision faded to black again and she lost her grip on the tree. Deven shook her awake and she tried again.

Slowly they started to slow down and travel towards the earth.

Deven clenched his teeth to keep from venting his fear on her but she could feel his arms were shaking.

Finally, they came to a stop a few feet above a farmer's field.

"It worked." Elf said with a vague grin.

"Great, now put us down." Deven ordered.

Elf obeyed and they plunged the last few feet to land among the wheat with Deven on top of her.

Deven muttered about idiot mages and foolish females as he used his belt as a tourniquet on her arm. "What were you thinking?"

"That blood magic might break his shields." Elf explained. She could feel the Healing spell flare an start repairing her body. "And it did. The arrow might not have hit him otherwise and I was not winning."

Deven cut her other sleeve off and used it to staunch the blood. "You are going to bleed to death."

Elf stopped his hand. "So are you."

"What?"

Elf tried to shove him on his back. He was stunned when his own strength didn't prevent her from doing so. Looking down he saw the branch protruding through his thigh.

"Oh… I can feel that now." Deven cursed and tried to pull the branch from his thigh but Elf push his hand away. She studied it then Deven's leg felt like it was on fire and the branch burst into white flames and vanished.

"There." Elf lay on her back. "That should cauterize it. The healing spell should prevent infection."

"The Healing spell?"

"The one you share with Kenric. Firesong didn't remove it yet." Elf held up her arm and he saw the slash was half healed. "As soon I stop seeing double I will try to feed your spell.

"What about Dayna and Mardren?"

_:We're fine you fine feathered fools.:_ Dayna scolded. _:Floating, of all the bone head ideas!:_

Elf chuckled.

_:Mardren broke his leg but I'm fine. I am almost back to him. The blast knocked him tail over forelock. The girl, Mindi, is taking this all very well before you ask. I will leave her with Mardren then go for a Healer. He says not to worry, Dev, he's blocking you so you won't have shock from his pain.:_ Dayna's fear and relief resonated in her speech. _:You two have to figure out how to get here on your own. Serves you right, scaring me like that. Don't you even think of getting that close to dying ever again!:_

Elf looked at Deven where he lay next to her and started laughing.

"You're insane." Deven informed her.

"Probably." Elf slowly got onto her knees and removed the tourniquet. There was a leyline not far away so she tapped it to replenish her resources. She felt her Healing spell flare higher and strength flowed back into her body. Sighing with relief she removed the tourniquet on her arm. The deep cuts had stopped bleeding. She fed Power to his spell, it could only take a trickle since he was not a mage. He relaxed a bit.

"What did you do to make us fly?" Deven asked as she helped him to his feet then offered her shoulders as a crutch.

"It was the spell I used on that book case." Elf explained. "I can't believe it worked."

"You are going to have to explain this to the Circle, you know that right?"

"I know." Elf was still chuckling.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Have you ever blown the seeds off a dandelion?" Elf asked. Deven gave her an odd look. "That was what gave me the idea. There was a dandelion growing next to the altar. I thought it was a good sign that at least some life could exist near it."

"It's a miracle this worked, you know that?"

"I know." Elf was still grinning. "Deven, we stopped a blood mage with a broken bottle, a packet of spices and dandelions. What else could it be but a miracle?"

"I told you those spices worked." Deven said as he started to grin too. "There is a farm house not far ahead. Let's get inside before we completely lose our wits."

Elf adjusted her grip on the hand on her shoulder. "Right, we flew away from a mage battle and must now impose upon you for hospitality. There is no way anyone is going to believe we haven't lost our wits."

~ * ~

It had taken a year, but Elf was nearly back at the Plains. Part of the delay was her travelling companions, Karal, his wife Natoli, and Sa'vin. Karal had been sent as a representative of both Iftel and Karse, and Elf had insisted upon Natoli joining them over her protests, saying only that they would need an engineer. Sa'vin had enjoyed the visit to Valdemar but was also eager to be heading home.

"We can stay at Crosswinds." Elf assured them. "It will only add a candlemark to today's travel."

"I can manage it if Karal can." Natoli said with a trace of exhaustion. She was riding Wind while Karal rode a dyheli stag. Altra, the firecat, rode behind Elf.

Dayna, who had been chatting with the Firecat and Karal for much of the day, looked around. _:My goodness, we are almost there! And it is trading season.:_

"Let me guess, you are hoping I can take you shopping?" Elf asked with a grin.

_:Tomorrow, I want to sleep tonight.:_ Dayna said.

"Did Ryn'shya get your message?" Sa'vin asked.

"Yes, he'll be waiting for us." Elf assured him. "I am willing to wager that he will be at the inn."

Dayna chuckled.

_:Right, what are you two planning? Why do I have a feeling there is a larger motive for why you asked if Karal and Natoli could be sent?:_ Altra asked suspiciously.

"You will see." Elf grinned. "And it is not just me."

"It's a conspiracy." Sa'vin said in amusement.

When they reached the inn, it was nearly filled to capacity. Her uncle greeted them and sent his best grooms to care for their mounts.

"I'm glad you're here." Her uncle admitted. "This lot has been here a fortnight waiting for you."

Before anyone could demand who the innkeeper meant, the mages from the tower and no few Shin'a'in emerged from the inn to greet them.

"Our little Elf is all grown up!" One of the two Karsite mages greeted her with a kiss on her forehead. "And you look far better than we had ever hoped you would."

"Master Hadrin." Karal greeted him uncertainly.

"Master Karal, it is a pleasure to see you too." The mage quickly turned his attention to the younger man. "It has been so long since I have seen a fellow Karsite, other than Master Jevrich. Come inside. We don't stand on ceremony here."

The new arrivals were quickly ushered inside.

"So, shall we leave it until tomorrow or get started tonight?" Ryn'shya asked.

"Get started on what?" Natoli asked.

"Establishing a proper Mage Collegium, if the Clan Elders approve." Elf turned to Ryn'shya.

"They approve with some conditions, but I am certain you can find a way to accommodate them." Ryn'shya assured her. "I must say, I am very glad to turn this lot over to you."

"Thank you. Let's get started. I brought an engineer to help with the practical plans and Karal as you requested." Elf managed to find a seat.

"It was not at my request." Ryn'shya turned and pointed to a young, white haired man in dark blue who was greeting Natoli and Karal like old friends.

"An'desha did?" Elf said in surprise.

"He is the one who has been pushing this at our end." Ryn'shya explained.

"Good to know we have such a powerful ally." Elf turned to the table. Several tables had been shoved together so that everyone had a spot. "Let's get started then. Soon others will figure out Gates will work and it will be harder to control this."


	48. Epilogue

Epilogue

Six years, twenty mages, five engineers, and untold amount of stone and the Mage Collegium was open. It was settled over the old tower and the only outsider access was through a Keyed permanent Gate in the heart of the new Collegium.

The building was five stories tall and a circular with a memorial garden at its center in honor of those who had risked their lives to stop the mage storms. It was designed for as many races as the founding Mage Circle could think of.

There were burrows in the basement along with the kitchens, even there the Collegium had a wide hall that even a gryphon could pass through to allow access on the inside to rooms and small doors on the outside for the tenants. The ground floor was mostly classrooms but a section was given over to Companions and dyheli. The second floor was more classrooms and libraries, it was accessible by a ramp. The third floor was rooms like what the people from the north were familiar with and again was reached by ramps. The fourth floor was only half as deep as the floors below it allowing for a wide balcony for anyone, but especially gryphons. The rooms there were more like ekeles. The fifth floor was for gryphons with individual entries to each suite on the outer wall.

Only a tenth of each floor was a suite for a teacher or scholar. The rest were meant for students, which were already settling in.

It was not just mages in residence, the requirements to apply to study at this Collegium was the students must have already achieved their journeyman rank in whatever their field was. There were healers, mages, mindmages, engineers, bards, and scholars. Most weren't even there to study in the tower remains, which was only accessible with permission. They were there because the best teachers were there.

Elf leaned on the railing on the fourth floor balcony and watched as the work continued on a two story building that would be for the patients of Healers. If she walked around the balcony, she would see other structures under construction. One quarter of the outer area was the Field and was used by dyheli and Companions for grazing and everyone else for exercise. Another quarter was being divided up like slices of pie into wedge shaped pieces for other countries and that was where the Envoys from all the countries in the Alliance resided and it was their limit of authority. The quarter with the Healer's Hall was for outbuildings of the Collegium and for the herds that fed them. The last quarter was meant as a sanctuary for any Shin'a'in who need shelter. It could be from the weather or from misunderstandings.

There was a Vale shield over the area which would give them a near eternal summer that was never as hot as the plains and prevented any entry or exit that was not approved of by a Clan Elder, shaman or sworn. The buildings held no magic but to avoid bringing in too many outsiders most construction was done with magic.

"Elf, there you are." A familiar voice greeted her. Turning she saw Kenric with Keka and Calista in tow. He was on crutches still, he probably always would be, but his body was still healing. The miraculous healing her spell could do was just not possible on a nonmage. He was sent in the first Gate they'd opened to Valdemar to be her secretary. At the moment, he was the only other Herald here.

"Almost time." Kenric reminded her.

"I know." Elf wiped her palms on her whites.

They had established one permanent Gate to Kata'shin'a'in early on but it had taken them a while to gather enough power to create one to each home country. The result would mean no one would need to travel over the plains to reach the Collegium. It also meant there would now be an armed force established here to protect those gates. Their barracks were already completed.

Elf looked over the grounds again. "Do we have an order for food prepared?"

"Right here." Kenric held up a sheet. "I figured you would want the requests spread around."

"Excellent." Elf read it over. "Have the hertasi finished their swamp yet?"

"Yes. It is in the Tayledras wedge."

"Quarters." Elf corrected.

"Right, the Tayledras _quarters_." Kenric handed her another. "There are two more hopefuls in Kata'shin'a'in. A Shaman has approved of them both."

"Do you mind questioning them then?" Elf asked. Every new arrival was questioned under truthspell and by a shaman or Kalendral.

"I can head there this afternoon." Kenric assured her.

"The hot springs?" Elf asked. There were hot springs in the central garden and in the gardens around the foot of the Collegium. Those were crafted by four Tayledras mages who were also responsible for the hertasi swamp.

"They are now the proper temperatures." Kenric assured her. "I used one earlier."

"Did you want to head home for a visit?" Elf asked.

"You're going to be busy." Kenric pointed out.

"You haven't been home for two years. You aren't deserting me if you run off for a month." Elf assured him. "And if you do it while the weather is pleasant up there you won't have to worry about ice."

"Good point. Maybe I will head home for a week." Kenric surrendered.

Elf spotted a cluster of mages, all male. There were few females here so far and Kenric hadn't had a lover in that time. "Talk to the Healers while you are there. I don't have any Valdemaran Healers yet."

"I will." Kenric assured her.

_:Time to change.:_ Dayna reminded her. _:Can you imagine? We are going to play host to the Queen and the Son of the Sun!:_

Elf had invited every monarch to come when they opened the gates to the North so they could see where their funds had gone. Only Solaris and Selenay had accepted. Elf suspect the others sent regrets to avoid having to meet Solaris face to face. "Is Karal ready?"

"He is already in the Gate room." Kenric informed her. "He and Altra are nervous I think."

"I am too." Elf admitted.

"Because this gate will mean you will be able to see Deven for the first time in almost two years."

"That too." Elf admitted. Since arriving at the plains, she had seen Deven only three times. Twice when she had Gated to Valdemar and once when he had been sent to Kata'shin'a'in as the captain of guards for a large shipment of livestock. The other two times she had Gated to Valdemar he had been too far out on circuit to even allow them a day or two to visit.

There had been times over the last six years she thought her heart would break but somehow she pushed on.

A candlemark later Elf joined the rest of the Mage Circle, two from each nation that were in charge of the education of mages at the Collegium. Elspeth was the other one from Valdemar but she had yet to join them, she was too busy with the training of Herald Mages in Valdemar so Dayna stood in for her.

"Are we ready?" Elf asked.

Everyone quickly assured her they were. They had discovered that while it required more mages to create permanent Gates, it was easier to find the terminus without the noise in the void created by hundreds of other Gates. To avoid favoritism they had opted to gather enough power to raise all at once rather than one at a time.

The mages quickly made a circle. They had worked together so often in the last six years it was easy for them to establish links to each other.

The room that housed the gates in arches on the wall was massive with doors to the outside. Kalendral stood guard around the vaulted room, nervously awaiting the arrival of more foreigners.

"We'll start with Ruvan." Elf ordered.

In less than a candlemark, Gates stood in half the arches. They had made extras since odds were they would be needed in the future.

"Well done." Elf said wearily as she admired their handiwork.

An'desha nodded. "That was perfectly executed if I do say so."

Karal passed around a flagon of juice. "They will be coming through soon."

The other mages quickly left.

"Thanks." Elf said as she straightened her Whites and turned to face the arches for Valdemar and Karse. The keystone of Valdemar was a rearing horse, the one for Karse was a Sun in glory. The other keystones were in various stages of completion. Hertasi artisans were responsible for the work.

"Are you ready Karal?"

"I hope so." He said with a strained smile.

A pair of Sunsguard and a pair of Valdemaran Guards stepped through and replaced the Kalendral flanking their Gates.

Solaris was the first to step through but Selenay joined her within a minute.

Elf allowed them a minute to recover from the disorientation of gate sickness. "Welcome to the Plains." She said finally.

One of the Sunguards stiffened and hissed at her to call Solaris her Holiness.

Karal cleared his throat. "If you recall, one stipulation set by the Shin'a'in was that no one would hold any titles here."

Both monarchs looked stunned.

"Part of their culture is to never acknowledge a ruler or lord." Elf pointed out. "The only titles used here are ones you've earned."

_:Welcome, Priest Solaris of Karse and Herald Selenay of Valdemar.:_ Dayna said as she entered. _:Are you hungry? The Karsite and Valdemaran Quarters are not ready yet, but we have some rooms prepared for you and your company. We should move so Caryo can get through.:_

Solaris's lips slowly stretched in a smile. "Thank you Companion. I believe Hansa and I would like a chance to refresh before seeing the rest of the grounds."

Selenay chuckled. "When you said that they did not want title used, I never considered that mine would be one of them. Talia and Dirk are also joining us."

"We have rooms for them as well." Elf assured them as she started towards the doors.

It took Elf and Karal nearly two candlemarks to get everyone settled. The Heralds all wanted to see the Companion Quarters and the Companions wanted to return the favor and see those for the humans since they could. It was nearly dark before Elf had a chance to return to the Gate room in hopes Deven would be able to come see her.

He and Mardren were just stepping through as she entered the room. "Elf!" Deven exclaimed as he dropped the bag he had on his shoulder and hurried towards her.

Elf nearly sobbed with relief as she launched herself into his arms. It took Mardren reminding them that they were scandalizing the guards who now flanked each gate to draw them apart. After Elf and Karal had led off Selenay and Solaris, the other mages had returned to greet envoys from their own countries so there were guards on each gate.

Elf blushed bright pink, with her pale skin and hair it could not be described as a delicate blush.

Elf grabbed Deven's bag with one hand and Deven's sleeve with the other and hauled him from the room. Mardren laughed in both their minds.

The next morning Dayna, and Mardren finally disturbed them.

_:Hertasi are bringing some breakfast.:_ Dayna informed them. _:And Selenay, Talia, and Dirk are joining you.:_

Elf muttered death threats but they quickly got dressed. Elf had a suite of four rooms since she was one of the Mage Circle so they didn't have to worry about the state of the bedroom.

"It's come along way." Deven said as he admired the hertasi carved furnishings.

"The hertasi have been life savers." Elf admitted.

As if to prove her words, there were two busily arranging the large receiving room so that Companions and humans could be accommodated. These two hertasi had adopted her when they were no longer needed to help with construction of the burrows.

"You should have warned us." The little female scolded. "We could have arranged a proper bower for you two."

"I thought Deven would be on Circuit, I hoped for a letter at best." Elf admitted as she and Deven took a seat at the table the hertasi had set.

Deven waited until the hertasi had scurried off before speaking. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That it was." Elf assured him with a besotted grin. "I wonder if I can convince Solaris and Selenay I am sick and must be left alone for at least three days."

Deven tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I think it would give them both a very poor impression of us if we are both too sick to work."

"Work?" Elf said, hope that this wasn't just a respite of a few days bloomed in her heart.

"I'm the new commander of the Collegium Guards." Deven informed her. "It was requested by the Shin'a'in themselves."

"Really?" Elf could hardly believe what he said. "You're staying? You aren't going out on Circuit?"

"I am staying. And it wasn't a favor to you. Apparently the Shin'a'in want a non-mage in charge of the guards and they'd prefer someone who will likely spot trouble before it starts."

"Someone with Farsight and Foresight." Elf said in understanding. "I don't think I have ever been happier. You should have told me! I was dreading having to say farewell again."

"It slipped my mind." Deven said as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. "I can't imagine why."

Elf caught his face between her palms. "Dev, if I wasn't so deliriously happy right now I'd strangle you."

"If you two don't mind, we do have some business to deal with before we tour the school." Selenay interrupted as she entered.

Elf and Deven looked like a pair of teenagers caught cuddling behind a bush, which amused everyone as they settled around the table. The Companions arranged themselves on the empty side of the table that had seen many mage circle meetings.

"First we eat." Elf instructed. "In an attempt to honor all traditions we have developed a few odd ones of our own."

"Like no titles?" Talia asked.

"We have to honor the customs of our hosts." Elf informed her. "May I suggest the fish? The hertasi said it was caught in White Gryphon this morning."

A knock on the door warned Elf things were just getting started for the morning.

Kenric hobbled in using only one cane. "I was designated the sacrificial Herald."

"What?" Elf asked.

"I have a message for Deven actually, he's needed in the Gate room. I hope you've learned a few new languages."

"I had a dyheli dump them in my head." He assured them as he rose. "What are the customs about going armed?"

"No student may go armed inside the walls. There was a squabble between a Shin'a'in and a Karsite." Elf shrugged. "But nothing that applies to you."

"Until later." Deven kissed her then followed Kenric with Mardren in his wake.

A hertasi appeared like magic and filled a plate with food them hurried off after Deven grumbling in Kaled'a'in about Heralds.

Elf laughed. "Thank you for assigning Deven to here."

"Thank Alberich. He trained Deven then volunteered him for the position. He claimed it was to keep from being given the position himself." Selenay informed her with a fond smile.

"I do need a Weapons Master." Elf suggested hopefully.

Dirk smiled but he tried to hide it.

"Any retired Heralds are more than welcome here too." Elf persisted. "We have a Veil in place and hot springs. The Healers want me to make it clear that if any of 'Valdemar's idiot Heralds' need time and peace to recover they will be welcome too. So long as everyone who comes understands they are expected to contribute in some way. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself, would you like some tea? It is not the dreaded butter tea of the Shin'a'in, it's from Karse."

"Are you aware every mage here has used you as a scapegoat for any plans their rulers have disapproved of?" Selenay asked.

"Of course. The bits that caused issue are straight from the Valdemaran code of laws. First being that there is no one true way." Elf explained. "Have they made problems for you in Valdemar?"

"Nothing terrible." Selenay admitted.

"I didn't think it would get out of hand since I also incorporated some of their demands which would have caused a kerfuffle at the Council if they hadn't voted to give me autonomy." Elf set a sweet pastry on a plate and pushed it across the table to Dayna.

"They still did. But they decided to let it stand rather than to ask you to explain yourself." Talia said with amusement. "I still don't know what scared them more, when you killed Danuven or when you hinted that you were going to start asking for donations when you returned."

"We brought the Collegium in under budget." Elf pointed out. Using a judicious use of gates they had brought stone from quarries in Hardorn since their coffers couldn't afford money, they brought mages from Karse to help move the stones, and they brought cattle from Valdemar over land for livestock herds. Rethwellan, Ceejay, and Ruvan had paid gold. The Tayledras were sculpting the land here so it was less open plains and more suitable for supporting a village. The Shin'a'in had offered land and protection. White Gryphon had sent young gryphons, hertasi, kyree, as well as trondi'irns and healers.

"The Collegia of the Plains." Selenay shook her head but smiled. "If anyone had said that after everything we had endured that I would be sitting in a truly international school that hosted more races than I ever suspected of existing prior to Elspeth leaving our borders I would have thought them insane."

Dirk raised a cup of tea. "To Elf, then. Who lied, manipulated, conspired and berated to make this school a reality."

Elf laughed. "Name one lie."

"The whole bit about no titles." Selenay pointed out.

_:She told you. How was she to know you would need to hear you weren't special enough to be excluded from the rule?:_ Dayna informed her.

"You can't deny you did manipulate." Dirk pointed out.

"I did. But only when I was negotiating. Hardorn sent far more in stone than the gold they would have sent could have purchased." Elf countered. "Perhaps I was not Chosen for my magic, or for my gift of languages, but because I am the daughter of a merchant?"

The door opened without a knock and a hertasi led in another Herald.

"New arrival." The hertasi informed her.

"Alberich!" Elf hesitated only for half a heart beat between choosing dignity or enthusiasm then bolted to her feet so fast the chair toppled over and bolted to give Alberich a welcoming hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I was hoping you could come visit."

"I wanted to see what trouble you had made here, Kayvia." Alberich said in Karsite.

"Nothing too terrible." Elf shrugged. She was still experimenting with magic so there were a few odd little disasters in the not too distant past but she cleaned up after each of them. "I was hoping I could convince you to join us here."

A small explosion shook the room.

"Enjoy breakfast, I have to go." Elf kissed his cheek. "And normally it is very peaceful here!"

_:She's lying, that would be one of the artificer students playing with fireworks.:_ Dayna waited for Elf to mount and trotted out the still open door.

"What have I been talked into?" Alberich asked of the room at large.

Selenay ignored the question. "Could you pass the pastries? They look delicious."

"You need a room too?" The hertasi asked him in Valdemaran. "I will see to one. A teacher's room, yes? With a Companion, yes?"

Not waiting for an answer the hertasi hurried off.

"Want to change your mind?" Dirk asked seriously.

Alberich studied the crowd around the table then took a seat. "Even mages training need." He said fatalistically.

Outside Elf was intervening between an artificer master and the journeyman, actually defending the journeyman. "He should have sought your guidance, but we do want to encourage experimentation to a degree." Elf soothed the Master artificer. The journeyman artificer blinked at her like a baby owl, his hair and face covered in soot and he reeked of sulfur. "I don't think expelling him is the right path."

"He could have killed someone! He could have started a fire!" The Master artificer protested.

"And I am certain far worse will occur in the future." Elf said calmly. "Take him to the Healers and set him to helping the hertasi or something as punishment for going behind your back, but don't expel him."

"I should set him to digging latrines." The Master grumbled. "Very well, Herald, I will hand him over to the Healers for now and wait until he can hear again to box his ears."

"Huh?" The Journeyman asked.

"What will you do when your mages create disasters?" The Master asked.

"Deal with them as they come." Elf said with a shrug. "And consider the motives behind their actions."

"So trying to craft a giant firework for the festivities tonight would be…"

"Dumb, but not malicious." Elf patted the man on the shoulder. "There is a reason there is a dining hall just for teachers. There are more alcoholic beverages there than you can shake a stick at, help yourself."

As the master led his student away, Elf leaned against Dayna's shoulder. _:Do you think it is too early to go to the dining hall for a drink?:_

_:Oh, definitely.:_ Dayna said cheerfully. _:You know, with a little magic, his fireworks would have worked.:_

Elf pondered the blackened circle. He had been trying to design the fireworks so they would form figures of light in the sky. _:No, I am not going to try.:_

Dayna chortled.

Elf hesitated. _:Actually, I think I know how it could be done with just the barest touch of magic. Where can I get more fireworks?:_

_May you live in interesting times._

_ --Shin'a'in curse_


End file.
